Le Prince de Sang Mêlé : Partie II
by Nausicaa Leukolenos
Summary: ou la Véritable Histoire de Severus Rogue. Un sequel à la saga de J.K. Rowling qui débute après l'épilogue du tome 7 et met en scène des personnages de la nouvelle génération et quelques-uns de l'ancienne, aussi .
1. RENTRÉES

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur :**

L'histoire débute en **2023**, (soit 25 ans après la victoire de Harry Potter sur Voldemort ou 6 ans après l'épilogue du tome 7).

La "nouvelle génération" :

- **James Potter**, né en 2004 a alors **19 ans**.  
- **Albus Potter**, **Rose Weasley** et **Scorpius Malefoy**, nés en 2006 ont **17 ans** et entrent en **7 ème année** à Poudlard.  
- **Lily Potter** et **Hugo Weasley**, nés en 2008 ont **15 ans** et entrent en **5 ème année**.

Et puis au passage, l'"ancienne génération" est alors dans sa quarantaine...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******* Chapitre 1 : RENTRÉES *******

- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça ! se lamentait un garçon à la figure constellée de tâches de rousseur dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. L'année n'a même pas encore commencée que déjà vous vous chamaillez avec ça !

- Nous chamailler ! objecta une jeune fille dont les cheveux, tout aussi roux que ceux du garçon, étaient noués en chignon autour de sa baguette magique. Nous chamailler ! Hugo, ça n'est pas une simple chamaillerie ! Je ne peux pas laisser Albus dire ça à propos des Serpentard !

- Lily, intervint avec calme une seconde fille assise à côté de la première, ton frère exagère dans l'unique but de te faire marronner. Soit plus futée que lui et ne rentre pas dans son jeu, pour une fois…

- Non, Rose, la coupa Lily en se retournant vers elle, il ne dit pas ça juste pour me "faire marronner". Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin de penser ce qu'il avance. Et si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça grave de continuer à avoir de tels préjugés sur les élèves appartenant à cette maison.

Puis, fixant cette fois les yeux verts de son frère d'un regard noir, elle ajouta :

- Surtout de ta part, Albus.

Sur la banquette d'en face, Albus soutenait l'accusation avec un sourire en coin. A côté de lui, Hugo lui donna un petit coup de coude amical :

- Allez, laisse-la donc tranquille, Al.

- Oublie ça, p'tite Lily, fit alors Albus avec une moue faussement ennuyée, c'était juste… pour rire…

Lily se contenta de croiser les bras avec colère et de détourner sèchement la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Aux éclats de voix succéda un silence pesant, entretenu pas le rythme sourd du roulis du train.

- Tu es nouveau ? déclara soudain la voix de Rose après plusieurs longues secondes de ce mutisme ambiant.

C'était certainement en cherchant un autre sujet de discussion que Rose en était venue à s'adresser à un cinquième élève, assis à l'écart de leur petit groupe. Lily eut elle-même l'impression de ne se rappeler sa présence que sur le moment.

Il fallait dire qu'il s'en était fallu de peu cette année pour que les quatre cousins ne manquent le départ du train qui devait les ramener à Poudlard. En effet, leurs pères respectifs avaient insisté pour les conduire jusqu'à la gare en voiture – en voiture moldue s'entend – et avaient trouvé le moyen de se retrouver bloqués dans les embouteillages londoniens. Le Poudlard Express était sur le point de partir lorsqu'ils avaient enfin atteint la voix 9 ¾ de King's Cross et avait commencé à rouler avant même qu'ils n'aient trouvé un endroit où s'installer. Tous les compartiments étant déjà occupés, ils avaient dû opter pour celui-ci sans faire cas jusqu'alors de son unique occupant.

Il se tenait à l'autre extrémité de la banquette d'en face, près de la porte. Il avait déjà revêtu l'uniforme réglementaire et était penché sur un livre, le visage baissé et à moitié dissimulé par de longs cheveux noirs. Il ne réagit ni à la question qui lui était destinée ni aux quatre regards à présent fixés sur lui.

- Il dort peut-être ? se hasarda Hugo à voix basse.

- Non, je suis réveillé, répondit le garçon d'une voix étonnement grave.

Il releva alors la tête vers eux et les dévisagea tour à tour comme s'il était particulièrement contrarié qu'on l'eût ainsi tiré de sa lecture. Sa figure était longue et pâle et malgré l'air courroucé qui émanait de lui, ses yeux, d'un noir profond, ne semblaient rien exprimer de tel. A bien y regarder, ses yeux ne semblaient rien exprimer du tout.

Le malaise que Lily ressentit alors dut être partagé par son frère et ses cousins car Rose mit un long moment avant de reformuler sa question :

- Il me semble ne jamais t'avoir vu à Poudlard. Tu es nouveau ?

Le garçon demeura figé, sourcils froncés, et prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre :

- Je viens de Durmstrang.

- Oh, fit Rose avec un intérêt et une sympathie tout naturels. Bienvenue alors. Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et voici mon frère, Hugo et mes cousins, Lily et Albus Potter. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

En guise de réponse aux présentations, le garçon ne fit qu'un bref mouvement de tête et éluda le sujet de sa présence à Poudlard d'un simple : "Raisons familiales".

Personne dans le compartiment n'osa lui en demander plus et Rose s'essaya à un autre sujet avec un peu plus d'hésitation :

- En quelle année vas-tu entrer ?

- Cinquième.

- Comme Lily et Hugo, fit remarquer Rose.

Lily s'étonna de la réponse du garçon car il donnait l'air d'être bien plus âgé que Hugo et elle.

- Je suppose que tu ne connaîtras le nom de ta maison que ce soir ? s'obstina Rose.

- C'est vrai ça, intervint Hugo comme s'il cherchait à venir en aide à sa sœur pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comment ça se passe lorsqu'un élève change d'école ? Est-ce qu'il y a aussi une répartition à Durmstrang ?

- Non, lâcha Rose d'un air affligé sans laisser au garçon le soin de répondre. Tu devrais savoir ça, Hugo. Il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que les élèves sont _répartis_. Quand un nouvel élève intègre l'école en plein milieu de son cursus, la maison à laquelle il appartiendra doit être définie au préalable, comme pour chacun de nous. Si on arrive en cours d'année, la répartition se fait en privé. Tu te souviens, Al, c'est ce qui s'était passé pour Raul Manco, en seconde année.

- Par contre, dans le cas présent, continua Rose en se tournant à nouveau vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs, je crois que tu seras réparti en même temps que les première année, lors du banquet de ce soir.

L'information ne sembla pas préoccuper le principal intéressé.

- Tu auras peut-être la _chance_ d'intégrer la _prestigieuse maison Serpentard_ ! badina Hugo, sans avoir mesuré au préalable l'effet de sa réplique sur sa cousine.

- Hugo ! soupira Rose en tentant de lui écraser le pied.

Mais la pique avait déjà atteint Lily qui remonta sur ses grands chevaux au quart de tour.

- Vous savez ce qui m'énerve le plus ? dit-elle en fusillant du regard les deux garçons assis face à elle.  
Hugo et Albus échangèrent un furtif regard en coin.

- Ce qui m'énerve le plus, continua Lily, c'est que sous prétexte qu'il s'agit d'humour, on peut se permettre de dire tout et n'importe quoi à propos des Serpentard.

Cette fois, Rose tenta de calmer les esprits avant qu'ils ne s'échauffent encore :

- Lily a raison, dit-elle doucement, je trouve aussi que les médisances déguisées en vannes sont un peu trop répandues à Poudlard, alors qu'on n'arrête pas de nous sermonner sur l'entente entre maisons.

Lily s'était retournée vers sa cousine en acquiesçant frénétiquement tandis qu'Hugo se prenait théâtralement la tête entre les mains. A côté de lui, Albus, toute trace de sourire à présent effacée du visage, se pencha vers Rose.

- Je pensais, fit-il avec flegme, que tu aurais assez feuilleté tes manuels d'histoire pour comprendre d'où pouvait bien venir ces "surprenants soi-disant préjugés" !

Bouche bée, Rose ne sut que répondre. Albus s'était adossé à la banquette et avait détourné la tête vers la fenêtre en signe de fin de discussion.

- Comment oses-tu, rétorqua Lily sans que le ton de sa voix ne s'élève de trop. Après tout ce que Papa nous a toujours dit...

- Ha ! contra aussitôt Albus en soutenant le regard accusateur de sa sœur. Voilà que tu es de l'avis de Papa, pour une fois !

Cette fois, Lily ne put se contenir. Furieuse, elle se leva en feignant d'ignorer la nouvelle intervention de Rose.

- J'en ai assez entendu, dit-elle sans cesser de défier Albus. Je vous laisse entre élèves de "bonnes maisons" !

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la porte coulissante, l'ouvrit rageusement et se précipita hors du compartiment.

- C'est ça, lança Albus, va rejoindre ton Scorpius !

La façon dont son frère avait craché ce nom la fit se figer sur place dans le couloir. Luttant contre une redoutable envie de revenir sur ses pas, elle se contenta de rester hors de vue, les poings fermés par la colère et tenta de retrouver son calme avant d'agir.

- Quoi ? s'enquit sèchement la voix d'Albus dans le compartiment.

- Si tu veux mon avis, fit alors celle de Hugo, moins tranchante, tu y es allé un tout petit peu fort là quand même...

Plus aucune voix ne parvint à Lily avant plusieurs secondes. Elle imaginait aisément la scène, le regard sermonnant de Rose et l'air de n'y être pour rien d'Albus.

- Ça va, ça va, fit alors ce dernier. J'irai lui faire mes excuses en arrivant au château. Je ne vais quand même pas la déranger maintenant...

Lily s'adossa à la paroi du couloir songeant qu'il lui était impossible maintenant de retourner dans le compartiment.

- Elle en pince toujours pour Scorpius Malefoy ? questionna avec précaution la voix de Rose.

- Plus que jamais, fit Albus après avoir laissé échapper un long soupir exaspéré. Vivement qu'il quitte Poudlard celui-là... Encore un an à supporter ça...

- Elle est comme ça par rapport à ton père, intervint Hugo sur un ton qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il avait longuement réfléchi à la situation.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que dit James, répondit Albus. Que Lily "traverse une crise d'adolescence particulièrement longue et carabinée".

Des rires saluèrent la performance d'imitateur d'Albus.

- L'ambiance est toujours aussi tendue chez vous ? demanda ensuite Rose, plus sérieusement.

- Tendue ? Le mot est faible ! Heureusement que nous avons passé les trois quarts de nos vacances en dehors de la maison et que Lily n'a eu que de rares occasions de se trouver sous le même toit que Papa. Vous avez d'ailleurs pu en avoir un léger petit aperçu en juillet...

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans le compartiment. Depuis le couloir, la voix de son frère ne laissait plus paraître une quelconque agressivité. Lily desserra les poings et glissa tout doucement le long du mur jusqu'à la paroi vitrée.

A l'intérieur, Rose, Hugo et Albus se tenaient près de la fenêtre et scrutaient dehors, l'air absent. Près de la porte, le "nouveau", dont la présence semblait avoir encore échappé à tous, était replongé dans son ouvrage. Son visage était toujours aussi empreint de dureté. Un air aussi taciturne devait renfermer bien des préoccupations. A moins qu'il n'ait pas apprécié, lui aussi, les propos qui venaient d'être tenus... Tout d'un coup, comme s'il avait perçu sa présence, le garçon leva le nez de son livre. Son regard rencontra celui de Lily avant qu'elle n'ait pu regagner sa cache. Cette fois elle tressaillit devant l'absence d'émotion qui émanait des yeux noirs. Luttant pour s'en défaire, elle prit un air confus avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.


	2. PRÉSENTATIONS

Lorsque le Poudlard Express entra en gare de Pré-au-Lard, Lily dut parcourir plus de la moitié du train pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle avait passé le reste du voyage avec d'autres élèves de sa maison sans avoir pu partager le compartiment de Scorpius Malefoy pour autant, malheureusement complet. A son arrivée dans le wagon, son frère et ses cousins avaient déjà quitté les lieux mais sa chouette l'attendait dans sa cage en piaillant.

- Je suis là, Iris, ne t'inquiète pas, fit amèrement Lily en fourrageant dans ses malles à la recherche de son uniforme. Sans toi, difficile pour lui de garder un œil sur moi, alors tu penses bien que je n'allais pas t'oublier !

Elle se changea et arriva encore trop tard pour faire le trajet de la gare au château en compagnie de Scorpius. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa silhouette blonde, reconnaissable entre mille, disparaître dans l'une des diligences à l'attelage invisible encore alignées au bord de la route. La voiture démarra bien avant que Lily n'arrive à sa hauteur et elle dut ainsi se contenter de monter dans l'une des dernières du convoi. Cela valait toujours mieux que de faire le chemin à pieds.

Elle grimpa à bord de la diligence et s'installa à la hâte, surprise de constater, un peu tard cependant, qu'elle se trouvait nez à nez avec le « nouveau ».

- Tiens, se trouva-t-elle obligée de lancer devant le regard étrange qui la prenait une fois encore pour cible, tu n'as pas eu droit à la petite promenade en barque traditionnelle !

Le garçon ne releva pas. Savait-il seulement à quoi elle faisait allusion ? A l'autre extrémité de la cabine, deux filles de seconde année gloussaient entre elles sans se soucier d'eux.

- Quand on arrive à Poudlard pour la première fois, expliqua alors Lily, on nous conduit jusqu'au château par le lac. A bord de barques.

Ses paroles ne produisaient sur son voisin d'en face aucune espèce de réaction. Soit il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait - après tout il venait d'un autre pays et devait bien éprouver quelques difficultés avec la langue parlée ici - soit il se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle racontait. Et comme les rares paroles qu'elle l'avait entendu prononcer attestaient de l'invalidité de la première solution, elle dut se ranger à la seconde. L'idée qu'il avait pu être irrité par les moqueries de son frère et de son cousin un peu plus tôt dans le train ne tenait visiblement plus la route car son air taciturne restait inchangé en sa seule présence.

- Tu as oublié de nous dire ton nom tout à l'heure, finit-elle par lâcher avec un peu plus de froideur que nécessaire.

- Faux, répondit-il derechef sans plus de cordialité. Je l'ai dit, et tu l'aurais entendu si tu ne t'étais pas sauvée.

- Je ne me suis pas... répliqua Lily avant de s'interrompre.

Elle estima qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier auprès de lui et préféra couper court à cette discussion en ravalant ses explications. Pouvait-on seulement parler de discussion lorsque l'un des deux interlocuteurs semblait à ce point indifférent ? Sans craindre l'impolitesse, elle détourna la tête pour regarder au dehors. Ils approchaient du château, elle serait libérée de cette compagnie dérangeante d'ici peu.

Soudain la diligence cahota et secoua ses occupants, ce qui eut le don de bien amuser les deux filles de seconde année. Posée sur la banquette à côté de Lily, la cage d'Iris chuta, provocant une nouvelle salve de « kifkifkif » très aiguë. Mais bien avant qu'elle ne réalise que la cage tombait au sol, le « nouveau » la lui tendit, l'ayant rattrapée au vol d'un geste vif.

- Tu devrais postuler pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de ta future maison, fit Lily en récupérant la cage pour la poser sur ses genoux et tenter de faire taire son occupante. On en cherche, des comme toi !

Cette fois ses paroles eurent l'air d'atteindre le garçon. Sauf qu'au lieu d'accueillir la remarque avec amabilité son visage sembla se braquer encore plus. Ils savaient tout de même bien ce qu'était le Quidditch à Durmstrang ! Lily souffla et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

- Je m'appelle Ellis Prince, fit alors la voix monocorde du garçon.

Le nom lui dit vaguement quelque chose. Le moins que l'on ait pu dire c'est qu'il ne sonnait pas comme originaire d'un quelconque pays d'Europe du Nord ou de l'Est. A travers les barreaux de la cage, Lily se força à croiser à nouveau le regard sourd et étrange. Elle accueillit l'information d'un bref signe de tête avant de répondre à contre-cœur entre deux piaillements de chouette :

- Lily Potter.

- Je sais, répondit le dénommé Ellis.

Et voilà, pesta mentalement Lily, une fois de plus, son nom de famille l'avait précédée.

- C'est ta cousine qui a fait les présentations tout à l'heure, souviens-toi, ajouta le garçon comme s'il avait interprété son agacement.

- Humpf, concéda Lily en attendant que les habituelles questions au sujet de sa très célèbre famille arrivent.

Mais rien ne vint. Le « nouveau » semblait être retourné à son mutisme. Rose, Hugo et Albus avaient sans doute déjà satisfait sa curiosité dans le train. Dès lors, ni l'un ni l'autre ne jugea nécessaire de s'adresser à nouveau la parole jusqu'à leur arrivée. Lily ne se soucia même pas de lui une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans le château et fila jusqu'à la volière y libérer Iris avant de redescendre pour le banquet.

La Grande Salle résonnait du brouhaha des élèves fraîchement arrivés et heureux de se retrouver après deux longs mois de vacances. Comme d'habitude, la pièce était parée de mille feux, la vaisselle somptueuse miroitait à la lumière des bougies flottantes au-dessus des immenses tables. Au fond de la salle, l'ambiance était aussi à la bonne humeur et aux retrouvailles pour les professeurs. Slughorn, le directeur de l'école, avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe de velours marron, qui, même si elle paraissait un peu trop tendue au niveau du ventre toujours plus rebondi du vieux sorcier, était du meilleur effet avec sa toque jaune moutarde. Il riait de bon cœur sous ses longues moustaches de morse blanches avec son voisin de table : le gigantesque professeur Hagrid, à la non moins gigantesque barbe grise et aux cheveux hirsutes.

Mis à part ceux de première année qui n'allaient plus tarder à faire leur entrée pour la répartition, tous les élèves avaient pris place à leurs tables respectives, une pour chacune des quatre maisons. Lily échangea un grand sourire de salutation avec Scorpius en s'asseyant un peu plus loin parmi des filles de sa classe. La coupure de l'été avait encore eut raison de son apparence. Sous des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils paraissaient blancs, ses traits avaient à présent perdu toute trace de l'enfance. Aucune ébauche de conversation ne put avoir lieu entre eux, car le brouhaha s'évanouit subitement au moment où les lourdes portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent, annonçant l'arrivée des nouveaux et le début de la cérémonie.

Le professeur Londubat, un grand sorcier carré d'épaules et aux cheveux courts, ouvrait la marche en tenant précautionneusement dans ses bras l'antique Choixpeau magique, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un nouveau né. Il fallait dire qu'usé comme il l'était, le chapeau en question semblait en effet être d'une fragilité certaine. Lily avait d'ailleurs été surprise qu'il ne tombe pas en lambeaux lorsqu'elle l'avait touché voilà cinq années de ça. Quelle surprise il avait réservé à l'assemblée lorsqu'il l'avait envoyée chez Serpentard ! Elle seule n'avait pas été étonnée...

Le cortège arrivait maintenant à sa hauteur. Le professeur Londubat s'avançait d'un pas sûr, sa carrure massive contrastant avec son visage aux traits arrondis et bienveillants, suivi par une longue file d'élèves à la fois émerveillés et anxieux. Parmi eux, une silhouette détonnait du rang. Dissimulé derrière ses longs cheveux noirs, Ellis Prince dépassait en effet les autres jeunes sorciers de deux bonnes têtes et semblait croire qu'en gardant la sienne baissée, personne ne le remarquerait. Une fois encore, Lily songea qu'il n'avait clairement pas l'âge d'un élève de cinquième année.

Les nouveaux se regroupèrent en silence à l'autre bout de l'allée sans quitter des yeux le professeur Londubat qui déposa soigneusement le Choixpeau sur un tabouret face à eux. Le couvre-chef rapiécé de toute part s'anima alors lentement et débuta sa chanson d'accueil en peinant, comme éreinté par la vieillesse. Sa voix, bien que toujours portante, dérailla même à plusieurs reprises et il dut reprendre son souffle après les dernières paroles émises. Pendant que la salle l'applaudissait, le professeur Londubat se pencha discrètement sur lui pour s'assurer de son état avant de reprendre la parole :

- Chers jeunes gens, nous allons sans plus tarder procéder à la répartition qui permettra de définir la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez pendant toute votre scolarité à Poudlard.

Une vague de chuchotements parcourut la salle comme si chacun prenait conscience de la gravité de l'instant. Quelle genre de gravité y avait-il pourtant ? Chaque maison n'était-elle pas aussi digne qu'une autre ? Lily croisa le regard de son frère, trois allées plus loin, à la table des _prestigieux_ Gryffondor.

- A l'annonce de votre nom, poursuivit la voix ferme du professeur Londubat, vous vous avancerez pour prendre place sur ce tabouret et chausser le Choixpeau magique.

L'attention de Lily se porta encore vers l'attroupement de nouveaux. Comme chaque année – exception faite de sa première – la cérémonie sembla durer une éternité. Les élèves quittaient la file au compte-goutte puis rejoignaient la maison annoncée sous les applaudissements plus ou moins généralisés selon qu'ils étaient faits Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou bien Serpentard.

Ellis Prince fit parti des tout derniers à passer. Bizarrement, moins il y avait d'élèves à côté de lui et moins il sortait du lot. Des murmures se firent néanmoins entendre lorsque le professeur Londubat prononça son nom en expliquant à l'assemblée que « Mr Prince venait de l'Institut Durmstrang et allait intégrer l'école directement en cinquième année ». A la table des Serdaigle, Rose devait lutter contre l'irrésistible envie de faire part de ses explications sur les changements d'école et les répartitions à ses camarades.

Le garçon observa un moment le professeur Londubat avant de se décider à avancer jusqu'au tabouret. Il attrapa ensuite le Choixpeau et s'en coiffa d'un geste hâtif en s'asseyant. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Lily put aisément s'apercevoir que son visage arborait toujours ce même masque d'impassibilité. Les yeux noirs balayèrent lentement la salle tandis que le Choixpeau donnait l'impression de reprendre ses esprits et de se concentrer avec effort sur sa tâche. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi avant qu'il ne déclare enfin en toussotant :

- Hmm... Ah... Oui, oui... GRYFFONDOR !

Alors que des applaudissements montaient de la table rouge et or, sous le Choixpeau magique, les yeux du garçon semblèrent soudain s'animer et son visage se teinter d'ahurissement. Ellis Prince n'en demeura pas moins immobile, donnant l'air de se demander ce qu'il convenait de faire, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Londubat lui précise qu'il pouvait à présent rejoindre sa table. Le garçon se leva doucement et ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête en le tenant par la pointe. Ainsi suspendu devant lui, il le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes en fronçant les sourcils puis le reposa sur le tabouret. Les derniers élèves du groupe s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer et Ellis Prince alla s'installer au bout de la table des Gryffondor sans remarquer les élèves de cinquième année qui s'étaient décalés sur leur banc pour lui faire une place parmi eux.

La fin de la cérémonie de Répartition ne tarda plus, suivie du traditionnel discours du directeur. Le professeur Slughorn se leva de son imposant siège doré et prononça les habituelles paroles de bienvenue et d'encouragement ainsi que les sempiternels rappels sur le règlement intérieur. Il termina sa brève allocution par une annonce signalant qu'il allait reprendre cette année son ancienne fonction de Maître des potions, à mi-temps. Il partagerait ainsi les cours avec Mrs Kirke, le professeur en poste, qui aurait en charge les élèves de la première à la quatrième année tandis que lui s'occuperait des classes à partir de la cinquième année. Slughorn était tout à son bonheur en concluant sur un « bon appétit » retentissant. Mrs Kirke, quant à elle, ne semblait pas accorder à ce remaniement autant d'engouement que son supérieur.

- Vous croyez que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier en cours ? émit près de Lily une fille de sixième année quand les tables se furent enfin chargées du festin.

- Quand même, fit remarquer sa voisine, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'un chaudron implosait pendant une séance commune avec les Gryffondor ! Finnigan l'avait bien cherché aussi.

- En tout cas, vous avez vu la tête de Kirke ? Peut-être que Slughorn estime qu'elle n'est pas assez compétente pour nous préparer aux examens ? Après tout, elle n'exerce pas depuis longtemps...

- Non, objecta alors Scorpius Malefoy, je crois que c'est plutôt parce que le « vieux Slug » s'ennuie. Il faut dire que le poste de directeur est plutôt pépère ces derniers temps. Son espèce de « club à chouchous » ne devait plus suffire à le divertir.

La tablée approuva d'emblée cette explication et les conversations portèrent une fois de plus, comme souvent à Poudlard, sur l'âge faramineux que devait avoir maintenant le « vieux Slug ». Plusieurs autres professeurs eurent ainsi droit à leur lot de commérages jusqu'à ce que Scorpius monopolise à nouveau l'attention en annonçant à ses camarades qu'une grande fête allait être organisée cette année à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

- Et nous n'allons pas lésiner sur les moyens. Maintenant que je suis majeur, j'ai obtenu le droit de faire ça à ma manière. …videmment, précisa-t-il tandis que des éclats de voix réjouis saluaient cette nouvelle, tous les Serpentard seront conviés, notre manoir est bien assez grand pour ça.

Son regard gris clair rencontra alors celui de Lily, brun noisette.

- Il va de soi que les élèves des autres maisons seront également les bienvenus, ajouta-t-il d'un air affable.

Lily lui rendit son sourire, autant ravie du simple regard de Scorpius que de ses dernières paroles. La nouvelle eut tôt fait de parcourir l'ensemble de la table et même de se propager par delà les allées de la Grande Salle. Et lorsque les Serpentard regagnèrent leur salle commune, on parlait encore de la future fête de Malefoy en se languissant déjà d'être au jour J, le premier soir des vacances de Pâques.


	3. AURORES

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut l'une des premières à s'attabler dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle étudiait distraitement son nouvel emploi du temps tout en picorant dans son bol de céréales lorsqu'Albus vint la saluer d'une voix joyeuse.

- Salut p'tite Lily ! Bien récupéré du voyage d'hier ?

Lily releva la tête en grimaçant. La tempête était passée. Entre eux c'était une habitude. Tout le monde à l'école savait que les Potter, frère et sœur, aimaient à se narguer mais ne supportaient pas de se faire réellement la tête plus de vingt quatre heures d'affilée. D'autant qu'Albus n'avait jamais véritablement dépassé les bornes, s'acharnant juste à faire sortir Lily de ses gonds, par jeu plus que par méchanceté. Elle était consciente de cela, même si à son goût, la façon qu'il avait de se moquer des Serpentard servait un peu trop souvent d'exemple à ses camarades.

- OK, je prends ça comme une réponse affirmative, finit-il par ajouter en voyant sa sœur replonger dans son bol. Alors comment avez-vous fêté vos retrouvailles dans votre nid de serpents hier soir ?

Lily émit un grognement en avalant ses céréales mais s'abstint cette fois de relever la tête et la pique.

- Ah... continua Albus sur un ton préoccupé, il va falloir que je te laisse... On se revoit tout à l'heure. Bonne première matinée, sœurette !

Lily n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps la raison de sa fuite soudaine. Scorpius venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Et n'oublie pas d'envoyer Iris au rapport, lança Albus en s'éloignant.

Lily soupira en lui signifiant qu'elle comptait bien évidemment le faire dès que possible.

- Bien dormi ? fit alors la voix posée de Scorpius tandis que ce dernier prenait place à côté d'elle et s'emparait d'une tasse de thé et d'un toast.

- Hmm... acquiesça Lily. Il fallait au moins ça pour pouvoir attaquer ce premier jour dans des conditions convenables, ajouta-t-elle en faisant glisser vers lui le parchemin posée près de son bol.

- Oh, je vois... fit Scorpius en feignant la nausée. Histoire de la magie pour commencer la semaine ! Cela dit, il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Avec Binns comme professeur, toi au moins tu pourras continuer ta nuit ! Moi par contre, j'ai droit à un cours avec notre nouveau Maître des potions. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il vaut mieux être attentif avec ce professeur-là...

Lily fit mine de capituler et retourna à son petit déjeuner en riant.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter hier avec la fête dans la salle commune, reprit ensuite Scorpius d'un ton plus feutré.

Lily détailla un moment le contenu de son bol pour ne pas avoir à montrer son air gêné. Quelle plaie d'avoir une peau de rousse qui s'empourprait au moindre embarras !

- Tes vacances se sont-elle bien passées ?

- Et bien... dit Lily en faisant la moue, rien de bien extraordinaire à vrai dire, comme d'habitude.

Elle s'en voulut intérieurement de n'avoir pas mis plus d'entrain à sa réponse, mais en toute honnêteté, ses vacances avaient été encore pire que ce qu'elle venait de laisser supposer. Elle aurait certainement été plus à l'aise pour embellir la description de son été face à n'importe qui d'autre...

- Et les tiennes ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, coupant ainsi court au malaise.

- Fantastiques. Nous sommes allés en Alaska cette année.

- L'Alaska ! fit Lily ébahie. Ça n'est pas commun comme destination. Au moins vous n'avez pas eu à souffrir de la chaleur !

Scorpius acquiesça d'un rire franc avant de reprendre :

- Là bas, les aurores boréales sont un spectacle à couper le souffle...

- Je veux bien te croire, répondit Lily sentant ses joues chauffer de plus belle tandis qu'elle peinait à imaginer contempler un spectacle aussi fascinant que celui de l'acier gris clair et changeant des yeux de Scorpius.

Son aurore boréale personnelle ne dura hélas pas bien longtemps. Avec un froissement d'ailes sonore, une nuée de chouettes fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle.

A la table des Gryffondor, Albus lui adressait de grands signes en mimant les oiseaux messagers dans le but évident de lui rappeler d'écrire à leurs parents. Elle répondit à ses singeries en lui tirant la langue ; il haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas. A quelques places de lui se tenait Ellis Prince, absorbé par la lecture de ce qui semblait être son emploi du temps, visiblement tout aussi contrarié que la veille. Son visage savait-il seulement afficher autre chose que ce masque froid et hostile ?

- Je dois y aller, déclara Scorpius en se levant de table, un paquet à la main.

Il venait de recevoir son traditionnel colis de sucreries livré par le gigantesque hibou Grand-Duc de ses parents.

- Mais tu n'as même pas touché à ton petit déjeuner ! fit remarquer Lily dans l'espoir de le garder encore un peu près d'elle.

- T'inquiète, j'ai de quoi faire avec ça, dit-il en tapotant son colis. Il faut absolument que je m'occupe des inscriptions pour les sélections de l'équipe avant le cours de Slug.

- Bien, fit Lily en tentant de masquer sa déception. A plus tard alors.

- A plus tard, répondit-il chaleureusement avant de se sauver.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les entraînements de Quidditch n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre et que Lily aurait ainsi du temps à passer avec Scorpius.

C'était grâce au Quidditch qu'elle avait pu graviter de la sorte autour de lui. Elle avait fait son entrée dans l'équipe dès sa seconde année à l'école, sélectionnée au poste de poursuiveur. Scorpius, capitaine de l'équipe depuis deux ans maintenant, était l'un des deux autres poursuiveurs. L'équipe de Serpentard s'était illustrée lors de nombreux matches en quatre ans. Mais l'année la plus glorieuse avait sans nulle doute été celle qui précédait (celle où James, son frère aîné, ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant qu'attrapeur). Les Serpentard avaient remporté tous leur matches haut la main la saison dernière. Et leurs adversaires étaient forcés de saluer (pour ne pas dire « envier ») le duo de choc que formaient Malefoy et Potter sur le terrain.

Les coéquipiers étaient devenus amis, bons amis, sans que les choses n'aillent jamais au-delà de cette relation amicale. Seulement les choses commençaient à prendre un caractère relativement urgent. Scorpius amorçait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. L'équipe de Serpentard allait devoir se séparer de lui l'an prochain...

Comme à l'accoutumée, le cours d'histoire de la magie fut ennuyeux à mourir. Le suivant, un double cours de métamorphose, s'avéra nettement plus intéressant. Le professeur Daphné expliqua aux élèves qu'ils passeraient une grande partie de l'année à étudier les sortilèges complexes de disparition et d'apparition - ils tomberaient à coup sûr là-dessus à l'épreuve de B.U.S.E. Le restant du cours fut essentiellement consacré à leur démontrer la difficulté effective de ces sorts.

- Combien de temps il vous a fallu pour maîtriser le sortilège de disparition ? demanda Lily à Rose et à Albus pendant le déjeuner.

- Oh, rigola Albus, je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à exécuter convenablement ce sort avant le jour de l'examen ! Entre nous, murmura-t-il à sa sœur, une bonne cape d'invisibilité fait quand même sacrément mieux l'affaire !

- Sauf au moment de l'épreuve, objecta Rose qui n'avait rien perdu de l'allusion d'Albus. Je me demande encore comment tu as fait ce jour-là pour avoir autant de chance.

- Chance ! Qui te parle de chance ? ajouta Albus d'un ton faussement outré. Tu le croiras si tu veux mais j'ai bossé mes matières avant de me présenter aux examens !

- Hmm... Une fois n'est pas coutume, fit Rose avant de se tourner vers Lily. Le sortilège de disparition n'est pas si difficile qu'il en a l'air, tu sais. Il suffit juste de pratiquer régulièrement - pas comme certains - et tout devrait bien se passer. Le conseil est valable aussi pour toi, Hugo, lança-t-elle à son frère que la discussion ne semblait pas concerner.

- Eh ! se défendit ce dernier. Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous êtes en train de discuter ! Je n'ai pas encore eu cours de métamorphose, moi. Je vous rappelle que j'ai passé ma matinée avec les amis de nos chers parents, ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un air navré.

- Botanique et cours de soin aux créatures magiques, c'est tout de même mieux que préparer des potions avec le « vieux Slug », tu peux me croire ! nargua Albus.

- Alors oui, qu'est-ce que ça donne ce cours avec le professeur Slughorn ? s'empressa de questionner Rose.

- Le professeur et son cours en eux-mêmes, ça peut aller, fit Albus. Par contre sa nouvelle lubie de vouloir former des "groupes de travail homogènes" a été moins bien accueillie. L'idée de nous faire travailler en binôme pendant le cours était bonne, seulement il tient absolument à ce que les équipes soient composées d'un élève de chaque maison !

- Aïe, fit Hugo en grimaçant. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir cours de potions avec les Serdaigle...

- Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal, intervint Rose en jetant des coups d'œil soucieux en direction de Lily.

- Oui, renchérit celle-ci, voilà enfin une véritable initiative pour mettre en pratique la soit-disante "volonté de rapprochement entre maisons".

- Mais il y a déjà plusieurs actions faites dans ce sens, contra Albus. Tiens, le simple fait que nous soyons installés ensemble à cette même table. Ça vous est peut-être sorti de la tête mais du temps de nos parents, ça n'était pas possible.

- Rien ne dit dans le règlement intérieur qu'il est interdit à des élèves de maisons différentes de prendre leur repas ensemble, intervint Lily. Même du temps de nos parents. Rose ?

- Oui, Lily, tu as raison, ça n'a jamais été stipulé dans le règlement. Seulement... continua Rose en hésitant, cette pratique récente vient d'une habitude prise petit à petit par les élèves eux-mêmes. Il ne s'agit pas d'une mesure officielle...

- D'ailleurs, si tu observes bien, reprit Albus d'un air narquois, tu découvriras que bizarrement tu es pratiquement la seule Serpentard à oser te mêler aux autres... Tout ça pour dire que ça n'est pas en forçant les élèves à faire équipe que les choses vont radicalement changer.

- C'est sûr, persifla Lily, encore faudrait-il que certains élèves consentent à y mettre un tant soit peu de bonne volonté !

- Mais nous sommes bien d'accord ! répliqua Albus sans laisser à Lily la moindre ouverture.

- Et avec qui vas-tu faire équipe en cours de potions alors ? demanda Hugo, espérant sans doute calmer le jeu.

- Avec cette... Avec Montague, se contenta de répondre Albus.

- Ça aurait pu être pire ! ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Hugo.

Sa sœur se chargea de le rappeler à l'ordre d'un coup de coude en guettant la réaction de Lily. Mais Lily, ne revint pas à la charge, admettant intérieurement qu'aussi louables pussent être les intentions de Slughorn, il aurait été parfaitement périlleux de faire travailler Albus et Scorpius ensemble.

Le surlendemain, Lily déchanta pourtant quant à l'initiative de Slughorn en apprenant le nom de son partenaire de cours.

- Bien évidemment ! souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'Ellis Prince fut appelé à venir prendre place à ses côtés.

- Inutile de vous préciser qu'aucune requête ne sera prise en compte, s'empressa d'ajouter Slughorn au moment où Lily finissait de formuler dans sa tête une excuse valable.

- Et, Miss Potter, dit-il comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, veuillez s'il vous plait ôter cette baguette magique de vos cheveux.

Les paroles de Scorpius lui revinrent en mémoire quant au fait qu'il n'était pas très raisonnable de contrarier « ce professeur-là ». Se gardant bien de faire partager son objection elle se contenta de marmonner pour elle-même un « ma baguette est bien plus utile à retenir ainsi mes cheveux » en s'exécutant. Son voisin sembla néanmoins l'avoir entendue car il la dévisageait d'un air encore plus glacial que d'habitude.

- Quoi ? lui envoya-t-elle sans ménagement tout en mettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai, les baguettes magiques ne servent à rien quand il s'agit de préparer des potions !

A côté d'elle, Ellis soupira avant de détourner sèchement le regard. C'était à se demander lequel des deux était le plus contrarié de devoir faire équipe avec l'autre. Cette année de cours de potions s'annonçait des plus réjouissantes.


	4. RÉUNIONS

- Tu aurais au moins pu faire l'effort de prendre ton manuel cette fois-ci, marmonna Lily à Ellis au début du cours de potions.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas encore toutes mes affaires. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de me laisser suivre sur ton manuel est dérangeant.

- Pff, se contenta de répondre Lily en laissant tomber lourdement son livre au milieu de leur table à la page de la potion du jour : le Philtre de Paix.

Ils avaient déjà essuyé ensemble une bonne demi-douzaine de cours de potions sans que la prémonition de Lily quant à leur "pénible coopération" ne s'infirme. Ces moments s'avéraient être un véritable calvaire. Mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage quand il s'agissait de préparer des mixtures généralement écœurantes avec des ingrédients tout aussi généralement écœurants passait encore, mais avoir à le faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu agréable qu'Ellis était une autre paire de manches.

L'essentiel de leurs séances de travail se déroulait dans un quasi mutisme qui n'était interrompu que par les réflexions cinglantes qu'ils s'envoyaient. Tomber d'accord sur une façon de préparer leur mixture semblait être quelque chose d'impossible à voir se réaliser un jour. Même Slughorn ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en apercevoir !

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir attendre avant d'ajouter le sirop d'ellébore ?

- Sept minutes, intervint sèchement Ellis.

- Comment ça "sept minutes" ? Dans le manuel ils disent qu'après avoir ajouté la poudre de pierre de lune et avoir tourné trois fois...

- Dans le manuel, ils ne proposent qu'une seule façon de procéder, la coupa Ellis sans que sa voix ne s'élève cependant. Ça n'est pas pour autant que cette façon-là est la meilleure.

- Ah non, ne me ressors pas ton argument comme quoi à Durmstrang on vous a appris à préparer cette potion différemment ! Je te signale qu'on est à Poudlard ici !

- Très bien, se ravisa Ellis en lui lançant un de ses regards de mépris les plus aiguisés. Dans ce cas, fais à ta façon.

Il se détourna d'elle pour contempler avec un intérêt tout inopportun le bocal de chenilles grouillantes posé devant lui.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont préféré te mettre en cinquième année plutôt que dans celle des élèves de ton âge, lança froidement Lily. C'est de toute évidence pour faire coïncider les niveaux !

Il ne lui échappa pas qu'Ellis serrait les poings sur le bureau, se forçant ainsi à ne pas répondre à cette nouvelle charge. En seraient-ils venus aux mains que ça ne l'aurait pas effrayée, et ce en dépit du fait qu'elle était une fille.

Ce ne fut qu'en tentant de retrouver son calme pour terminer la potion qu'elle prit conscience qu'une bonne partie de la classe avait interrompu son ouvrage et regardait dans leur direction. Les élèves qui ne s'attardaient pas sur leur petit remue-ménage devaient déjà être coutumiers du fait. Slughorn aussi les observait.

- Hmm... fit-il en s'approchant de leur chaudron, une déception visible sur le visage. Vous allez devoir persévérer, Miss Potter et Mr Prince.

Lily se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas avoir à donner son avis très personnel sur la médiocrité de son travail et retourna à l'étude de son livre de potions en soupirant. Si Slughorn s'était donné la peine de consulter Mrs Kirke, elle aurait pu lui expliquer que le niveau de son ancienne élève était habituellement très convenable - même si celle-ci n'avait jamais véritablement brillé en potions... Son voisin baissait la tête et les yeux et semblait, lui-aussi, se retenir de répondre.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Lily continua donc seule la préparation du Philtre de Paix. Ellis avait définitivement cessé de donner son avis (pour cette fois-ci en tout cas) et se contenta de suivre ses gestes du coin de l'œil. A la fin de la séance, elle n'était pas peu fière lorsqu'une vapeur argentée s'éleva de leur chaudron, comme décrit dans le manuel. Elle préleva un peu de potion dans un flacon, tête haute et nez en l'air, sans chercher à croiser le regard de son coéquipier, et se leva pour l'apporter à Slughorn.

- Miss Potter, l'apostropha alors celui-ci, l'air toujours atrocement soucieux. Je souhaiterais vous parler avant que vous ne quittiez le cours.

Une bulle d'espoir se forma soudain dans le ventre de Lily. Á la bonne heure, Slughorn venait enfin de se rendre à l'évidence, lui-aussi, de l'incompatibilité flagrante entre deux de ses élèves !

- Ça va ? demanda Hugo à Lily à la sortie de leur cours commun de métamorphoses, deux heures plus tard.

- Honnêtement, Hugo, est-ce que je donne l'impression de quelqu'un qui à l'air d'aller ?

- Ben... hésita Hugo. C'est qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment être sûr avec toi...

Lily dévisagea son cousin un instant, puis reprit d'un air las :

- Tout à l'heure Slughorn m'a invitée à sa prochaine soirée.

- Il y a pire comme nouvelle ! se moqua Hugo.

Lily continua d'avancer dans les couloirs sans que la bonne humeur de son cousin ne réussisse à la contaminer. Non seulement Slughorn n'avait nullement l'intention de modifier son binôme de travail, ainsi qu'elle l'avait espéré, mais en plus il allait l'obliger à faire partie de son "club".

- Oh... Toi, tu as ta tête des mauvais jours, la nargua la voix d'Albus tandis que les élèves se retrouvaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Pourtant, je gagerais que je n'ai rien fait pour, c'est étonnant...

- Ta sœur fait officiellement partie du "Club de Slug" ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer Hugo d'une façon exagérément théâtrale.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent d'un même rire. Lily se contenta de leur décocher un regard assassin.

- Tu sais, continua Albus en tentant de maîtriser son hilarité, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Le "vieux Slug" tient à ce que son réseau ne s'effiloche pas. Quand James a quitté l'école, je me suis retrouvé, comme par hasard, promu membre de son petit club moi aussi.

- Justement, intervint Lily, il aurait au moins pu attendre l'année prochaine ! A toi, il n'a fait sa demande qu'une fois James parti.

- Va savoir, fit Albus en haussant les épaules, si ça se trouve, il pense réellement que tu es une élève hors pair !

- Très drôle, maugréa Lily.

- Allez, tenta une nouvelle fois Albus, après tout il y a pire façon de passer ses soirées à Poudlard, tu peux me croire.

- Humpf... En tout cas, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi quand la saison de Quidditch aura démarré.

- Oui, enchaîna Albus avec ironie, ce n'est pas comme si Slughorn était directeur de l'école en plus d'être "simple professeur"...

Lily se retourna à nouveau vers lui mais Albus para l'attaque en s'enfuyant.

- Á bientôt, p'tite Lily ! Au pire, on se verra chez Slug !

Comme Albus, Hugo préféra étrangement déjeuner avec ceux de sa classe ce jour-là et la salua avant de rejoindre la table des Pouffsouffle.

Lily s'attabla à celle des Serpentard et son moral remonta sensiblement dès l'instant où elle se retrouva près de Scorpius.

- Encore une dispute avec ton frère ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Et bien... En règle générale, fit Scorpius, quand tu prends ton déjeuner à notre table c'est qu'il y a eu brouille entre vous...

- Non, pas cette fois, mentit Lily en tentant de chasser les traces de mauvaise humeur qui avaient fait fuir son frère et son cousin.

Et Scorpius exagérait un peu, elle déjeunait à la table des Serpentard bien plus souvent qu'il ne le laissait entendre, sans qu'il y ait brouille pour autant avec son frère ou l'un de ses cousins. Ceci étant, il était vrai que ce cas de figure ne découlait que rarement de son initiative à elle. La plupart du temps, la raison toute simple en était qu'Albus, Rose et Hugo avaient chacun leur cercle d'amis respectif parmi ceux de leur maison. Ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas de Lily...

- Tu ne manges pas ? continua Scorpius, comme soucieux.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua Lily en fixant son assiette vide.

- Alors dans ce cas, mettons à profit le temps de la pause déjeuner. Que dirais-tu d'aller échanger quelques passes ?

- Maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Scorpius en se levant énergiquement de table.

- Mais, toi non plus tu n'as pas déjeuné ! tenta de le raisonner Lily bien que la proposition l'enchanta.

- Ça peut s'arranger, dit Scorpius en s'emparant de deux morceaux de tourte à la viande et d'une pomme avant de se retourner vers elle :

- Alors ?

- D'accord, capitula Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle bruyante pour se retrouver à l'extérieur du château par un temps sec et frais. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin du terrain de Quidditch que Lily osa briser le silence.

- Je suis membre officielle du "Club de Slug", lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix teintée d'embarras.

Connaissant le manque de considération que Scorpius accordait aux réunions de Slughorn, elle avait hésité à lui en parler plus avant.

- Oh... eut-il alors pour toute réaction.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas empiéter sur notre planning d'entraînement...

- C'est pour cette raison que tu es si... préoccupée ? demanda Scorpius en lui tendant une part de tourte qu'elle refusa poliment d'un hochement de tête.

- Je suis sûr qu'il doit être possible de concilier les deux, reprit-il ensuite. Ne va pas t'inquiéter à l'avance pour ça. C'est plutôt flatteur, non ?

- Flatteur ? Je croyais que tu trouvais son "club à chouchous" complètement lamentable.

- Et bien, je trouve surtout lamentable que le directeur d'une école se permette de tenir des séances en privilégiant la compagnie de certains élèves à d'autres. Maintenant, ça peut peut-être s'avérer utile pour toi, si on y réfléchit bien.

- Si on y réfléchit bien, reprit ironiquement Lily en subtilisant la pomme des mains de Scorpius, celui pour qui le club est le plus utile, c'est quand même pour Slug. Je ne suis pas dupe. Ça n'est certainement pas pour mes aptitudes en classe qu'il a eu subitement envie de m'enrôler.

Scorpius avait fait preuve de magnanimité en laissant planer l'idée que Slughorn l'aurait conviée pour elle-même plus que pour son nom. Lily se mit à croquer dans sa pomme en se gardant bien de développer ses pensées. Scorpius n'aurait certainement pas été enchanté d'avoir à parler du célèbre Harry Potter ni des raisons qui faisaient que lui-même n'était pas membre du "club". Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Arrivés au stade, ils s'entraînèrent sans plus aborder le sujet. Les idées noires de Lily prirent leur envol en même temps qu'elle. Même l'horrible séance de travail avec Ellis réussit à sortir de sa tête. Après trois bons quarts d'heure de virevoltes aériennes et dérivatives, les deux Serpentard rentrèrent aux château en palabrant sur les tactiques à expérimenter avec toute l'équipe lors de la prochaine véritable séance d'entraînement. Comme le temps allait sembler long jusque là !


	5. RATTRAPAGES

La première soirée au "Club de Slug" ne fut pas aussi terrible que Lily l'avait imaginée. Même si elle fuyait toute forme de mondanité – la cause étant certainement à chercher dans un excès de dîners mondains pendant sa prime jeunesse - le fait de se retrouver avec nombre d'élèves connus, dont son frère et sa cousine, avait largement contribué à atténuer ce mauvais moment à passer.

Les conversations revinrent un peu trop souvent à son goût sur certains des illustres parents des membres présents, ce à quoi elle s'était pourtant préparée. Elle dut ainsi se retenir à plusieurs reprises de quitter les lieux lorsque ses réserves de diplomatie s'amenuisaient.  
Si encore elle avait pu mettre à profit cette réunion pour trouver le moyen de convaincre son professeur de potions d'accéder à sa demande et de la soustraire enfin à son coéquipier ennuyeux pendant ses cours... Mais elle n'eut aucune ouverture cette fois-ci, se promettant de revenir à la charge dès que possible.

Car les cours de potions se suivaient et, hélas, se ressemblaient cruellement.  
Á la fin du mois d'octobre, la situation entre Ellis et elle n'avait pas changée, si ce n'était en pire. La séance de préparation de la solution de Force fut l'une des plus houleuses et celle qui entraîna le plus de conséquences.

- Ça n'est tout de même pas la mer à boire que de suivre à la lettre les indications du manuel ! Il est stipulé ici, fulmina Lily en se saisissant de son livre d'un geste brusque pour le coller sous le long nez d'Ellis, que "le sang de salamandre doit être versé goutte à goutte après que la couleur ait viré au vert absinthe" !

- Et voilà, pesta Ellis entre ses dents en reposant sur la table le flacon qu'il était en train d'agiter au-dessus de leur chaudron un instant plus tôt. Impossible maintenant de savoir quelle dose d'écailles de papillon je viens de verser dans notre potion...

- Comme ça tu pourras encore prétexter que c'est de ma faute si on rate une nouvelle fois notre potion, grommela Lily en ôtant le livre de devant le visage blafard.

- Comment ça, "si on rate" ? intervint Ellis toujours un ton en-dessous du sien. Bien évidemment qu'elle va être ratée cette potion !

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire ! répliqua Lily avant de souffler bruyamment et de se pencher au-dessus du chaudron pour constater les dégâts.

La mixture semblait encore avoir la couleur et la consistance décrites dans le manuel. Tout n'était pas perdu, même s'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Sans se donner la peine de lui adresser la parole pour lui demander de lui passer le sang de salamandre, elle se pencha devant Ellis pour atteindre le flacon. Sauf qu'en surveillant l'effet de son geste sur son coéquipier elle en oublia de faire attention au chaudron et le renversa dans sa précipitation. Ellis bondit prestement en arrière pour parer au flot de potion "d'un ton subtilement ocre et d'une consistance onctueuse bien que légèrement grumeleuse". Lily en fut éclaboussée de la tête aux pieds.

Un grand silence se posa alors dans la salle, personne n'étant assez inconscient pour intervenir tandis que les deux élèves malchanceux se défiaient du regard.

- Mes enfants, nous voici dans une situation quelque peu problématique, se décida finalement à intervenir Slughorn depuis son bureau. Cette potion est censée évoluer pendant tout le week-end avant d'être poursuivie.

Comme s'ils ne prêtaient pas attention à ces paroles, Lily et Ellis continuaient de se fixer, la tension entre eux semblant prête à éclater d'un instant à l'autre comme la foudre dans un ciel trop chargé en électricité.

- Vous allez devoir recommencer votre ouvrage, poursuivit Slughorn, ne se risquant toujours pas à approcher. Je pense que si vous venez ici dès demain matin pour refaire votre préparation, elle devrait avoir reposé le temps nécessaire pour être parfaite lundi après-midi.

- Demain matin ! s'exclama Lily en rompant le face à face glacial. Impossible. C'est le premier match des Serpentard.

- Miss Potter, déclara gravement Slughorn, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Soit vous refaites cette potion sans délai, soit vous obtenez un zéro. Tous les deux, cela va sans dire, ajouta-t-il en lançant un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Ellis.

Ce dernier continuait de fixer Lily sans donner l'impression d'être concerné par ce qui se disait.

- Si vous n'êtes pas disponible demain matin, alors revenez ici dès aujourd'hui, en fin de journée, proposa Slughorn.

- Mais il y a l'entraînement, ce soir ! geignit Lily.

- Á vous de voir, Miss Potter, fit le professeur en fixant tour à tour ses deux élèves, faisant ainsi comprendre à Lily qu'elle n'était pas seule à décider.

- Ce soir, déclara alors Ellis sans détourner la tête.

Lily revint sur lui en fronçant les sourcils, consciente que cette solution-ci était la moins pire des deux.

- Ça va, accepta-t-elle en grognant.

- Bien, fit alors la voix sereine de Slughorn, signifiant que l'incident était clos et que le cours n'était pas encore terminé. Veuillez s'il vous plaît déposer vos chaudrons de ce côté-ci de la salle en ayant soin de repérer votre ouvrage pour le continuer la semaine prochaine.

La classe reprit alors vie. Pendant que les élèves s'affairaient autour d'eux, Lily contempla ses habits poisseux avec dégoût.

- Les baguettes ne sont finalement pas aussi inutiles que ça en cours de potions, déclara alors Ellis d'une voix monocorde en faisant disparaître les souillures de potions de leur table et de sa robe de sorcière d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Merci, grommela Lily assez étonnée du ton pour le moins pacifique de son coéquipier.

Elle passa d'ailleurs une bonne partie de la journée à se dire que la réaction d'Ellis aurait pu - aurait dû - être bien pire que ce qu'elle avait été. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait renversé le chaudron, même si cette maladresse ne serait sûrement pas arrivée s'ils s'étaient contentés de préparer leur potion normalement. Et même si elle n'était pas résolue à lui présenter des excuses, elle le rejoignit après son dernier cours de la journée avec beaucoup moins d'animosité que d'habitude.

Slughorn et Ellis étaient déjà là quand Lily arriva dans la classe de potions. Après leur avoir rappelé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une retenue mais bien d'une faveur qui leur était accordée, leur professeur s'en retourna à son bureau pour reprendre la correction d'une pile de parchemins.

Sans chercher à croiser son regard, Lily prit place à côté d'Ellis. Sur la table, un feu ténu était déjà allumé sous leur chaudron.

- Tu as ton livre ? demanda Ellis de sa voix grave, à nouveau étrangement dépourvue d'hostilité.

Lily acquiesça en plongeant dans son sac pour en extirper son manuel de préparation de potions de cinquième année. Ils se mirent ensuite au travail, sans plus s'adresser la parole que pendant un cours ordinaire, omettant cependant de se rembarrer à tout bout de champs. Á sa chaire, Slughorn ne levait qu'occasionnellement le nez de ses corrections. La première heure sembla passer très rapidement, dans le calme à peine troublé par les tintements de verre, les glouglou de potion, les grattements de plume et les froissements de parchemin.

- Jeunes gens, fit soudain Slughorn en consultant sa montre à gousset, il est temps pour moi de reprendre mes fonctions de directeur.

Il releva la tête vers eux et, le front plissé, les observa un moment avant de continuer :

- Il vous reste une grosse demi-heure pour finir votre préparation. Quand ce sera fait, veuillez déposer votre chaudron avec ceux de vos camarades.

Il sembla hésiter un instant mais se contenta de replacer sa montre dans une des poches de sa robe cuivrée, de se lever en faisant crisser son siège et de quitter les lieux sur un "Bonne soirée" expéditif. Le silence reprit ses droits, plus intense encore qu'avec la présence de leur surveillant.

- "Fonction de directeur", tu parles, marmonna Lily après plusieurs secondes. C'est surtout qu'il ne voulait pas rater l'heure du dîner !

Elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que sa remarque arrache le moindre sourire à Ellis – ce qui ne fut de toute façon pas le cas - mais elle fut néanmoins surprise de l'entendre reprendre la parole sur un ton presque aussi léger que le sien.

- Hmm, observa-t-il tout en versant le contenu du pilon dans le chaudron. Il a surtout préféré s'assurer que sa salle de cours ne risquait rien avant de partir.

- Tu crois qu'il a bien fait ? se hasarda à continuer Lily.

Ellis la dévisagea d'une façon qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il était étonné, lui aussi.

- La salle de classe ne risque réellement plus rien ? reformula alors Lily.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ellis, toujours aussi insondable. Ça à l'air d'aller, non ?

- Mouais... On ne s'en sort pas mal, finalement.

- Cela dit, ne crions pas victoire tout de suite, un accident malencontreux est si vite arrivé...

Cela faisait des semaines, pour ne pas dire depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation aussi peu acerbe.

- Comme quoi ça simplifie grandement les choses lorsqu'on s'en tient au manuel, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Lily.

Ellis ne sembla pas relever la nouvelle pique. Devant ce stoïcisme, Lily s'en voulut de n'avoir pas retenu ses dernières paroles et s'empressa de demander, sans feindre l'intérêt :

- Les livres de potions ne sont réellement pas les mêmes qu'ici à Durmstrang ?

- Bien sûr que ce ne sont pas les mêmes, répondit Ellis. Mais j'ai réfléchi à ça et je crois que c'est toi qui a raison. (Lily ouvrit de grands yeux). Je suis à Poudlard maintenant et autant me plier à la façon de faire locale.

Toujours très étonnée de l'attitude de son voisin, Lily s'enhardit à poser une nouvelle question, histoire de faire durer cette trêve inattendue :

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas d'accent ?

- Mes parents n'avaient pas d'accent non plus, répondit Ellis soudain absorbé par le contenu de leur chaudron. Il faut croire que c'est pour ça.

- N'avaient ? répéta Lily, intriguée.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant les mots sortir de sa propre bouche qu'elle réalisa que sa question était un peu déplacée. Ellis se retourna vers elle. Chose étrange et surprenante, du fin fond de yeux noirs semblait poindre un vif tourment.

- Désolée, fit Lily à voix basse, devinant ce que l'amertume d'Ellis et le fait de parler de ses parents au passé sous-entendaient.

- Il ne faut pas, éluda Ellis en retournant à son ouvrage.

Une bouffée de gêne et de compassion soudaine envahit Lily. Si les parents d'Ellis, ainsi qu'elle venait de le deviner, n'étaient plus, celui-ci venait de se trouver une des meilleurs raisons qui soient d'afficher une si mauvaise humeur. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette "raison familiale", qu'il avait dû quitter son ancienne école. Lily se promit d'essayer à l'avenir de réprimer ses réactions mordantes en sa présence - du moins, autant que faire se pourrait...

Un autre grand silence succéda. Par les hautes fenêtres, la lumière du jour était à l'agonie, souffrant de teintes violacées magnifiques.

- Il ne reste plus grand chose à faire, fit alors Ellis, la surprenant dans sa contemplation du crépuscule. Je vais finir tout seul. Va à ton entraînement.

Lily le dévisagea, interloquée une fois de plus.

- Si l'un de nous deux devait finir seul cette préparation, ce devrait en toute logique être moi, fit Lily, rattrapée par sa mauvaise conscience. C'est de ma faute si le chaudron s'est renversé ce matin.

- Il ne se serait pas renversé si nous nous en étions tenus sagement aux instructions de ton manuel.

- Ma parole, ricana Lily, mais tu lis dans mes pensées !

- Allez, file, reprit Ellis en soufflant. Tu as un match à gagner demain. Moi pas.

- Merci, fit-elle aimablement en se levant et en ramassant ses affaires – exception faite de son livre de potions.

- Tu me remercieras au prochain cours, objecta Ellis. Ou pas. Attends de voir le résultat pour ça.

Lily hésita à nouveau à partir et demanda avec une once d'inquiétude :

- Tu vas faire comme dans le livre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais faire au mieux, sois tranquille.

Mais, devant l'air soucieux tenace de Lily, il continua :

- Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu préfères rester ici à me surveiller plutôt que d'aller rejoindre ton équipe pour t'entraîner.

- Très bien, finit-elle par céder en faisant la moue. Mais fais gaffe à ne pas trébucher quand tu iras déposer ce chaudron avec les autres !

Elle prit alors congé d'Ellis, non sans avoir cru voir se dessiner l'impensable sur le long visage blême : une esquisse de sourire.


	6. HÔTES

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année fut exceptionnel. L'équipe de Serpentard gagna contre celle de Poufsouffle avec plus de trois cent points d'avance. La solution de Force de Lily et d'Ellis ne fut pas une réussite aussi éclatante bien qu'elle leur permit, une fois la seconde phase de préparation achevée, d'obtenir une note des plus acceptables.

La situation avec Ellis s'était indéniablement améliorée depuis la séance de rattrapage de potions, à tel point que Lily avait mis en suspens son projet de convaincre Slughorn de modifier son binôme de travail. Les deux élèves s'en étaient ainsi tenus à ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté ce soir-là, à savoir qu'ils se contentaient de suivre les instructions du manuel à la lettre pendant les cours. Dès lors leurs joutes verbales se limitèrent aux seules façons d'accomplir certaines manipulations. Lily ne put s'empêcher dans un premier temps de considérer tout cela comme une petite victoire personnelle même si cette évolution lui fut autant profitable qu'à Ellis - ainsi qu'au reste de la classe, dont l'attention s'en trouva bien moins perturbée. Enfin, très exceptionnellement, il pouvait même arriver qu'ils ne se lancent pas la moindre pique pendant toute la durée du cours.

Lily songea que ce changement d'attitude était peut-être dû principalement au fait qu'elle accueillait à présent le comportement d'Ellis de manière moins abrupte. Ça n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que son caractère impulsif la faisait ainsi se braquer contre quelqu'un sans véritables raisons - on le lui avait fait remarquer plus qu'à son tour. Après tout, personne d'autre qu'elle au château ne paraissait être dérangé - ou pour le moins étonné - par la présence de ce nouvel élève maussade et solitaire. Et en deux mois, Ellis semblait s'être fondu dans le décor de son nouvel environnement avec assez de facilité. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle n'interprétait plus son attitude comme une manifestation de dédain envers tous ceux qui l'approchaient mais comme la marque d'un tourment personnel, Lily le trouvait un peu moins désagréable. Nonobstant elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à dire qu'il était sympathique.

Le matin du second match de Quidditch, qui devait opposer l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Serdaigle, Lily fut surprise de le découvrir en grande conversation avec son frère lorsqu'elle vint s'installer à leur table pour le petit déjeuner. Même si le terme de "conversation" était toujours aussi exagéré s'agissant d'Ellis, le voir ainsi parler à quelqu'un était un fait assez inhabituel pour qu'il attire son attention.

- ...plus aussi stricte qu'avant, palabrait Albus. C'est pour ça qu'il est fréquent de voir des élèves de maisons différentes manger ensemble. Sauf pendant les cérémonies et lors des jours de match, bien sûr.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour adresser un grand salut de la main. Et deux tables plus loin, Rose lui répondit avec un petit air de défi.

- Enfin... à quelques exceptions près, ajouta-t-il, son regard moqueur prenant ensuite sa sœur pour cible.

- Quoi ? contra Lily, la bouche pleine de céréales. Ce n'est même pas mon équipe qui joue aujourd'hui !

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, Hugo les salua à son tour en prenant place à la table des Poufsouffle. A côté d'elle, Albus partit d'un petit rire éloquent en se tournant à nouveau vers Ellis. Égal à lui-même, ce dernier semblait engranger les informations sans que cela ne le touche outre mesure.

- Cela étant, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Albus, visiblement déçu du manque de réaction de son confrère Gryffondor, il est plus rare, voire carrément inconcevable, de croiser d'autres élèves que ceux de leur maison à la table des Serpentard.

Le ton d'Albus s'était sensiblement modifié. Sans prendre le temps d'évaluer la teneur ironique de l'attaque – Rose n'étant pas là pour tenir son rôle de modératrice – Lily riposta aussitôt :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore insinuer par là ? Que nous n'acceptons pas que d'autres élèves viennent à notre table ?

Une moue aux lèvres, Albus se contenta de hausser les épaules d'une façon dubitative.

- Dis plutôt que ce sont les autres élèves qui se trouvent mieux que nous pour ne pas souhaiter venir à notre table ! continua Lily sur le même ton tranchant.

- Mouais... fit Albus. Et on se demande bien pourquoi...

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à venir, tiens ! le défia Lily en se levant brusquement.

En contrebas, Albus détourna la tête en soufflant d'un air las et retourna à son petit déjeuner.

- Ha ! lança Lily. On se dégonfle ?

Albus ne répondit pas, comme si la blague était allée trop loin et qu'il avait fini de jouer. Les yeux de Lily tombèrent alors sur ceux d'Ellis qui semblaient continuer d'observer la scène avec beaucoup de détachement.

- Et toi, Ellis ?

Ce dernier parut mettre un moment à comprendre le sens de ses paroles, la dévisagea comme s'il pesait mentalement le pour et le contre, puis, sans rien dire, se leva. Sans laisser la surprise prendre le dessus sur sa colère, Lily attrapa son bol et bouscula son frère au passage avec un petit air de suffisance, lequel les observa quitter la table des Gryffondor avec un mélange d'étonnement et de curiosité.

Lily ignora magistralement les regards tout aussi ahuris d'un groupe de troisième année quand Ellis et elle prirent place près d'eux au bout de la table des Serpentard. Elle se remit à manger ses céréales comme si de rien n'était, même si ses gestes durent paraître un peu trop fébriles.

- Ça aussi ça a changé, grommela-t-elle alors pour elle-même plus que pour son hôte. Depuis le temps ! Continuer à penser que les Serpentard sont... s'interrompit-elle en soupirant rageusement.

Elle releva la tête de son bol. A côté d'elle, Ellis l'observait, sans paraître plus incommodé par les regards de la tablée qu'elle ne l'était.

- Si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui devrait avoir conscience de ça, c'est Albus ! reprit-elle alors, un ton en-dessous. Son deuxième prénom est Severus, comme le professeur Severus Rogue.

Les yeux noirs semblèrent se teinter d'étonnement un bref instant. Bien évidemment, la surprise d'Ellis était telle que celle de la plupart des gens lorsqu'ils apprenaient ce détail.

- Et quel second prénom t'a-t-on donné, à toi ? demanda-t-il alors comme si l'importance de cette information supplantait la précédente.

- Luna. C'est le prénom d'une amie de mes parents, répondit négligemment Lily, trop impatiente de revenir au vif du sujet. Est-ce que tu sais qui était Severus Rogue ?

- Euh, oui... hésita Ellis.

- Humm... fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. C'est déjà bien que tu en ais entendu parler mais qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment à son sujet ?

Tout en se remplissant une tasse de thé, Ellis haussa vaguement les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

- Mouais, continua Lily en l'imitant. A vrai dire, la majorité des gens n'a qu'une idée très approximative, voire complètement erronée, de qui était véritablement Severus Rogue. Son rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort a quasiment été occulté dans les livres d'histoire et mis à part quelques rares ouvrages outrageusement mensongers, rien n'a jamais été publié sur lui. Il n'y a même aucune photo de lui nulle part, c'est dire tout l'hommage qui lui a été rendu. Même cette vieille harpie de journaliste n'a pas réussi à en dégoter une seule pour la faire figurer dans son torchon !

L'attention que semblait porter Ellis à ses paroles, fit comprendre à Lily que lui non plus n'était pas au fait de la vérité à propos dudit personnage.

- Il était Serpentard, continua Lily d'un ton moins emporté et beaucoup plus sérieux. Sans lui, l'issue de la guerre aurait sûrement été très différente.

Sans se détourner pour autant de la conversation, Ellis prit un toast sur la table et se mit à le beurrer soigneusement.

- Car bien que les livres fassent état de son statut d'agent double entre les forces en jeu alors, poursuivit Lily, ils ne donnent aucun détail sur lui, aucun véritable détail. Tout comme ils n'expliquent pas en quoi son rôle a été crucial. Et encore, ça, c'est dans le meilleur des cas. La majorité des autres ouvrages se borne à dire que s'il n'avait pas été sous le contrôle de Dumbledore...

Lily s'interrompit pour être certaine d'avoir l'attention d'Ellis.

- Tu sais au moins qui était Dumbledore ?

Ce à quoi Ellis la dévisagea avec un acquiescement d'évidence.

- Ils laissent donc entendre, reprit Lily, que sans Dumbledore, Severus Rogue aurait certainement « fini comme les autres Serpentard ».

Un autre silence se fit, face aux yeux muets d'Ellis.

- Mais c'est faux ! s'emporta-t-elle. Et tous les Serpentard n'ont pas "mal tourné" !

Sans laisser percevoir un quelconque avis sur le sujet, Ellis entreprit de beurrer un second toast en demandant :

- Comment peux-tu être certaine de ce que tu dis ?

- Comment ? répéta Lily comme si la réponse coulait de source - ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Á croire qu'Ellis avait oublié à qui il s'adressait. Mais par mon père, voyons ! Nous avons grandi, mes frères, mes cousins et moi, au milieu de ses histoires...

Lily s'interrompit à nouveau, soudain parcourue d'un petit élan de nostalgie, puis reprit plus calmement :

- Cela fait plusieurs années que mon père essaie de trouver un moyen de rendre sa véritable place à Severus Rogue, dans les écrits mais surtout ici, à Poudlard. Il a par exemple un mal fou à faire figurer son portrait parmi ceux des anciens directeurs dans le bureau de Slughorn.

- Ton père tient tant que ça à lui rendre hommage ? s'étonna Ellis. Déjà avec ton frère...

- Ça n'est pas tant pour lui rendre hommage, intervint Lily, que pour rappeler à tous que certains Serpentard ont fait mieux que de ne simplement pas « mal tourner » ! C'est une façon comme une autre de tenter de recentrer les choses, histoire de ne pas perpétuer cet amalgame qui, même s'il n'a plus lieu d'être, reste latent...

- Alors, tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça, ton père ? déclara Ellis après quelques autres secondes silencieuses.

Lily le dévisagea, moitié surprise, moitié contrariée, avant de se souvenir - sans qu'il n'ait cette fois-ci besoin de le lui rappeler - qu'Ellis était dans le train lorsqu'Albus avait parlé des tensions entre son père et elle.

- Je ne déteste pas mon père, fit-elle amèrement en se détournant pour se servir aussi une tasse de thé fumant. C'est juste... C'est son nom que je n'aime pas... Pour tout le monde, surtout depuis que je suis ici, je ne suis que la fille de Potter...

A côté d'elle, Ellis ne répondit pas, comme s'il comprenait et approuvait son point de vue. Un autre garçon se chargea de rompre alors le silence.

- Bonjour, fit la voix derrière eux.

Lily perçut dans le ton d'ordinaire si agréable une raideur toute inhabituelle. Á la table des Serpentard, toutes les têtes s'étaient à présent tournées vers eux.

- Bonjour, Scorpius, répondit Lily en se retournant.

Elle se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise devant le regard de Scorpius littéralement vissé à celui d'Ellis. De toute évidence, le Serpentard n'accueillait pas la nouveauté à sa table avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. En y réfléchissant un peu, peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable de commencer par inviter un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle plutôt qu'un Gryffondor... Il ne fit aucun commentaire cependant et resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'Ellis prenne lui-même l'initiative de se retirer.

- Je dois y aller, fit alors ce dernier à l'attention de Lily, aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumée. « Jour de match »... ajouta-t-il comme s'il eut s'agit d'une raison suffisante.

Et il quitta la table, laissant derrière lui le thé et les toasts auxquels il n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher. Lily se trouva incapable d'intervenir même si l'attitude de Scorpius la remplissait d'indignation. Pas lui. Il n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête en direction de la table des Gryffondor de peur de croiser le regard triomphal de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? demanda froidement Scorpius en prenant la place vacante.

- C'est moi... Je... Je l'ai invité à venir à ma table, balbutia Lily sans chercher pour autant à déformer la réalité.

Scorpius la fixa d'une façon assez inhabituelle, le gris de ses yeux semblait assombri par quelque chose de difficile à interpréter, pas véritablement de la colère, mais plutôt un mélange de contrariété et... d'angoisse.

- Rien ne nous interdit, continua alors Lily en revenant à elle, d'inviter d'autres élèves à venir manger à...

- Je le sais bien, la coupa vivement Scorpius. Ça n'est pas tant le fait de voir un élève autre qu'un Serpentard à cette table qui me gène, que de voir cet élève-ci précisément et avec toi qui plus est.

L'information mit un petit moment à atteindre Lily puis d'un seul coup, l'attitude de Scorpius ne lui apparut plus odieuse mais complètement agréable. Sentant le rose lui monter aux joues à l'idée qu'une quelconque jalousie puisse ainsi tourmenter son ami, elle préféra se réfugier en silence dans une gorgée de thé brûlant.

- Tu sais, cet Ellis Prince n'est pas très... clair...

Lily s'enhardit à croiser à nouveau le regard argenté, curieuse de la teneur des paroles de Scorpius.

- C'est juste... que certains bruits courent à son sujet, reprit-il à voix basse. Il aurait été renvoyé de son ancienne école pour des raisons... étranges.

Maintenant, songea Lily, il y avait effectivement quelqu'un d'autre au château que la présence d'Ellis dérangeait. La laissant ainsi retourner les données dans sa tête, Scorpius considéra l'un des toasts laissés par Ellis sur la table avant de mordre dedans.

- Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs ? intervint doucement Lily quelque peu perturbée dans sa récente ré-appréciation d'Ellis.

- Pas vraiment, répondit alors Scorpius en se penchant vers elle. Tu sais que mes parents ont quelques relations au Ministère. Ce sont eux qui ont eu vent de cette histoire. Si Ellis Prince est à Poudlard, c'est uniquement par le bon vouloir de notre cher directeur... Il est de notoriété publique que l'on accepte tout le monde et n'importe qui dans cette école. Même les cas spéciaux...

- Oh... fit Lily, pensive. Et quelles ont été les "raisons étranges" qui ont provoqué son renvoi ?

- Impossible à dire, continua-t-il à chuchoter. Mais il faut croire que c'était quelque chose de particulièrement grave pour qu'une école comme Durmstrang en vienne à se séparer d'un de ses éléments, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Lily connaissait la réputation de l'Institut Durmstrang, qui, en comparaison de bien d'autres écoles de magie et tout particulièrement de Poudlard, était décrit comme bien plus permissif en matière de magie noire. Ainsi, il y avait en effet à s'inquiéter des raisons possibles du renvoi d'un de leurs élèves.

- Allez, clôt alors Scorpius sur un ton tout à fait différent, le sourire reprenant sa place sur le beau visage. Mets donc cette histoire de côté pour l'instant. Concentre-toi plutôt sur le match à venir. Nous avons un important travail qui nous attend ce matin.

- Hmm, acquiesça Lily, sous le charme. Tu as raison, allons décortiquer le jeu de la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor pour notre prochain match.

Sur ce, ils se levèrent de concert et quittèrent la Grande Salle pour le terrain de Quidditch, sans un regard vers la table rouge et or.


	7. HEURTS

Même si la petite vie estudiantine de Lily suivit son cours normal - le même que pour tout élève de Poudlard - les nouvelles données à propos d'Ellis éveillèrent sa curiosité naturelle.

Elle était maintenant forcée de revoir sa théorie le concernant, à savoir qu'il avait été contraint de quitter son ancienne école suite à un événement malheureux. Ce pouvait être encore le cas, sauf que la tragédie en question ne semblait pas être celle à laquelle elle avait pensé initialement. Le statut d'orphelin d'Ellis était-il lié à son renvoi ? Avait-il seulement quelque chose à voir avec les "raisons étranges" mentionnées par Scorpius ? Le plus perturbant dans tout cela était le fait que Lily n'ait pas l'audace d'aborder singulièrement le sujet avec le principal intéressé...

Ainsi, elle ne revint pas sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu entre Scorpius et Ellis à la table des Serpentard, pas plus qu'elle ne reparla d'Ellis à Scorpius. Ce dernier semblait s'être accommodé du fait que le Gryffondor et elle partagent la même table de travail pendant le cours de Slughorn, pourvu que leur relation se limite à cette simple coopération... Dès lors, en classe de potions, Lily se surprit plus d'une fois à étudier son voisin avec suspicion ; lequel, toujours profondément imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait, ne paraissait remarquer un quelconque changement dans son attitude.

L'autre fait intriguant, fut que les bruits de couloirs au sujet d'Ellis ne soient pas aussi virulents que ceux auxquels Lily aurait pu s'attendre. Scorpius ne semblait pas tenir à ébruiter les informations glanées auprès de ses parents... Pour le moment du moins.

Le dernier - et très attendu - match de Quidditch du trimestre eut lieu une semaine avant Noël. Le domaine de Poudlard n'était pas encore nappé de blanc même si l'on s'attendait à ce que la neige fasse son grand retour d'un jour à l'autre. Un froid étrangement doux baignait le stade en cette veille de vacances. Un temps idéal pour une rencontre au sommet. Encore à l'abri dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se livraient à une dernière séance de motivation avant le combat.

- … et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de voir la coupe déserter notre maison cette année. Encore moins pour finir chez Gryffondor !

Revêtus de leur tenue verte, les joueurs Serpentard buvaient les paroles de leur capitaine. Scorpius avait en effet le don de motiver son équipe avec force et conviction, Lily y avait toujours été sensible, peut-être même un peu plus que ses équipiers. Elle affectionnait tout particulièrement ces instants d'avant match, cette concentration intense, cette excitation palpable... Et le fait de se trouver alors proche de Scorpius n'enlevait certainement rien à l'attrait en question.

- Oui ! approuva Vaisey, leur attrapeur. Les Gryffondor ne sont plus les meilleurs. Ils n'ont plus "leur Potter". Nous, si !

Plusieurs visages masqués de ferveur se tournèrent brièvement vers Lily avant que toute l'équipe n'acquiesce à grands renfort de "Ouais !" et de "Allons-y !" en quittant les vestiaires. Au fond d'elle-même, Lily fut très heureuse que les ultimes paroles d'exhortation n'aient pas été prononcées par Scorpius.

Au dehors, la foule acclamait les joueurs tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le stade. Dernière à quitter les lieux, Lily s'avança à son tour pour rejoindre Scorpius posté près de la porte.

- Bonne chance, lui murmura-t-il alors en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue brûlante.

De prime abord, Lily fut persuadée que l'initiative de son capitaine n'était pas très judicieuse et qu'elle n'arriverait plus à se concentrer sur le match après ça. Une vigueur renouvelée sembla pourtant la gagner lorsqu'ils firent ensemble leur entrée sur le terrain.

Les acclamations s'intensifièrent au diapason de "Malefoy et Potter !" du côté des gradins vert et argent. Le cœur de Lily battait à ses tempes et son visage devait être littéralement cramoisi. Les spectateurs assez observateurs pour remarquer ce genre de détail en seraient peut-être venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'une simple réaction à l'enthousiasme des supporters - ce qui n'était pas complètement faux non plus.

Au coup de sifflet du début de jeu, elle se plongea ainsi bel et bien dans la partie, aussi alerte et agile qu'elle l'avait toujours été, concentrée sur les mouvements de chaque joueur, tel un maillon fort et déterminé de son équipe. Les Gryffondor ne durent pas comprendre ce qui leur arriva alors, car pas moins de deux buts furent inscrits dans les cinq premières minutes de jeu. Le souafle bondissait d'un attrapeur à l'autre avec une rapidité et une précision saisissantes. Une fois encore, l'alchimie "Malefoy - Potter" opérait en insufflant à toute l'équipe un élan de combativité doublé d'invulnérabilité. En périphérie du terrain, Vaisey faisait du surplace, le regard aux aguets, à la recherche du vif d'or, sans omettre de guetter les éventuelles actions de Boot, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Devant les trois buts circulaires, Higgs flottait sur son balai en décrivant des entrelacs vigilants. Les batteurs n'étaient pas en reste, chaque coup de cognard du camp adverse se trouvait contré brutalement et réexpédié avec détermination.

Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, le score affichait quatre-vingt-dix points à cinquante, en faveur des Serpentard. Le dernier but marqué par l'équipe de Gryffondor venait de faire trembler le stade. Lily éprouvait toujours une sorte d'affront teinté de hargne lorsqu'elle réalisait - tant à l'oreille que visuellement - que les acclamations faites aux Gryffondor étaient invariablement plus nombreuses que celles destinées aux Serpentard, encouragés par leur seuls confrères. Elle scrutait ainsi les tribunes ourlées de rouge et d'or quand elle s'aperçût, sans véritablement en prendre conscience, qu'Ellis se trouvait dans la foule. Elle réalisa plus tard que ce détail avait dû attirer son attention car elle était quasiment certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu assister à un match avant ce jour.

Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite. Un peu plus haut sur sa gauche, Vaisey se mit soudain en branle et fonça droit vers elle. Lily sentit passer le vif d'or à quelques centimètres de son oreille et eut juste le temps d'amorcer un petit écart pour ne plus être sur la trajectoire de l'attrapeur. Sauf qu'elle se retrouva alors sur le chemin d'un autre projectile qui n'aurait, lui, pas la délicatesse de l'éviter.

Le cognard la frappa de plein fouet à l'épaule droite. Aussi surprise par la douleur que par l'apparition dudit projectile, Lily n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de resserrer l'étreinte de sa main non choquée sur le manche de son balais. Elle bascula, tête en bas, avant de décrocher de sa monture et d'amorcer une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la perception des évènements qui survinrent par la suite lui fut incroyablement claire. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher inéluctablement pendant qu'autour d'elle la clameur du public se changeait en un immense souffle retenu – à moins que ce ne soit sa tête qui, ayant anticipé le choc, se coupa du reste du monde. Si ses oreilles ne fonctionnaient plus correctement, toujours est-il que ses yeux virent très bien la silhouette qui se tenait alors en retrait sur le bord du terrain, baguette tendue dans sa direction. Et puis soudain, Lily eut l'impression de traverser plusieurs nappes successives de coton invisible pour finir par atterrir sur le sol comme si elle n'avait sauté que du haut d'une armoire.

Scorpius fut le premier à se précipiter sur elle mais se vit arrêté dans son élan par le professeur Notus - arbitre du match – qui se chargea d'examiner la rescapée. Très vite d'autres personnes l'entourèrent encore. Malgré la douceur relative de son atterrissage, l'effet du choc sembla survenir en différé au moment où le bourdonnement de la foule retentit à nouveau à ses oreilles. La tête lui tourna dangereusement. Elle chercha en vain la silhouette entraperçue sur le terrain pendant sa chute – silhouette parfaitement identifiée - mais son corps accusa le coup à ce moment-là et la fit s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle recouvra ses esprits, Lily était étendue dans un lit. La seconde chose dont elle eut conscience fut la présence de quelqu'un assis près d'elle sur le bord du lit. Peut-être longtemps après, en ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa de concert qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et que la personne en question était Scorpius. Ce n'est que dans un troisième temps qu'elle se souvint de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle porta aussitôt sa main au seul endroit qui la faisait souffrir, son épaule droite, là où le cognard avait joué son rôle.

- Hou... laissa-t-elle échapper en grimaçant.

- Tu as encore mal, constata Scorpius d'une voix inquiète en s'emparant d'une petite boîte ronde posée sur la table de chevet.

Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte pour y prélever un peu de son contenu jaunâtre - un onguent visiblement - et commença à l'appliquer doucement sur son épaule endolorie. Lily frissonna quand les doigts se posèrent sur sa peau.

- C'est froid, se contenta-t-elle de donner comme explication à sa réaction.

Car elle n'aurait su dire si le frisson était dû à la pommade, à la caresse elle-même ou à la stupeur de réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus sa robe de sorcière sous les couvertures remontées jusqu'à ses aisselles.

- Désolé, fit Scorpius en ôtant aussitôt sa main. C'est Madame Salvia qui... C'est pour que tu aies moins...

- Merci, le coupa Lily, aussi gênée que lui. C'est moi qui devrait être désolée.

Devant la mine interrogatrice de Scorpius, elle continua :

- J'ai agi comme une parfaite débutante en ne voyant pas arriver ce cognard.

La question fusa alors comme elle se matérialisa dans sa tête :

- Et le match ? Qui a gagné ?

- Voyons calme-toi, Lily. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Ça veut dire qu'ils ont gagné ! lâcha-t-elle en tentant de se redresser dans le lit tout en maintenant les couvertures plaquées contre elle.

Avec une petite moue affirmative, Scorpius amorça un geste pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Lily pesta en retombant lourdement sur son oreiller.

- Aïe ! fit-elle en se massant l'épaule.

- Boot a profité de l'agitation pour attraper le Vif d'or, déclara lentement Scorpius.

- Hrmpf... C'est bas !

- C'est le jeu.

Le calme apparent de Scorpius la surprendrait toujours. Aurait-il réagi de la même manière si la mésaventure était arrivée à un autre membre de l'équipe ?

- Tu nous a fait vraiment peur, reprit-il à demi-mots après un moment.

Lily plongea dans le gris aux teintes violacées de ses yeux en espérant au fond d'elle que le "nous" le concernait lui, plus particulièrement.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que ta chute ait pu être freinée...

Ce détail ne lui était pas encore revenu en mémoire. Les dernières connexions semblèrent reprendre place dans la tête de Lily et une image furtive mais nette s'y reforma alors.

- Une chance que les professeurs assistent aux matches, ajouta Scorpius avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Les professeurs ? répéta Lily étonnée. Tu crois que c'est l'un d'eux qui est intervenu ?

- Qui d'autre ? objecta Scorpius avec soudain plus de sérieux.

Lily se garda bien de mentionner à Scorpius sa version des faits et la présence d'un certain élève – pas particulièrement apprécié de lui – pour se contenter d'admettre l'évidence de l'aide d'un professeur d'un hochement de tête.

C'est alors que Madame Salvia, l'infirmière de l'école, entra dans la pièce en priant "Mr Malefoy de bien vouloir laisser son amie se reposer à présent". Tandis qu'elle s'affairait à tirer les hauts rideaux sur les fenêtres déjà assombries, Scorpius se pencha près du visage de Lily pour lui murmurer un doux "Bonne nuit".

Lily regretta que Madame Salvia fasse autant état de sa présence.

- Repose-toi bien et tâche de reprendre des forces, le tournoi n'est pas terminé ! fit Scorpius en se levant.

Cette nuit-là, Lily trouva rapidement le sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêve ou du moins si bienfaisant qu'elle ne put se souvenir d'aucun songe le matin suivant, si ce n'est qu'un vague entremêlement de visages, tantôt blonds, tantôt bruns...


	8. VISITES

Le lendemain de sa chute, Lily fut cueillie à son réveil par trois visages familiers au pied de son lit. Encore toute engourdie, elle regarda machinalement vers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie qui laissaient entrevoir un soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel et des parcelles de toits couvertes de neige scintillante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas en cours ?

- Hmm, fit Hugo en donnant un petit coup de coude complice à son voisin. Le choc a dû être pire que ce qu'on croyait, finalement...

Il n'échappa pas à Lily qu'à côté de lui, Albus ne réagit pas à la moquerie.

- Bonjour Lily, dit alors Rose sans plus relever l'allusion de son frère. C'est le premier jour des vacances, aujourd'hui. Comment te sens-tu ?

Les vacances ! Comment cette information avait-elle pu lui sortir de la tête ? Soit Hugo avait raison quant aux conséquences du choc soit cet oubli était dû au fait qu'elle ne les attendait pas particulièrement, ces vacances.

- Très bien, merci, répondit-elle en se redressant doucement dans son lit.

Les paroles sonnèrent pourtant faux lorsque la douleur dans son bras droit se rappela à son bon souvenir, lui arrachant une grimace difficile à maquiller. Rose se précipita à son côté pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Au bout du lit, Albus affichait un air livide que Lily ne lui connaissait pas.

- Merci, fit Lily en s'efforçant de sourire. C'est juste mon bras qui s'en remet un peu plus lentement que le reste.

Elle tendit sa main valide vers la table de chevet mais Rose se chargea de lui donner la petite boîte ronde posée dessus avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

- Merci, dit-elle encore.

Tous ces remerciements auraient eu de quoi l'excéder en temps normal ; elle qui supportait difficilement qu'on l'aide ou qu'on l'assiste.

- De rien, répondit Rose. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose...

- Ça devrait aller, fit Lily toujours souriante en mettant un point d'honneur à se débrouiller seule – et douloureusement - pour ouvrir la boîte d'onguent.

- Tu as eu de la chance, intervint alors Hugo en fronçant le nez devant l'aspect peu ragoûtant de la pommade.

- Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place, intervint Rose d'un ton tranchant.

- Oui, Hugo, admit Lily en ricanant, je crois qu'hier, mon ange gardien ne devait pas être bien loin...

Personne n'eut la bonne idée de parler plus en détails de son sauvetage in extremis. Comme Scorpius, tous semblaient accordés sur le fait que sa chute avait été amortie grâce à l'intervention de l'un des professeurs présents dans le stade. Ce qui pouvait d'ailleurs être le cas ; l'élément qui continuait d'intriguer Lily étant tout autre.

- Heureusement que nous n'avions pas prévu de rentrer à la maison cette semaine, déclara ensuite Hugo.

- Oh oui, ajouta Rose, quelle bonne idée Lily a eu de se jeter de son balai en plein vol, en effet !

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire. Sans penser à mal, Hugo avait pourtant encore raison, d'une certaine manière. Les quatre cousins ne retournaient pas chez eux pour cette première semaine de vacances de Noël. Leurs parents respectifs étaient alors en voyage en Amérique du Sud et ne devaient rentrer que la semaine suivante. Les Potter et les Weasley allaient ensuite se retrouver au grand complet pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année au Terrier, chez leurs grands-parents.

- Hep hep hep, jeunes gens, fit Madame Salvia en entrant dans la pièce à petits pas rapides, laissez-la un peu respirer.

Albus et Hugo firent un pas en arrière du montant du lit sur lequel ils étaient appuyés tandis que Rose regagna sa place près d'eux. L'infirmière ausculta succinctement Lily avant de lui ôter la boîte d'onguent des mains.

- Je reviendrai après vos visites pour un examen plus poussé, dit-elle tout en réchauffant une noisette de pommade entre ses paumes, même si tout me semble convenable à première vue.

Lily adressa un petit clin d'œil signifiant "Je vous l'avais bien dit" à ses trois visiteurs sans réagir au massage de l'infirmière sur son épaule. La figure d'Albus sembla reprendre quelques couleurs.

- N'hésitez pas à vous appliquer cette préparation à base de bile de crapaud plusieurs fois par jour, Miss Potter.

Cette fois la mimique de dégoût d'Hugo ne fut pas simulée.

- Tâchez, vous autres, de ne pas rester trop longtemps. Elle sortira ce soir ou demain matin au pire des cas. Mais c'est avant tout de repos dont elle a besoin maintenant, ajouta l'infirmière avant de les laisser.

La porte de la salle ne se referma derrière elle que quelques secondes avant que Scorpius ne la franchisse à son tour.

- Allez, Lily, s'empressa de déclarer Rose en faisant signe aux deux garçons qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre congé. Nous repasserons plus tard. Soigne-toi bien.

Mais malgré ses haussements de sourcils insistants, Hugo fut le seul à suivre Rose vers la sortie. Albus ne bougea pas d'un iota. Scorpius et lui feignirent un salut muet d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Bonjour, Lily, fit Scorpius en s'approchant du bord du lit.

Même s'il ne paraissait pas véritablement gêné par la présence d'Albus, il ne se hasarda pas à s'asseoir à côté d'elle ainsi qu'il l'avait fait la veille.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais ce matin et aussi... te dire au revoir.

- Ça va très bien, fit doucement Lily. Je devrais quitter l'infirmerie en fin de journée. Tu ne seras peut-être même pas encore rentré chez toi que je serai déjà sortie d'ici.

Scorpius accueillit la bonne nouvelle en silence, un fin sourire au lèvres, avant d'envoyer un coup d'œil ennuyé vers le bout du lit. Albus, le dévisageait sans retenue, conscient et apparemment très satisfait de l'utilité de sa présence.

- Bon, finit par conclure Scorpius en se retenant d'approcher d'elle. Passe de bonnes vacances quand même.

- Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, répondit Lily avec un sourire ostentatoire.  
Scorpius lui rendit son regard, adressa à Albus le même hochement de tête convenu que lorsqu'il était entré et quitta l'infirmerie.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Lily fusilla son frère des yeux. Ils se fixèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes avant qu'Albus ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

- Ce que j'ai pu avoir peur, hier, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Les reproches de Lily s'estompèrent aussitôt.

- J'ai bien cru, continua Albus, que les derniers mots que je t'aurai adressé allaient être : "Prête à te faire écraser par les Gryffondor, sœurette ?".

Lily laissa échapper un petit ricanement affecteux.

- Maman et Papa ont été prévenus ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Albus en relevant les yeux. Je leur ai fait parvenir un message hier soir, mais je ne sais pas quand ils auront la nouvelle. A ce propos, j'ai préféré ne pas envoyer Iris, de peur que le voyage soit trop pénible pour elle.

- Dommage, fit Lily, ça lui aurait permis de se défouler un peu, et à moi de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos pendant un petit moment.

Cette fois le rire fut partagé, même si le silence se reposa dans la pièce un peu trop vite. Albus reprit alors un air sérieux pour demander :

- Ça va... avec Malefoy ?

Il avait fait un bref signe de tête en direction de la porte de manière à masquer son hésitation. Non pas que l'attention soudaine de son frère pour sa petite vie sembla sonner faux aux oreilles de Lily, loin de là, mais avoir à lui parler de sa relation avec Scorpius la mettait mal à l'aise. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas complètement oublié de lui en vouloir pour être resté pendant sa visite quelques minutes auparavant.

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer à voix basse avant d'ajouter très vite : Tu sais, il est venu parce que je suis dans l'équipe.

Albus fit clairement mine de ne pas être convaincu par ce motif.

- Je sais qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi, finit-il par lâcher à contre-cœur.

S'étonnant de ce revirement d'attitude, Lily attendit en silence qu'il aille au bout de ses aveux.

- Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois ici, hier soir. Oui, ajouta-t-il devant l'air intrigué de sa sœur, il a eu plus de chance que moi. Je suis venu à ton chevet alors que tu n'avais pas encore recouvré tes esprits. Lors de ma visite suivante, tu dormais déjà profondément...

Lily ne sut que répondre, à la fois touchée par la teneur des informations et de la façon dont Albus les lui révélait.

- Tu comptes aller à sa fête d'anniversaire, au mois d'avril ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- J'avais prévu de demander la permission à Maman et Papa pendant ces vacances.

Car la question n'était pas tant de savoir si elle voulait y aller que de savoir si elle pourrait y aller. Albus leva les sourcils montrant qu'il était lui aussi conscient de l'aspect périlleux de la tâche.

- Il n'est pas comme tu l'imagines, reprit-elle doucement.

- Peut-être... répondit Albus, ses grands yeux verts dans le vide.

Lily hésita à déverser un de ses longs couplets sur le fait que Scorpius n'était pas comme ses parents, maintes fois dépeints dans les histoires contées par leur père, mais Albus coupa court au malaise et à la discussion.

- Je reviendrai à l'heure du déjeuner. Repose-toi encore.

- Ça va, crut bon d'insister Lily.

- Je sais, fit Albus avec un clin d'œil fraternel, redevenant lui-même.

- Albus ? le rappela Lily au moment où il partait.

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que tu sais si Ellis Prince était avec vous dans les tribunes, hier ?

Albus hésita comme si l'information lui échappait sur le moment.

- D'habitude il ne vient pas aux matches, non ?

- Oui, admit-il alors comme si la seconde question de Lily ravivait un détail de sa mémoire défaillante. Maintenant que tu le dis, en effet, il me semble bien l'avoir vu. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, comme ça, mentit Lily en espérant que son frère n'accorderait pas d'importance à ce sujet.

Ce qu'il fit, apparemment. Ce manque d'intérêt permettant d'autre part à Lily de confirmer l'une de ses suppositions : Albus, comme personne d'autre, ne semblait avoir remarqué la présence d'Ellis sur le bord du terrain de Quidditch au moment de sa chute...


	9. TRAQUES

- Comment ?

Lily venait enfin de mettre la main sur Ellis, le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, après avoir passé les trois quarts de la journée à le chercher dans tout le château. Les lieux étaient pratiquement déserts à présent que la majorité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Ellis ne s'était pas montré de la journée, pas même aux repas. Lily en vint à douter qu'il fut resté à Poudlard mais Albus confirma sa présence pour l'avoir entraperçu dans leur salle commune durant les deux derniers jours. Pourtant, même à cet endroit, elle ne put le trouver. Et ce fut finalement par hasard, le soir, alors qu'elle regagnait son dortoir, qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez en bas du grand escalier de marbre.

- Tiens, tu t'es déjà remise de ta petite voltige ? se contenta de lâcher Ellis sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter ni même de seulement réagir à la question de Lily.

Le couvre-feu était un tantinet moins strict pendant les vacances mais la nuit était déjà suffisamment avancée pour que des élèves n'aient plus à déambuler ainsi dans les couloirs. Lily rebroussa pourtant chemin et suivit Ellis vers les étages supérieurs.

- Comment ? répéta-t-elle avec insistance. Comment tu as fait pour te trouver sur le terrain, alors que tu étais dans les tribunes la minute d'avant ?

Sans ralentir ses pas, Ellis lui lança un bref regard par dessus son épaule, le sourcil circonspect.

- Le batteur de Gryffondor est vigoureux, c'est certain...

- Je t'ai vu, en bas, sur le terrain, continua Lily sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Et... on m'a confirmé ta présence dans les tribunes.

- Libre à moi de changer de point d'observation pendant le match si ça me chante, objecta Ellis sans se retourner.

- Pas en si peu de temps !

- La notion du temps, voilà ce que le choc a dû dérégler en toi.

- C'est une façon d'admettre que tu étais bien sur le bord du terrain au moment de ma chute ?

L'absence de réponse sonna presque aussi clair qu'une allégation.

- Alors c'est bien toi qui a amorti ma chute, argua Lily.

Sans pour autant démentir, Ellis se contenta de souffler bruyamment et poursuivit sa montée au pas de course. Lily s'efforça de le suivre encore.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air de tenir à ce que cela se sache ? insista-t-elle lorsqu'ils atteignirent le troisième étage.

- Et même si c'était effectivement moi qui avait freiné ta chute, qu'est ce que ça changerait que ça se sache ou non ?

- Et bien, fit Lily en feignant d'y réfléchir, tu passerais pour une sorte de héros, j'imagine.

- A quoi bon ? la coupa Ellis en marquant un arrêt pour la dévisager froidement.

- Tu es... un Gryffondor, hésita-t-elle, prise cette fois au dépourvu. Vous ne rechignez pas à être dans la lumière, non ?

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

Sans céder, Lily observa un moment les sourcils froncés et les yeux noirs insondables.

- Peut-être que le résultat compte plus que le procédé et son auteur ? reprit-il alors. Et puis, si le destinataire est au courant, c'est largement suffisant.

- Si le destinataire est au courant c'est uniquement parce qu'il vient de soutirer l'information à l'auteur, je te signale !

Ellis leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'avaler les marches sans rien ajouter. Lily n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant.

- Et qui me dit que si ton intention était telle, le sort qui m'a finalement secouru n'était pas le tien mais bien celui d'un professeur présent à ce moment-là ?

- Pense ce qui t'arrange.

Un long interlude s'en suivit où seuls les bruits de leurs pas précipités faisaient écho dans les cages d'escaliers et les couloirs vides. Aux murs, certains occupants des portraits suivaient leur course d'un air tantôt étonné tantôt indigné. Aussi sportive fut-elle, Lily commençait à peiner à suivre Ellis qui semblait quant à lui ne pas être affecté par l'effort de cette ascension effrénée.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas... comment tu as fait... pour te retrouver en bas... en si peu de temps, fit Lily essoufflée lorsqu'ils furent parvenus au dernier étage.

Ellis se retourna si subitement qu'elle faillit ne pas pourvoir l'éviter et le percuter.

- La tête, fit-il d'un air excédé en se tapant le front du bout des doigts. La tête.

- Le cognard a atteint mon bras... pas ma tête ! contra rageusement Lily.

Mais cette fois, au lieu de reprendre sa course sans plus de cérémonie, Ellis resta planté devant elle, ou plus exactement au-dessus d'elle. Lily recula d'un pas pour ne pas avoir à se tordre le cou en s'adressant à lui.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, fit-elle en soutenant le regard noir.

- Ben voyons ! lança Ellis. Je me serais contenté d'un simple merci, tu sais.

Les yeux noisettes vacillèrent un instant. Lily se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à lui arracher ce premier aveu même si un élément important du casse-tête restait encore à dénouer. Ellis la fixa encore un moment de ce regard ne révélant ni pensée, ni émotion, puis reprit son chemin, plus lentement. Sans rien répondre, Lily continua de lui emboîter le pas tandis que derrière les hautes fenêtres des couloirs du septième étage, les rafales de vent emportaient dans leurs souffles stridents des vagues de neige aériennes.

- Ta traque s'arrête là pour ce soir, déclara Ellis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ; le tableau qui scellait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Lily le dévisagea d'un œil soupçonneux avant de répliquer :

- Si tu insinues par là que je ne vais pas pouvoir te suivre au-delà de cette entrée, tu te trompes. "Cognard", dit-elle alors d'une voix plus haute à l'intention de la Grosse Dame.

Sans aucun commentaire de la part de son occupante, le tableau pivota aussitôt pour laisser libre accès au passage.

- Les élèves ont aussi le droit d'aller et venir dans les salles communes en plus des tables de la Grande Salle, constata platement Ellis.

- Évidemment, répondit Lily de manière plus abrupte qu'il eut été nécessaire. Je ne viens pas de deviner le mot de passe dans ta tête !

Si Ellis avait été un animal, qu'il se mette alors à grogner en retroussant les babines n'aurait pas été étonnant. Mais une fois de plus, il contrôla ses réactions.

- J'imagine cependant que certains endroits doivent être plus fréquentés que d'autres.

- Tu imagines bien, se contenta de répondre Lily, consciente qu'il faisait référence à sa salle commune à elle.

L'évocation de ce fait en fit resurgir un autre : la mise en garde de Scorpius au sujet d'Ellis. Lily en était presque venue à l'oublier tant ses méninges avaient été occupées par de nouveaux mystères durant ces deux derniers jours. Elle se promit d'essayer de compiler toutes les données à tête reposée afin d'essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. Car pour l'heure, elle allait effectivement devoir se résoudre à suspendre sa "traque". Les Gryffondor encore présents dans la salle commune n'auraient certainement pas compris pourquoi Lily revenait parmi eux seulement un quart d'heure après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit.  
Ellis s'engouffra dans le passage sans l'attendre ni s'étonner qu'elle ne le suive pas. Le tableau reprit sa place sur le mur en silence. Lily rebroussa chemin en repassant mentalement les éléments de leur étrange discussion, consciente qu'elle aurait effectivement dû formuler quelque chose ressemblant à des remerciements...

Le lendemain matin, elle fut ainsi très étonnée de trouver Ellis attablé dans la Grande Salle avec les quelques autres pensionnaires. Ce garçon était décidément quelqu'un de bien imprévisible.

- Tu ne nous invites pas à ta table aujourd'hui ? fit Albus lorsqu'elle se joignit à eux. On pourrait en profiter, continua-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil railleur à Ellis, pendant que Malefoy n'est pas là.

- D'une, il ne s'appelle pas "Malefoy" mais Scorpius, répondit sèchement Lily, et de deux, il serait certainement moins ennuyé que toi de te voir assis à la table des Serpentard.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux d'Ellis, face à elle, pensant à la restriction de Scorpius le concernant tout particulièrement. Albus préféra mettre fin aux hostilités d'entrée de jeu – le regard appuyé de Rose devant y être pour quelque chose – et se contenta de ricaner en retournant à son assiette d'œufs au plat.

Une demi-douzaine de hiboux fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, avec beaucoup moins de bruit qu'en temps normal, mis à part les piaillements distinctifs d'une petite chouette dépourvue de courrier. Iris fit un atterrissage vif et précis sur la table, comme une démonstration de son habileté, entre le bol de céréales de Lily et la tasse de thé d'Ellis. Retrouvant subitement le silence, elle demeura postée là à détailler sa maîtresse de ses grands yeux ronds inquisiteurs jusqu'à ce que cette dernière daigne lui porter attention.

- Iris, souffla Lily, le trajet aurait été trop long pour toi.

L'oiseau donnait l'air d'accueillir l'explication de sa non contribution avec colère, les plumes au-dessus de ses yeux jaunes ressemblant à s'y méprendre à deux gros sourcils froncés.

- Oh et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! gronda Lily en déposant près d'elle une petite poignée de céréales.

La chouette considéra l'offrande quelques secondes avant de dodeliner vers un endroit de la table plus propice au décollage pour s'envoler sans délai.

Les rires qu'Albus et Hugo tentaient de retenir éclatèrent enfin lorsqu'Iris disparut par la fenêtre. Même Rose se joignit à eux tout en récupérant son propre courrier des pattes d'une drôle de chouette au plumage rayé de noir. Seul Ellis ne semblait pas en mesure de comprendre le côté humoristique de la chose.

- La chouette de Lily a un peu le même caractère qu'elle, crut bon de lui expliquer Albus entre deux ricanements.

- Et encore ce n'est rien, renchérit Hugo, tu aurais dû la voir l'an dernier, quand elle coursait Lily dans les couloirs parce qu'elle tardait à donner signe de vie à ses parents !

Sans relever, Lily secoua la tête en soupirant. Lorsqu'elle avait eu droit, tout comme ses deux frères à leur entrée à Poudlard, à une chouette, elle était loin de se douter que celle-ci n'était pas tant un animal de compagnie qu'un moyen infaillible de communication entre l'école et la maison. Alors que les hiboux de James et d'Albus s'étaient toujours contentés d'agir normalement, il arrivait ainsi à Iris de venir harceler Lily lorsque ses courriers se faisaient attendre. Á croire qu'on avait dressé l'oiseau à le faire...

- C'est un peu différent cette fois, ajouta cependant Albus en retrouvant son sérieux. Iris est venue se plaindre de ce qu'on ne l'ait pas choisi pour porter les récentes nouvelles d'ici à nos parents, au Pérou.

- Au Pérou ? ne put s'empêcher d'observer Ellis.

- Oui, les parents de Rose et de Hugo ainsi que les nôtres visitent des amis à eux là-bas. C'est en partie pour cette raison que nous sommes encore ici.

- Et j'ai là une très bonne nouvelle à ce sujet, claironna alors Rose, courrier à la main. Nos parents ont réussi à décider Tante Luna et Oncle Rolf à les suivre pour venir passer Noël au Terrier !

- Hey ! se réjouit Hugo, nous allons pouvoir faire la connaissance des deux p'tits monstres ! C'est comment leurs noms, déjà ?

- Lorcan et Lysander, répondit Rose, enthousiaste.

La conversation s'orienta alors un moment vers cette joyeuse perspective. On parla, entre autre, de la place qui allait certainement manquer au Terrier et de l'encore plus certaine ébullition de leur grand-mère Molly pendant le séjour. Ellis était retourné à son mutisme habituel. Face à lui, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il devrait se contenter de passer la totalité de ses vacances ici, à Poudlard, sans véritable fête et surtout sans famille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu, pour aujourd'hui ? demanda ensuite Hugo en étirant ses mains en l'air avant de les croiser derrière sa tête.

- Je dois faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour mon devoir de runes anciennes, répondit Rose.

- Mais on est à cinq jours de Noël ! répliqua Hugo en s'affalant sur la table, dépité à l'idée d'abandonner son début de vacances oisif.

- Et alors ? fit Rose comme si elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre la remarque de son frère et sa réponse – ce que Lily la soupçonna d'ailleurs de ne réellement pas voir.

- Oui, moi aussi je dois aller à la bibliothèque, déclara alors Albus. Autant se débarrasser du maximum de devoirs avant de rentrer au Terrier.

Hugo s'était littéralement décomposé en réalisant que si son cousin s'y mettait aussi, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre, lui signifia ce dernier.

Les Weasley échangèrent un de leurs regards qui n'appartenait qu'à eux avant qu'Hugo ne réponde :

- Si, si... J'ai sûrement aussi des tas de choses à faire...

- Bien, dit Albus en se levant, le front haut. Alors partons ensemble à l'assaut de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Lily ? Tu es des nôtres ?

Lily hésita un moment, préférant décliner l'invitation pour réserver son propre assaut au "mystère Ellis" même si une foule de devoirs n'attendait qu'elle.

- Moi je veux bien en être, déclara à ce moment-là la voix grave et monocorde.

- Aucun problème, répondit Albus en accueillant la proposition d'Ellis. Allons chercher nos affaires et retrouvons-nous là-bas d'ici un quart d'heure. Lily ?

- Je vous rejoins, se retrouva-t-elle alors obligée de dire, saluant intérieurement la manœuvre d'Ellis.

Car en restant parmi eux, ce dernier devait se douter qu'elle réserverait ses questions au lieu de lui courir après comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Sauf qu'elle était plus têtue qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et patiente, lorsqu'elle y mettait du sien.


	10. FOYERS

Le reste de la semaine fut ainsi employé de manière studieuse à avancer autant que possible les nombreux devoirs pour la rentrée. Lorsqu'ils ne se rejoignaient pas à la bibliothèque, Lily, Albus, Rose et Hugo établissaient généralement leurs quartiers de travail dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou des Serdaigle.

Sans dévier de son "plan d'offensive anti-Lily", Ellis se greffa au groupe sans s'imposer pour autant et mis à part le climat quelque peu acerbe entre Lily et lui, sa présence ne sembla déranger personne.

Lily regretta cependant que les rares questions de son frère ou de ses cousins à son adresse ne permettent d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur lui. Les réponses d'Ellis étaient toujours par trop évasives ou tout simplement déjà connues d'elle. Reparler de son sauvetage, même en public, la tentait de plus en plus mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se décider à le faire sans qu'elle ne réussisse à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être le simple fait de passer encore pour quelqu'un qui ne se serait pas bien remis d'un choc à la tête. Ou peut-être parce que la part d'ombre d'Ellis semblait la concerner elle, et elle seulement...

- Comment ça se fait que tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? avait ainsi demandé Hugo lors d'une séance à la bibliothèque consacrée à leurs dissertations d'Histoire de la magie.

L'explication favorite d'Ellis avait immédiatement fusé : "Raisons familiales" sans que personne, étant donné son ton toujours si peu engageant, n'ait l'audace de creuser plus profondément le sujet. Seule à soupçonner la véritable raison, Lily se garda tout autant d'intervenir.

- Ça ne te manque pas trop de ne pas pouvoir voir tes parents pendant les fêtes ? s'était ensuite préoccupée Rose, plongeant Lily dans un nouveau sursaut de compassion.

- Non.

- Albus et Lily auraient aussi pu s'en passer, préféra plaisanter Hugo. Ils vont avoir leur cher papa près d'eux à la rentrée !

De tout évidence, la pique s'adressait à Lily plus qu'à son frère. Ellis ne réagit pas.

- Notre père donne des cours ici pendant le second trimestre, lui expliqua alors Albus. Enfin, il ne s'agit pas véritablement de cours mais plutôt d'une sorte de "club de duels" où il prodigue aux participants ses conseils avisés en matière de combat.

- Et qui sont ces participants ? interrogea Ellis.

- Oh, à peu près tout le monde, répondit Albus comme si la réponse allait de soi. Même si cette participation est facultative, rares sont ceux qui font l'impasse car, comme tu peux l'imaginer, la venue d'Harry Potter est un événement assez attendu au château.

Ellis se contenta d'étudier furtivement le visage de Lily - qu'il eut deviné ce que lui inspirait en effet la venue de son célèbre père à Poudlard n'avait rien d'étonnant - mais ne prolongea pas la discussion.

- Madame Tortoise m'a promis de nous laisser accéder à la Réserve aujourd'hui, fit ensuite Rose en se levant. Nous y trouverons peut-être des documents plus complets pour notre devoir sur les Géants.

Albus approuva en se mettant debout à son tour et tous deux quittèrent la table de travail en laissant les trois cinquième année à leur propre sujet d'étude : la persécution des sorcières et sorciers au XIV ème siècle.

- Peut-être que Madame Tortoise voudra bien nous donner un petit coup de main à nous aussi, déclara soudain Hugo. Elle aura sûrement des livres à nous conseiller pour notre devoir.

Tout enthousiasmé par son idée, il disparut au pas de course derrière les rayonnages à la recherche de la bibliothécaire.

Se retrouvant - enfin - seuls, Lily s'attendit à voir Ellis déserter la table sur le champ pour échapper à une nouvelle et inévitable salve de questions de sa part. Mais il n'en fit rien. Mieux, ce fut lui qui engagea les hostilités.

- Simple curiosité, commença-t-il froidement sans même la regarder. Resterais-tu près de moi comme tu le fais depuis trois jours si ton copain Malefoy était encore au château ?

La question laissa Lily pantoise.

- Pourquoi ? finit-elle par renvoyer sur le même ton. J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux.

- Oh, fit-il en simulant l'ébahissement. Ça n'est pourtant pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre l'autre jour, quand tu m'as invité à votre table.

Lily hésita un moment à avouer la réticence de Scorpius et la raison de cette méfiance. Son amour-propre prit le dessus. Même si Ellis avait effectivement raison, l'idée de passer pour quelqu'un de soumis ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Si Scorpius n'a pas aimé te voir à notre table ce matin-là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi.

Ellis daigna alors la regarder, comme intrigué par l'amorce de révélation.

- Continue, je suis curieux de connaître la véritable raison dans ce cas.

- Il tenait simplement à me mettre en garde, riposta sèchement Lily.

- Intéressant... Aurait-il des raisons de croire que tu devrais te méfier de moi ?

- Je devrais ? contra Lily sans se démonter.

- Peut-être, répondit Ellis à voix basse en détournant le regard.

Consciente que la confidence de Scorpius était de toute façon éventée, Lily profita de la tournure de cette discussion pour approfondir les choses.

- Pour quelle raison t'a-t-on renvoyé de Durmstrang ?

Le regard glacé se posa sur elle derechef.

- C'est ce que raconte Malefoy ?

- C'est vrai ?

- En partie, fit Ellis. Mais la raison de ma présence ici n'est pas celle à laquelle tu sembles pourtant penser.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit à quoi je pensais ! le coupa Lily, à la fois surprise et confuse.

- Tu as sous-entendu, en parlant de renvoi et de devoir te méfier de moi, que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien.

Une fois encore, Lily ne sut que répondre, admettant en silence qu'il avait deviné juste. Hugo réapparut à ce moment-là, une pile de livres aussi haute qu'instable dans les bras.

- Voilà de quoi nous occuper un moment, fit-il en tentant de déposer son fardeau sur la table.

La tour de cuir et de papier s'écroula devant eux. Ellis rattrapa au vol l'un des ouvrages qui avait glissé du rebord de la table. Son regard tomba sur celui de Lily avant de se détourner aussitôt comme s'il regrettait son geste. Il reposa lentement le livre puis se leva sans rien dire.

- Hey ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser avaler tout ça tout seul, se plaignit Hugo en voyant Lily quitter la table à son tour.

- On revient tout de suite, répondit-elle en se lançant à la poursuite d'Ellis.

Elle eut tôt fait de le rattraper, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir mais au contraire l'attendre, et le suivit entre les rangées de livres désertes.

- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec tes parents ?

- Pourquoi ? fit Ellis en s'arrêtant net, trahissant un léger étonnement.

- Et bien, tu as dit qu'ils étaient morts et...

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Tu... Tu as parlé d'eux au passé, bredouilla Lily, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'ai cru...

Ellis l'interrompit d'un geste, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Il s'attarda ensuite à parcourir, tête penchée, les vieux ouvrages alignés sur une étagère devant lui, comme si la discussion n'était qu'anecdotique.

- En réalité, je n'ai jamais vraiment bien connu mes parents, reprit-il. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis venu à Poudlard.

- Alors tu es venu de ton plein gré ?

- Oui, pourquoi sembles-tu autant étonnée ?

- Ton air... taciturne, depuis le premier jour, se justifia Lily. On pourrait penser que tu n'es pas ravi d'être ici.

- J'ai dit que j'étais venu de mon plein gré, pas que j'étais ravi d'être ici.

Lily capitula. Perdue dans son cheminement mental, elle fit mine de parcourir aussi les étagères du regard. Il s'agissait pour l'essentiel de manuels plutôt anciens vu l'état de leur couverture.

- Comme quoi, déclara Ellis après plusieurs secondes silencieuses, ça n'est peut-être pas pour te mettre en garde que Malefoy a cru bon de te faire part de ses informations me concernant.

Si cette hypothèse lui avait effectivement traversé l'esprit, réaliser qu'elle avait toutes les chances d'être vraie ne lui fit pas autant d'effet qu'elle aurait dû. Étrange comportement que celui de Scorpius de grossir le trait à propos d'Ellis simplement par jalousie. Qu'avait-il à craindre de quelqu'un que Lily ne pouvait même pas qualifier d'"ami" ? Elle hésita un long moment avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, comme si elle redoutait tout à coup d'affronter cette vision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? murmura-t-elle alors doucement.

Ellis se retourna vers elle pour planter ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Comme il aurait été aisé de pouvoir y lire de la méfiance ou de l'incompréhension. Mais rien. Une fois de plus, Lily ne sut comment interpréter sa réaction. Simplement que la question était assez digne d'intérêt pour le sortir de son inspection des rayonnages. Mais visiblement pas assez – ou trop – pour lui arracher une réponse. Il ne tenta même pas de la rabrouer d'une de ses remarques acerbes portant atteinte à sa santé mentale depuis l'accident de Quidditch. Il se contenta de faire volte-face pour s'éloigner.

- Non ! objecta Lily en parant la fuite et en attrapant sa main.

Elle s'étonna presque autant de l'audace de son geste que de réaliser que sa peau était froide comme la pierre. Leurs regards ne se posèrent qu'un bref instant sur leurs mains jointes avant qu'Ellis ne retire vivement la sienne.

- Tu es tellement... bizarre, continua Lily en rassemblant son courage pour lui faire encore face.

Toujours pas de réponse, tant verbalement que dans son comportement. Un flot de questions, celles-là mêmes qui l'obsédaient sans faiblir depuis plusieurs jours, se bousculèrent dans sa tête sans qu'aucune ne réussisse à franchir ses lèvres.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te confier ce que je souhaite garder pour moi ? finit par demander Ellis d'une voix aussi basse que neutre.

Á nouveau, aucun mot ne put se former dans la bouche de Lily, ni même dans sa tête. Les yeux noisettes n'eurent d'autre choix que de se décrocher des noirs pour se baisser doucement au sol. Ellis demeura là quelques secondes avant de laisser Lily seule parmi les livres et les interrogations.

Les jours suivants, Lily chercha quelle aurait pu être la réponse à la requête d'Ellis, devinant qu'elle en aurait appris plus sur lui s'il avait seulement été question d'amitié entre eux. Mais pouvait-elle prétendre à cela par intérêt, dans le simple but d'assouvir une indéfinissable curiosité ? Serait-ce d'ailleurs si difficile de devenir amie avec lui ? Ellis serait-il en mesure d'imaginer, même un court instant, que cette relation aurait pu être authentique ? Á chaque tentative de poser clairement cette problématique, Lily en venait invariablement à la même conclusion : Quelle genre de personne était-elle pour être à ce point fascinée par un garçon si étrange ?

Aucune autre amorce de dialogue ni traque quelconque n'eut lieu pendant les deux derniers jours des Potter et des Weasley à Poudlard. Ellis continua de faire ses apparitions ponctuelles dans leur groupe de travail, n'accordant pas le moindre signe d'intérêt à Lily - situation parfaitement similaire à ce qu'elle avait toujours été - et ne se donna même pas la peine d'être présent le matin de leur départ.

Á titre exceptionnel, les quatre élèves avaient eu l'autorisation d'emprunter le Réseau des cheminées pour se rendre au Terrier. Á peine eut-elle pénétré dans l'âtre immense de la salle commune des Gryffondor – d'abord étourdie par le défilé furtif des foyers anonymes raccordées au Réseau – que Lily se trouva littéralement extirpée de l'étroite cheminée de ses grands-parents. Sans comprendre comment sa malle et la cage d'Iris lui avaient été ôtées des mains, elle dut faire face à une cascade d'embrassades.

Sa Grand-Mère Molly ouvrait évidemment le bal, suivie de près par son grand-père et sa mère. Son frère James réussit, on ne sait par quel mystère, à l'arracher au "clan roux" pour pouvoir l'enlacer à son tour. Puis se fut à ses nombreux oncles et tantes de lui souhaiter la bienvenue et de s'enquérir de son état. Un sort identique fut réservé à chacun des nouveaux arrivants - il en avait toujours été ainsi au Terrier - même si Lily se trouva plus au centre des attentions suite à son récent accident.

Elle ne mit cependant que très peu de temps à s'apercevoir qu'un visage manquait dans le comité d'accueil.

- Où est Papa ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère dès qu'elle put revenir près d'elle.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Ginny en s'efforçant de minimiser l'absence de Harry. Ron et lui ont dû passer au Ministère pour régler une affaire de dernière minute.

Lily réalisa qu'effectivement, il ne manquait pas une mais deux personnes parmi eux. Elle venait de saluer tant de têtes rousses en si peu de temps qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de son oncle.

- Á croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer d'eux là-bas, ajouta Ginny sur un ton qui trahissait cette fois sa propre irritation.

Comme prévu, les murs du Terrier semblaient s'être rapprochés tant les pièces étaient pleines de monde. Après les adultes, ce fut un essaim de jeunes sorciers qui s'abattit sur Lily, Albus, Rose et Hugo lorsqu'ils tentèrent d'atteindre les étages pour y déposer leurs affaires. Mis à part Dominique et Louis qui avaient intégré l'académie de Magie Beauxbâtons depuis que leurs parents s'étaient installés en France, les plus âgés du groupe - Molly et Fred - ne devaient faire leur entrée à Poudlard que l'année suivante. Les quatre cousins en furent quitte pour une énième séance de description du château et de tout ce qui pouvait encore fasciner et effrayer les futurs pensionnaires. Hugo et Albus prirent ainsi un malin plaisir à laisser croire que les fantômes résidents avaient cette année réservé un accueil très particulier aux petits nouveaux, ce que Rose se chargea bien vite de démentir après que la petite Roxanne se fut enfuie en pleurant dans les escaliers.

Même si chaque chambre avait depuis longtemps été réaménagée pour les visites de leurs anciens occupants incrémentés de leur propre petite famille, les nombreux lits superposés ne suffisaient pas à accueillir la descendance des Weasley au grand complet. Matelas d'appoints et sacs de couchage jonchaient les sols des quatre étages et plus particulièrement celui du grenier, là où les garçons avaient établi leur campement. Louis avait même préféré déserter la spacieuse et douillette caravane familiale qui trônait dans le jardin pour se joindre à ses cousins, bravant la rumeur laissant entendre que la goule qui y habitait autrefois n'avait jamais vraiment renoncé à hanter les lieux et venait encore à passer par là certaines nuits.

Les transports magiques aidant, les invités auraient tout aussi bien pu regagner leur domicile une fois le réveillon terminé. Pourtant personne n'avait jamais émis cette possibilité tant la grande famille aimait à se réveiller sous le même toit le jour de Noël. La caravane volante avait d'ailleurs reçu un accueil très mitigé de la part de Grand-Mère Molly, la première fois où Bill, Fleur et leur trois enfants avaient atterri à son bord devant la maison biscornue.

Hôtes occasionnels de cette année, les Scamander ne séjourneraient - heureusement - pas au Terrier, puisqu'ils logeaient non loin de là, dans la demeure du père de Luna. Lysander et Lorcan, leurs fils âgés d'à peine quelques mois, monopolisaient l'attention de tous dans le salon. Á quatre pattes ou solidement agrippés aux jambes de leurs spectateurs, les jumeaux babillaient en chœur avec un couple de boursouflets mauves. L'une des deux petites boules de poils réussit à se réfugier dans le sapin de Noël - qui prenait à lui seul beaucoup trop de place dans la minuscule pièce - au moment même où Harry et Ron apparurent l'un après l'autre dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Le retour des deux Aurors, bruyamment salué, marqua ainsi le début officiel des festivités et la disparition soudaine de Grand-Mère Molly dans sa cuisine.  
La scène de retrouvailles entre Lily et son père se joua à l'identique de ce qu'elle était devenue depuis quelques années : succincte et empruntée. Avec Albus, elle se passa tout en rires et bourrades. Puis très vite, il fut question du motif de l'absence de Harry et de Ron même si la raison exacte de cette interruption de congés forcée ne devait pas être ébruitée avant que leur mission ne soit totalement résolue. Lily préféra ne pas réentendre leurs autres coups d'éclats, récents comme anciens, et se hasarda à proposer son aide à sa Grand-Mère pour la préparation du dîner. Molly, qui s'escrimait à refuser que quiconque n'empiète sur son territoire culinaire, accepta néanmoins sa présence puis déposa finalement les armes quand d'autres invités revinrent à la charge, certainement en quête d'un peu plus d'espace vital que ce qu'il restait encore dans le salon.

Et en cette veille de Noël, même si un très petit quart de la Grande Salle de Poudlard eût certainement mieux convenu comme salle de fête, les convives festoyèrent en toute simplicité, serrés au possible autour de la table de la cuisine, les visages réjouis et les éclats de voix illuminant les murs de la maisonnée au point d'en effacer l'exigüité.


	11. ÉCOUTES

Quelques jours après Noël, bien avant que les inévitables tensions dues à tout séjour en communauté ne se fassent sentir, les invités commencèrent à quitter le Terrier. Ted et Victoire Lupin furent ainsi les premiers à prendre congé du reste de la famille - la future maman étant éprouvée par son huitième mois de grossesse. Suivirent Oncle Percy, Tante Audrey, Molly et Lucy, puis Oncle George, Tante Angelina, Fred et Roxanne. La caravane de Bill et Fleur prit son envol trois jours avant la fin des vacances avec un cinquième passager à son bord – Charlie s'étant octroyé un petit surcroît de congés en France avant de retourner au Bhoutan. Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione décidèrent de demeurer sur place avec les Potter jusqu'à la rentrée. Ginny et James resteraient peut-être même un peu plus longtemps une fois Harry, Albus et Lily partis pour Poudlard. Les Scamander quant à eux n'avaient pas encore fixé la date de leur départ ni même leur nouveau point de chute. Après le continent sud américain, ils envisageaient en effet d'étendre leurs recherches d'espèces encore méconnues d'animaux extraordinaires aux mers et océans.

Au fur et à mesure des au revoir, la maison retrouva un peu d'espace et de calme. Une certaine mélancolie vint aussi. Lily, qui n'était pourtant pas versée dans ces grandes réunions familiales depuis qu'elle n'était plus assez enfant pour céder au charivari des petits et encore pas assez adulte pour prendre part aux discussions des grands, eut aussi droit à son lot de vague à l'âme. Même l'imminent retour à Poudlard - et surtout la perspective d'un trimestre tout entier avec son père présent dans les murs - ne suffit pas à la réjouir. Les nuits redevinrent le siège de nombreuses questions auxquelles elle s'efforçait de répondre tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Elle en vint à dresser une liste exhaustive de tout ce qu'elle devrait demander à ceux qui détenaient les bonnes réponses : Scorpius et Ellis. Saurait-elle seulement faire la part des choses entre eux ?

L'avant veille au soir de son départ, les pensées firent tant de chahut dans sa tête que son corps, pourtant bien fatigué par cette semaine de vacances, ne put s'abandonner au sommeil. Lily se résolut à employer les grands moyens et se leva pour un petit tour à la cuisine en quête d'une tasse de lait chaud. En descendant les escaliers, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas dû lutter si longtemps que ça contre son insomnie car des voix s'élevaient encore du rez-de-chaussée. Au bas des marches, elle les identifia comme celles de ses parents et de ses oncle et tante Weasley. Attablés dans la cuisine, ils se livraient encore à l'une de leur discussion très sérieuse et très secrète à propos d'une des affaires en cours des deux Aurors.

- Voyons, Ron, c'est quand même le genre de chose qui se remarque ! fit la voix réprobatrice de Ginny.

- Ben justement, si ce qu'a vu Harry ce soir-là n'est pas quelque chose d'assez remarquable pour toi, rétorqua celle de Ron.

- Mais de là à en tirer une conclusion aussi loufoque, continua Ginny. Harry a eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce genre de créature avant ça. Il aurait déjà fait le rapprochement et...

- Tu en as déjà rencontré ? coupa Ron sur un ton qui laissait deviner son grand étonnement.

Il y eut alors un court moment de flottement avant que Harry ne réponde, hésitant :

- Euh... oui...

- Á Poudlard, précisa Ginny. En sixième année, Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de - comment c'était déjà ? Ah oui - Sanguini. Il était parmi nous lors de la fête qu'avait organisé Slughorn pour Noël.

- Oh... lui ! fit Harry. Oui, je m'en souviens...

- D'un autre côté, je ne pense pas que ce Sanguini soit la meilleure référence en la matière, intervint alors Hermione.

Un nouveau silence succéda à ces mots. Toujours hors de vue dans la cage d'escalier, Lily n'eut aucun mal à imaginer les trois visages interdits se retourner vers sa tante pour guetter une amorce d'explication.

- Et bien, je veux dire par là que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce type ait réellement été un vampire.

- Á moi, il me paraissait justement avoir la tête de l'emploi, fit Ginny.

- Quelle genre de "tête" ? intervint alors Ron avec curiosité.

- C'est vrai que tu n'y étais pas, reprit Ginny. Il était surtout très grand, émacié, avec un visage d'une pâleur maladive, des cernes foncées sous les yeux...

- Et tu trouves qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un vampire ! s'exclama alors Ron.

- Ça, c'est l'image que tout le monde se fait d'un vampire, contra Hermione. Là où je ne le trouvais pas crédible c'était d'apparaître en public, en tant que tel. Pire encore, il prétendait avoir aidé Eldred Worpel pour l'écriture de son bouquin. Eldred Worpel ! répéta-t-elle comme si ce nom à lui seul suffisait à résumer toute son argumentation.

- Je dois bien admettre que Worpel n'est pas un modèle d'intégrité, intercéda Harry. Déjà à cette époque il paraissait complètement surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir écrire ma biographie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de fois où il est revenu à la charge depuis, ajouta Ginny. Il a essayé de m'avoir aussi en prétendant que nous pourrions tous trois récolter un beau pactole en très peu de temps et de travail. La dernière fois, je lui ai dit que je préfèrerais encore me faire interviewer par Skeeter ! Même s'il n'est pas censé savoir que c'est faux, je crois qu'il a dû finir par comprendre le message.

- Tout ce qui a toujours intéressé Worpel, c'est le sensationnel, ajouta Hermione. Publier un énième livre sur les vampires n'était pas assez accrocheur pour lui. Par contre, en faire la promotion en trimballant partout un spécimen avec soi était quelque chose d'inédit, d'incroyable. Mais c'était surtout quelque chose d'improbable.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Si Slughorn le comptait parmi ses connaissances et les avait invité tous les deux à sa fête c'est qu'il ne devait pas les trouver si faux que ça.

- Ron, c'est Slughorn, intervint Ginny en soupirant.

- Les vampires ne s'amusent pas à se montrer en public et encore moins à écrire des livres sur leur vie, se justifia Hermione. Un des fondement de leur communauté est justement de rester en marge des humains et de ne jamais révéler leur existence.

- Alors si on suit ton raisonnement, les vampires pourraient tout aussi bien ne pas exister !

- Non, Ron, ça n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, même si ça peut en effet être une possibilité, d'un point de vue logique...

- Tu peux me dire où est la logique quand tu prétends te baser sur des préceptes vampiriques que personne n'est censé connaître ?

- Il y a des témoignages plus fiables que d'autres, fit Hermione en abaissant la discussion d'un ton. Les vampires sont implicitement mentionnés dans certains textes de lois sorciers, notamment dans le Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines...

- Et encore plus fiable que n'importe quel article de loi, intervint alors Harry, comme sidéré, nous pouvons aussi nous baser sur la vision des choses d'une autre "créature partiellement humaine"...

- Oui, Harry, j'allais y venir, fit Hermione semblant aussi soufflée que lui par ce qu'elle était en train de réaliser. Qui mieux qu'un loup-garou pouvait nous en apprendre sur les vampires ?

- Si seulement...

La voix de Harry s'étrangla.

- Hep, ça vous dérangerait beaucoup de nous donner la traduction, là ? lança Ron.

Debout dans le vestibule, Lily salua l'intervention de son oncle car elle aussi commençait à ne plus suivre le dialogue à mi-mots entre son père et sa tante.

- Le professeur Lu... Rémus, fit doucement Hermione avant de marquer une longue pause. Nous pouvons tenir pour véridique ce que lui nous a appris au sujet des vampires, lorsqu'il était notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal. La raison simple en est que vampires et loups-garous sont liés, en tant que créatures de la nuit...

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ces cours, Harry ? se hasarda ensuite la voix de Ginny. Est-ce que ça correspond à ce que tu as vu ?

- C'est difficile à dire, finit par répondre Harry après un temps d'hésitation. Hermione, je suis sûr que toi tu t'en rappelles comme si c'était hier.

- Et bien... la principale caractéristique est qu'ils se nourrissent de sang – oh, je t'en prie Ron, laisse-moi finir - je sais très bien que c'est un poncif mais ça sous-entend également qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas d'autre chose.

- Oui, concéda Ron. Mais de toute façon, ça ne va pas faire avancer les choses étant donné que Harry n'a pas cassé la croûte avec lui quand il l'a rencontré.

- Non, fit la voix amusée de Harry. Je savais que j'aurai dû l'inviter à dîner !

Quelques gloussements résonnèrent alors dans la cuisine. De toute évidence, l'amusement ne fut pas partagé par Hermione qui continua sur le même ton réfléchi :

- Ils sont censés avoir la peau pâle, excessivement pâle...

- Alors Sanguini n'était pas totalement à côté de la plaque pour son déguisement, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Ron.

- Ron, tu as envie d'essayer de résoudre cette histoire, oui ou non ? maugréa Hermione. Je n'ai jamais dit que Sanguini ne ressemblait pas à un vampire mais que...

- Seulement une partie de l'histoire, précisa aussitôt Ron.

- Oui, mais pas la moindre ! fulmina Hermione. S'il s'avère que c'est effectivement un vampire...

- Donc, leur peau est pâle, insista Harry de manière à ce que ses deux amis ne s'éparpillent pas.

- Oui, et froide aussi, puisque le sang présent en eux n'est plus vivant, ajouta Hermione en retrouvant son calme. Leur température corporelle redevient momentanément _chaude_ lorsqu'ils boivent du sang _frais_ - Ron !

- Pardon.

- Là encore, fit Harry, ça ne va pas beaucoup nous aider.

- Désolée, je ne fais qu'énoncer ce qui me revient en mémoire. La prochaine fois que tu le verras, tu n'auras qu'à lui sauter dans les bras pour pouvoir le toucher.

Un grand éclat de rire salua la réplique d'Hermione suivi d'un bruit de baiser sonore.

- Ah, je t'adore mon amour, enchaîna Ron toujours hilare.

- Hrmpf, marmonna Harry. Quoi d'autre ?

- Le soleil, évidemment. Sa lumière amoindrit leurs forces.

- Ça, c'est une précision déjà plus contrariante, fit Ginny. Il faisait jour quand Harry...

- Les plus aguerris peuvent s'en affranchir, la coupa Hermione.

- Attendez un peu, dit à son tour Ron. On a parlé de ses goûts culinaires tout à l'heure mais on a oublié de mentionner ses dents. Est-fe-que f'est frai ou est-fe-que fa fait fartie du folklore ?

Á sa drôle d'élocution, il fut facile de deviner que Ron s'était lancé dans une grimace censée dévoiler des canines proéminentes.

- C'est vrai, répondit Hermione. Leurs canines sont plus longues que la normale. Toutes proportions gardées. Le "folklore", comme tu dis, a tendance à exagérer la taille.

De nouveaux rires succédèrent sans que Lily ne puisse en comprendre la cause (certainement un autre gag visuel de son oncle). Cette fois sa tante se joignit même aux autres. Quand le calme revint, Harry fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

- Pour en revenir aux dents, je vous laisse deviner qu'il n'aura pas souri assez pour que je puisse inspecter l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Non, sans blague ? ironisa Ron encore secoué de ricanements. Il se racla ensuite la gorge et demanda, d'une voix soudainement plus sérieuse : Euh... oui. Et ces forces dont tu as parlé, tu peux nous en dire plus ?

- Sérieusement, vous ne vous souvenez d'aucune information du cours du profes... de Remus ? s'exclama Hermione. C'est pourtant vous les Aurors !

- Ils ont une force physique décuplée, une rapidité et une agilité accrues, se mit à réciter la voix de Harry.

- Oui, fit alors Hermione avec un peu plus d'égard. Ils peuvent se mouvoir si vite qu'ils en disparaissent à l'œil humain.

- Sauf qu'une fois de plus, je peux difficilement statuer sur ces éléments.

- Sa baguette, intervint Ginny. Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de la voir bouger quand il t'a désarmé.

- Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être dû à l'effet de surprise, répondit Harry. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il nous reste encore, pour ce dont je me souviens, leur... charme.

- Leur quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny de concert.

- Leur charme, répéta Hermione. Ils sont censés produire une sorte de fascination sur les humains...

- Tu aurais dû commencer par ça ! fit Ron en manquant s'étrangler de rire.

- Doucement, tenta de le rappeler à l'ordre la voix toute aussi amusée de Ginny. On va finir par réveiller tout le Terrier.

- Non mais quand même, Mione, tu dois bien admettre que là ça invalide toute la théorie !

- C'est à Harry qu'il faut poser la question, répondit la voix stoïque d'Hermione.

Même si la réponse de son père semblait évidente à en interpréter la réaction de Ron, Lily aurait pourtant donné cher pour la connaître et surtout entendre la suite de la conversation. Celle-ci fut malheureusement interrompue par l'arrivée de James. Le petit "pop" caractéristique du transplanage se fit pourtant très discret lorsque ce dernier apparut soudainement à côté de Lily dans le vestibule mais elle était alors tellement concentrée sur ce qui se jouait dans la pièce d'à côté qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise particulièrement aigu assorti d'un grand bond en arrière.

- Ce n'est rien, désamorça aussitôt James en voyant surgir Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione de la cuisine, baguettes à la main. J'ai juste fichu la frousse à Lily en rentrant.

- Tu ne rentres que maintenant de ton rendez-vous ? s'étonna Ginny sans oser prendre le ton de reproche qu'elle s'efforçait à l'évidence de contrôler. As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

Lily échangea avec son frère un regard d'embarras et d'hilarité mêlés. C'était de sa faute s'il s'était fait surprendre même s'il ne risquait plus de subir les foudres de leur mère à l'horizon de ses vingt ans.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit à son tour Grand-Père Arthur depuis le palier du premier étage.

- Rien du tout Papa, rigola Ron en venant à sa rencontre. Ce sont juste James et Lily qui jouent à cache cache. Tu peux aller te recoucher, sauf si tu as envie de voir Ginny leur passer un savon.

- Oh... fit Arthur en rebroussant chemin, non, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

Il prononça une autre phrase d'où seuls les mots "Molly" et "déjà-vu" parvinrent aux oreilles de Lily puis disparut dans les escaliers. Ron annonça que lui aussi préférait aller dormir, idée à laquelle Hermione adhéra en précisant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil leur permettrait de toute façon à tous d'y voir plus clair.

- Que veux-tu voir de plus clair que ce qu'on vient de conclure ? s'étonna Ron.

- Il y a encore une chose ou deux qui me tracassent à ce sujet, répondit Hermione, pensive, en le rejoignant.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux Potter.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous "passer un savon" affirma alors Ginny quand ces derniers se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Tant mieux, dit James avant qu'elle ne précise le fond de sa pensée. Dans ce cas je monte me coucher. Je suis épuisé. Et toi (il se pencha vers Lily avec un petit sourire en coin), la prochaine fois que tu voudras jouer les espionnes, pense à emprunter la cape de Papa.

- Comment ça ? fit Harry plus surpris qu'il ne l'aurait dû tandis que James filait dans les escaliers sans demander son reste.

- La prochaine fois, lança Lily à son frère, pense à transplaner directement dans ta chambre !

- Tu nous "espionnais" ? interrogea alors Ginny.

- Quelle idée, répondit Lily en suivant son frère du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'étage. J'étais seulement descendue boire quelque chose parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Oh... viens alors, se contenta d'ajouter Ginny en l'accompagnant dans la cuisine.

Harry les suivit et reprit la place qui avait dû être la sienne avant que la conversation ne soit interrompue.

- Lait chaud ?

- Oui, Maman, s'il-te-plaît, répondit Lily en s'asseyant à table.

Elle croisa un bref instant le regard de son père, face à elle, avant que les yeux verts, derrière les lunettes rondes ne changent de trajectoire pour suivre les mouvements de Ginny à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lily se contenta de se tordre machinalement les mains dans une parfaite posture de celle qui n'avait tout simplement rien à dire, alors que tant de choses secouaient son esprit à ce moment-même. Suivit un long silence – de ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas voir s'installer entre son père et elle lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls – avant que Ginny ne revienne près d'eux, une tasse fumante à la main.

- Merci, fit Lily en prenant la tasse et en se mettant aussitôt à la boire, soulagée de ne plus avoir à engager la conversation.

En face, Harry venait aussi de se trouver une échappatoire dans la lecture de l'édition de la veille de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Vous êtes certains de ne plus avoir besoin de rien pour votre retour à Poudlard ? demanda ensuite Ginny tout en effectuant un peu de rangement du bout de sa baguette magique. Comme nous nous rendons demain au Chemin de Traverse, Luna, Hermione, Rose et moi...

- Non, fit Harry en relevant la tête de son journal au moment même où quatre cuillères à thé voltigèrent devant son nez pour finir leur course par un gracieux plongeon dans l'évier rempli d'eau savonneuse.

- Et toi ? continua Ginny en s'asseyant près de Lily. Ça ne te dit toujours pas de venir avec nous ?

Les paroles de sa mère mirent un petit moment à la faire réagir. Sortant de ses réflexions, Lily assura qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien et qu'elle préférait s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait décidé : mettre à profit une partie de la journée de demain pour peaufiner ses devoirs. Ses parents échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable puis Harry se leva.

- J'ai besoin de repos, moi aussi, dit-il en s'étirant. Bonne nuit Lily.

- Bonne nuit.

- J'arrive, fit Ginny en lui faisant signe de ne pas l'attendre.

Comme si elle attendait d'être certaine que Harry ait bien gagné leur chambre, elle laissa s'écouler un certain laps de temps avant d'insister gentiment :

- Tu es vraiment certaine de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner demain ?

- Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire au Chemin de Traverse.

- Hmm, continua Ginny, l'air de rien. Il me semblait que tu avais dit vouloir aller chez Madame Guipure...

- Chez Madame Guipure ? tressaillit alors Lily en comprenant où sa mère voulait en venir. Tu lui en as parlé alors ? Il est d'accord pour que j'aille à la fête de Scorpius ?

- Je lui en ai parlé, répondit Ginny en lui signifiant de se calmer. Il n'a pas encore donné de "oui" clair et définitif mais j'ai bon espoir.

- Oh... fit Lily non sans une certaine déception. Dans ce cas, ça serait certainement trop prématuré d'aller chez Madame Guipure dès demain...

- Lily, mets-toi un peu à sa place.

- Maman...

- Non, écoute-moi. Ton père garde en mémoire des choses terribles s'agissant des Malefoy. Te savoir... proche de l'un d'eux n'est déjà pas chose facile à digérer pour lui. Alors quand on lui annonce que tu vas te rendre chez eux...

- Mais je ne serai pas seule là-bas ! C'est juste une fête, pas un guet-apens !

- Calme-toi ma chérie. Je le sais bien. Ton père aussi – oh, s'il te plaît, arrête de prendre cet air faussement ahuri ! Il... T'imaginer au Manoir Malefoy alors qu'il y a vécu tant de moments atroces...

- Hmm... concéda Lily sans plus rien ajouter.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, continua doucement Ginny. Laisse-lui juste le temps de se faire à cette idée. Montre-lui que tu as conscience de ce qu'il peut ressentir, même si... ça te paraît injustifié. Prouve-lui par là que tu es une personne réfléchie et qu'il peut te faire confiance. Il n'en éprouvera que moins de scrupules à accepter tes choix...

- J'ai déjà essayé de lui expliquer...

- Non, tu n'as jamais essayé de lui parler de ce que tu ressens, toi. Tu ne fais que lui envoyer des vérités toutes faites à propos de Scorpius et de sa famille.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, Maman, murmura Lily.

- Si tu en es persuadée, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que ton père ne finisse pas par l'être aussi.

- C'est tellement plus facile avec toi... continua Lily en fixant la tasse vide entre ses mains. Je... J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir avoir de discussion normale avec lui... Avant, nous étions si proches, si complices...

- Avant tu étais une petite fille, Lily. Sa p'tite Lily. Tu lui échappes chaque jour un peu plus en grandissant. Tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive...

Mère et fille se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Puis Ginny tapota la tasse vide de Lily du bout de sa baguette magique pour qu'elle rejoigne le reste de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

- Allez, file te recoucher maintenant, histoire d'être en forme demain pour les essayages.

- Mais...

- Chut, fit Ginny avec un petit clin d'œil. Nous irons en repérage, de manière à ce que tu ne sois pas prise au dépourvu le jour où ton père se décidera.

- Merci, fit Lily en se levant et en l'embrassant.

Rose dormait profondément lorsqu'elle regagna la chambre qu'elles n'étaient à présent plus que deux à partager. Des litres de lait chaud n'auraient jamais pu venir à bout de l'insomnie qui la guettait alors. De nouvelles pensées indociles avaient rejoint les anciennes, en occultant certaines et en précisant d'autres... Un seul mot lui resta pourtant en tête avant de succomber enfin à la fatigue : Incroyable.


	12. PRÉSOMPTIONS

- Je sais ce que tu es.

Dès son retour à Poudlard, Lily s'était précipitée au septième étage, espérant le trouver avant que ses camarades de maison n'arrivent. Le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Gryffondor était vide ; les lits faits n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leurs occupants absents pour les vacances. Seul un recoin semblait encore en vie, l'endroit où Ellis s'affairait au moment où elle fondit sur lui sans prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? fit-il en se retournant dans un mouvement de recul étonné.

- Je viens de rentrer, répondit Lily encore essoufflée de sa course. Je n'ai pas pu attendre. Je sais... Je sais comment tu as fait pour changer de place aussi vite dans le stade de Quidditch.

Ellis soupira en déposant sur son lit la pile de vêtements gris qu'il tenait et lui fit face avec un air las, lui signifiant d'un sourcil excédé qu'il voulait bien l'écouter pour peu qu'elle se dépêche. Visage et trimbre de voix triomphales, Lily déclara alors :

- Tu es un vampire.

La réaction d'Ellis se fit attendre. Il se contenta de la dévisager un long moment de ses yeux muets avant de fermer les paupières en se prenant l'arrête du nez comme pour lutter contre un mal de crane coriace.

- Ton cas ne s'est pas arrangé avec les vacances, se lamenta-t-il.

D'abord passablement dépitée, Lily s'avança un peu plus vers lui en comprenant la cause de son déni.

- Ça va, fit-elle à voix basse sur un ton complice. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu ne peux pas en parler mais je n'ai rien dit à personne et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Tu peux me faire conf...

Ellis la stoppa d'un geste de la main, la mine semblant soudain se teindre de consternation.

- Où est-ce que tu as bien pu aller chercher ça ?

- Je... Je l'ai déduit.

- Alors les vampires ont le don d'ubiquité ? demanda Ellis comme stupéfait.

- Non, objecta Lily sur la défensive. Ils se déplacent seulement si vite que nous... enfin, les humains ne peuvent pas les voir.

- Les "humains" ? répéta-t-il sur le même ton sidéré.

- Les humains ou les mortels, rectifia Lily.

Ellis leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, reprit-elle, bien décidée à aller au bout des choses même devant la façade qu'il continuait à lui présenter.

Mais sa nouvelle tentative fut interrompue par des bruits de pas et de voix dans les escaliers. Deux garçons chargés de sacs firent alors irruption dans le dortoir et ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard amusé en découvrant Lily - regard qui fut aussitôt effacé par celui que leur lança Ellis. Comprenant que leur présence n'était pas souhaitée, ils se contentèrent de déposer rapidement leurs affaires près de leur lit avant de ressortir sur le champ.

- Ça va, on vous laisse seuls, railla l'un d'eux.

Des éclats de rire retentirent ensuite dans les escaliers et c'est seulement lorsque le silence fut complètement rétabli qu'Ellis proposa à Lily de reprendre là où elle en était restée. La tête pleine des images qu'elle s'était repassée un millier de fois depuis ces trois derniers jours, elle continua alors :

- Le premier jour. Dans la diligence. Quand tu as empêché la cage d'Iris de basculer. En cours de Potions. Quand tu as paré le flot de solution de Force le jour où j'ai renversé le chaudron. Á la bibliothèque. Quand tu as rattrapé le livre tombé de la pile que Hugo déposait sur la table.

- En quoi avoir de bons réflexes fait-il de moi un vampire ?

- Mais les indices ne s'arrêtent pas là, fit Lily en cédant peu à peu à l'impatience.

Face à elle, Ellis continuait de l'observer de son air faussement exténué.

- Tes mains, dit-elle alors en les lui saisissant. Elles sont froides.

- Ouah ! fit mine de s'émerveiller Ellis sans retirer ses mains de celles de Lily ainsi qu'elle s'y était pourtant attendue. En effet, c'est vraiment très étonnant d'avoir les mains froides lorsqu'on se trouve dans un château en plein hiver !

Lily le lâcha rageusement pour abattre ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle allait repartir à la charge mais Ellis ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit en se tapant le front à la manière de quelqu'un qui prend conscience de la stupidité de son erreur :

- Oh mais non, tu vas me répondre que mes mains ne sont pas la seule partie de mon corps à être dépourvue de chaleur !

- Oui. Le sang des vampires est froid, tenta-t-elle d'ajouter en se remémorant les paroles exactes de sa tante avant qu'Ellis ne lui coupe à nouveau la parole.

- Très bien, alors ne te gène pas, fit-il avec emphase en écartant les bras. J'allais justement passer ma tenue de nuit. Dis-moi quelle partie de mon anatomie tu voudrais toucher pour vérifier ta théorie ?

Lily se retrouva à cours de mots pendant quelques secondes - le feu à ses joues n'aidant pas à son ressaisissement – puis reprit soudain avec fougue :

- Tu vas donc aller te coucher _sans manger_ !

- Oui, et alors ? s'étonna encore Ellis sans l'hésitation que Lily s'attendait à le voir afficher. Je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème dans le fait de sauter un repas.

Il s'interrompit net et l'espace d'un instant, une mimique semblant à s'y méprendre à un sourire passa sur son visage.

- J'y suis ! reprit-il aussi sec. Tu penses que je ne mange pas parce que je suis censé me nourrir de sang !

Lily se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête renfrogné.

- Et il n'y a rien d'aberrant, là encore, à ce qu'un directeur accepte un élève qui se nourrit exclusivement de sang humain dans son école ! Après tout, continua-t-il avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable d'user, étant donné le nombre de pensionnaires ici présent, il y en aura toujours un ou deux à suçoter sans que leur sort ne vienne à être remarqué.

- C'est peut-être justement pour cette raison qu'ils n'ont plus voulu de toi à Durmstrang, riposta Lily, une lueur combative dans les yeux.

Ellis secoua encore la tête en soupirant.

- Et d'ailleurs, ce genre de chose s'est déjà vu à Poudlard, enchaîna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Le père d'un de mes cousins était élève ici et c'était un loup-garou.

- Oui, alors ça change tout ! Si les directeurs se mettent à accepter n'importe quelle créature...

- C'était le professeur Dumbledore ! précisa Lily en s'efforçant de se contenir encore devant le haussement d'épaules d'Ellis, paraissant dire "Oui, mais Dumbledore, c'était Dumbledore".

Un court moment de silence se maintint entre eux, nécessaire à Lily pour qu'elle se calme avant de reprendre, incisive :

- La pâleur de ta peau.

- Si tous les gens au teint pâle devaient en être, alors il y aurait une meute de vampires assez conséquente dans la région, contra Ellis. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le soleil n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous dans cette partie du pays.

- Le soleil ! envoya alors Lily.

- Quoi, "le soleil" ? fit Ellis avant de réaliser où elle voulait en venir. Tu m'as déjà vu dehors à la lumière du jour, non ? Je ne me suis pas réduit en cendres pour autant !

- Non, mais les vampires peuvent résister au rayons du soleil, contrairement aux idées reçues.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Et dans quel livre as-tu bien pu lire toutes ces idées saugrenues ?

- Pas dans un livre, maugréa Lily avant d'être interrompue par de nouveaux bruits de pas.

- Lily ? fit Albus en apparaissant à l'embrasure de la porte.

Il sembla hésiter à entrer et Lily ne réalisa qu'à ce moment-là que personne d'autre n'avait osé le faire depuis la venue des deux garçons, même si tous les Gryffondor devaient à présent avoir rejoint leur salle commune.

- Je suis venue voir Ellis pour mettre au point un détail concernant notre devoir commun de potions, se justifia-t-elle alors.

- Tu avais besoin de le faire sitôt rentrée ?

- C'est à rendre demain.

- De toute façon Lily allait partir, intervint Ellis très calmement. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur la question qui nous divisait.

Lily le foudroya du regard. Lui, ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil glacial. Elle fit alors volte-face pour rejoindre Albus près de la porte.

- Bonne nuit, crut nécessaire d'ajouter Ellis.

- Tu ne descends pas dîner ? s'étonna Albus à son encontre.

Lily s'immobilisa près de son frère avec un vague sourire enchanté.

- Non, fit la voix neutre d'Ellis. Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, je préfère me coucher de bonne heure pour la reprise des cours demain.

- Très bien, approuva Albus sans s'étonner le moins du monde de cette réponse.

Le sourire de Lily fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers sans rien ajouter, furibonde. Au bas des marches, dans la salle commune, un groupe d'élèves parmi lesquels se trouvaient les deux garçons congédiés s'arrêta de parler en l'apercevant et la dévisagea d'un air moqueur.

- Quoi ! fulmina-t-elle.

Certains élèves semblèrent se pétrifier sur place avant que les rires ne reprennent de plus belle dans son dos lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans le passage vers la sortie.

Si Ellis pensait que la question était réglée, il se trompait lourdement. Tandis qu'elle regagnait les étages inférieurs, elle se demanda ce qui l'excédait le plus. Était-ce l'obstination d'Ellis à parer habilement chacune de ses preuves ? Était-ce plutôt le fait de réaliser qu'il ne lui faisait tout bonnement pas assez confiance pour tout avouer ? Á bien y réfléchir, elle ne s'y était pas prise de la meilleure façon possible pour le confondre. Elle pensa – un peu trop tard cependant - qu'elle aurait dû commencer par le mettre à l'épreuve avant de lui avouer ce qu'elle savait. Elle aurait ensuite pu en tirer toutes les conclusions nécessaires et les lui livrer de but en blanc.

Pourtant tout coïncidait de façon si troublante. Et encore, elle s'était bien gardée d'abattre la carte maîtresse de son jeu. Seulement la preuve qui la persuadait de sa théorie était aussi la plus difficile à avouer.  
Ce garçon taciturne, désagréable, y compris et en particulier avec elle, au physique pourtant si peu engageant et dont elle soupçonnait une nature terrible suffisante à elle seule à la convaincre de le fuir, continuait à l'intriguer, à la fasciner...

Parvenue au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'arrêta et fixa l'entrée de la Grande Salle plusieurs longues secondes, les yeux dans le vide. Elle pesta en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas faim, puis, bien consciente qu'une hypothétique absence de sa part ne passerait pas inaperçue, elle s'avança pour se joindre aux petits groupes d'élèves qui entraient et prenaient place pour le dîner.

Á l'agitation habituelle de chaque repas au château venait s'ajouter ce soir une petite dose d'effervescence, bien perceptible pour qui prenait le temps de s'en soucier. Certes, il fallait compter avec le retour des vacances mais cet élément n'était pas l'unique cause du changement d'atmosphère. En effet, l'Élu était là. Á vrai dire, il n'était pas encore là, physiquement parlant, puisque la table des professeurs était encore inoccupée mais tous savaient qu'il était arrivé par ceux d'entre eux qui prétendaient l'avoir aperçu dans les couloirs.

S'efforçant de se fondre dans la masse, Lily rejoignit sa table le plus rapidement possible. Pas question de s'inviter à celle des Gryffondor pour cette fois, pas seulement pour fuir la compagnie d'Albus (elle en aurait encore été quitte pour lui rendre des comptes sur sa présence dans le dortoir des cinquième année) mais surtout pour être certaine d'être vue à sa place, et avec ceux de sa maison – l'un d'eux plus particulièrement. En outre, les sujets de discussion y seraient certainement un peu moins orientés "professeur Potter" que partout ailleurs.

Les tables des quatre maisons étaient déjà complètes lorsque les premiers convives virent s'installer à celle des professeurs. Partout dans la salle, les visages tournés vers la porte d'entrée, surtout ceux des première année, guettaient l'arrivée imminente de l'invité d'honneur.

Á la grande déconvenue de Lily, Scorpius ne s'était pas encore montré. Elle enragea à nouveau de n'avoir pu faire comme Ellis et lui, à savoir manquer le repas purement et simplement. Si au moins son père avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas se faire attendre, la soirée n'en aurait été que plus courte. Mais non, comme à son habitude, il semblait préférer attendre le dernier moment pour faire une entrée remarquée - Même s'il avait toujours eu une explication valable à ses contre-temps, Lily en était venue à se demander si à la longue il ne le faisait pas un peu exprès.

Cette année, il partagea la vedette avec son confère et ami, le professeur Londubat. Les deux sorciers, visiblement très réjouis de leurs retrouvailles annuelles, étaient en grande discussion au moment où ils franchirent la porte de la Grande Salle. Le changement sonore qui s'ensuivit soudain les sortit de leurs rires, Harry semblant s'étonner de l'accueil qui lui était encore fait plus de dix ans après ses premiers cours en tant qu'intervenant en DCFM.

Ils traversèrent la salle dans un quasi silence. Lily s'efforça de se faire toute petite lorsqu'ils passèrent à son niveau mais même séparés par trois rangées d'élèves, son père ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit signe de la main auquel elle se força à répondre d'un fugace mouvement de tête. L'ignorer l'aurait exposée à une très possible bifurcation de l'Élu vers sa table - chose qui s'était déjà produite en première année et dont elle se passait fort bien depuis.

Elle se borna ensuite à fixer son assiette vide et ses couverts pour ne plus avoir à croiser les visages curieux de ses camarades. Elle ne put cependant ignorer les chuchotements qui voletaient ça et là, ni les gloussements caractéristiques à la table d'à côté. Comment diable des filles pouvaient-elles être émoustillées par quelqu'un qui avait près du triple de leur âge ?

Lorsqu'elle fut décidée à relever la tête, les deux retardataires avaient enfin pris place à la table des professeurs et Slughorn s'apprêtait à entamer son petit discours de bienvenue "spécial Harry Potter". Rien de bien extraordinaire mise à part une énième éloge au grand sorcier et tout l'honneur que le directeur se targuait de recevoir, au nom de l'école entière, pour le merveilleux présent qu'il leur faisait en venant en ces lieux, année après année, alors que ses fonctions d'Auror ne lui en laissaient que peu le loisir, permettant ce faisant d'ouvrir la voie à tous ces chers élèves en quête de perfection, etc...

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? fit Scorpius à voix basse en s'installant près de Lily au moment où les plats apparaissaient - enfin - sur les tables.

- Non. Rien, assura-t-elle, aussi catégorique que fausse.

L'un et l'autre échangèrent un bref regard entendu. Lily eut ensuite le temps de se servir une portion de purée de pommes de terre, d'y piocher quelques fourchetées pour finalement se contenter de tracer machinalement des sillons dans son assiette avant que Scorpius ne trouve un sujet de conversation plus adéquat.

- Je me suis occupé des préparatifs de la fête pendant ces vacances.

Même si ces mots la ramenaient encore à son père, Lily choisit de reléguer sciemment ce petit détail dans un coin de sa tête - pour peu qu'il y en ait encore eu un de disponible. Sans renoncer à ses mouvements de fourchette, elle se tourna vers son voisin de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'écoutait et qu'il pouvait continuer sans craindre sa mauvaise humeur manifeste. Elle s'en voulut même de l'accueil qu'elle venait de lui réserver mais ravala ses excuses en le voyant sourire, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il comprenait.

- J'ai réussi à réserver le groupe Le Diable Sort En Ville pour la soirée, fit-il alors avec fierté.

- Vraiment ! s'ébahit Lily. Comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris pour faire venir un des plus grands groupes actuels à une simple... à ta fête d'anniversaire ?

- Question de relations.

- Et quand allons-nous recevoir les invitations ?

- Pas d'invitation, précisa Scorpius. J'ai dit depuis le début que tout le monde serait le bienvenu et ça restera ainsi. (Lily acquiesça d'un petit air de contentement). Le seul impératif est de venir accompagné.

- Accompagné ?

- Oui, en couple. Comme à un bal, à vrai dire.

- Oh, fit Lily en souriant timidement, tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir prévu les choses en grand.

- J'espère que tu pourras venir, se contenta de répondre Scorpius.

- Je l'espère aussi, ajouta-t-elle en perdant son sourire et en tournant la tête vers le fond de la salle.

Á la table des professeurs, son père, pourtant très occupé, lançait de brefs coups d'œil dans leur direction. Lorsque Scorpius imita Lily en réalisant l'objet de son assombrissement, le regard vert se fit subitement plus soutenu. Elle replongea alors dans son assiette en soufflant de dépit. Á côté d'elle, aucun commentaire ne fut fait, ce qu'elle apprécia grandement.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, fit Lily après un long moment silencieux, son assiette ressemblant à un parfait champ de bataille.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

- Seulement si tu as décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour mourir, lança-t-elle sans humour.

- Hmm, se ravisa Scorpius. Je pourrais aussi te rejoindre dans un moment.

- Crois-moi, continua Lily, toujours amère, tu ferais mieux de rester à ce repas jusqu'à sa toute fin.

Elle assortit son commentaire d'un petit mouvement de menton revêche en direction de la table des professeurs. Scorpius ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle se leva et prit alors la direction de la sortie, réalisant qu'elle n'avait en fait pas besoin de garder la tête baissée pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Partout dans la Grande Salle, les regards ne se portaient que sur l'Élu et non sur la "fille de l'Élu"...

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée du château, même si plusieurs choses perturbaient encore son attention, elle eut la nette impression de voir une silhouette sombre sous le grand escalier de marbre filer vers les étages. Aucun bruit de pas ne se fit entendre cependant. Elle lutta mentalement pour que la partie d'elle-même qui venait encore d'identifier Ellis, ne se manifeste pas. Pestant pour la seconde fois de la soirée et avec encore plus de conviction, elle prit alors le chemin de la bibliothèque. En passant son début de soirée parmi les livres, là où même si elle savait que les réponses avaient toutes les chances d'être caduques, elle parviendrait peut-être à canaliser ses pensées pendant un moment. Car comment raisonner clairement ? La raison avait-elle encore seulement quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ?


	13. DÉMONSTRATIONS

La résolution de Lily était prise : avec ou sans aveux, la mise à l'épreuve d'Ellis aurait bien lieu. Malheureusement, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner, Albus l'informa que ce dernier les avait précédés et venait tout juste de partir. Elle ne put ainsi démontrer sa théorie sur l'ingestion d'aliments mais se consola en pensant qu'elle aurait bien vite l'occasion de le faire, cette preuve restant l'une des plus simples à mettre en évidence.

- Tu vas encore essayer d'aller le trouver dans notre dortoir ? s'inquiéta Albus.

Même si l'idée lui était effectivement passée par la tête, Lily préféra répondre que non, option que son frère, même s'il ne le formula pas clairement, sembla préférer.

- C'était pour mettre au point notre devoir, se crut-elle obligée d'expliquer à nouveau.

- Oh, mais moi je n'ai rien dit. C'est juste que les bruits ont vite fait de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Lily se mit à manger sans accorder plus d'intérêt à ses propos.

- Ça risquerait de ne pas plaire à ton petit ami, continua-t-il en montrant des yeux la table des Serpentard.

- Scorpius n'est pas mon "petit ami" !

- Ne jouons pas sur les mots. Il n'est pas officiellement ton petit ami mais c'est tout comme, non ? D'ailleurs, s'obstina-t-il en reprenant son inspection, il a l'air de faire une drôle de tête aujourd'hui.

- Albus... soupira Lily.

- Ou alors... c'est à cause de Papa.

- Tout n'est pas toujours à cause de Papa ! s'entendit-elle répliquer.

Sa remarque sembla ne pas étonner qu'elle. Albus grimaça puis retourna à la compagnie de ses camarades Gryffondor. Lily n'écouta que d'une oreille la conversation qui suivit, plus absorbée par l'échafaudage de sa prochaine tentative de démasquage que par les horaires des séances du Club de Duel. Elle en était encore à ses réflexions lorsqu'elle tomba sur son père et Slughorn en quittant la Grande Salle, un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Ah, Miss Potter, Harry et moi étions justement en train de parler de vous.

Bien moins réjouie par cette information que Slughorn ne semblait l'être, Lily se contenta de les saluer poliment avant de continuer son chemin.

- Tu viens à la première séance générale ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers elle.

- Bien sûr.

Il aurait été parfaitement impensable que les enfants Potter ratent les cours de leur père, premier comme suivants.

- Á ce soir, alors, fit Harry.

- Oui, à ce soir.

Elle allait se remettre en route quand Slughorn l'apostropha encore.

- J'organise un petit dîner mercredi soir pour fêter la venue de notre ancien membre. (Il abattit une main pleine de fierté sur l'épaule de Harry). J'espère que vous pourrez vous joindre à nous.

Lily allait cette fois-ci se contenter d'un hochement de tête pour répondre à l'obligation mais bredouilla soudain :

- J'ai entraînement de Quidditch, mercredi soir.

Ses yeux vinrent à la rencontre de ceux de son père, espérant une quelconque forme de soutien de sa part, mais comme il n'était pas seulement question de Quidditch, il laissa à son supérieur le soin de décider.

- Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être remettre cette soirée à vendredi ? fit Slughorn avant de se mettre à réfléchir à voix haute pour essayer de se souvenir si la date pouvait convenir à ses autres invités.

- Vendredi aussi, couina Lily.

Slughorn se tourna vers Harry en se grattant la tête, à présent préoccupé par son avis. Sans se donner la peine de paraître pris de cours, ce dernier déclara alors :

- Pour une fois, tes camarades pourront sans doute se passer de toi.

Á table, les élèves les plus proches ne se contentaient plus de les écouter et s'étaient maintenant retournés dans leur direction. La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit instantanément et après un court moment de flottement, elle forma un "oui" inaudible et contraint.

- Bien, fit Slughorn enchanté. Alors tenons-nous en à mercredi.

S'il pensait qu'une soirée de moins passée avec Scorpius suffirait à la détourner de sa compagnie ! Et le Quidditch dans tout ça ? C'était quand même autrement plus important qu'une soirée au "club de Slug" !  
Lily enragea ainsi toute la matinée, transformant par son manque de concentration lors du cours de métamorphose le furet qu'elle devait faire disparaître en un rouleau à pâtisserie poilu.  
Á l'heure du déjeuner, elle se hâta de gagner la Grande Salle de façon à ne pas rater Ellis une nouvelle fois.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, envoya-t-elle à Albus en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor alors que celui-ci s'était remis à lancer des regards soupçonneux en direction de celle des Serpentard.

- OK, seulement laisse-moi juste t'informer qu'au cas où ce serait lui que tu cherches, Ellis ne viendra pas déjeuner avec nous. Je viens de le croiser devant l'entrée et il sortait.

- Il sortait ?

- Il sortait du château. Il allait faire un tour dehors, si tu préfères.

Alors qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas trahir son intérêt pour les précisions qui suivirent, elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner encore.

- Où allait-il ? (Albus haussa les épaules d'une façon dubitative). Par où semblait-il aller, alors ?

- Vers le lac, je crois.

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'hésiter ou d'inventer une nouvelle excuse et quitta la table. Au beau milieu de l'allée, elle stoppa net et revint sur ses pas pour attraper un œuf cuit dur dans un plat posé devant Albus puis se remit en marche comme si de rien n'était. Sitôt sortie de la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du château et accéléra ses foulées une fois à l'extérieur.

Le ciel était d'un blanc laiteux et lumineux, très agressif pour les yeux, et se confondait au loin avec le sol hivernal. Lily resserra les pans de sa cape et ajusta son écharpe pour faire face au froid mordant qui devait l'accompagner dans sa recherche. Aux nombreuses traces de pas qui s'éloignaient des abords enneigés du château, seules quelques rares empreintes succédaient en direction du lac, pour s'effacer complètement lorsqu'elle fut parvenue au bord de l'eau gelée. La main en visière, elle balaya les environs du regard. La silhouette noire fut facile à repérer dans ce paysage monochrome et inerte. Ellis se trouvait un peu plus loin, à une trentaine de mètres de la rive, et revenait dans sa direction à grandes enjambées.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? dit-il d'un air faussement innocent lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant un pas de côté de manière à lui barrer le passage. Comme tu n'as pas pris le temps de déjeuner, je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose.

Elle lui tendit alors l'œuf dur avec défi.

- Que d'attention, tu n'aurais pas dû, persifla Ellis. Sauf que je m'apprêtais à aller prendre mon repas dans la Grande Salle, contrairement à ce que tu semblais espérer.

- Je n'espérais rien, continua Lily très calmement. Je ne faisais juste que constater. (Elle imprima un petit mouvement de bras pour insister). Si tu es sur le point de manger, alors tu peux bien commencer par un encas.

- Je n'aime pas les œufs durs, objecta-t-il sans sourciller.

- Un grand garçon comme toi, fit-elle mutine, tu peux bien te forcer un peu.

Ils se défièrent un moment en silence avant qu'Ellis ne tende la main, paume vers le haut, pour que Lily y dépose son encas. Alors, sans la quitter des yeux, il porta l'œuf à sa bouche et mordit généreusement dedans. Il mastiqua longuement avant de déglutir et goba ensuite le reste de sa pitance, impassible. Ils se tinrent encore face à face plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Lily juge que rien d'étrange ne semblerait arriver.

- Que pensais-tu qu'il se passerait ? demanda Ellis.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de masquer sa déception. Ça ne devait pas... Tu n'étais pas censé...

Elle coupa court en haussant les épaules puis fit volte-face et se remit en marche. Ellis lui emboîta le pas sans rien dire.

L'air était vraiment glacial ce jour-là. Mauvaises conditions pour tester la théorie de la peau froide, songea-t-elle. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas démontée la veille ! Elle se mit à souffler dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer un peu, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre ses gants. Se souvenant alors que cette petite excursion dans le parc n'avait pas été prévue, une autre question fusa :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au bord du lac ?

Sans ralentir ses pas, Ellis prit une grande inspiration comme s'il cherchait à contrôler son humeur mais ne lui accorda ni regard ni intérêt. De toute évidence, la question semblait l'avoir dérangé, et ne pas y répondre, même de façon lapidaire, suffisait à éveiller encore la curiosité de Lily.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu hier soir dans le hall d'entrée, alors que tu étais supposé dormir.

Cette fois, la réaction eut lieu, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction, suffisante pour révéler qu'une corde sensible venait encore d'être touchée.

- Pendant les vacances, tu as laissé entendre que tu étais à Poudlard par choix et non par obligation, continua-t-elle en guettant la moindre faille sur le visage de marbre. Tu es venu ici pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne pouvant ignorer la sollicitation plus longtemps, il finit par répondre par un bref et concis "On ne peut rien te cacher". Lily laissa échapper un petit ricanement dédaigneux avant de chuchoter, comme pour elle-même :

- Encore faudrait-il que je te donne "une seule bonne raison pour que tu me confies ce que tu souhaites garder pour toi"...

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole avant d'arriver au château. Ellis ne releva pas non plus le "bon appétit" que Lily lui décocha avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la Grande Salle.

Elle ne le croisa plus de la journée. Même si plusieurs élèves séchèrent aussi la première séance du Club de Duel, le soir-même, Ellis devait certainement être le seul Gryffondor manquant. Bien entendu, Scorpius ne vint pas non plus. L'absence de ceux qui comme eux ne souhaitaient pas participer n'était jamais pointée du doigt – fait qui ne s'appliquait, hélas, pas à elle - et la Grande Salle, transformée en salle d'entraînement pour l'occasion, était toujours largement remplie d'élèves enthousiastes.

Mises à part les séances générales qui avaient lieu en soirée tous les quinze jours, les cours se tenaient en effectif réduit, plusieurs fois par semaine, selon les emplois du temps respectifs de chaque classe. Générales ou réduites, ces séances se déroulaient toujours de la même façon : Le professeur Potter avait pour habitude d'inviter un de ses confrères pour débuter l'heure par une petite démonstration de combat dans les règles de l'art, puis les participants se répartissaient par groupe de deux pour pratiquer les sorts à l'ordre du jour. Harry passait alors parmi eux pour les conseiller, les encourager et les féliciter.

Lily s'était longtemps interrogée sur la finalité des ces cours pratiques intensifs de DCFM. Les autres élèves semblaient pour leur part y trouver un vif intérêt. Outre l'honneur d'assister à des leçons dispensées par le grand Harry Potter, leur était donnée l'occasion de se faire confirmer certains passages de ses aventures, lus dans quelque livre d'histoire ou entendus raconter par un parent.

Les cours en eux-même ne lui posaient pas véritablement problème ; Lily n'était pas la plus mauvaise en combat et elle appréciait même que son père les laisse à leur place, son frère et elle, en les considérant comme n'importe quel autre élève. Seulement le fait que leurs camarades semblent toujours attendre d'eux un quelconque coup d'éclat, comme s'ils avaient des prédispositions naturelles, l'insupportait au plus haut point. Ajouté à cela qu'il se trouvait rarement quelqu'un d'enclin à vouloir spontanément faire équipe avec elle...

- Il faudrait que tu songes à rameuter un peu plus de Serpentard, la prochaine fois, lui dit Hugo lorsqu'elle lui proposa de faire équipe, ce soir-là.

- Il y a déjà des Serpentard.

- Je voulais dire, des amis à toi, avec qui tu pourrais faire équipe.

- Si tu n'as pas envie de te mettre avec moi, dis-le simplement.

- Non, objecta Hugo avec l'air de celui qui ne veut pas avoir de problème. Tu devrais essayer de convaincre Malefoy.

- Scorpius, corrigea Lily, vindicative.

- Quoi ? continua-t-il en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par son idée. S'il est vraiment comme tu le dis, pas comme ses parents et tout ça, alors pourquoi il ne vient jamais ?

- Pour la même raison qui fait que toi tu continues à le trouver mauvais.

Le sujet clos, ils passèrent l'heure à s'exercer aux sorts de Désarmements sans que les mots Serpentard ou Malefoy ne fussent plus prononcés.

- Quelle technique doit-on utiliser contre un vampire ? demanda Lily à son professeur lorsqu'il passa près d'eux.

Était-ce dû à l'intitulé de la question où seulement au fait tout inhabituel d'entendre cette élève-ci poser une question pendant son cours, toujours est-il que Harry mit un moment avant de répondre :

- Et bien... Étant donné leur prétendue intolérance à la chaleur, je miserais sur un sort produisant du feu.. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh, fit Lily avec désinvolture, simplement parce qu'à part les créatures maléfiques, comme les vampires ou les loups-garous, je ne voyais pas bien de qui nous pourrions apprendre à nous défendre. Il n'y a plus énormément de mages noirs prêts à nous exterminer, ces derniers temps...

Autour d'eux, le niveau sonore s'abaissa légèrement. Harry observa Lily quelques secondes puis se racla la gorge et déclara d'un ton maîtrisé :

- Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort qu'il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres mages noirs dans les années à venir.

Près d'elle, certains élèves approuvèrent la réponse à demi-mots. Lily ne put que hocher la tête elle aussi avant de se remettre en position de combat sans plus rien ajouter. Le prétexte donné à sa question semblait avoir joué son rôle...  
Comme à l'accoutumée, la séance s'acheva sur un dernier duel entre les participants dont la performance du jour avait été remarquée et empiéta largement sur le temps imparti lorsque le professeur Potter se mit à relater de nouvelles anecdotes de combat. Et comme à l'accoutumée, Lily, qui connaissait ces histoires dans les moindres détails pour les avoir entendues dans l'intimité de leur foyer, préféra partir à ce moment-là.


	14. ÉPREUVES

Ellis ne se montra pas non plus le lendemain - tout du moins, il se fit assez discret pour que Lily ne puisse pas lui tomber dessus - et c'est seulement le mercredi, juste avant que le cours de potions ne débute, que la mise à l'épreuve put reprendre là où elle en était restée.

- MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! hurla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'un pan de sa robe de sorcier venait de prendre feu et que du bout de la baguette de sa coéquipière s'échappaient encore quelques étincelles bleues.

Dans les rangs voisins, les élèves qui prenaient place poussèrent des cris de surprise qui s'éteignirent aussi rapidement que le début d'incendie. En retrait, Lily attendit qu'Ellis vienne complètement à bout des petites flammes d'un _Aguamenti_ rapide et précis pour déclarer haut et fort :

- Désolée, ça n'était pas ta manche que je visais, je voulais juste allumer le feu sous le chaudron...

Si l'explication suffit au reste de la classe – Slughorn ne semblait même pas avoir relevé l'incident - Ellis la dévisagea avec une méchanceté digne d'un dragon à qui l'on aurait dérobé son œuf.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu jouais, cette fois-ci ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse quelques minutes plus tard.

- Les vampires craignent le feu, répondit Lily tout aussi doucement, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

- Tout le monde craint le feu ! répliqua Ellis, sidéré. Tu comptes t'y prendre comment la prochaine fois ? Me pousser du haut d'une tour pour voir si je me transforme en chauve-souris ?

Lily se contenta de blêmir de son côté de la table de travail sans plus prononcer un mot du reste de la séance. Elle trimballa sa mauvaise humeur avec elle jusqu'au soir, celle-ci augmentant considérablement au fil des heures. Car qu'y avait-il de pire pour terminer cette journée en beauté qu'une soirée passée au "club de Slug" avec son père ?

Harry ne prit pourtant que peu la parole pendant le dîner - à vrai dire, aucun invité ne le put réellement – mais il fut encore au centre de toutes les palabres de Slughorn. Mis à part les deux professeurs, l'assemblée n'était constituée que d'élèves membres du "club". Ils étaient cette fois réunis autour d'une immense table ronde sur laquelle se succédaient d'innombrables plats, à la manière de ce qui se faisait dans la Grande Salle. Tous eurent ainsi droit au récit de l'année où Slughorn avait décidé de reprendre du service à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait eu l'honneur d'avoir Harry comme élève. Il fit un compte-rendu tellement détaillé des prouesses de ce dernier qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elles ne couvraient qu'une seule année de cours de potions.

Autour de la table, personne ne semblait pourtant s'ennuyer, chacun picorant dans son assiette en levant le nez vers Slughorn au gré des rires ou des exclamations de tous. Á la droite de leur hôte, Harry se contentait d'écouter parler de lui en ne répondant que lorsqu'il y était invité d'un franc coup de coude ou d'une bourrade. Il arborait un sourire condescendant qu'on aurait pu prendre pour de la modestie. Lily n'aurait su dire s'il préférait entendre ainsi chanter ses louanges au lieu de le faire par lui-même. Toujours est-il qu'il se garda bien d'intervenir pour replacer les éléments dans leur contexte lorsque Slughorn certifia pour la troisième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure que Harry Potter avait sans nul doute été son élève le plus doué.

- Mon père vous avait-il dit que cette année-là, il composait avec le livre de potions de Severus Rogue ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de déclarer lorsqu'il reformula ses éloges pour la quatrième fois.

Elle se demanda si sa voix avait réussi à porter par-delà les roucoulements du directeur. La plupart des convives semblait pourtant l'avoir entendue et son père la dévisageait même avec une drôle d'expression, hésitant manifestement à prendre la parole. Slughorn, quant à lui, eut un petit temps d'arrêt, mais peut-être parce qu'il était tellement pris par son monologue, peut-être parce qu'avec l'âge il avait tendance à devenir dur de l'oreille, peut-être parce que le vin commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête ou peut-être pour ces trois raisons réunies, il ignora magistralement l'allusion de Lily et enchaîna sur une autre de ses grandes fiertés :

- Ah... Severus Rogue. Saviez-vous, jeunes gens, que je fus son professeur également ?

Il fit ensuite un court saut dans le temps pour bien mettre en avant le fait qu'il avait aussi pu être à l'origine du talent de cet autre élève. Á côté de lui, Harry était à présent plongé dans son assiette et ne releva la tête que lorsque le vieux sorcier porta un toast :

- Au professeur Rogue ! Qu'il repose en paix... Et que nous puissions bientôt placer son portrait dans le bureau directorial à côté de celui de Dumbledore, comme leurs tombes le sont dans le parc.

Chacun présenta son verre et but. Lily s'attendait à ce que son père profite de l'occasion qui lui était donnée pour aborder le sujet problématique du portrait de Rogue mais une fois encore, Harry sembla mal à l'aise et préféra laisser le soin à Slughorn d'évoquer la mémoire de son cher ami, Albus Dumbledore. Après un autre interminable soliloque, un nouveau toast fut porté. Il y en eut d'ailleurs encore une bonne demi-douzaine jusqu'à la fin du repas, le dénominateur commun étant que la destinée de tous les sorciers cités avait - bien évidemment et presque heureusement - croisée celle d'Horace Slughorn.

Après ça, Lily regagna son dortoir avec un épouvantable mal de tête.

- Bonne soirée ?

Scorpius se trouvait encore dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle y entra. La séance d'entraînement ne devait pas être finie depuis très longtemps car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, perdant de leur blancheur pour emprunter une teinte dorée cuivrée. Quelques autres Serpentard étaient encore occupés à leurs devoirs sur une table au fond de la pièce.

- J'apprécierais assez qu'on n'en parle pas, souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil vert face au feu de cheminée mourant. Et l'entraînement ?

- Bien, répondit simplement Scorpius. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de l'avoir raté. Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps devant nous d'ici notre prochain match.

Les deux rencontres de Quidditch à venir devaient en effet opposer Gryffondor à Serdaigle puis à Poufsouffle. Comme par hasard, l'équipe de Serpentard ne devait disputer son dernier match de la saison qu'au troisième trimestre, lorsque Harry serait parti. Lily ne sut pas si elle devait encore céder à son énervement ou lâcher prise devant l'attention de Scorpius. Il semblait sincère dans son effort pour la consoler. La fatigue aidant, elle frissonna et répondit :

- Tu as raison, nous avons encore le temps.

Scorpius déposa une bûche dans l'âtre avant de venir prendre place dans le fauteuil voisin. Un long moment glissa ainsi dans le crépitement des flammes ondoyantes. Á l'arrière, les élèves s'entretenaient à voix basse sans que Lily ne distingue sur quoi portaient leurs travaux.

- Tu as l'air épuisée. Peut-être que tu te consacres à un peu trop d'occupations en ce moment...

Lily fit silencieusement l'inventaire desdites occupations : le "club de Slug", le Club de Duel et le Quidditch lui prenaient effectivement beaucoup d'énergie même si la dernière supplantait en motivation les deux autres. Sans compter sa récente "chasse au vampire"... Lily hocha doucement la tête sans quitter le feu des yeux. Scorpius reprit alors :

- Est-ce qu'il te reste suffisamment de temps...

- Si tu penses à la préparation des examens de B.U.S.E. l'interrompit trop rapidement Lily en se tournant vers lui, alors oui, il me reste encore assez de temps pour penser à mon travail.

- Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer... fit-il, confus. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais du temps libre, le mois prochain...

Lily s'en voulut d'avoir réagi de façon aussi abrupte, ça ne lui arrivait que très rarement en sa présence, et seulement sur le terrain de Quidditch. Á côté d'elle, Scorpius parut hésiter et se concentra à nouveau sur le spectacle du feu pour aller au bout de son idée.

- Il y a une sortie de prévue à Pré-au-Lard... Je me disais qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble...

Bien que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne l'enchantaient guère, l'invitation de Scorpius relativisaient subitement les choses. Il aurait pu lui demander de l'accompagner n'importe où, dans les égouts de Londres ou même dans un musée entièrement dédié à Harry Potter, qu'elle aurait accepté aussi. Et puis surtout, elle n'avait pas besoin de permission spéciale pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

- D'accord, fit-elle en ne laissant éclore qu'un fin sourire alors qu'à l'intérieur explosait une joie immodérée.

Scorpius n'ajouta rien mais son visage rayonna aussi d'une façon toute triomphale et monstrueusement séduisante.  
Ne trouvant curieusement plus d'autre sujet de conversation, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit à demi-mots et regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif. Lily s'endormit le cœur léger, rêvant que Scorpius profiterait de ce rendez-vous – car oui ! C'était un véritable rendez-vous ! - pour lui demander d'être sa cavalière à son bal d'anniversaire.

- Et cette fois, c'est officiel alors ? la nargua Albus lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle n'irait pas avec lui et les Weasley à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ha ! Parce que la date de la prochaine sortie tombe le quatorze février !

Le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Elle allait passer le jour de la Saint Valentin avec Scorpius ! C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Son cœur redoubla d'entrain pendant les jours qui suivirent. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et anxieuse en songeant à cette sortie, horriblement gênée lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en présence de Scorpius. Elle déambulait dans tout Poudlard avec la nette impression que la nouvelle – qui n'en était pas vraiment une – s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Elle virait subitement au rouge écarlate à chaque fois qu'elle surprenait des élèves chuchotant dans son dos. Et dans le même temps elle refoulait une terrible envie d'annoncer haut et fort ce qu'il en était vraiment entre eux. Bien entendu, son père n'aborda pas le sujet - pour le peu qu'ils se parlaient, de toute façon... Cependant ses œillades pendant les repas se firent plus aiguisées.

Cette éclaircie inespérée donna même à Lily l'impulsion nécessaire pour de nouvelles attaques du "mystère Ellis" après la défaite cuisante du test du feu. Elle avait ainsi dû laisser de côté toutes les mises en situation pouvant porter atteinte à la santé de son sujet d'étude, dans le cas très improbable où elle se serait effectivement trompée sur sa nature. La tentative suivante ne fut donc pas consacrée à la théorie de la transformation en chauve-souris. Bien moins périlleuse quoique très incommodante pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient présents - vampires ou pas - celle-ci se solda encore par un échec magistral. Ellis fut même l'un de ceux qui supporta le mieux l'odeur d'ail qui se dégagea du sac de Lily durant toute la durée du cours.

Le test du reflet n'aboutit à rien de concluant non plus. Le même visage froid fut renvoyé par le petit miroir de poche que Lily présenta face à celui d'Ellis. Leurs camarades de classe, qui n'en étaient plus à une prise de bec près entre eux deux, ne relevèrent pas plus l'échange bruyant et sarcastique qui eut lieu à leur table que lors des épisodes précédents.

Au début du mois de février, Lily avait compulsé la totalité des livres sur les vampires référencés à la bibliothèque et testé sur Ellis toutes les théories possibles et imaginables - chercher un cercueil sous son lit, brandir une croix formée de deux baguettes magiques devant lui, disperser des graines de pavot sur son passage, etc... - sans qu'aucune seule petite preuve ne vienne à transparaître. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait dû, à ce stade, abandonner, mais Lily ne se découragea pas, convaincue de ce qu'elle savait en son for intérieur.

- Aïe !

- Un problème, Miss Potter ? demanda distraitement Slughorn depuis son bureau.

Toute la classe était occupée à préparer les éléments nécessaires à la potion du jour. Certains faisaient des allers et retours jusqu'à l'armoire à ingrédients tandis que d'autres découpaient en menus morceaux des racines d'asphodèle.

- Je crois bien, insista Lily en levant sa main pleine de sang.

Quelques têtes, dont celle de Slughorn, se tournèrent vers elle avant que des exclamations n'attirent l'attention de tous.

- Oh... fit Slughorn en plissant le front.

Il accourut près d'elle, observa la main de Lily et après avoir aspiré longuement comme s'il buvait du thé trop chaud, il déclara :

- Très vilaine blessure. Vous feriez mieux de filer tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Prince, veuillez l'accompagner, je vous prie.

- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Ellis. C'est une coupure tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, vous devez bien pouvoir soigner ça vous-même !

- Je ne suis pas médicomage ! répondit Slughorn avec plus de sévérité que nécessaire.

- Mais vous êtes sorcier ! rétorqua Ellis.

- Monsieur Prince, je vous serais gré de ne pas discuter mes demandes. (Les poings d'Ellis se serrèrent sur la table de travail). Merci. Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'emmener cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang.

Le regard noir d'Ellis quitta celui de Slughorn pour prendre Lily pour cible. Il sembla hésiter, puis se leva rageusement et fit le tour de la table. Lily l'imita.

- Enroule ta main là-dedans pour ne pas salir les couloirs, dit-il en lui lançant l'écharpe vert et argent qui dépassait de son sac.

Il mit ensuite un très long moment avant de retrouver la parole, pendant le trajet qui devait les mener à l'infirmerie. Comme d'habitude, Lily s'efforça de suivre son pas cadencé.

- Tu es imbuvable.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit-elle, complètement hébétée.

- C'est une expression, soupira Ellis en se retournant vers elle. Tu es impossible, bornée, complètement cinglée et inconsciente par dessus le marché ! Te mutiler volontairement pour prouver je ne sais quelle nouvelle théorie sortie de ton esprit détraqué !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mentit Lily. C'est le couteau qui a dérapé...

- Á d'autres, aboya Ellis.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer le long du couloir du premier étage sans plus rien dire. Ils seraient à l'infirmerie d'ici peu. Jouant son va-tout, Lily s'approcha alors d'Ellis, ôta l'étoffe maculée de sang et tendit sa main gauche sous son long nez. Il s'immobilisa et recula la tête avec répulsion.

- ARRÊTE AVEC ÇA, MAINTENANT !

Son cri avait dû s'entendre dans tout le château. Lily n'obtempéra pas pour autant, avide de voir ce qui allait se passer. De longues gouttes carminées perlaient à la base de son index et léchaient la paume de sa main pour goutter à son poignet sur le sol.

- Réaction, murmura-t-elle comme lorsqu'on commente une expérience.

- Bien évidemment, réaction ! s'emporta Ellis d'une manière que Lily ne lui connaissait pas encore. (Il contempla longuement la blessure en fronçant les sourcils avant de chasser dédaigneusement la main de Lily d'un revers fruste de la sienne). Tu vas finir par réellement blesser quelqu'un avec tes idioties !

- C'est fait, répondit calmement Lily sans baisser les yeux. J'ai réellement blessé quelqu'un...

Ellis ragea encore et se remit en marche avec une telle impétuosité que Lily dut courir derrière lui jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Madame Salvia s'occupa de la blessure sans cesser de pester sur la dangerosité des couteaux employés en cours de potions. Á quelques lits vides de là, adossé au chambranle de la porte d'entrée, Ellis observait la scène en silence. Son visage mettait beaucoup de temps à retrouver son impassibilité coutumière.

- Veuillez excuser mon camarade, fit Lily en le gratifiant d'une grimace narquoise, il ne supporte pas bien la vue du sang.

Ellis se contenta de darder sur elle des yeux impitoyables.

Une fois l'entaille refermée, Madame Salvia appliqua sur la main de Lily une compresse imbibée d'un onguent différent de celui auquel elle avait eut droit lors de sa dernière venue à l'infirmerie - mais tout aussi répugnant. Pour plus de sureté, elle lui donna aussi à boire une potion de Régénération sanguine mais déclara que le professeur Slughorn avait "le don de dramatiser les choses".

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux élèves étaient de retour en cours et essayaient tant bien que mal de rattraper leur retard pour élaborer leur potion, chacun surveillant l'autre du coin de l'œil, sans mot dire.

Cette fois la démonstration n'avait pas lamentablement échouée comme les précédentes même si l'effet obtenu n'avait pas été celui imaginé par Lily. Ellis était véritablement sorti de ses gonds et avait même tenu tête à Slughorn, au professeur Slughorn, le directeur de Poudlard, alors qu'il ne cherchait d'ordinaire pas à afficher ses faits et gestes en sa présence. Bien sûr, de là à en conclure que sa réaction était obligatoirement due à ce qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être, il n'y avait pas qu'un pas... Seulement cette fois, Ellis n'avait su donner aucune explication logique et sans appel. Pire - ou mieux - il ne daigna plus lui adresser la parole après cet événement.


	15. DISSIMULATIONS

Dans un premier temps, Lily joua le jeu d'Ellis et s'accommoda parfaitement de la fâcherie. En cours, chacun se bornait à faire comme si l'autre n'était pas là et aussi étrange que cela put paraître, le niveau de leurs résultats en potions ne s'en trouva pas modifié. L'éviter pendant les repas était aussi chose facile puisqu'il s'arrangeait pour ne plus faire coïncider leurs horaires de passage dans la Grande Salle depuis le défi de l'œuf dur - il avait prétexté qu'il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable que de se faire observer en train de manger. Enfin, si elle venait à le croiser dans les couloirs ou dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle se contentait d'agir comme s'il était parfaitement transparent, ce que lui-même s'appliquait à faire de son côté.

Et puis, elle avait d'autres choses en tête que cette puérile querelle d'écoliers. Le rendez-vous avec Scorpius approchait à grands pas et si les bruits de couloirs semblaient s'être affaiblis au fil des jours, le malaise de Lily en présence de Scorpius persistait. Il était même partagé. Qu'elle fut victime de ses émotions était somme toute assez prévisible, mais il était autrement plus surprenant de constater que l'émoi avait également prise sur Scorpius, d'un aplomb pourtant remarquable. La sortie n'avait ainsi plus été évoquée depuis le soir de l'invitation. En définitive, il était préférable que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard n'ait aucun match à disputer dans les jours à venir. Lily se demanda d'ailleurs ce que donnerait leur duo sur le terrain lors de la prochaine rencontre, bien après la Saint Valentin...

Au matin du quatorze février, ils n'avaient même pas su convenir du lieu exact de leur rendez-vous. Se rendraient-ils ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ou s'y retrouveraient-ils une fois sur place ? Levée bien avant l'aube, Lily mit un temps fou à se préparer, s'abstint de prendre son petit-déjeuner tant son estomac était noué, et quitta le dortoir bien après qu'il fut déserté par les autres filles de sa classe.  
Scorpius l'attendait dans leur salle commune, vide elle aussi. Il vint à sa rencontre dès qu'il l'aperçut, un magnifique camélia blanc dans les mains. Autant confuse de l'attention que de son oubli de cadeau, elle ne réussit qu'à bégayer :

- Je n'ai rien...

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, assura Scorpius en fixant le camélia à la boutonnière de la cape de Lily.

- Merci.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et arpentèrent doucement les couloirs froids du sous-sol, sans bruit. Au bas des marches de l'escalier qui devait les ramener au rez-de-chaussée, Lily hésita à la pensée que son père pouvait l'attendre à la surface pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Scorpius semblant deviner la cause de sa réticence. Tout le monde est déjà parti depuis longtemps.

Le hall d'entrée était effectivement désert lorsqu'ils émergèrent. Mais au moment de passer la grande porte, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Ellis qui se contenta de les dépasser comme s'il évoluait dans un univers parallèle et parfaitement hermétique au leur. Scorpius au contraire, se retourna pour le suivre des yeux à travers le hall. Lily s'étonna de le voir si préoccupé alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir de la situation.

- On y va ? se permit-elle d'insister.

- On y va, répondit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Une déconvenue moindre que celle redoutée attendait pourtant Lily au dehors : le ciel était gris neigeux alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de se projeter dans cette sortie sous un soleil éclatant. Qu'importe, rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée.

Ils progressèrent assez vite jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, à distance l'un de l'autre, silencieux, osant à peine se regarder. L'animation aidant, leurs langues commencèrent à se délier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Ravie de constater qu'ils se fondaient aisément dans le décor, Lily suivit Scorpius dans pratiquement chaque boutique, ne ressortant avec rien d'autre que des avis sur les nouvelles plumes de chez Scribenpenne ou sur les dernières confiseries de chez Honeydukes, puisque l'un et l'autre "n'avaient besoin de rien".

Le ciel devint de plus en plus menaçant en fin de matinée. Scorpius proposa alors à Lily de trouver un endroit où déjeuner. Malgré son estomac toujours hors service, elle se résigna à accepter la proposition lorsque des flocons se mirent à dégringoler en tous sens.  
Ils se rendirent ainsi chez Madame Pieddodu, un salon de thé que Lily connaissait pour y être allée plusieurs fois.

Ce jour-là, la décoration était très différente de ce qu'elle avait pu être lorsqu'elle était venue avec Albus, Rose et Hugo. Elle n'aurait même jamais osé suggérer un tel lieu en ayant eu connaissance de ce qui les attendait. En effet, le salon baignait dans une ambiance mièvre, avec des fleurs et des petits cœurs suspendus partout sur les murs et les meubles. Comble du ridicule, des petits angelots voletaient au-dessus des tables en jetant des confettis roses.

Tous deux eurent un long temps d'arrêt en passant la porte d'entrée. Il se regardèrent en se retenant de rire, puis, haussant les épaules avec l'air de dire "pourquoi pas, après tout", Scorpius ouvrit la marche à Lily jusqu'à l'une des seules tables encore libres, tout au fond de la salle.

Ils prirent place en ayant soin de ne pas déranger leurs voisins très occupés à échanger un long baiser par dessus leurs assiettes. La serveuse mit une éternité à venir prendre leur commande – un brunch pour deux, très originalement renommé "Brunch des Amoureux" pour l'occasion -, puis un autre interminable moment d'embarras succéda jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin servis.  
Lily s'empara de sa tasse de thé chaude et se contenta de la tenir serrée entre ses mains gelées jusqu'à ce que la porcelaine devienne brûlante à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle s'attaqua alors à un muffin, du bout des dents, tandis que Scorpius soufflait sur son thé en levant de temps en temps les yeux vers elle, souriant, comme si la situation était amusante.

- Á quoi tu penses ?

- J'essaye de trouver un sujet de discussion pour couvrir les bruits de succion environnants, avoua Lily en contenant un fou rire.

- Nous n'avons pourtant jamais manqué de sujet de discussion, auparavant, fit remarquer Scorpius.

Lily acquiesça en s'abstenant de faire remarquer qu'auparavant, ils ne se rendaient pas ensemble à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la Saint Valentin. Ils auraient pu parler Quidditch mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler Quidditch. Il y avait la vie à Poudlard, les cours, les devoirs et les professeurs, mais elle ne souhaitait pas d'avantage aborder ce sujet. Il y avait aussi l'anniversaire de Scorpius, la fête, le bal...

- Ton père, proposa alors Scorpius.

- Oh ça, c'est loin d'être un bon sujet de discussion.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-il tout en fixant un point mouvant par dessus son épaule, c'est juste que ton père vient d'entrer.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Lily venait à douter fortement des notions de hasard et de coïncidence.  
Dès lors, plusieurs options s'offrirent à eux : Rester là et faire comme si de rien n'était. Sauf qu'il n'en était rien et qu'absolument rien n'aurait alors de chance de se passer avec Scorpius.  
Jouer la carte du « j'ai bien vu que tu étais là, Papa et tu vas en avoir pour ton argent », ce qui impliquait qu'il lui faudrait une bonne dose de courage pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Sans compter que la réaction de Harry, si les choses venaient à se précipiter de la façon dont elle les imaginait, ne resterait certainement pas maître de lui.

La troisième solution remporta leurs deux suffrages : Quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Ils se levèrent de table d'un commun accord, Scorpius régla la note au comptoir et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Autant dire qu'ils ne s'attardèrent pas devant la vitrine du salon et accélérèrent leurs pas sans autre but que de mettre le plus de distance possible entre leur chaperon et eux. Dehors il neigeait maintenant à gros flocons et les promeneurs s'affairaient pour se mettre à l'abri.

Ils filèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'autre bout de Pré-au-Lard où bon nombre d'élèves reprenaient déjà la direction de Poudlard. Préférant ne pas rentrer tout de suite malgré la neige, il s'engagèrent sur un petit chemin qui s'éloignait de l'avenue principale et ne ralentirent leur course qu'en arrivant aux abords d'une vieille maison à l'abandon.

- C'est la Cabane Hurlante, dit Lily.

Á côté d'elle, planté dans la neige, le visage grave, Scorpius ne réagit pas, preuve qu'il savait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient alors.  
En ces lieux s'étaient déroulés des moments stratégiques de la guerre contre Voldemort. C'était ici que Severus Rogue avait échappé une première fois à la mort grâce au grand-père de Lily pour y périr des années plus tard, sous les yeux de son père, faisant basculer le cours des événements...

S'il y avait un sujet encore plus épineux que celui de Harry Potter à évoquer avec Scorpius, c'était celui de Severus Rogue. Et même si Lily vouait une grande considération au sorcier défunt, elle comprenait que les Malefoy en gardent un amer souvenir. Ils s'étaient crus alliés et surtout amis avec Rogue et avaient été trahis, à titre posthume, sans avoir jamais pu s'expliquer. Lily avait un jour tenté d'évoquer le fait que sans cette trahison, la famille de Scorpius n'aurait pas eu l'opportunité de revenir du bon côté. Ce dernier avait alors préféré couper court à la discussion en arguant que les choses étaient plus compliquées qu'elle ne pouvait le penser.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, nous aussi, déclara Scorpius après un long moment passé à contempler les vestiges de cabane et de passé.

Son ton laissait entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une proposition. Ils rebroussèrent ainsi chemin pour retrouver le sentier menant au château et avancèrent au pas de course parmi les flocons acérés.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lily lorsque le portail surmonté de deux statues de sangliers ailés se matérialisa dans le paysage enneigé.

- Ça va, assura-t-il sans la convaincre.

Ils se dépêchèrent de traverser le parc pour gagner l'intérieur du château. Leurs capes détrempées firent de longues trainées d'eau sur le carrelage du hall. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de les ôter puisqu'en-dessous, leurs vêtements étaient tout aussi trempés et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs pour en changer. Sèche et réchauffée, Lily réapparut dans la salle commune au bout de dix minutes. Pas Scorpius. Elle hésita longtemps à aller le trouver avant de se résoudre à laisser faire les choses.

Seule au milieu des autres Serpentard, elle se mit à repenser à cette journée. Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait imaginé. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce premier rendez-vous officiel avait été un fiasco complet non plus mais il lui laissait un arrière-goût étrange, un peu aigre-doux. Elle remonta mentalement le fil des événements pour tenter de comprendre le changement d'attitude de Scorpius. Il y avait eu la cabane Hurlante, bien entendu, mais Lily se demandait si son humeur n'avait pas commencé à changer avant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis du salon de thé.

Á ce moment ou plus tard, de toute façon, la raison était la même, toujours la même, forcément la même : Harry Potter. S'ils avaient tardé à quitter Poudlard pour profiter plus longtemps de leur sortie, s'ils avaient passé trop de temps à se demander s'ils se fondaient suffisamment dans le décor en arpentant les rues commerçantes, s'ils avaient dû interrompre leur tête à tête pendant le déjeuner, c'était à cause de lui. Si, près de la Cabane Hurlante, Scorpius s'était subitement renfermé à l'évocation du passé, c'était aussi à cause de lui. S'il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé d'être sa cavalière au bal et si tous deux ne formaient qu'un duo sur le terrain de Quidditch au lieu d'un véritable couple, c'était encore et toujours à cause de lui.

Tout la poussait à tempêter. Contre son nom, contre son père, contre Scorpius lui-même... Elle s'énerva tant qu'elle passa le reste de la journée dans son lit, se gardant bien de faire une apparition dans la Grande Salle au dîner, même si son estomac, miraculeusement remis en état, lui fit savoir son mécontentement. Elle ne pleura pas. La colère retint ses larmes en élans de rage. Son oreiller se chargea d'endurer les coups. Sur la table de nuit, dans un verre à dents, son camélia défraîchi semblait l'observer en lui tirant des dizaines de langues moqueuses.

Quelques jours plus tard, sans qu'aucun pétale tombé n'annonça sa fanaison, la fleur se détacha de sa tige, toute entière, comme si elle avait été décapitée, et Lily la retrouva flétrie sur le sol à côté de son lit.  
Scorpius n'avait pas cherché à revenir sur les faits et Lily ne l'y avait pas forcé. La tâche avait dû être au-dessus de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Elle aurait pu ne pas l'en blâmer mais ça n'était pas dans son tempérament d'excuser les gens pour leur lâcheté.

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent dans un dépit total. Ceux qui la voyaient croiser Scorpius devaient imaginer que le couple mettait un peu plus de temps que la normale pour se solidifier puisqu'ils se comportaient exactement comme avant la Saint Valentin : ne s'adressant que peu la parole et d'une manière très hésitante. Albus était peut-être l'un des seuls à avoir noté le changement subtil dans le comportement de sa sœur car il avait rapidement cessé de la questionner au sujet de son rendez-vous. Et par moment il paraissait même démuni face à ses soucis.

En cours de potions, le jeu avec Ellis devint beaucoup moins amusant à présent qu'elle ne se forçait plus à faire la tête.

- J'arrête, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc un matin. Plus de mise à l'épreuve.

Á côté d'elle, penché sur leur table de travail, Ellis ne répondit pas.

- Tu avais raison, c'était complètement idiot et inconscient.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de son voisin.

- Tu as entendu ? Je voudrais qu'on fasse la paix.

Sans bouger, Ellis dit alors :

- Tu voudrais qu'on fasse _quoi_ ?

- La paix, répondit Lily. Qu'on redevienne amis.

C'est seulement en prononçant le mot "amis" qu'elle comprit le sens de la question d'Ellis et eut l'impression d'avoir anticipé les paroles qui suivirent :

- Tu peux me dire à quel moment nous sommes devenus des amis ?

Après une courte hésitation, Lily détourna la tête à son tour en murmurant, amère :

- Á aucun moment...

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent ensuite dans le mutisme le plus complet, la potion devant eux semblant se préparer toute seule tant chacun faisait sa part du travail sans commenter les initiatives – justes, au demeurant – de l'autre.

- C'est parce que tu t'es enfin rendue à l'évidence que tu cesses tes petites expériences sur moi ou simplement parce que tu es à court d'idée ?

Le ton était redevenu sarcastique. Lily s'étonna d'en être réjouie.

- Oui, j'ai effectivement fait le tour de ce que j'ai pu glaner dans les livres.

- Dans les livres ? Je croyais que l'idée ne te venait pas de tes lectures.

- C'est vrai. C'est en surprenant une conversation de mon père, pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais par la suite, il a bien fallu que je me documente par mes propres moyens...

- Alors tu déclares forfait sans renoncer à ton idée fixe pour autant ?

- Hmm... acquiesça Lily.

- Et tu dois certainement penser que ce faisant, je baisserai peut-être ma garde et finirai par trahir un véritable indice à un moment ou à un autre.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de lire dans mes pensées ? fit-elle avec un mélange de surprise et d'enthousiasme. J'ai lu que les vampires pouvaient le faire.

- Comme n'importe quel sorcier ayant appris la legilimancie, contra Ellis.

- On t'a appris la legilimancie ?

- Non, s'emporta-t-il. Pas besoins de dons télépathiques ou approchants pour voir clair dans ton jeu ! La preuve, tu viens m'annoncer que tu arrêtais tes manigances et pas moins de deux minutes après, tu remets ça !

Lily se réfugia de son côté de la table, penaude et déclara en toute franchise :

- Cette fois je tiendrai parole. Promis.

Lecture de pensées ou non, Ellis parût la croire car pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils parlèrent à nouveau pendant l'élaboration de leur potion ; sa façon à lui de manifester qu'il était disposé à faire la paix.  
Il continua cependant de ne lui adresser la parole que pendant les cours et de l'éviter autant que possible lors des repas. Le plus grand changement notable, par rapport à leur relation passée fut qu'il commença à s'intéresser à sa vie privée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste entre toi et Malefoy ?

La question l'avait prise au dépourvu, surtout venant d'Ellis, mais elle y répondit pourtant de la manière la plus honnête qui fut :

- Si je le savais moi-même...

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta subite envie de faire la paix avec moi, au moins ?

- Non.

Son voisin de table ne sembla pas curieux d'en savoir plus. Elle orienta très vite la conversation vers un autre sujet :

- Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais aux séances du Club de Duel ?

- J'ai mieux à faire.

Bon motif en soi, pensa Lily avant de se souvenir de la raison de la présence d'Ellis à Poudlard. Sa fixation sur sa prétendue nature vampire lui avait complètement fait oublier l'autre part de mystère qui s'accrochait à lui. La seule part qu'il avait pourtant jamais confirmée.

- Et tes recherches, ça avance ?

Il accueillit sa question d'un air soucieux avant de répondre :

- Disons que je suis un peu dans la même situation que toi, en ce moment : en inertie.

- Oh... fit Lily en comprenant l'allusion, les choses ne se passent pas comme tu l'aurais voulu ?

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire.


	16. INVITATIONS

La veille des vacances de Pâques, Iris arriva dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner avec un paquet de deux fois sa taille qu'elle laissa tomber sur la table près de Lily, exactement entre son assiette et celle d'Albus, sans rien renverser autour.

- Tout un métier ! fit remarquer Albus en récompensant la chouette d'un gros morceau de toast beurré.

Perplexe, Lily ouvrit le paquet étiqueté à son nom. Il contenait un vêtement plié avec soin, d'un tissu fluide et scintillant de reflets bleu nuit.

- C'est ma robe... murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant, sans avoir eu besoin de la déplier, l'une des robes de soirée essayées chez Madame Guipure pendant les vacances de Noël.

Elle se tourna vers Albus, la bouche légèrement bée. Ce dernier affichait un grand sourire satisfait.

- Tiens, il y a un mot, fit-il pour la ranimer.

Un morceau de parchemin dépassait en effet de dessous la robe. C'était un message de son père qui précisait, de façon pour le moins lapidaire, qu'il lui donnait son accord pour qu'elle se rende à la fête de Scorpius. Il ajoutait, comme s'il était nécessaire de le mentionner, que sa mère lui avait fait parvenir sa robe de soirée préférée et... qu'il la trouvait très jolie.

Les yeux de Lily restèrent fixés sur la lettre durant tout le temps où elle s'efforça de faire le point dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle osa les relever vers la table des professeurs, son père était pris dans une discussion visiblement très intéressante et ne se préoccupait ni de sa robe ni de sa réaction.

Instinctivement, la nouvelle la réjouit follement. Elle avait tant attendu cette permission ! Il n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnant de l'avoir vue arriver par Iris et non de vive voix. Seulement la perspective bien réelle du bal et de tout ce que cela impliquait depuis que les choses étaient en suspens entre elle et Scorpius ne l'enchantait plus autant qu'avant.

- Cache ta joie, lui envoya un Albus moqueur.

- Je suis contente, assura-t-elle. Mais les invités sont tenus de venir avec un cavalier... La permission arrive un peu tard.

- Allons, tenta-t-il de la réconforter, tu as encore suffisamment de temps pour te trouver quelqu'un.

Lily se contenta de répondre par une grimace sceptique. Le problème n'était pas tant de trouver quelqu'un pour aller au bal que d'avoir raté le coche pour y aller avec Scorpius. Ses préoccupations ne la quittèrent pas de la matinée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Penché sur leur chaudron, Ellis guettait l'instant précis où il faudrait ajouter l'infusion de pissenlits à la potion, sans vraiment donner l'impression qu'il portait de l'intérêt à la réponse à sa question.

Faute de confident sous la main à ce moment-là et étant donné qu'il fallait que "ça sorte", Lily s'entendit lui expliquer la situation.

- Est-ce que tu as envie d'y aller ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

- Je crois bien que oui...

Il continua de s'occuper seul de leur potion sans plus rien ajouter et ne lui fit même pas de réflexion sur son inutilité flagrante durant ce cours-là. Á la fin de la séance, il se chargea aussi de remplir le flacon d'échantillon de potion et de le déposer sur le bureau de Slughorn. Il rangea ensuite ses affaires et sortit de la classe sur son habituel au revoir froid et imperméable.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? lança-t-elle en le rattrapant dans le couloir.

- Si je veux quoi ?

Lily laissa s'éloigner les derniers élèves pour reprendre en râlant :

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Est-ce que tu veux être mon cavalier pour le bal donné chez les Malefoy ?

- C'est d'un cavalier dont tu as besoin ou bien d'un laissez-passer ? Á moins que ce ne soit qu'un moyen de titiller ton petit ami...

- J'apprécierais assez que tu ne tardes pas à me donner ta réponse, dit-elle nerveusement, la fête a lieu demain soir.

Ellis soutint son regard un instant puis déclara posément :

- J'accepte l'invitation.

- Bien, fit Lily en cachant son léger malaise par une sorte de résolution.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain à vingt heures trente en bas du grand escalier de marbre. Ils emprunteraient ensuite le réseau de cheminées, Scorpius ayant fait mettre en place une liaison directe entre la salle commune des Serpentard et son domicile – lieu de la fête. Sitôt les détails pratiques mis au point, Ellis prit congé en prétextant qu'il devait y aller. Lily se remit en route vers les étages inférieurs en notant, un peu amusée, qu'ils avaient planifié leur soirée comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission périlleuse et non d'un rendez-vous.

- Papa ? fit-elle en guise de "qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" en voyant son père venir à sa rencontre dans les escaliers.

- Je t'attendais dans le hall et comme tu tardais...

- Tu aurais dû te servir de ta carte magique pour me localiser si tu tenais tant à savoir où j'étais.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus la carte du Maraudeur, répondit Harry, depuis que James l'a chapardée dans mon bureau. Je pensais qu'Albus en avait hérité...

- Possible, fit Lily en se promettant de demander des précisions à son frère.

- Et puis je ne me permettrais pas de t'espionner comme ça dans tout Poudlard, crut-il bon de préciser, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Dans tout Poudlard non, mais à Pré-au-Lard ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner lors de la dernière sortie !

- J'imagine que tu fais référence à ce qui s'est passé au salon de thé.

Son père semblait contrarié, son expression n'échappa pas à Lily. Elle ne répondit qu'en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

- Je suis rentré par hasard chez Madame Pieddodu, ce jour-là, expliqua-t-il alors. Il... s'était mis à neiger très fort et...

- Quel hasard, en effet, grommela-t-elle.

- Je m'y serais pris avec un peu plus d'habileté si j'avais voulu te suivre !

Lily n'ajouta rien et se contenta de croiser les bras pour clore la question. Dans un petit coin de son esprit, elle songea qu'en tant qu'Auror, son père devait effectivement avoir recours à des techniques un peu moins voyantes s'agissant de filature.

- Si je te cherchais, aujourd'hui, reprit Harry sur un ton plus calme, c'était pour te demander de passer dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn, en fin de journée.

- Slug... Enfin, le professeur Slughorn veut me parler ?

- Non, en fait c'est moi qui souhaiterais te parler.

- Et tu ne peux pas le faire ici, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle encore.

- Non, assura-t-il. Ce sera plus commode là-bas, ce soir, lorsque nous aurons plus de temps devant nous.

- D'accord, dit-elle à contre-cœur en sentant poindre les complications. Je passerai après mon dernier cours.

- Bien.

- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la fête de Scorpius ?

- En partie, répondit Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise. (Lily soupira bruyamment). Mais ça ne remet pas en cause ma décision, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle reprit constance, curieuse et anxieuse de ce que pouvait bien lui réserver son père cette fois.

- Á tout à l'heure, alors, se dépêcha-t-il de conclure. Oh, et le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur est "ananas confit".

Elle acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête pensif avant de le rappeler :

- Papa ?

- Hmm ?

- Merci. Pour la permission.

Par-dessus son épaule, Harry la fixa d'un air affligé.

- Tu pourras aussi remercier ton frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus tomba des nues lorsqu'elle vint prendre place à table en écrasant un gros baiser sur sa joue.

- Si c'est ta façon de venir me demander de t'accompagner au bal de Scorpius, je te préviens tout de suite que tu peux faire une croix là-dessus.

- Non, c'est ma façon de te remercier d'avoir intercédé en ma faveur auprès de Papa. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller au bal. Je me suis trouvée un cavalier.

- De rien, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Mais ne va pas me donner mauvaise conscience. Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien fait de particu... Attends un peu. Tu t'es trouvée un cavalier ?

Lily confirma l'information tout en remplissant son assiette.

- Qui ? insista Albus comme s'il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas compris le but de sa précédente interrogation.

- Ellis.

- Et Scorpius ?

- Scorpius n'a pas dû attendre la veille de sa fête pour se dégotter une cavalière, répondit-elle pertinemment.

- Oui, mais tu as pensé à la tête qu'il va faire quand il va te voir finalement débarquer avec un autre type ? Arf... Mais bien évidemment, que tu y as pensé... Est-ce qu'Ellis est au courant de ton plan machiavélique, au moins ?

- Ça n'est pas machiavélique pour deux noises ! protesta Lily. Et Ellis a parfaitement conscience de la situation.

Albus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et ils se mirent ensuite à manger sans plus revenir sur le sujet du bal, ou presque.

- Je dois aller voir Papa, ce soir, dans le bureau de Slug. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il me veut ?

- Pas la moindre, répondit Albus en faisant mine d'y réfléchir. C'est peut-être pour une de ces "petites discussions spéciales"...

Il avait mimé les guillemets en prononçant ses derniers mots. Saisie d'effroi en comprenant à quoi il pouvait faire allusion, elle murmura :

- Tu crois ? Maman s'est déjà chargée de ça depuis longtemps... Il ne va quand même pas... Ça ne peut pas être pour ça...

Albus retourna à son assiette en pouffant de rire et ne revint plus sur le sujet même s'il lui assura plus tard en la quittant qu'il était de tout cœur avec elle pour son "cours du soir".


	17. PROTECTIONS

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent vite, beaucoup trop vite. Le professeur Londubat ne tint heureusement pas rigueur de son manque de concentration à Lily pendant le cours de botanique.  
En fin de journée, lorsqu'elle se rendit au deuxième étage, le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau de Slughorn ne lui revint pas en mémoire et elle resta postée devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée pendant un long moment, tentant de repêcher l'information tout au fond de son cerveau encombré.

- Ananas givré.

La gargouille ne bougea pas, son regard de pierre semblant lui reprocher sa médiocrité.

- Ananas confit, rectifia Lily en se penchant vers elle comme pour l'injurier.

Elle craignit un instant que la statue ne le prenne mal et lui refuse l'accès même avec le bon mot de passe mais celle-ci finit par s'écarter avec un bruit massif, tandis que le mur s'ouvrait en deux derrière elle. Lily avança vers l'escalier en colimaçon et commença à gravir les marches de pierre avant qu'elles ne se mettent à bouger. Parvenue en haut, elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes devant la porte du bureau pour se donner le courage d'actionner le marteau cuivré en forme de griffon.

De l'intérieur de la pièce parvenaient plusieurs voix, parmi lesquelles elle reconnut sans mal celle de son père. En partie soulagée de réaliser qu'elle ne serait pas seule avec lui - la raison de sa convocation ne pouvant dès lors être celle avancée par Albus – elle frappa à la porte avec détermination.

L'une des voix, celle de Slughorn, lui répondit d'entrer.

Elle fut d'abord surprise de constater que seuls lui et son père se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bureau ovale avant de comprendre que les autres voix entendues ne pouvaient être que celles d'anciens directeurs suspendus aux murs dans leur portrait. Ça n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici.

Elle crut approprié de saluer l'ensemble des sorciers présents d'un "bonsoir" et d'un regard circulaires. La plupart des occupants peints lui répondirent cordialement, tandis que d'autres ne lui prêtaient déjà plus attention. En place d'honneur, sur le mur situé derrière le bureau de Slughorn, juste au-dessus du Choixpeau magique, le professeur Dumbledore appuya ses salutations d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Miss Potter, fit le directeur en place en se levant de son fauteuil.

Harry, assis sur une chaise face à lui, fit de même.

- Nous reprendrons notre petite discussion une autre fois, mon cher Harry, dit Slughorn en contournant son bureau pour venir près de lui.

- J'y compte bien, répondit ce dernier.

- Je vais à présent vous laisser seuls, comme convenu, et vous souhaiter une agréable soirée. (Il se retourna vers Lily). Au revoir.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

- Ah... soupira Slughorn avec une mine ébahie, ce que cette petite peut ressembler à votre mère, Harry !

- Sauf les yeux, ajoutèrent-ils en chœur.

- Oui, continua seul son père d'un ton amusé, vous avez déjà dû me le faire remarquer une bonne centaine de fois depuis que Lily est élève ici !

- J'espère que vous n'insinuez pas par là que je deviens sénile ? fit mine de s'offusquer Slughorn avant de partir d'un rire puissant qui lui secoua tout le corps.  
Sur quoi il sortit du bureau en emportant avec lui son hilarité que l'on entendit résonner dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce que le bruit mat du mur et de la gargouille reprenant leur place ne lui succède. Le silence s'installa ensuite dans la pièce et l'angoisse de Lily revint à peu près en même temps.

Un très long moment s'écoula avant que Harry ne l'enjoigne de prendre place sur le siège qu'il occupait avant qu'elle n'arrive. Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, il passa derrière le fauteuil du directeur et se mit à marcher de long en large en fixant le sol comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Lily, je tenais à te parler de quelque chose de particulier.

Pétrifiée sur sa chaise, elle se mit à contempler les pieds du bureau sculptés en forme de serres sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

Après une longue inspiration, Harry poursuivit :

- Je n'ai décemment pas pu t'interdire de te rendre à la fête que donne Scorpius Malefoy demain soir. Je crois... fit-il en suspendant ses paroles et sa marche un instant, je crois que nos relations ne s'en seraient pas trouvées améliorées, le cas échéant...

Une façon toute euphémique de dire qu'en effet, elle lui en aurait certainement voulu toute sa vie, ou du moins pendant une assez longue partie. Elle nota mentalement qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu cette histoire de bal pour l'accuser de ses maux avec Scorpius, mais se garda bien de l'interrompre d'entrée de jeu.

- Je ne peux pas effacer de ma mémoire certaines choses s'agissant de la famille Malefoy, continua-t-il doucement. J'ai mis beaucoup de ses souvenirs de côté pendant plusieurs années en souhaitant ne jamais avoir à y replonger. C'était sans compter sur ton... amitié avec le fils de Drago Malefoy.

Le regard de Lily resta solidement arrimé au sol. Son père continuait de faire les cents pas de l'autre côté du bureau.

- J'avoue avoir longtemps pensé que c'était, venant de ta part, une sorte de provocation plus ou moins consciente qui finirait par passer avec le temps pour peu que je m'abstienne le plus possible d'intervenir. Puis j'ai peu à peu pris conscience de la véracité de tes sentiments pour Malefoy, (il se corrigea de lui-même) Scorpius. J'avoue que ça n'a pas été chose facile.

Ces paroles, c'était manifeste, devaient lui en coûter. Lily se demanda jusqu'à quel point sa mère était intervenue pour l'aider dans sa décision. Elle imagina aussi très bien la petite discussion informelle avec Albus.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de t'interdire de le fréquenter, même si tu as pu le croire. Il m'a seulement paru normal de te... protéger. Encore une fois, ma façon de voir les choses est à imputer à ce que son père et son grand-père m'ont inspiré avant lui. En venant à Poudlard, plusieurs semaines par an, j'ai même pu constater par moi-même que Scorpius semblait en effet différent des _mes_ Malefoy.

Le monologue sonna soudain d'une façon étrange. Alors que dans les mots de son père se profilait un optimisme latent, le ton de sa voix devint soudain plus amer, plus grave. Lily releva la tête. Il s'était arrêté de marcher et se tenait au dossier du fauteuil de directeur. Juste au-dessus de lui, le professeur Dumbledore semblait endormi dans son portrait.

L'objection pressentie ne tarda pas :

- Mais un fait relativement récent a quelque peu ébranlé les convictions que je m'efforçais de rendre solides depuis cinq ans.

Sans rien ajouter, Harry se dirigea alors vers le fond de la pièce. Cette fois Lily ne le quitta pas des yeux tant la tension devint vive. Derrière elle, près de la porte d'entrée, à côté d'un perchoir pour oiseau, il sortit quelque chose d'une armoire noire et l'apporta jusqu'à elle.

- Si j'ai tenu à te parler ici c'était pour avoir accès à ceci, dit-il en déposant sur le bureau une vasque de pierre aux contours ornés d'inscriptions étranges.

La pensine. La pensine avait été présente dans nombre d'histoires que son père lui avait contées, à tel point que l'objet, qu'elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais vu "en vrai", lui apparut comme familier. Á l'intérieur, le contenu argenté semblant à la fois liquide et vaporeux était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé.

- Je compte sur toi, continua Harry, pour que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit de ce qui sera fait et dit ici à partir de maintenant.

Sans formuler l'objection, Lily posa un regard inquiet sur les murs de la pièce.

- Les portraits ne diront rien non plus, assura Harry en lançant un coup d'œil oblique vers celui du professeur Dumbledore. En tout cas pas tant que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Captivée, elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour garantir son propre silence.

- J'aurais pu me contenter de te présenter les faits de vive voix, continua-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique de sa robe, mais je crois qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le même impact sur toi. Surtout venant de moi...

Derrière les petites lunettes rondes, les yeux verts la contemplaient d'un air désolé. Harry tendit alors le bout de sa baguette vers sa tempe et étira doucement un filament argenté qu'il déposa dans la pensine. Le souvenir s'enchevêtra ensuite lentement au contenu scintillant.

Lily releva le nez vers son père, guettant le signal pour ce qu'elle savait devoir faire.

- Le souvenir dans lequel tu vas plonger remonte à cet été, précisa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau. Tu peux y aller...

Elle s'avança et se pencha au-dessus de la pensine. Connaissant en théorie son fonctionnement, elle immergea son visage dans la substance tourbillonnante sans hésiter et se sentit aussitôt chuter dans le vide, le noir et le froid.

Lorsque ses pieds entrèrent à nouveau en contact avec la terre ferme, elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un champ où l'herbe jaunie battait en tout sens sous les assauts d'un vent sec et violent. Lorsqu'elle dégagea les cheveux roux emmêlés de devant ses yeux, elle réalisa que l'endroit lui était connu.

Elle se trouvait sur un flanc de colline proche de chez elle, isolée des habitations, où elle aimait venir jouer lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle sursauta en découvrant que son père se tenait juste derrière elle. Hésitant un moment sur l'identité de celui-ci, elle agita une main devant ses yeux fixes mais l'absence de réaction lui confirma que c'était bien le Harry du souvenir.

Il semblait complètement hagard, immobile parmi la végétation déchaînée et tenait sa baguette magique d'une main amorphe, penchée vers le sol. Lily se retourna pour trouver l'origine de ce qui le tenait ainsi en respect et vit disparaître entre les troncs du petit massif d'arbres voisin une étrange forme argentée.

Harry parut reprendre vie. Il fit quelques pas hésitants puis, certainement mu par l'inquiétude de voir disparaître la forme au loin, il se mit à avancer plus rapidement dans sa direction. Lily progressa à ses côtés dans la tempête redoublant d'intensité, météo fort curieuse pour un plein mois d'été.

Soudain, un effroyable coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant s'immobiliser le père et sa fille invisible. Lily se recroquevilla dans ses mains pour parer au morceau de ciel qui semblait leur tomber sur la tête, mais rien ne s'abattit sur elle exceptée la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Son père avait été plus vif qu'elle à s'en apercevoir et pointait déjà sa baguette sur la haute silhouette qui paraissait avoir surgi du néant, à quelques mètres d'eux. Celle-ci lui sauta tout à coup des mains sans qu'il n'ait pu parer l'attaque et retomba dans l'herbe sèche aux pieds du nouveau venu, cheveux et vêtements noirs battants en tous sens.


	18. ASSOMBRISSEMENTS

Á côté de Lily, Harry semblait figé sur place, ses yeux soudés à l'apparition, arrondis par la stupéfaction. Il se mit à secouer lentement la tête comme pour nier ce qu'il était en train de réaliser.

- C'est impossible, haleta-t-il. Vous êtes mort. Je vous ai vu mourir.

- Une seule bonne réponse sur trois, Potter. Quelle pitié de constater qu'après toutes ces années, vous vous complaisiez encore dans la médiocrité.

La voix de l'homme était étonnamment grave et couvrait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la pousser les sifflements stridents du vent. Il leva une main au-dessus de la baguette tombée à terre pour la faire léviter jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa au vol puis s'avança vers Harry, toujours médusé.

- Votre baguette, fit-il en la lui tendant. En duel non plus vous n'avez guère progressé.

Son père ne réagit pas plus au geste qu'aux blâmes et demeura parfaitement immobile.

- Je note cependant que vous semblez avoir perdu en impulsivité.

Le bras de Harry se souleva alors machinalement mais il parut hésiter à récupérer son dû. Devant lui, le sorcier plissa les yeux comme s'il venait d'être frappé et déclara :

- Par contre vous avez toujours cette sale habitude de laisser votre esprit grand ouvert. Bien évidemment que je ne suis pas une apparition !

Il fourra la baguette dans la main de Harry avant de lui agripper le bras.

- Vous voyez bien que j'ai une _consistance solide_ !

- Vous me devez des explications ! gronda son père en se dégageant sèchement de l'étreinte.

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout, répondit la voix âpre du sorcier. Le passé a une moindre importance que ce dont je suis venu vous entretenir.

- Je vous écoute, fit Harry avec résolution.

- Pas ici.

- Chez moi, alors. Il n'y a personne à la maison. Mais le voisinage risque de vous voir et...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, coupa le sorcier.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en marche dans la tourmente. Leurs pas soutenus obligèrent Lily à courir pour pouvoir les suivre, les pans de la robe noire du sorcier claquant en volutes tumultueuses devant elle. Elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'autour d'eux, à une dizaine de mètres en périphérie, la végétation ne semblait pas touchée par la furie des éléments, comme s'ils progressaient dans une large bulle cyclonique.

La maison fut en vue quelques minutes plus tard. Dans le jardin, la haie d'ifs se déhancha furieusement à leur approche et un pot de fleurs déboula à leurs pieds dans l'allée conduisant à la porte d'entrée. Puis, lorsqu'ils gravirent le perron, le vent sembla prendre une profonde inspiration et la bloquer, et subitement, le paysage se fixa de nouveau sous la chape de soleil estival.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra. L'homme en noir resta sur le palier, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de l'ineptie de ses actes. Lily profita de son hésitation pour se faufiler entre eux et pénétrer dans la maison.

- Entrez, le hâta son père.

Le sorcier fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et attendit que Harry referme la porte non sans avoir lancé au préalable un rapide regard alentour.

- Par ici.

Leurs pas résonnèrent le long du petit corridor jusqu'à la pièce située à gauche de l'escalier. L'endroit, qui pouvait aussi bien servir de bureau que de chambre d'amis, était meublé simplement, d'un secrétaire en pente placé sous la fenêtre et d'un fauteuil damassé rouge. Une bibliothèque en bois massif, chargée de livres et de parchemins, couvrait le mur de droite tandis qu'un divan - faisant aussi office de lit - était disposé contre celui d'en face. Juste au-dessus, plusieurs étagères venaient accueillir toutes sortes d'objets appartenant à son père, des photos encadrées, pour l'essentiel.

Á la suite de Harry, le sorcier entra dans la pièce tandis que Lily se postait dans un angle proche de la fenêtre. Á en juger par l'ensoleillement, la scène devait se dérouler en fin de journée. Elle supposa, par l'absence des autres membres de sa famille, que ses frères et elle étaient alors en vacances avec les Weasley. Sa mère, quant à elle, devait probablement couvrir un match de Quidditch ce soir-là.

L'homme se mit à arpenter lentement les murs du regard ; d'abord les livres puis les photos. Á présent que la tempête n'était plus, Lily put l'observer suffisamment pour se convaincre de son identité. Car comme pour la pensine, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu - en portrait s'entend - les descriptions faites par son père et ce qu'elle avait compris des quelques paroles échangées précédemment suffisaient à lui faire reconnaître le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle.

Ses cheveux étaient maintenant retombés en grosses mèches noires et hirsutes sur ses épaules dont la maigreur était bien visible malgré la lourde cape qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps dans les replis du tissu sombre et défraîchi. De profil, un nez proéminent pointait de son visage émacié et de profondes rides parcouraient sa peau cireuse, à tel point qu'il était surprenant de ne voir aucune trace de grisonnement dans ses cheveux.

Devant lui, les figurants s'animaient sans bruit sur le papier magique : Lily et ses frères, à différents âges, côtoyaient les portraits plus anciens des personnes chères à leur père. Derrière lui, ce dernier semblait hésiter à l'interrompre et le silence fut conservé ainsi pendant un long moment.

Puis Harry déplaça le fauteuil rouge de sorte qu'il fasse face au divan et le bruit du bois sur le parquet tira le sorcier de sa contemplation. D'un geste, son père l'invita à venir prendre place dans le fauteuil tandis que lui s'asseyait sur la banquette. L'homme avança vers le siège mais le contourna pour aller à la fenêtre, délogeant Lily de son point d'observation. Elle choisit alors de s'installer à l'autre extrémité du divan.

L'homme ferma d'abord la fenêtre puis les rideaux jaunes d'or avant de se retourner vers eux. Même si la pièce perdit un peu en clarté, le soleil déclinant de l'été baignait encore suffisamment les lieux pour que sa silhouette se découpe dans le contre jour, imposante. Les traits de son visage furent moins visibles et il devint difficile de distinguer où son regard portait.

Près de Lily, Harry s'agitait, comme hésitant à rester assis face au sorcier. Sa nervosité était presque palpable. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état.

- Non, Potter, reprit alors la voix monocorde du sorcier comme si la conversation n'avait pas été interrompue depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la colline. Aucun horcruxe n'a été nécessaire dans mon cas.

Harry souffla, détourna vivement la tête et répliqua :

- Dans ce cas comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ainsi à la vie ?

- Revenir à la vie ? s'étonna l'autre en ricanant dédaigneusement. Non. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'outrecuidance de vous voler _votre_ effet !

Harry releva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais j'étais là le jour où votre cercueil a été mis en terre ! Des dizaines de personnes étaient là pour le voir !

- Et tous autant que vous étiez avez été persuadés de voir ce que vous vouliez voir.

- Vous étiez mort !

- Je vous _semblais_ mort.

Harry secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Les coudes plantés dans ses genoux, il se prit ensuite le visage entre les mains.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous être fait passer pour mort ?

Le sorcier inspira profondément avant de répondre d'une voix terne :

- J'ai préféré me retirer du monde et en particulier du vôtre.

- Pourquoi revenir, alors ?

- Parce que je ne me suis pas retiré suffisamment loin... J'ai eu vent de certains faits vous concernant. Des faits qui pourraient menacer votre petite vie tranquille.

- Ma vie ?

- Pas seulement la vôtre, répliqua le sorcier avec morgue. Je n'aurais pas fait le déplacement rien que pour ça.

- Ça n'aurait pourtant pas été la première fois que vous auriez agi de la sorte pour moi, lança Harry en relevant la tête sans que Lily ne distingue s'il était question d'ironie ou de gratitude dans le ton de sa voix.

- Toujours aussi égocentrique. Votre petite personne n'est pas la seule à être menacée.

- Ma famille ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Le sorcier observa longtemps dans leur direction avant de continuer :

- Vous et votre famille serez compris dans le lot, en effet...

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'annoncer que Voldemort faisait lui aussi semblant d'être mort ! persifla Harry.

- Non, Potter, ne soyez pas ridicule. Nous sommes tous les deux bien placés pour être certains de ne jamais plus avoir affaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses anciens fidèles en revanche...

- Ils ont tous été arrêtés, jugés et punis en conséquence, l'interrompit violemment Harry. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut encore se réclamer de lui.

- Tous, vous dites ?

- Tous, sans exception. Même Greyback a finalement été mis hors de nuire.

- Et qu'en est-il des Malefoy ?

Le cœur de Lily eut un raté en entendant prononcer ce nom. Le silence et l'assombrissement de la pièce lui parurent soudain peser sur tout son corps. Elle aurait voulu parler, même en sachant que personne ne l'aurait entendue, mais sa voix resta bloquée au fond de son ventre noué.

- Les Malefoy sont sous contrôle, finit par répondre Harry. Ils n'ont fait aucun écart depuis la fin de la guerre et ont même aidé à l'arrestation de plusieurs anciens Mangemorts.

Lily se tourna vers son père, étonnée de le voir ainsi prendre la défense de la famille de Scorpius.

- Hmpf... fit le sorcier. C'est exactement ainsi que je procèderais si j'avais à fomenter une quelconque revanche.

Harry arborait maintenant une mine soucieuse et s'abstenait de répondre.

- Mais rassurez-vous, reprit l'autre, je ne suis pas venu vous demander de repartir parader pour sauver le monde. Il s'agit simplement de rester vigilant concernant les Malefoy.

- En parlant de revanche, vous voulez dire qu'ils veulent faire renaître les idées de Voldemort ?

- Pas exactement. Il y a même fort à parier qu'ils ne se réclament pas de lui le cas échéant. L'idéologie de la famille Malefoy est ancrée dans son histoire depuis plusieurs décennies, et ce bien avant l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Malefoy se sont tout _naturellement _ralliés à sa cause le moment venu mais n'ont pas rangé leurs convictions personnelles pour autant. Ils ne faisaient que les partager. Á présent, il n'est plus nécessaire de partager...

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

- Je les ai suffisamment côtoyé pour connaître leur façon de voir les choses et leur désir d'appliquer cette vision.

- Quand ? De quelle manière ?

- Je ne peux pas être certain de la façon dont ils s'y prendront ni du moment de leur passage à l'action. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien attendre encore des années avant de se manifester...

- Alors, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire sauf continuer à les surveiller ! Dans ce cas pourquoi vous être donné la peine de venir me dire d'agir exactement comme je le faisais jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

D'aussi distinctement que Lily put encore le voir dans la quasi pénombre qui régnait à présent dans la pièce, le sorcier sembla hésiter à répondre.

- J'ai connaissance de certaines choses que je ne peux pas vous révéler. Il fallait que je m'assure de plusieurs détails pour savoir si les Malefoy étaient ou non en mesure d'agir.

- Des choses que vous ne pouvez pas me révéler ? s'insurgea Harry.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous cacher des choses dans le seul but de vous épargner les conséquences de ces révélations. J'ai bien conscience que cela n'est pas sans vous rappeler la façon de faire d'une certaine connaissance que nous avions en commun, mais cette fois-ci la raison de mon silence est beaucoup plus simple. Ces informations concernant les Malefoy ont trait à des points de ma vie que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous faire connaître.

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas hésité à me faire connaître certains points de votre vie lorsqu'il a fallu lutter contre Voldemort, rétorqua Harry.

Le sorcier prit une autre longue inspiration avant de répondre, comme s'il tentait de se calmer, puis déclara, du même ton de défi :

- Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que je vous livre plus de secrets qu'il n'en était nécessaire lorsque je vous ai confié mes souvenirs dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

Harry se redressa et croisa lentement les bras sans cesser de le regarder, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Qu'avez-vous fait des trophées remportés au combat ?

- Quels trophées ?

- Allons, Potter, ne vous faites pas plus idiot que vous en avez l'air.

- Arrêtez de me parler de cette façon ! s'emporta Harry. Vous n'êtes plus... Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter comme vous le faisiez lorsque j'étais votre élève !

- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi les moyens de vous estimer en tant que sorcier ! Allez-vous finir par me répondre ou faut-il encore que j'aille chercher la réponse dans votre cerveau béant ?

Lily tenta de distinguer les traits de son père et sa réaction mais il faisait à présent trop sombre dans la pièce pour déchiffrer quoique ce soit.

- Et même dans le noir, vos pensées sont éclatantes pour moi !

Cette fois Harry réagit. Lily devina qu'il venait de se saisir de sa baguette magique et redouta le pire avant de voir s'allumer la lanterne suspendue au plafond. Harry dirigea ensuite son sort vers les bougies disposées sur les étagères et le secrétaire.

La première chose qui la frappa, lorsque la lumière baigna à nouveau les lieux, fut l'étrange impression qui se dégageait du sorcier, toujours debout devant eux. Les flammes vacillantes semblaient creuser sur son visage des sillons encore plus profonds. Un rictus méprisant s'était figé sur sa bouche et plus étonnant encore, ses yeux, d'un noir morne, enfoncés dans des orbites trop creuses et solidement ancrés à ceux de Harry, ne reflétaient ni lueur ni émotion.


	19. SOUVENIRS

Face au sorcier, Harry soutint la joute oculaire pendant de longues secondes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il pointa sa baguette vers le dessus du meuble et l'agita comme pour faire venir à lui quelque chose qu'il sembla récupérer de sa main libre tel un mime l'aurait fait d'un objet invisible. Il fit ensuite en sorte de déposer le tout sur la tablette du secrétaire qu'il abattit au préalable d'un autre coup de baguette. Le sorcier pivota pour le regarder faire. Lily dut s'approcher d'eux pour continuer de voir la scène elle aussi. Sur la tablette, son père finissait de dégager une grande boîte rectangulaire des pans du tissu qui la recouvrait, lequel était - Lily la reconnut dès lors - sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Il ne me reste que quelques souvenirs sans grande importance, expliqua-t-il tout en soulevant le couvercle métallique de la boîte.

Á l'intérieur, s'entassaient des parchemins déchirés où l'encre passée n'était pratiquement plus visible et de vieilles plumes décrépies. Penché sur la boîte, le sorcier semblait rechercher quelque chose en particulier. Il tendit la main pour dégager le dessus du contenu.

- Attendez, l'arrêta Harry. Je crois qu'aucune de ces choses ne peut être susceptible de vous intéresser...

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui est susceptible de m'intéresser, répondit froidement l'autre en le vrillant encore du regard.

Manifestement à contre-cœur, son père plongea lui-même la main dans la boîte pour en sortir les parchemins et les plumes ainsi qu'un morceau de miroir brisé, grossièrement emballé dans du papier journal.

- Vous auriez pu vous blesser, dit-il en déposant le tout sur le secrétaire et en donnant d'un mouvement de tête sa permission pour que l'inspection reprenne.

Une multitude de petits objets que Lily n'avait encore jamais vus s'étalaient épars au fond de la boîte. Elle eut ainsi le temps d'identifier d'autres morceaux de parchemins pliés, un galion noirci, quelques cartes de Chocogrenouille écornées, un vieux badge rouillé... Le sorcier en fit rapidement l'inventaire avant d'en extirper un autre paquet de papier journal, fin et long, qu'il déplia minutieusement pour y trouver une baguette magique rougeâtre.

- Si c'est la baguette du professeur Dumbledore que vous cherchez, intervint Harry, vous ne la trouverez pas ici.

Les yeux éteints vinrent à nouveau se poser sur lui sans qu'aucune autre partie du corps du sorcier ne trahisse un mouvement. Harry détourna promptement le regard et ajouta :

- Il n'y a rien, je vous l'avais dit.

L'homme demeura encore quelques instants immobile avant de laisser retomber la baguette dans la boîte sans plus de soin.

- Et qu'en est-il des objets m'ayant appartenu ?

- Vos... (Harry hésita et chercha des yeux dans les replis de la robe noire de son visiteur). Votre baguette a été placée avec vous, dans votre...

- Ça je le sais bien ! maugréa le sorcier en tirant sa propre baguette de là où Harry la guettait. Il était question de mes autres _effets personnels_.

- Tout ce qui a pu vous appartenir et qui n'aura pas été placé dans votre cercueil a été laissé dans votre ancien cachot. Vos... livres et tout le reste... Tout est là-bas, à Poudlard.

L'homme accueillit l'information sans la moindre réaction.

- Les Malefoy sont-ils censés vouloir mettre la main sur quelque chose ? reprit alors Harry.

- Oui, il se pourrait en effet que les Malefoy aient recours à certaines... _facilités_.

- Mais vous allez faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas y avoir recours, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sorcier dévisagea son père à nouveau, longtemps, avant de répondre d'une voix horriblement tranchante :

- C'est vous le héros, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous simplifie la tâche une fois encore.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait seul, objecta Harry, et je n'ai jamais eu l'audace de le prétendre !

- Dans ce cas croisez les doigts pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous revoir, envoya le sorcier en faisant soudain volte-face.

Sans avoir pu parer à son mouvement brusque, Lily se retrouva nez à nez avec lui et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit alors. L'homme eut un imperceptible temps d'arrêt et baissa la tête vers elle. L'impression ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais suffit à la figer sur place lorsque les yeux noirs vinrent se planter droit dans les siens.

- Et il va sans dire que cette petite visite de courtoisie doit rester entre nous, acheva-t-il ensuite en s'éloignant vers la sortie sans aucune autre forme de civilité.

La porte du bureau claqua derrière lui et presque immédiatement, la tempête s'éveilla à nouveau autour de la maison. Les lamentations du vent sifflaient encore à ses oreilles lorsque Lily se retrouva dans le bureau de Slughorn après une autre chute, hors de la pensine cette fois-ci.

Elle se félicita intérieurement d'être assise car elle songea qu'à cet instant ses jambes ne l'auraient plus tenue. Elle demeura hagarde un assez long moment tandis que son père, toujours installé près d'elle sur le rebord du bureau directorial, replaçait soigneusement le filament argenté dans sa tête.

- C'était Severus Rogue, murmura-t-elle quand il eut terminé.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Son visage était à l'identique de celui arboré dans le souvenir juste avant qu'elle n'en sorte : grave et inquiet. Elle mit encore beaucoup de temps à formuler en mots ordonnés ce qui se jouait alors dans ses pensées. Une autre affirmation, toute aussi inutile et lancinante, s'échappa tout doucement de sa bouche :

- Il n'est pas mort, alors...

- Non, dit-il en soulevant la pensine avec précaution pour se diriger à nouveau vers le fond de la pièce. J'imagine que ça explique en partie pourquoi nous avons tant de mal à faire figurer son portrait dans ce bureau.

- Le problème du portrait n'est pas un problème administratif ? s'étonna Lily en le suivant du regard.

- Il ne l'est plus, expliqua Harry en replaçant la pensine dans l'armoire noire. Il est devenu _technique_ depuis plusieurs années.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour que tout le monde le croit mort ?

- J'y ai longuement réfléchi et la plus vraisemblable de mes conclusions est qu'il a dû utiliser une potion.

- Une _simple_ potion ?

Harry revint lentement vers elle sans reprendre place sur le bord du bureau.

- Oui, il éprouverait peut-être même une certaine fierté en apprenant que je me suis souvenu de la toute première leçon qu'il m'a donnée, fit-il avant de réciter machinalement : Racine d'asphodèle en poudre ajoutée à de l'infusion d'armoise, un mélange qui donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant...

- Mais ça n'explique pas comment il a fait pour survivre à sa blessure.

- J'ai là aussi pensé à une potion de Régénération sanguine et à un bézoard, mais...

- ...mais ça aurait voulu dire, l'interrompit Lily d'un air sceptique, qu'il se promenait en permanence avec toute une batterie de potions pour parer à une attaque de serpent !

- Je sais que c'est un peu extravagant comme explication mais ça n'en reste pas moins plausible. Le professeur Rogue savait que Nagini était un danger potentiel, il avait pu prévoir une éventuelle attaque de sa part...

- Mais ça n'était pas n'importe quel serpent, c'était un horcruxe !

- Je le sais parfaitement, répondit Harry en perdant un peu patience. Crois bien que c'est un des points que j'aurais aimé éclaircir avec lui s'il m'en avait laissé le temps.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne l'as pas revu, depuis ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est peut-être qu'il a dû réviser son jugement à propos des Malefoy ou qu'il aura réussit à les faire changer d'avis, fit Lily en mettant plus d'espérance dans ses mots que de conviction.

- Ce ne sont que des hypothèses, Lily, répondit Harry en se remettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ça pourrait être ça, comme ça pourrait aussi vouloir dire qu'ils n'ont encore rien tenté.

- Non. Je ne peux pas le croire. Il se trompe sûrement.

- En tout cas, ce dont on peut être sûr, c'est que le professeur Rogue ne serait pas revenu sans une véritable bonne raison.

- Et si c'était le contraire, dit-elle avec un regain d'espoir. S'il n'était revenu que pour se venger des Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ?

- Parce qu'eux n'ont rien perdu dans cette guerre, au final. Ça ne lui plaît peut-être pas qu'ils s'en soient sortis ainsi, à si peu de frais ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait ce genre de préoccupations, fit son père en secouant la tête.

- Il a pourtant dit que certains aspects de sa vie avaient quelque chose à voir avec celle des Malefoy.

- Il faisait certainement référence à leur condition de Mangemort.

- Alors tu préfères croire un homme qui n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans plutôt qu'une famille de sorciers qui vit parmi nous et de façon honorable ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'avoir à prononcer un jour cette phrase s'agissant de Severus Rogue, mais, oui, je lui fais confiance.

- Mais tu as vu comment il te traite ! riposta Lily. Comment peux-tu lui accorder ta confiance ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que j'aurais dû la lui accorder il y a des années de ça.

- Mais Voldemort a été vaincu ! Rogue n'a plus de raison de se battre pour venger la mort de sa..., la mort de Grand-Mère !

- Je reste encore le fils de Lily Evans, objecta Harry. Il continue de vouloir m'aider, de me protéger.

- Il l'a dit lui-même, peut-être qu'il veut se venger ! Et si c'était sa façon à lui de montrer patte blanche pour avoir accès à ce qu'il lui faut et s'en prendre aux Malefoy ! (Son père se contenta cette fois de soupirer bruyamment). Et puis par quel moyen a-t-il bien pu savoir tout cela s'il s'était retiré de notre monde ?

- Tu imagines bien que je me suis déjà posé cette question, et les autres avant ce soir, répondit-il en s'efforçant visiblement de ne pas hausser le ton plus que nécessaire. J'ai pensé qu'il avait peut-être entendu parler de certains faits concernant les Malefoy. Lucius et Drago sont souvent en voyage. Ils sont peut-être à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Et lui, que cherchait-il au juste quand il t'a demandé de lui montrer tes "trophées" ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain, fit Harry en plissant le front, mais je crois qu'il tenait à s'assurer que je n'étais plus en possession de la baguette du professeur Dumbledore...

- Est-ce que Rogue savait pour...

Elle se retint de parler en présence des spectateurs pourtant pratiquement tous endormis dans leur portrait. Mais même si elle ne prononça pas les mots « Reliques de la Mort », son père et elle savaient tous deux de quoi il était question.

- J'ai toujours pensé que non. Il ne connaissait pas le pouvoir de ces _objets_. Personne à part Dumbledore et une poignée de gens de mon entourage proche n'est au courant. Mais il a pu apprendre certaines choses par la suite, être amené à faire des déductions. Les Malefoy eux-mêmes ont pu avoir vent d'éléments concernant cette baguette, déjà lorsque Voldemort la convoitait.

- Et les deux autres _objets_ ?

- Le mien est en lieu sûr. Le dernier est perdu à jamais et personne n'ira le chercher là où il se trouve.

- Et si Rogue avait tout simplement inventé cette histoire de machination pour que tu rentres dans son jeu et que tu lui en apprennes plus sur ces fameux _objets_ ?

- Lily, j'ai assez douté de lui par le passé pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas de raison de le faire. Aujourd'hui encore...

- Mais les choses peuvent avoir changé depuis ! Le choses changent, les personnes changent !

- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu as toujours estimé le professeur Rogue. Tu étais même fière d'appartenir à sa maison lorsque tu as été répartie...

- C'était avant que je ne le rencontre, rétorqua Lily en essayant de chasser l'étrange impression qui persistait de son excursion dans la pensine.

Son père ne répondit pas, continuant sa marche soucieuse.

- Et si ça n'était pas lui ?

- Tu peux me croire, répondit-il comme navré, aucun sorcier ne peut ressembler aussi bien à Severus Rogue que lui-même. Et je ne parle pas uniquement d'un point de vue physique...

Nulle autre hypothèse ne vint à Lily par la suite pour prendre le parti des Malefoy. Elle emboîta les éléments du casse tête selon toutes les manières possibles avant de reprendre d'une petite voix :

- Tu as dit ce matin, que tu ne reviendrais pas sur ta décision concernant la fête de Scorpius...

Son père ne réfuta pas et attendit en silence qu'elle aille au bout de sa remarque.

- Si tu m'autorises toujours à aller chez les Malefoy, c'est donc que tu n'accordes pas autant de crédit que ça aux propos de Rogue.

- Le _professeur_ Rogue, fit-il en se tournant vers elle, la mine aussi affligée que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs le matin-même. Et, oui, j'accorde du crédit à ce qu'il a dit mais je crois, ainsi qu'il l'a laissé entendre, que la menace n'est pas imminente.

- Elle n'est pas _fondée_, corrigea Lily.

- Peut-être...

- Qu'en pense Maman ? Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ?

- Ta mère pense aussi que l'accusation est exagérée, répondit-il après un long soupir. Pour elle, même si certains Malefoy peuvent encore nourrir des griefs contre nous, ils ne sont pas assez inconscients pour tenter quoique ce soit maintenant.

- Sans compter que tous les Malefoy ne sont pas pareils, ajouta Lily.

- Si tu en es persuadée...

- Je le suis, oui.

Harry la fixa pendant de longues secondes puis reprit doucement :

- Tu pourras aller demain soir chez les Malefoy, non pas parce que l'idée m'enchante, mais parce que j'estime que tu es assez... grande pour discerner de façon raisonnable ce qui est bien de ce qui ne l'est pas.

Lily comprit alors la véritable raison de cette décision : elle. Si son père l'avait faite venir ce soir, ça n'était pas tant pour la mettre en garde que pour éprouver son attachement à Scorpius. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller contre ce qu'elle continuait de vouloir, pour ne pas la perdre encore plus...

Une image furtive se forma devant ses yeux, celle d'une petite fille étroitement serrée dans les bras de son père. Elle se leva, s'immobilisa un moment face à lui, puis murmura :

- Tu t'inquiètes trop...

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur son visage mais il ne répondit rien.

- Embrasse Maman de ma part, demain, fit-elle alors en sortant du bureau.


	20. CONVERGENCES

Lily ne mentionna pas à son père le fait étrange qui avait eu lieu dans la pensine. Elle ne réalisa d'ailleurs que bien plus tard la raison de cette omission. Pourtant, le regard échangé avec le professeur Rogue continua de la marquer pendant les heures qui suivirent. Bien plus que les allégations au sujet des Malefoy, qu'elle refusait d'admettre ni seulement d'envisager. Ce contact ne pouvait être réel. Et s'il n'avait été que pure coïncidence, l'impression qui persistait n'en était pas moins déroutante... Une impression encore loin d'être brumeuse le lendemain soir, lorsque Lily rejoignit Ellis au lieu de leur rendez-vous.

Même si la majorité des pensionnaires avaient déserté les lieux pour les vacances et que ceux demeurant à l'école se trouvaient à cette heure dans leurs salles communes, déambuler dans Poudlard en robe de soirée décolletée, les cheveux parsemés de paillettes et retenus en chignon sur le haut de la nuque au moyen de sa baguette magique avait quelque chose d'assez incommodant. Lily n'eut heureusement à souffrir aucun commentaire de la part des seuls élèves qu'elle vint à croiser entre les sous-sols et le rez-de-chaussée, étant eux-mêmes parés pour la fête de Scorpius.

Ellis se tenait assis au bas des marches du grand escalier lorsqu'elle émergea dans le hall d'entrée. Il portait une tenue identique à son uniforme, à ceci près que les couleurs sang et or de sa maison en étaient absentes. Une ample cape noire, rejetée sur ses épaules, se répandait derrière lui sur les marches de marbre. Un parfait costume de vampire, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lily en modérant le sourire qui se posa de fait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es prêt ? dit-elle en arrivant devant lui.

Il leva lentement la tête vers elle et se mit debout dans un froissement de tissu, sans répondre. Si n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait probablement gratifiée d'un compliment sur sa toilette, elle fut contente qu'Ellis ne le fasse pas. Et pour ne pas croiser plus longuement son sempiternel regard muet elle se remit aussitôt en marche, revenant sur ses pas sans l'attendre. Derrière l'escalier, elle passa la petite porte menant aux sous-sols et la lui tint ouverte. Leurs pas résonnèrent en rythme sec sur les marches de pierre. Là encore, Lily n'éprouva étrangement aucun malaise dans le silence qui continuait de régner entre eux, se prenant à songer que cela était certainement dû à une simple question d'habitude...

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, des bruits de pas rapides s'ajoutèrent aux leurs. Un garçon de sixième année, en costume vert émeraude, les dépassa en courant sans faire cas d'eux, faisant vaciller dans son élan la lumière faiblarde des torches suspendues aux murs. Lily se retourna un instant vers Ellis puis continua d'ouvrir la marche dans le couloir étroit sans mot dire. Ils progressèrent à bonne allure pendant un moment. Puis, lorsque le passage devint un peu plus large, elle ralentit de manière à le laisser s'approcher de côté.

- Tu savais, demanda-t-elle en guettant sa réaction, qu'autrefois, il y avait une salle de classe ici ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, répondit Ellis sans que son visage ne vêtisse la moindre modification.

- C'était la salle de potions du professeur Rogue. Elle se trouvait quelque part ici, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un long mur droit sans ouverture. Les lieux ont été condamnés juste après sa mort. Je crois que c'est le professeur Dumbledore - enfin, son portrait - qui a demandé à ce que ce soit fait.

- C'était sans doute une bonne idée de ne plus faire cours dans un endroit aussi glacial, se contenta de faire observer Ellis en se tournant vers elle. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas froid, habillée comme ça ?

Lily pencha la tête de côté, considérant d'abord l'habileté de son interlocuteur, puis répondit avec un petit sourire téméraire :

- Je suis habituée au froid. Quand on vit ici, dans les sous-sols d'un château, on se fait à ça aussi.

Les yeux noirs glissèrent un bref instant sur sa robe avant de se détourner d'elle.

- Ma salle commune est un peu plus loin par là, fit Lily en pressant le pas pour s'engager dans un des deux couloirs apparus à un embranchement.

Puis, arrivés devant une impasse, elle prononça à haute voix le mot « venin » et une entrée se matérialisa dans le mur.

- Bienvenue chez les Serpentard, fit-elle en s'avançant dans le passage.

Ellis entra à sa suite. Les quelques élèves encore présents dans la pièce regardèrent brièvement dans leur direction avant de retourner à leurs préparatifs. Un couple disparaissait par la cheminée dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

- Par là, les dortoirs des garçons et là ceux des filles, continua Lily en guise de visite guidée expéditive.

Son invité procéda à une lente observation des lieux, se gardant d'émettre tout commentaire.

- Je te laisse un tout petit instant, ajouta Lily en prenant la direction qu'elle venait d'indiquer. J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Dans le dortoir des cinquième année, deux filles étaient en train de s'escrimer à changer la couleur de leurs escarpins pour les assortir à leurs robes. C'est à peine si elles remarquèrent Lily passer prendre la petite pochette de soirée préparée sur son lit et attraper sa cape au passage. Elle garda le tout plié contre elle pour revenir dans la salle commune où Ellis ne semblait pas avoir bougé et continuait de contempler les lieux sans trahir l'impression qui pouvait se dégager de sa visite. Elle regretta de ne pouvoir être aussi habile que lui pour afficher calme et détachement. La nervosité dont elle était atteinte grandissait maintenant de façon exponentielle, prenant à la fois sa source dans l'euphorie, la crainte et la curiosité.

- Tu as raison, fit-elle en montrant sa cape, il vaut mieux que je prenne quelque chose si la fraîcheur venait à me surprendre. On y va ?

- Après toi, répondit la voix posée.

Bien que le foyer de la cheminée fut suffisamment spacieux pour permettre à deux personnes de voyager en même temps, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait de passer l'un après l'autre.

Lily fut ainsi la première à arriver au Manoir Malefoy, par une non moins immense cheminée, dans un salon désert, richement meublé et outrageusement éclairé d'une multitude de bougies disposées dans de hauts chandeliers. Les deux élèves les ayant précédés par le réseau de cheminées étaient en train de suivre un elfe de maison vers la sortie. De l'autre côté de la lourde porte montait un air de musique lointain.

Ellis apparut dans l'âtre quelques secondes après Lily. Il s'avança à son tour dans le salon avec le même regard observateur qu'il avait eu dans la salle commune des Serpentard et se contempla dans un miroir au cadre doré suspendu au manteau de marbre de la cheminée. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le reflet, silencieux, avant qu'une voix fluette et timorée ne les interpellent.

L'elfe de maison apparut derrière une longue table ouvragée et leur débita sa formule de bienvenue - certainement la même qu'il avait dû servir à chaque invité tout au long de cette soirée. Il les informa ainsi que son « jeune maître Malefoy n'allait pas tarder à arriver et qu'ils étaient attendus à l'endroit où il se ferait un plaisir de les conduire, après qu'ils aient bien voulu lui confier leurs effets ». Tous deux lui remirent leur cape - Ellis perdant dès lors son aspect de chauve-souris - mais Lily préféra conserver sa pochette qu'elle fit passer en bandoulière autour de sa robe.

Lorsque l'elfe les eut débarrassés, il les conduisit hors du salon, le long d'un couloir aux murs ornés de portraits dont certains des occupants semblaient avoir été peints des siècles auparavant. La source de la musique devint plus prégnante au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, mêlée au brouhaha diffus des invités. Puis l'elfe les quitta sur une révérence théâtrale devant l'entrée d'une gigantesque salle de bal.

Alors qu'elle s'était tenue à bonne distance d'Ellis jusqu'alors, Lily jugea opportun de se rapprocher un peu de lui pour entrer. Un bref regard vint saluer l'initiative, son cavalier ayant visiblement compris l'utilité de sa présence sans néanmoins chercher à jouer le jeu de manière plus probante.

La pièce, à peine meublée, était décorée avec un raffinement peu commun, d'une débauche de fleurs et de tissus soyeux. Par centaines, des chandelles scintillaient dans le cristal d'immenses lustres suspendus au plafond - si haut que le seul fait de lever la tête suffisait à donner le vertige – et constellaient le sol de marbre de reflets chatoyants. Une longue coursive ceignait les murs ivoire ornés d'élégantes moulures et se terminait en deux escaliers droits, de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Á gauche, sur des tables drapées d'or, s'étalait un buffet plus incroyable encore que ceux servis à Poudlard. D'innombrables mets, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres et savamment présentés, s'offraient aux convives dans une vaisselle luxueuse. Contre le mur opposé, était dressée une estrade sur laquelle des instruments – certainement ceux du groupe _Le Diable Sort En Ville_ - jouaient seuls quelques airs de musique d'ambiance en attendant que le bal ne débute officiellement.

Passé l'émerveillement, Lily reporta son attention sur les invités. Pas moins de deux cent personnes devaient être présentes, tous élèves de Poudlard pour autant qu'elle put en juger. Elle fût même étonnée de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement des Serpentard et s'en réjouit.

Dans un premier temps, Ellis et elle se contentèrent de traverser la salle sans se mêler au monde. Le fond de la pièce s'ouvrait sur une large terrasse à colonnades où quelques invités profitaient encore de la douceur crépusculaire de cette journée printanière. Le ciel obscurci laissait filer de longs voiles pourpres au-dessus d'un jardin à la française qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue. Malgré les ténèbres naissantes, on pouvait y voir des haies impeccablement taillées dessiner des allées géométriques ponctuées de topiaires aux formes animales. Une gigantesque fontaine, que l'on entendait plus que l'on ne distinguait, s'enchâssait dans un écrin d'herbe drue.

- De l'extérieur, cette maison est encore plus gigantesque, s'ébahit Lily en faisant quelques pas sur la terrasse pour se retourner vers les hautes façades de pierres.

- Un palais digne d'une princesse, exactement comme dans un conte, la nargua Ellis.

Un cri étrange retentit soudain dans le lointain, produisant un écho dans le calme des profondeurs du jardin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Sûrement l'un d'eux, fit Ellis en désignant une haie d'ifs au bas de la terrasse.

Un paon albinos venait d'apparaître sur le faîte des arbres taillés droits, sa longue traîne parfaitement blanche. Bientôt d'autres tâches claires se révélèrent aussi, comme des images naissant subitement d'une illusion d'optique et Lily repéra deux oiseaux identiques au premier près de la fontaine.

Un quatrième longeait l'escalier de la terrasse d'une démarche majestueuse, et, comme s'il avait perçu alors qu'on le regardait, se mit à déployer son long plumage en une roue lente et silencieuse, fragile broderie opaline.

- Merveilleux, murmura Lily avant qu'une salve d'applaudissements ne détourne son attention.

Croyant dans un premier temps à l'arrivée de Scorpius, elle revint aussitôt à l'intérieur. Mais il ne s'agissait que des membres du _Diable Sort En Ville_ qui venaient de monter sur scène pour reprendre possession de leurs instruments. La musique se modifia ensuite en un rythme enlevé bientôt soutenu par la voix aiguë du chanteur et plusieurs invités se mirent à danser.

Lily réalisa soudain qu'elle avait négligé une donnée importante dans son _plan_ : la danse. Mais fort heureusement, Ellis ne paraissait pas enclin à la liesse. Il s'en désintéressait même complètement, le regard tendu vers l'étage.

Là, une femme observait la fête depuis la coursive. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, dont la nuance caractéristique laisser deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une proche parente de Scorpius. Bien que ses traits fussent difficilement visibles à cette distance, elle ne semblait pas avoir l'âge requis pour être sa mère, mais plutôt sa grand-mère - chose qui, après réflexion, pouvait très bien être possible puisque trois générations de Malefoy résidaient en ces lieux. Appuyée contre la rambarde, elle affichait le plus profond détachement à l'égard de la scène qui se déroulait plus bas. Á côté de Lily, Ellis était quant à lui manifestement préoccupé par sa présence.

- Tu veux qu'on s'approche du buffet ? proposa alors Lily. Il doit certainement y avoir autre chose que des œufs durs.

Ainsi tiré de sa contemplation, Ellis la fusilla du regard avant de concéder à la suivre jusqu'aux tables. Les plateaux débordaient de petits fours comme si personne ne s'était encore servi et ce n'est qu'en jetant son dévolu sur un toast nappé de crème que Lily en comprit la raison. Un nouveau toast apparût aussitôt en lieu et place de celui qu'elle venait d'ôter du plateau. Elle prit ensuite un jus de citrouille, dans un verre en cristal orné d'un filet or, et en proposa un à Ellis, qui refusa poliment.

- Même si le fait de te trouver ici ne t'enchante pas beaucoup, dit-elle en lui mettant quand même le verre dans les mains, essaye au moins de faire un peu semblant de l'être.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas enchanté d'être ici ? répond-il en portant le verre à sa bouche.

Lily détourna vivement les yeux, plus intimidée que courroucée et s'empara d'un second petit four pour donner le change. Le groupe entonna un nouveau morceau, à peine plus lent que le précédent, et d'autres couples vinrent bientôt s'ajouter aux premiers danseurs courageux. Sur la coursive, la femme avait disparu dans l'obscurité de l'étage.

- Est-ce que tes recherches ont quelque chose à voir avec tes parents ? lança Lily sans crier gare sur un ton on ne peut plus anodin.

Comme un coup efficace porté pendant une partie d'échecs, le visage incisif se modifia pour la dévisager, sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

- Et bien, étant donné que nous avons toute une soirée à passer et qu'aucun de nous deux ne va vraisemblablement être occupé à discuter avec les autres invités ici présents, je crois qu'il serait aussi bien de trouver des sujets de conversation.

- Nous n'avons qu'à parler de Quidditch, dans ce cas, fit-il avant de vider le reste de son verre d'une seule traite et de le reposer sur la table.

- Bien, fit Lily en se forçant à ne pas montrer sa déception, parlons Quidditich. Comment ce fait-il que tu n'aies pas voulu participer aux sélections en début d'année pour intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Avec tes _réflexes_.

- Jouer au Quidditch ne m'a jamais tenté.

- C'est pourtant grisant, commença-t-elle à s'enflammer. Cette façon qu'on a de se sentir libre, complètement affranchi des éléments. Cette vitesse...

- Alors ça n'est pas pour te rapprocher de Scorpius que tu t'es mise au Quidditch ?

- Non, répondit-elle catégorique en s'efforçant de retenir les mots « pas seulement ». J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le Quidditch. Je crois que cet attrait me vient de ma mère. Tu savais qu'elle avait été une fameuse joueuse par le passé ? Elle faisait partie de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle a arrêté lorsque je suis venue au monde pour devenir correspondante spéciale à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle m'a souvent emmenée avec elle sur les terrains de jeux. Il y a d'ailleurs une très bonne équipe de là d'où tu viens. La Bulgarie a remporté la dernière coupe du Monde il y a deux ans.

Ellis se contenta d'accueillir les informations d'un haussement de sourcils, comme pas convaincu.

- D'où est-ce que tu es originaire exactement ? récidiva Lily.

- C'est encore pour meubler la discussion ?

- Oui, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est souvent comme ça que les gens font connaissance, même si dans notre cas, ça va faire bientôt huit mois que nous nous _connaissons_.

Ellis détourna la tête, par ennui ou par refus, mais Lily insista comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué :

- Tu sais, j'ai un peu réfléchi au sujet de notre _amitié_.

Ellis continua de se conduire comme s'il ne comprenait pas la langue dans laquelle elle s'exprimait.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi ça me plaît d'être amie avec toi...

- Dis toujours, répondit-il froidement.

- Tu es l'une des rares personnes à ne pas t'intéresser à ma famille, à mon père plus particulièrement. Dès le premier jour. Tu... ne m'as pas sauté dessus pour me poser des questions à son sujet comme le font tous les autres en apprenant mon nom.

- Les autres font ça ? intervint Ellis, presque amusé.

- Oui... C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que je n'ai jamais vraiment noué d'amitié avec les élèves de Poudlard...

- Mais peut-être que les gens finiraient par se lasser de te poser des questions sur ton père et s'intéresseraient à toi au bout d'un moment ? Comment fait ton frère ?

- Mes frères assument mieux notre nom que moi, répondit-elle d'un ton abrupt afin de clore le sujet suite à sa remarque judicieuse.

- Et j'imagine que c'est aussi pour cette raison que tu t'entends si bien avec Scorpius. Les Malefoy ne doivent pas beaucoup s'intéresser à la vie de _l'Élu_.

- Détrompe-toi, fit Lily en grimaçant, il est arrivé à Scorpius de me questionner sur mon père bien plus souvent que toi !

- Pour te demander quoi ?

- Oh, les trucs habituels, des détails sur la bataille...

- Alors je n'avais pas complètement tort, renvoya Ellis. Ton intérêt pour lui n'est sûrement pas étranger au fait que vos familles ne peuvent pas se supporter.

- Je peux m'intéresser à Scorpius autrement que pour faire enrager mon père ! riposta Lily. Mais c'est assurément le genre de raison qui doit complètement t'échapper !

Ils se turent. La musique était devenue plus calme et les couples dansaient maintenant serrés au milieu de la salle. Son agacement suffisamment dissipé, Lily déposa son verre vide avant d'oser embrayer sur un autre sujet :

- Est-ce que tes parents étaient à Poudlard ?

Cette fois, Ellis sembla tellement étonné qu'il en oublia presque de faire comme s'il ne l'était pas. Satisfaite de l'effet de sa question, Lily continua :

- Moi aussi, j'aime jouer au jeu des observations, même si personne ne m'a appris la légilimancie. Tu m'avais dit que tes parents n'avaient pas d'accent, j'en ai donc déduit qu'ils ne venaient pas d'Europe du Nord. Tu as aussi dit que tu ne les avaient pas bien connu. Sur quoi, tu te pointes à Poudlard pour faire je ne sais quelles recherches. J'en ai conclu, finit-elle sans lâcher son principal indice, que tu venais faire des recherches sur tes parents, anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Lily s'efforça de regarder au loin, vers la foule mouvante, sans céder - surtout pas - au regard d'Ellis qu'elle sentait pourtant étroitement braqué sur elle et ajouta :

- Alors, je chauffe ou je refroidis ?

- Tu chauffes.

- Et je parierais aussi qu'ils étaient à Serpentard...

- Là, tu brûles.

Sans céder à l'envie de voir quelle forme de réaction pouvait alors se peindre sur le visage d'Ellis, Lily continua de regarder fixement devant elle et de cacher son léger sourire triomphal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle en se sentant tout à coup entraînée par la main vers la piste.

- Je m'efforce de jouer mon rôle, répondit Ellis avec défi en commençant à la faire danser, une main posée sur sa taille tandis que l'autre tenait toujours fermement la sienne.

N'ayant pas anticipé ce cas de figure non plus, Lily se laissa conduire sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait, n'osant croiser les yeux noirs pourtant toujours fixés sur elle.

- Essaye d'y mettre aussi un peu du tien, murmura son cavalier en se penchant à son oreille d'une façon qui aurait pu être interprétée tout autrement par ceux qui le voyaient faire, ton petit ami vient d'arriver.

- Où est-il ? fit-elle avec un brusque mouvement de recul avant de lancer un regard circulaire.

- Il est à l'étage, répondit Ellis, et là, c'est toi qui n'es plus guère convaincante.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle en levant discrètement la tête vers la coursive.

Elle mit un moment à apercevoir Scorpius. Il descendait les marches, doucement, les mains dans les poches de son costume, entièrement blanc. Il ressemblait à l'un de ses paons albinos, à la différence près qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas être vu. Pourtant Lily ne pouvait voir que lui à ce moment-là.

De son côté, Scorpius ne paraissait pas encore l'avoir remarquée. Elle manqua le rythme de la danse. Elle n'était de toute façon plus dans la danse. Lorsqu'il parvint en bas de l'escalier, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Certains se hâtèrent d'aller à sa rencontre. De là où elle se trouvait, Lily put à peine le distinguer se mêler à ses invités, parler, sourire, passant de groupe en groupe, de couple en couple. Beaucoup de garçons lui serraient la main amicalement, les filles souriaient bêtement.

Ce fut alors, et rétrospectivement très tardivement, que Lily réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière. Elle s'arrêta même de danser ce faisant. Devant elle, Ellis s'était immobilisé aussi et continuait de la regarder sans rien dire parmi les couples en mouvement. Elle s'en voulut, à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de prévoir mais n'osa toujours pas croiser son regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en s'avançant encore près de son visage. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à autre chose que ça.

Les yeux noisettes vinrent tout de même aux noirs. Pouvait-il percevoir en elle à la fois gratitude et remords ?

- Passe une bonne soirée, chuchota Ellis avant de la libérer et de s'éloigner.


	21. PERSPECTIVES

Lily suivit Ellis des yeux vers la terrasse et jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au dehors. Soudain la musique s'arrêta et autour d'elle, les mouvements des danseurs prirent fin également. Des applaudissements succédèrent.

Sur la scène improvisée, le chanteur venait de céder sa place à Scorpius. Ce dernier prononça quelques paroles de remerciements, souhaita à tout le monde une bonne soirée et s'éclipsa très vite.

Le _Diable_ reprit alors son show avec une interprétation très particulière de _Joyeux Anniversaire_, et comme la salle s'agitait à nouveau, Lily recula en périphérie de la piste de danse.

Au dehors, la nuit était à présent complètement tombée. Au-delà de la terrasse, le jardin se révélait à la lueur diffuse de la lune décroissante à laquelle s'ajoutaient de petites lumières épousant les tracés rectilignes des plantations.

- Lily.

Entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé par Scorpius laissait deviner, par les douces intonations de sa voix, qu'il s'agissait plus que d'un simple salut, un étonnement mêlé de contentement. Avec peut-être aussi une pointe de repentir... Comment était-il possible d'interpréter autant de choses dans une si petite parole ?

Un ange. Voilà ce qui lui vint à l'esprit – fort troublé – lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, toute barrière devenant dès lors positivement perméable.

- Même si je me doute qu'on a déjà dû te le dire ce soir, déclara-t-il en la dévorant des yeux, tu es magnifique...

La chaleur qui monta au visage de Lily bloqua un court instant toute forme de réponse verbale. Puis, sans pouvoir baisser le regard face aux iris gris teintés de bleu comme s'ils absorbaient les nuances de sa robe, elle retrouva miraculeusement l'usage de la parole :

- Merci. Je pourrais aisément te retourner le compliment.

Un mince sourire, ravageur, se dessina au coin de la bouche de Scorpius, avant de se transformer en un petit ricanement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé outre la permission de ton père pour venir ce soir.

Lily replongea soudain dans le rendez-vous de la veille et les accusations faites aux Malefoy, mais s'efforça de continuer à les mettre de côté. Le trouble qui voila un instant son visage modifia pourtant le sourire de Scorpius.

- Tu es vraiment venue en douce ? insista-t-il, maintenant soucieux.

- Non, finit par répondre Lily en prenant un petit air malicieux, je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Il m'a donné sa permission, finalement.

Mais alors que les traits de Scorpius se détendaient, elle continua :

- Tu m'en aurais cru capable ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il en l'étudiant. Peut-être... Mais c'est mieux ainsi, assurément. Que ton père ait enfin fini par _accepter_.

- Oui, se contenta d'ajouter Lily en refoulant une dernière fois ses pensées récalcitrantes.

Ainsi qu'il le laissait sous-entendre, cette permission portait effectivement au-delà d'une simple soirée. Ce changement de situation était une des meilleures choses qui leur soit arrivée, comme si le dernier obstacle à leur relation venait enfin de tomber. Les semaines précédentes et l'amertume depuis leur rendez-vous manqué de la Saint-Valentin, tout s'envolait comme par magie.

- Viens, proposa Scorpius en l'invitant à faire quelques pas sur la terrasse, c'est trop bruyant ici.

N'hésitant qu'un bref instant, Lily objecta tout de même :

- Et ta cavalière ?

- Je n'ai pas de cavalière. Je suis l'hôte et je ne suis pas censé danser mais m'occuper de mes invités.

- Oh... fit-elle pensive.

- Enfin, ça... c'est la raison officielle. En réalité, je n'aurais pas voulu d'autre cavalière que toi.

Une autre délicieuse décharge parcourut le corps de Lily. Elle avança près de lui sur la terrasse en regardant droit devant pour ne pas avoir à montrer son teint probablement écarlate.

- Mais, je pourrais à mon tour te retourner la question, ajouta Scorpius. Et ton cavalier ?

Lily lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, ne sachant pas si elle devait mentionner ou non la venue d'Ellis.

- Où est le _petit Prince_ ? continua-t-il alors sur un ton faussement anodin en balayant du regard les environs.

- Alors, tu l'as vu... pensa-t-elle tout haut, à voix basse. J'ai demandé à Ellis de venir parce que je pensais... Il fallait être accompagné et... Enfin, peu importe. De toute façon, il est parti.

- Alors c'était simplement parce que tu croyais que l'entrée à ma fête te serait refusée si tu étais arrivée seule ?

Lily acquiesça en se gardant bien de donner l'autre raison de son geste. Parvenus à l'extrémité de la terrasse, Scorpius se tourna vers elle, moitié perplexe, moitié amusé.

- En tout cas, on peut dire que tu as des goûts très étranges.

Elle préféra ne pas relever la remarque et continua d'avancer à ses côtés. Ils descendirent lentement les marches de l'escalier qui menait au jardin et se dirigèrent vers la fontaine. Comme le long des allées de buis, des torches étaient plantées à même le sol de graviers et éclairaient l'édifice, haut d'environ trois mètres. Scorpius s'immobilisa devant le large bassin arrondi, surmonté de deux coupoles et contempla un moment le fin rideau d'eau qui s'en déversait, bruissant et scintillant. Lily frissonna.

- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt. Tu préfères peut-être que nous retournions à l'intérieur ?

- Non, non, assura Lily en frottant ses bras découverts, c'est juste que près de l'eau, l'air semble plus frais.

Mais Scorpius avait déjà entrepris de dégrafer sa veste avec l'intention manifeste de la lui offrir.

- Merci, l'arrêta-t-elle en insistant. Mais ça va aller, je t'assure.

- Comme tu voudras, dit-il en réajustant son costume. Éloignons-nous d'ici et marchons, dans ce cas.

L'atmosphère était réellement douce, et calme. Leurs pas lents crissaient à peine sur le gravier. La musique continuait de les environner, plus discrète, moins agressive que dans le manoir, alors que les voix de la foule n'étaient déjà plus audibles. Il s'engagèrent dans une allée bordée de murs de charmilles, comme dans un labyrinthe miniature et un nouveau paon blanc croisa leur chemin au détour d'un angle droit. Lily s'arrêta, d'abord surprise, puis soupira encore d'admiration en demandant :

- Combien y en a-t-il ? Ils sont si beaux. Ce doit être rare, ce genre d'oiseaux...

- C'est mon arrière grand-père qui en a commencé l'élevage. Du couple initial, il doit y avoir maintenant une bonne cinquantaine de descendants, si ce n'est plus.

Devant eux, l'oiseau commença de déplier sa longue traîne immaculée avant de s'éloigner en une course singulièrement lente.

- Celui-là a dû être perturbé par la fête, ajouta Scorpius. Á cette heure-là, ils sont censés dormir. Regarde.

Il indiqua à Lily un immense frêne au bout de la haie, devant eux. Dans l'épais feuillage se distinguaient en effet plusieurs paons lovés dans leur plumage clair.

- Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens croient, continua Scorpius en reprenant la marche, les paons blancs ne sont pas albinos. Leur couleur est due à une autre particularité génétique appelée le leucistisme. Tu vois, dit-il en tendant le doigt vers celui qui se sauvait devant eux, leurs yeux ne sont pas rouges.

- Peu importe leur particularité génétique, commenta Lily, ils sont magnifiques...

L'oiseau replia son plumage et prit son élan pour s'envoler sur la haie, avant de se percher sur le frêne parmi les siens. Lily et Scorpius continuèrent leur promenade le long des pelouses désertes brodées de buis. Si Scorpius était décidé à lui faire ainsi visiter tout le jardin, Lily songea qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas assez d'une seule nuit.

- C'est vraiment immense, ici, dit-elle en se retournant vers le manoir, déjà loin derrière eux. Ce domaine appartient à ta famille depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis très longtemps, oui. Tout ça, dit-il en faisant un geste circulaire, a été construit il y a plus de trois siècles, par mon ancêtre Brutus Malefoy.

- Trois siècles !

- Et demi, pour être exact. Brutus Malefoy était un proche de Charles II. Tu as probablement dû passer devant son portrait lorsque tu es arrivée.

- Surement, répondit Lily intriguée. Il y avait tellement de tableaux, j'avoue que je n'ai pas fait très attention. Mais, Charles II était un roi _moldu_. Comment se fait-il que ton ancêtre...

- Ils se sont rencontrés en France, coupa Scorpius. C'était avant que Charles II ne devienne roi, pendant son exil, suite à la Révolution. Et effectivement, c'était un roi moldu. Mais cette rencontre « sorcier-Moldu » fait partie de celles qui ont compté dans l'histoire des deux communautés...

Comme s'il avait perçu l'air déconcerté de Lily suite à sa dernière remarque, Scorpius reprit aussitôt :

- Tout ça serait bien trop long à t'expliquer maintenant, mais je me ferai un plaisir de le faire une prochaine fois.

- Volontiers, fit-elle ravie à l'idée du nombre d'heures qu'ils allaient devoir passer ensemble pour couvrir ainsi toute l'histoire des Malefoy. Á ce propos, est-ce que c'est ta grand-mère que j'ai vue tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bal ?

- Si tu as vu quelqu'un ce soir, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ou bien ma mère.

- Dans ce cas, il devait bien s'agir de ta grand-mère. Je pense que j'aurais reconnu ta mère pour l'avoir entrevue une fois ou deux à la gare de King's Cross.

Lily médita un instant sur l'identité de la personne qu'elle avait donc aperçue plus tôt : Narcissa Malefoy, la femme qui avait fait en sorte que la vie de son père soit épargnée, des années auparavant. Presque immédiatement, une nouvelle pointe de souvenir, plus récente, se mit à la piquer malgré elle. Elle demanda :

- Ton père n'est pas là ?

- Non, répondit Scorpius comme si l'information ne lui importait pas le moins du monde. Il est en voyage d'affaire avec mon grand-père, quelque part dans le sud des États-Unis. La maison est souvent vide, ça change un peu de la voir ainsi remplie...

- Oh ! s'exclama alors Lily en repensant au motif de la fête et en plongeant la main à l'intérieur de sa petite pochette. Bon anniversaire !

Scorpius stoppa sa marche, visiblement étonné de la voir lui tendre un paquet emballé de papier brun, de deux fois la taille de son sac.

- Sortilège d'Extension, expliqua-t-elle en remettant sa pochette en place.

- Je connaissais, intervint Scorpius, ça n'est pas à cause de ton sac. C'est... ton cadeau. Il ne fallait pas. Tu sais...

- Oui, je sais, tu as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me rendre à une fête d'anniversaire les mains vides.

- Et bien, en réalité, fit-il remarquer en s'avançant près d'elle, j'avais effectivement besoin de quelque chose avant de te trouver ici ce soir...

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent lorsqu'il tendit la sienne pour prendre le paquet. Lily eut soudain un peu de mal à soutenir le regard argentin.

- Merci.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

- La date de mon anniversaire n'est que dans trois jours.

- Dans ce cas, je préfère te dire que c'est juste un livre sur le Quidditch, histoire que tu ne sois pas trop déçu quand tu l'ouvriras seul.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être déçu ?

- Et bien... C'est un peu classique comme cadeau, s'excusa-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu y penser. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'aller t'acheter un cadeau plus... _personnel_.

Scorpius se contenta de continuer à la regarder un long moment en affichant un air plus que satisfait.

- Ça n'en reste pas moins une bonne idée, déclara-t-il enfin en se remettant en marche. Le Quidditch est quelque chose que nous partageons, toi et moi... (Il s'interrompit un instant). Ça va vraiment me manquer, de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec toi l'an prochain.

- Moi aussi, avoua tristement Lily.

Le silence les accompagna pendant d'interminables secondes entre les chambres de verdure. La musique n'était à présent qu'un doux chuchotement lointain, le morceau joué alors semblait lent.

- Tu veux danser ? proposa Scorpius.

- Ici ? objecta Lily alors qu'elle en mourait d'envie.

Mais Scorpius avait déjà déposé son livre encore emballé sur un banc de pierre sculpté. Il s'avança ensuite vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'il passait lentement son autre bras autour de sa taille. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et ébauchèrent quelques pas de danse. Le rythme doux, malhabile, contrastait avec les battements effrénés du cœur de Lily, martelant à ses oreilles.

Elle sentit la main de Scorpius remonter doucement le long de son dos et frissonna encore lorsqu'elle passa sur sa peau nue. Délicatement, il retira la baguette qui maintenait ses cheveux sur sa nuque pour les libérer en une vaporeuse cascade rousse. Il passa doucement la main dans sa chevelure, répandant autour de ses épaules les fines mèches qui étaient restées accrochées autour de son visage et de son cou. Il caressa du pouce le bas de sa joue, comme s'il redoutait de la casser, et attira son visage au sien.

- Ne la touche pas, Malefoy !

La voix mate d'Ellis avait surgi en même temps que lui dans le dos de Scorpius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? fit Lily, déboussolée, en réalisant qu'il pointait sa baguette sur eux. Tu as perdu la tête ?

- Je crois que c'est plus exactement sa cavalière, qu'il a perdu, rectifia Scorpius en ricanant.

Outre ses mains - qu'il avait jugé bon d'écarter, la baguette de Lily toujours dans l'une d'elles - il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé et se tenait toujours tout près. Son visage affichait un air sûr de lui, presque effronté, comme si la situation l'amusait profondément. Á environ trois mètres derrière lui, Ellis était figé dans une expression de défi et de haine.

- Ellis, lança-t-elle, complètement sidérée, baisse tout de suite cette baguette.

- Pas avant qu'il ne t'ait rendu la tienne, gronda Ellis, les yeux soudés à sa cible.

- COMMENT ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Sa réflexion sembla dans un premier temps n'affecter ni l'un ni l'autre des deux garçons.  
Puis Scorpius se mit à nouveau à rire, plus fort, avant de prendre la parole :

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait de rendre sa baguette à Lily, seulement je serai désarmé une fois que je l'aurai fait.

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de vous battre ? protesta Lily en faisant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Si ton ami me permet de donner mon avis, intervint encore Scorpius, je préfèrerais moi aussi ne pas avoir à le faire (Ellis expira dédaigneusement derrière lui). Du moins, pas ce soir. Il faut bien avouer que c'est le genre de chose qui a le don de gâcher une fête.

Lily l'observa plus longuement, interdite. Scorpius la fixait toujours avec des yeux brillants et se retenait à présent de rire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle tendit alors une main vers lui dans laquelle il vint instantanément déposer la baguette.

Comme Ellis ne bougeait pas, elle leva ensuite machinalement sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Non, l'arrêta doucement Scorpius en caressant son bras du bout des doigts. Je tiens réellement à ce que la fête ne soit pas gâchée.

Puis, sans ôter sa main, il pivota lentement pour se retourner face à Ellis.

Ce dernier s'obstina à le tenir en joue et les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un très long moment.

- Rentre chez toi, maintenant, somma Scorpius. Ta présence n'est plus nécessaire.

Ellis déporta brièvement ses yeux sur Lily, comme s'il tenait à l'entendre confirmer ces mots. Pour toute réponse, elle s'efforça de ne pas ciller, bien que l'attaque fut percutante.

- Fais attention, Malefoy, menaça-t-il en revenant sur lui. Fais très attention...

Lily ne pouvait plus le voir mais devina le sourire narquois qui avait dû se former sur le visage de Scorpius lorsqu'il répondit d'un ricanement méprisant. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et pressa légèrement pour lui signifier à son tour de laisser tomber.

Ellis fit alors volte-face d'un mouvement sec, sa cape virevoltant avec lui, et s'éloigna à pas vifs jusqu'à s'effacer dans l'ombre d'un haut rideau d'arbres, là où la nature reprenait ses droits.

Le couple demeura immobile plusieurs minutes durant, leurs mains toujours jointes, serrées autour de la baguette de Lily. Puis Scorpius détacha son regard de l'endroit où Ellis avait disparu et se retourna vers elle.

- Je suis désolée, dit Lily, navrée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, la rassura Scorpius en repassant son bras autour d'elle. Où en étions-nous ?

- Il me semble que j'étais sur le point de t'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu plus « personnel »...

Cette fois, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour ne plus se séparer avant une éternité. Et leurs baisers emportèrent Lily dans une vague de bonheur, lui faisant oublier toute forme de contrariété, ancienne comme récente...


	22. APPARENCES

- Nous avons à parler, tous les deux.

C'est en ces mots que Lily retrouva froidement Ellis à la rentrée en prenant place près de lui au cours de potions. Elle avait redouté cet instant, convaincue que la meilleure attitude à tenir aurait été de l'ignorer purement et simplement plutôt que de consacrer encore du temps et de l'énergie à lui faire savoir toute la colère qui l'animait. Mais en entrant dans la salle de classe, la solution des explications s'était imposée à elle, comme si une volonté profonde avait pris subitement la parole à sa place.

Ellis mit un sérieux moment à réagir, lui aussi visiblement favorable à la discorde sans autre forme de procès.

- Si c'est pour revenir sur ce qui s'est passé à la fête de Malefoy, maugréa-t-il finalement, tu peux faire une croix dessus.

- Non, ça n'est pas pour parler de ça, trancha Lily tout en disposant sur leur table le matériel nécessaire au cours.

Ellis lui décocha un regard torve qu'elle ignora magistralement, puis elle ajouta :

- Ici, après le dernier cours de la journée.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse ni plus aucune parole prononcée pendant le reste de la séance.  
Á la sortie du cours, dans le couloir, Scorpius fondit sur Lily en l'embrassant d'une manière encore plus ostentatoire que depuis leur retour à l'école, la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle put reprendre son souffle.

- Je t'attendais.

- Mais tu n'étais pas censé avoir cours de métamorphose ?

- Si, mais je me suis dépêché de venir à ta rencontre, dès la fin de l'heure.

Lily eut un petit rire enchanté, à peine mal à l'aise parmi les élèves de sa classe qui se retournaient sur leur passage.  
Le constat du couple « Potter et Malefoy » par l'école entière n'avait a posteriori pas été aussi difficile à supporter que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. La rumeur parcourait les couloirs depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus étonner personne et la nouvelle officielle avait été largement propagée par les élèves présents le soir de la fête. D'autant que Lily et Scorpius s'étaient revus plusieurs fois pendant les vacances, s'habituant peu à peu à être ensemble avant de s'afficher en public. Et puis, outre le regard de son père - qui n'était heureusement plus à Poudlard ce trimestre -, aucun autre ne pouvait réellement incommoder Lily. Ou presque...

Lorsqu'Ellis quitta à son tour la salle de classe, il avança vers eux d'une démarche assurée, les yeux braqués sur Scorpius, et les dépassa sans rien dire.

- Ça ne serait pas un peu aussi pour _lui_, que tu étais là ? questionna Lily quand Ellis eut disparu dans les escaliers.

- Humpf, admit Scorpius avec une moue terriblement séduisante. Comment ça s'est passé, alors ?

- Bien. Nous ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas demander à Slughorn de modifier ton binôme ? Même si ça se passe « bien », je doute que ce soit la meilleure solution pour tes résultats en potions.

- Nous avons déjà expérimenté cette façon de travailler sans nous parler, Ellis et moi, expliqua Lily. Elle a fait ses preuves, il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour ça.

- Et pour le reste ? insista Scorpius. Tu sais, il vaudrait tout de même mieux...

- C'est très chevaleresque de ta part, le coupa-t-elle d'un air affable, mais sois tranquille, je gère...

Elle clôt le sujet avec un autre baiser, puis ils se pressèrent de rejoindre leurs classes respectives pour leur cours suivant.

Ellis fut bien évidemment présent au rendez-vous, en fin de journée. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint dans la salle de potions déserte, Lily fit en sorte d'appliquer les charmes de protection nécessaires pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

- Un _Collaporta_ assorti d'un _Assurdiato_, persifla Ellis en la voyant procéder. Pour un peu, on dirait que tu as peur que ton petit ami fasse une crise de jalousie s'il venait à apprendre cette entrevue.

- Ça te va bien de parler de crise de jalousie ! lança-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, bras croisés.

- Parce que tu penses qu'il s'agissait d'une crise de jalousie, l'autre soir ? fit-il en se mettant presque à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ? éperonna Lily satisfaite de l'avoir amené exactement là où elle en avait l'intention. Une mise en garde ? Encore une ?

- Comment ça, « encore une mise en garde » ?

Lily s'approcha de lui, d'un pas décidé comme jamais.

- Á quel moment vas-tu te décider à jouer franc-jeu avec moi ?

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une sorte de dédain. Ellis, devant elle, se redressa lentement du bord du bureau sur lequel il était appuyé, sourcils froncés par la perplexité, mais ne dit rien.

- Un petit détail m'est revenu en mémoire pendant les vacances, continua Lily. Je savais bien que ton nom me disait quelque chose. Prince. C'était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Severus Rogue. Il est mentionné dans quelques uns des livres parlant de lui. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence, enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'essaye pas de te faire croire quoi que ce soit.

- Ça vaut mieux, parce que j'ai vu à quoi ressemblait Severus Rogue.

- Non, fit-il en secouant la tête, il n'existe aucun portrait de lui nulle part, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas vu en portrait, argua Lily.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Ellis céda et baissa les yeux devant elle. Cela ne dura qu'une minuscule fraction de seconde, mais il semblait réellement avoir été mis à mal.

- Mon père m'a montré l'un de ses souvenirs, enchaîna-t-elle alors. Mais pas l'un de ses vieux souvenirs d'école, non. Un souvenir beaucoup plus récent...

Ellis la fixait maintenant avec une intensité déroutante. S'il avait des notions de legilimancie comme Lily se l'était souvent imaginé - à plus forte raison maintenant - elle résista cette fois-ci à détourner la tête. Aurait-elle su dissimuler ses pensées qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas chercher à le faire.

- Il n'avait pas le droit, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Ton père ne devait rien dire.

- Pourquoi ? insista Lily. Pour que personne ne sache que Severus Rogue n'était pas mort ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager d'un air glacial, si semblable à celui qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine.

- Et dans le même ordre d'idée, continua-t-elle d'une voix maîtrisée, personne ne devait découvrir que Severus Rogue avait eu un fils il y a une quinzaine d'années de cela, de peur que l'on apprenne cette survie...

Une ombre de stupeur sembla glisser sur le visage d'Ellis avant que le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle lui connaissait ne reprenne sa place. Mais l'armure avait été fissurée... Il se mit à marcher doucement entre les tables, pensif, et ce n'est qu'après un long silence qu'il daigna demander :

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Pour toi ? Personne d'autre que moi. Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Et depuis quand ?

Lily hésita à répondre, se demandant soudain si Ellis était aussi capable de maîtriser le sortilège d'amnésie et s'il tenterait de l'utiliser sur elle le cas échéant. Trois rangées de tables plus loin, il se retourna vers elle dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle obtempéra :

- J'ai vu le souvenir de mon père la veille de la fête de Scorpius.

Les images firent à nouveau surface dans sa tête, alors que sous ses yeux, Ellis serpentait toujours entre les tables. Comme il n'intervenait pas, elle poursuivit, inflexible :

- Votre ressemblance, votre regard, surtout... Le fait que tu n'aies jamais voulu assister à une séance du Club de Duel ou prendre ton repas dans la Grande Salle aux heures de pointe. Tout ça pour ne pas croiser Harry Potter, l'une des deux seules personnes encore présentes à Poudlard à avoir en mémoire une image de ton père à ton âge. D'ailleurs, je continue à me demander comment tu as pu t'y prendre pour que Slughorn n'ait pas constaté votre « air de famille »...

- Il l'a constaté, détrompe-toi, rétorqua Ellis. Seulement il lui manque toujours une donnée importante de l'équation.

- La survie de Severus Rogue.

- Exactement. Slughorn s'est ainsi parfaitement accommodé du lien de parenté avec la branche maternelle de Severus Rogue lors de mon admission à l'école.

- Tu veux dire qu'il te prend pour un quelconque petit cousin de ton père ?

- Bien évidemment. Que pourrait-il penser d'autre ?

- Oui, admit Lily tout en y réfléchissant. N'importe quel autre nom d'emprunt aurait certainement d'avantage mis la puce à l'oreille de Slughorn. En choisissant celui de Prince, en revanche, il n'avait plus de raison de douter de ton identité...

- Á mon tour à présent de te poser une question, fit-il ensuite en se remettant à marcher sans but dans la classe. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait part de tes étonnantes découvertes plus tôt ? Est-ce que tu as eu peur de ne plus pouvoir m'utiliser pour ton petit manège chez les Malefoy en me confiant tout ça avant ?

- Je ne t'ai pas _utilisé_ ! mentit-elle. J'ai essayé de te tendre la perche le soir de la fête, et ce, même avant de nous rendre au Manoir Malefoy. Mais je n'en étais pas encore sûre à ce moment-là. C'est seulement lorsque que je t'ai vu t'en prendre à Scorpius, dans le jardin, que c'est devenu évident...

- Développe, la pressa-t-il, visiblement intéressé par son cheminement.

- Et bien, hésita Lily, ça faisait un certain temps que je croyais que la raison de ta présence à Poudlard était pour rechercher des informations sur ta famille. Quand j'ai réalisé votre lien, je n'étais pas encore certaine que tu sois avec Severus Rogue, de son côté, je veux dire. Mais étant donné que vous semblez avoir la même vision des choses s'agissant de la famille Malefoy...

Elle se tut dans l'espoir de donner à Ellis l'occasion de réfuter sa démonstration mais comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre la parole, elle continua :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes revenus, ton père et toi ?

- La question vient-elle de toi ou de ton père ? demanda-t-il en retour.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai parlé de toi à personne. Mon père ne sait pas.

- Mais tu tentes d'obtenir une réponse que se pose ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous en prenez aux Malefoy.

- Oh, oui, suis-je bête ! lâcha-t-il acerbe. Ce n'est plus à Lily Potter que j'ai affaire, mais à la très possible future Lily Malefoy.

- Raison de plus pour que tu répondes, fit-elle sans se laisser démonter. Si tu t'inquiètes ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de ce qui pourrait m'arriver... Á moins que tu ne sois contraint de le faire par ton père ? C'est vrai, pourquoi devrais-tu obligatoirement te ranger à sa vision des choses et jouer un rôle dans une situation qui ne concerne que lui et son douloureux passé ?

Ellis renifla, toujours sarcastique, avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

- Les Malefoy ne sont que secondaires. Si je suis ici, c'est pour toute autre chose.

- Les Malefoy n'avaient pas l'air d'être une raison _secondaire_ lorsque ton père est venu trouver le mien cet été !

- Ils le sont, pourtant.

- Excuse-moi d'éprouver un tout petit peu de difficulté à te croire sur parole !

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti.

- Ho ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai fait que passer autour de la vérité.

- Mensonge par omission, c'est ça ?

- Si tu veux, répondit-il calmement. Quoiqu'il en soit, pourquoi continuerai-je à te mentir maintenant ?

- Très bonne question. Pour y répondre, tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qu'il en est exactement entre les Rogue et les Malefoy.

Ellis était revenu tout près d'elle et avait à nouveau planté ses yeux éteints dans les siens.

- Je ne peux pas.

Lily soupira d'agacement avant de récidiver :

- Alors peut-être que tu peux commencer par m'éclairer sur la véritable raison de ta présence ici ?

Cette fois, il sembla réfléchir à la question sans la balayer d'emblée.

- Est-ce que tu recherches quelque chose que ton père souhaite obtenir ? poursuivit Lily.

- Décidément, tes capacités de déduction ne cessent de m'étonner.

- N'essaye pas de me déconcentrer, répliqua-t-elle. Si tu n'es pas là afin de trouver quelque chose _sur_ ton père, c'est que tu es là afin de trouver quelque chose _pour_ lui. Il est clair qu'il cherchait déjà ce quelque chose cet été.

Elle ne posa pas tout de suite le doigt sur ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer dans son raisonnement. Les Reliques de la Mort. Depuis des jours, elle avait tellement été persuadée que Severus Rogue s'intéressait aux Reliques qu'elle n'arriva que très tardivement à cette hypothèse :

- Ses « effets personnels »... murmura-t-elle d'abord comme pour elle-même. Il veut remettre la main sur quelque chose qui lui appartenait et qui se trouve ici, à Poudlard.

Ellis l'avait observée sans rien dire, paraissant attendre qu'elle en arrive seule à cette conclusion. Il eut un petit mouvement de tête admiratif. Elle repartit aussitôt à la charge :

- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire non plus.

- Pff, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu ne _peux_ pas, ou tu ne _veux_ pas ?

- Quelle différence ça fait puisque dans les deux cas, tu ne sauras de toute façon pas de quoi il s'agit ?

- La différence, comme tu dis, c'est que je pourrais me faire une idée plus précise de ta sincérité. Est-ce que c'est Severus Rogue qui t'a défendu d'en parler ?

- Il y a de nombreuses choses que Severus Rogue n'apprécierait pas de me voir évoquer, et surtout avec toi !

- Tu l'appelles par son nom ? On dirait que vous n'êtes pas si proches que ça, tous les deux.

- Je t'ai pourtant dit que je connaissais très mal mon père, fit-il observer sur un ton âpre.

- Tu m'as aussi dit que tu n'étais pas là par contrainte mais par choix.

- Et c'est toujours vrai aussi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il cherche, sans que son secret ne soit divulgué.

- Et pourquoi pensait-il pouvoir retrouver cette « chose », chez mon père ?

- Parce qu'il est fort possible que ton père ait pu avoir cette « chose » entre les mains à un moment ou à un autre.

Lily fixa le sol un moment, pour essayer de remettre toutes ses idées en ordre. Pour un peu, elle se serait cru devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

- C'est censé se trouver dans son ancienne salle de classe, affirma-t-elle soudain en relevant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait en être si sûre ?

- Mon père a précisé au tien que certains de ses « effets personnels » avaient été placés dans son ancienne salle de classe, fit Lily avec un petit air satisfait, n'oublie pas que j'étais là pendant leur discussion.

- Hmpf, concéda Ellis. C'est en effet un endroit où j'aimerais pouvoir aller.

- Mais cet endroit est condamné...

- Je l'avais remarqué bien avant que tu ne me le précises le soir de notre... le soir de la fête chez les Malefoy. Il y a pourtant un autre moyen de s'y rendre.

- Je t'écoute, fit Lily, bien consciente que si Ellis mentionnait ce détail, il allait finir par le lui livrer.

- Il existe un passage entre les cachots et la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit-elle, perplexe.

- C'est un passage _secret_.

- Severus Rogue avait besoin d'un passage secret pour aller de sa classe à la salle commune des Serpentard ?

Ellis souffla avant de répondre :

- Peu importe à qui et à quoi servait ce passage, le fait est qu'il y a encore un moyen d'accéder à l'ancienne classe.

- Bien sûr ! continua-t-elle alors que plusieurs pièces du casse-tête s'imbriquaient soudain. Et j'imagine qu'utiliser quelqu'un résidant chez les Serpentard pour pouvoir relier ce passage faisait partie de vos plans, à ton père et à toi ?

- Non. Le plan en question était autrement plus simple que ça. J'aurais dû être envoyé chez Serpentard, en toute logique.

- Logique ? Depuis quand le Choixpeau répartit-il de façon logique ?

- Et bien, il aurait été plus _normal_ que je sois Serpentard, par rapport à mon _patrimoine_.

- Mes parents étaient Gryffondor tous les deux et je ne le suis pas pour autant, tout le monde sait que ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

- Dans mon cas, ça aurait pourtant dû...

Lily ne tenta pas d'insister sur ce point même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser Ellis à être aussi catégorique. En revanche, elle tenait à ne pas laisser passer le reproche évoqué juste avant.

- Alors, qui s'est servi de l'autre, au bout du compte ? Ça n'était pas une mauvaise tactique non plus de sympathiser avec une Serpentard afin d'avoir accès à sa salle commune, non ?

- Je ne me suis pas servi de toi, répliqua froidement Ellis. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me faire entrer dans ta salle commune.

- La belle affaire ! Mais ça t'a pourtant bien arrangé d'y venir avec moi, le soir de la fête ! Tu as eu le mot de passe et tout le loisir d'y retourner pendant les vacances !

- Je suis revenu, en effet. Mais je n'ai pas pu emprunter le passage jusqu'à la salle de classe. C'est ici que toute la différence se fait. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir de toi, mais de te demander ton aide...

Ils se fixèrent en silence, traits tendus, comme si chacun tentait de s'assurer de l'attention de l'autre à cet instant. Bien que se sachant désavantagée dans le face à face, Lily crut percevoir dans la demande d'Ellis, une réelle sincérité. Quel enjeu pouvait être assez important pour qu'il en vienne à lui demander de l'aide ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ça n'est pas en vue de faire du tort aux Malefoy ?

- Il n'y aura pas de tort fait aux Malefoy s'ils se tiennent à carreaux, répondit Ellis. Ça ne dépendra que d'eux...

- Je ne sais pas... murmura-t-elle alors en guise de réponse avant de prendre doucement place à l'une des tables de travail, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle tenta à nouveau de reformer le puzzle, en vain, pendant qu'Ellis attendait, immobile et muet. Elle aurait voulu exiger de lui une preuve de confiance plus solide... Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, puis, comme s'il avait devancé sa requête, il prit à nouveau la parole :

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé ce qui faisait que toi tu pourrais entrer dans le passage alors que moi non.

Lily releva la tête vers lui, attendant qu'il réponde à sa propre question. Ellis semblait hésiter à le faire, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'approcha, les traits encore plus graves qu'à l'accoutumée et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

- Est-ce parce que le passage se situe dans le dortoir des filles ? se hasarda alors Lily, soudain mal à l'aise de leur proximité.

Les yeux soudés à la table devant lui, Ellis se contenta de secouer lentement la tête avant de reprendre :

- Non, il ne se situe pas dans le dortoir des filles mais dans les toilettes.

- Les toilettes ?

- Il y a un passage dans les canalisations qui peut être rendu impraticable depuis la salle de classe. Le système était enclenché au moment où les lieux ont été condamnés et ne peut être désactivé que de l'intérieur.

- Comment est-il rendu impraticable ?

- Avec de l'eau.

- De l'eau ? Tu veux que je nage jusqu'à la salle ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager ?

- Non, nul besoin de nager, continua Ellis d'une voix sourde. L'eau n'est haute que de quelques centimètres, un mètre tout au plus.

- Alors il faut juste marcher dans l'eau ?

- De l'eau en mouvement, rectifia-t-il. Elle s'écoule par une fontaine dans la salle de classe.

Toujours tournée vers lui alors qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas quitter la table des yeux, le visage à demi masqué par ses longs cheveux noirs, Lily reformula la question initiale :

- Et pourquoi moi je pourrais marcher dans cette eau alors que toi non ?

Le rideau noir dévoila lentement le visage blême lorsqu'Ellis se tourna enfin vers elle pour la dévisager à nouveau. Et la réponse, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot, s'imposa soudain à elle...


	23. ÉLANS

Lily s'efforça de ne laisser ni ses yeux, ni sa bouche s'arrondir de stupéfaction et ânonna :

- Si... Si je peux marcher dans l'eau courante alors que toi, non, c'est... parce que moi je suis... humaine...

Ellis inspira profondément – du moins donna-t-il admirablement bien l'impression de le faire – et valida sa réponse d'un lent mouvement de tête.

- Alors, reprit-elle d'une voix impatiente, tu en es bien un ? Tu es bien un vampire ?

- Tu es vraiment une personne étrange, se contenta-t-il de répondre tandis que Lily laissait échapper une petite exclamation. Le bon sens voudrait que tu prennes tes jambes à ton cou en découvrant ce que je suis réellement, au lieu de ça, tu te conduis comme si tu venais d'obtenir un O à chacune de tes épreuves de BUSE !

Elle tenta de contrôler le trop plein d'excitation qui venait en effet de déferler en elle, se demandant si une quelconque forme de peur, telle qu'Ellis semblait l'envisager, viendrait ensuite.

- Tu peux difficilement me cacher ce genre de pensées, continua-t-il devant son silence.

- Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de légilimancie alors ? demanda Lily, maintenant très mal à l'aise.

- Si tu sous-entends par là que ma façon de pénétrer les pensées est plus au point que n'importe quel apprentissage sorcier, alors oui.

- Cette faculté t'est naturelle, comme tout le reste, commenta-t-elle, pensive.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire au sujet des vampires, plusieurs mois auparavant, leur pratique de la télépathie, leur impossibilité à traverser l'eau en mouvement, mais aussi tout le reste. Tout ! Tout venait de ressurgir dans sa tête en un flot de questions plus lancinantes les unes que les autres.

Quelque chose se fraya pourtant un chemin dans le tourbillon, et il aurait fallu qu'elle soit particulièrement douée en occlumencie pour taire son nouvel accès d'étonnement en réalisant dès lors un fait tout aussi incroyable que le précédent.

- J'imagine que ça fait partie des "nombreuses choses que Severus Rogue n'apprécierait pas de te voir évoquer".

Ellis détourna la tête en admettant sa supposition, comme préoccupé.

- C'en est un aussi, avança encore Lily en franchissant toutes les portes qui avaient entravé son raisonnement jusqu'alors. Severus Rogue est aussi un vampire.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on ne parle pas de lui, marmonna-t-il. Pas maintenant, pas ici.

- Bien, dit Lily un peu dépitée, je serais mal placée pour te blâmer de ne vouloir parler de ton père.

Les yeux noirs vinrent à nouveau aux siens, en silence, un long moment.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, finit-il par déclarer, il vaudrait mieux remettre notre discussion à plus tard.

- Mais... il faut que tu m'expliques, objecta-t-elle. Il faut que tu m'expliques plein de choses.

- Je sais et je le ferai. Mais pas maintenant. Il commence à être tard et si personne ne va constater mon absence, _certaines personnes_ risquent de s'inquiéter de la tienne.

- Attends ! fit-elle en attrapant sa main alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever pour partir.

La sensation, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la cause de ce froid sur sa peau, était encore plus troublante...

- Pourquoi me confier tout ça maintenant et pas avant, lorsque je te mettais à l'épreuve ?

Ellis mit une autre éternité à répondre, la dévisageant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus de raison de te mentir. Et j'ai réellement besoin de ton aide pour accéder à l'ancienne salle de classe.

Leurs mains se lâchèrent mais Lily poursuivit :

- Sans ça, tu ne m'aurais donc jamais rien révélé ?

Il lui sembla qu'Ellis se garda de répondre pour ne pas avoir à le reconnaître. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Dans ce cas, envoya-t-elle en dominant son amertume, je me demande ce qui me retient de ne pas t'aider et de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole. Ou mieux, d'aller crier sur tous les toits qui tu es et ce que tu es !

- Tu ne le feras pas et tu sais très bien pourquoi, rétorqua-t-il froidement sans se retourner.

Sur quoi il prononça la formule _Finite Incantatem_ avant de prendre la porte, laissant Lily seule avec ses états d'âme.

Une fois encore, Ellis avait raison. Oui, elle savait très précisément ce qui la retenait : la fascination.

Une fascination qui n'eut de cesse de grandir lors des jours qui suivirent. Une fascination martelée d'interrogations et de révélations saisissantes au fur et à mesure qu'elles prenaient forme dans sa tête.

Ses nuits s'en trouvèrent raccourcies. Son attention en cours pendant la journée aussi. Ellis ne se cachait plus – ni d'elle, ni de Harry Potter – tout en continuant pourtant à le faire de tous les autres. Il était là, elle le croisait souvent sans pouvoir lui parler, attendant qu'il daigne reprendre leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Espérant qu'il ne soit pas revenu sur sa résolution de tout lui avouer. Impatiente de lui soumettre enfin ses incessants questionnements. Et simplement, avide de s'assurer que tout cette histoire était bien réelle...

Faire comme si de rien n'était en présence de Scorpius était le plus difficile. Difficile non pas parce qu'Ellis prenait une place importante dans ses pensées, mais parce qu'elle n'aimait pas devoir dissimuler des choses qui restaient liées à Scorpius et à sa famille, même si la menace ne devait pas avoir lieu d'être. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle en saurait plus il serait alors possible de faire le point entre eux. Elle se projetait déjà en médiatrice entre les Rogue et les Malefoy, sans savoir, certes, de quoi il en retournait exactement, mais avec l'espoir, une confiance inexplicable placée en chacun des derniers nés des deux familles.

- Ça va ? lui avait demandé Scorpius pendant le dîner, le lendemain de son tête à tête avec Ellis. Tu as l'air _ailleurs_.

- Oui, c'est simplement la reprise des cours qui me fatigue un peu, comme toujours, avait-elle prétendu alors qu'elle essayait de voir, de l'autre côté de la salle, comment s'y prenait Ellis pour faire croire qu'il mangeait.

Bien entendu, si elle avait pris place à table avec lui et son frère comme elle en avait avant l'habitude, elle aurait eu un meilleur point de vue. Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'à trois rangées et deux tables d'écart de là, la façon de faire d'Ellis ne laissait pas supposer la moindre mise en scène. Seulement, il lui était à présent difficile de s'attabler ailleurs qu'avec les Serpentard. Et même si Albus ne semblait plus nourrir d'a priori notoire vis à vis de son petit ami "très officiel", elle se voyait encore mal proposer à Scorpius de prendre leurs repas parmi les Gryffondor.

- J'espère que tu auras repris des forces d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine, pour le match, avait fait remarquer Scorpius en proposant de lui resservir une autre tranche de rôti.

- Oui, merci, avait-elle accepté en souriant. Mais le Quidditch m'inquiète bien moins que les épreuves de BUSE.

- C'est vrai que nos épreuves de fin d'année se rapprochent à grand pas, maintenant. Mais si ça te préoccupe tant que ça, on pourrait travailler ensemble. Étant donné que je suis déjà passé par là, je pourrais t'aider à réviser.

- Et prendre sur ton propre temps de travail en vue de tes ASPIC ? Non, avait gentiment refusé Lily. Et puis je ne crois pas que ce serait une idée très judicieuse. Quelque chose me dit que je ne serais certainement pas au mieux de ma concentration si je devais réviser près de toi...

Scorpius n'avait répondu qu'avec l'un de ses grands sourires audacieux, laissant entendre que c'était précisément ce qu'il avait espéré.

- Tenons-nous en aux séances d'entraînement de Quidditch pour le moment, avait-elle dit en se serrant doucement contre lui.

- J'admire ton sérieux.

- J'avoue que je me surprends moi-même ! Mais je pense vraiment que mon frère devrait être plus _efficace_ en ce qui concerne les révisions, avait-t-elle ajouté en riant avant d'oser lancer un nouveau regard vers la table rouge et or.

En réalité et le plus honnêtement du monde, Lily n'aurait su dire si elle avait refusé l'offre uniquement pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par la présence de Scorpius dans la salle commune des Serpentard ou pour profiter de celle d'Ellis chez les Gryffondor...

Ainsi, lorsqu'Ellis se trouvait être présent à l'une de leurs habituelles séances de travail avec Albus, Hugo et Rose, elle ne pouvait encore pas engager librement la conversation avec lui. Tout d'abord parce qu'il aurait été très malvenu de parler de sa nature vampirique devant les autres, mais aussi parce que leur entente aurait immanquablement fini par parvenir aux oreilles de Scorpius.

Il n'y avait que pendant les cours communs de potions - qu'elle se surprenait maintenant à attendre avec une impatience fébrile - qu'elle réussissait à entrer en contact avec lui. Évidemment, il convenait là encore d'observer une discrétion toute particulière, puisque la moitié de la classe était composée d'hypothétiques rapporteurs.

Elle se contentait alors de l'étudier, souvent du coin de l'œil, parfois si franchement qu'Ellis était obligé de la rappeler à l'ordre d'un de ses regards noirs. Elle en arrivait presque à les provoquer volontairement, ces regards, peut-être parce qu'ils produisaient un effet troublant, peut-être parce qu'ils lui permettaient juste de s'assurer de la réalité des choses...

Les seules paroles qu'elle venait à prononcer se résumaient à un unique "Quand ?" qui s'était transformé, au fil des cours, d'une simple question en une véritable supplication.  
Lorsqu'Ellis daignait répondre de vive voix, ce qui devint de plus en plus rare, il ne lui offrait qu'un insupportable "Pas maintenant".

L'attente dura ainsi quinze jours. La soudaineté de leur nouvelle entrevue fut au moins aussi surprenante que l'invitation d'Ellis elle-même.

Lily venait de terminer sa dernière séance d'entraînement avant le match qui devait opposer son équipe à celle des Serdaigle, le lendemain. Le Quidditch était encore ce qui la soustrayait le mieux à ses préoccupations. Comme toujours, elle se sentait libérée de tout dès qu'elle décollait sur son balai et s'engageait dans le jeu. Et ni Scorpius, ni aucun autre joueur, n'aurait pu lui reprocher sur le terrain son dispersement ambiant des derniers jours.

Ce soir-là, comme souvent après l'entraînement, elle s'était volontairement attardée dans les vestiaires. Les autres membres de l'équipe partis, c'était en effet l'un des endroits les plus tranquilles de Poudlard pour passer un peu de temps seule avec Scorpius.

Cette fois, leur "débriefing à deux" – comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler – n'avait hélas pas pu durer bien longtemps car Scorpius s'était engagé à rejoindre son coéquipier en potions à la bibliothèque pour y travailler un devoir.

- Remets ça à plus tard, avait soufflé Lily entre deux baisers.

- J'aimerais bien... mais je me suis déjà défilé plusieurs fois cette semaine et c'est à remettre lundi.

- Tu auras tout le temps de le faire pendant le week-end.

- Tu oublies le match, demain, et la fête qui s'en suivra.

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux, Scorpius Malefoy, avait-elle fait remarquer en fronçant innocemment les sourcils.

- Quoi ! Il est clair que nous allons remporter la victoire contre les Serdaigle. Notre jeu est infaillible... Nous sommes infaillibles...

Elle s'était laissée aller dans l'éclat confiant de ses yeux. Cette façon qu'il avait de déclarer que leur relation était une chose immuable, la ravissait à chaque fois. Elle avait ensuite tâché de ne poser qu'un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres afin de lui dire au revoir mais la raison s'était encore faite coiffée au poteau.

- Je te rejoins dans notre salle commune dès que j'ai terminé, avait murmuré Scorpius après que leur étreinte réussisse à prendre fin. Et va donc t'habiller un tout petit peu plus chaudement, avait-il ajouté avec un franc sourire. Je sais qu'on est déjà au mois de mai, mais il ne fait quand même pas si doux que ça.

Lily avait haussé les épaules avec une malice provocatrice et, sur un "À tout à l'heure" chagriné, était allée passer le reste de ses vêtements dans la salle du vestiaire réservée aux filles.

Lorsqu'elle regagna seule le château, la nuit commençait seulement à tomber et le ciel, empourpré des derniers rayons de soleil, promettait d'être clair. Elle était encore toute à son euphorie lorsqu'elle se sentit tout à coup soulevée du sol par la taille, comme happée par une rafale prodigieuse. La violence du choc avec l'air en mouvement lui coupa le souffle et faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix d'Ellis à son oreille, sans pour autant discerner ses paroles, qu'elle commença à réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Elle volait, littéralement, sans balai ou autre moyen de locomotion que le seul soutien d'Ellis. Elle conserva cependant les yeux fermés, consciente uniquement des bras rigides qui la maintenaient sans la blesser mais assez fermement pour lui faire sentir qu'elle ne pouvait pas chuter, et de la vitesse qui glissait sur son visage à lui lacérer presque la peau.

Peu à peu, elle se détendit, ou plutôt son corps se détendit, car son esprit refusa encore d'affronter la réalité de la sensation éprouvée. Puis, mues par un incontrôlable instinct, ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et curieusement, l'impression de vertige cessa. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais éprouvée lors d'un de ses vols en balais. Et bien qu'elle se trouva à une altitude beaucoup plus élevée que ce qu'elle avait jamais osé prendre, le sol, si lointain fut-il, n'en devenait que plus abstrait. Aussi haut, la vitesse ne semblait plus pouvoir être interprétée. Le vent seul lui rappelait ce fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne considère plus l'air comme un obstacle mais qu'elle s'immisce en lui, devenant elle-même un élément.

Le bien-être s'estompa dès lors qu'Ellis amorça sa descente. Le paysage se mit alors à défiler si vite, qu'elle ne put plus garder les yeux ouverts, comme prise de nausée, jusqu'à ce que l'atterrissage survienne enfin. Il aurait dû être brutal. Il fut au contraire délicat.

Lily se retrouva sur la terre ferme sans trop comprendre comment, aussitôt saisie d'un formidable tournis. Ellis avait eu soin de la déposer sans la lâcher, apparemment conscient de sa perte d'équilibre annoncée. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, comme pour retenir le monde autour d'elle et lorsqu'il lui sembla redevenu immobile, elle fit glisser doucement ses paumes le long de ses yeux et de ses joues.

Ellis ne la tenait plus mais se trouvait devant elle, guettant les effets secondaires de sa petite virée.

- _Ça_, c'est de la vitesse, commenta-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Lily tenta de faire un pas pour s'assurer d'être à nouveau soumise à la pesanteur avant d'essayer de parler.

- Wouah... ne réussit-elle qu'à lâcher dans un premier temps. En effet...

Ellis la fixait toujours comme pour poursuivre un véritable examen de sa personne. Il avait revêtu sa cape noire, qui ondoyait lourdement derrière lui. Lily se demanda quelle avait pu être l'image d'eux, pendant leur balade aérienne, imaginant l'étoffe sombre flotter telles les ailes d'une chauve-souris géante.

- Les vampires ne se transforment pas en chauve-souris, déclara alors Ellis, agacé. Ça fait partie des choses que le commun des mortel semble avoir acquis comme tel, mais avoue que c'est d'un ridicule.

- Oui, admit Lily en souriant avant de se passer une fois encore la main sur le visage pour masser ses paupières.

Elle s'intéressa seulement alors à l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. La végétation poussait éparse entre des roches larges et plates. A présent un peu plus sûre de la tonicité de ses jambes, elle pivota pour découvrir la vue qui s'offrait derrière elle. Ils se trouvaient sur l'un des versants de montagne qui encadraient et surplombaient le domaine de Poudlard. Une vue imprenable, magnifique, sur la nature et les bâtiments.

Le ciel était maintenant d'un bleu profond, pailleté d'étoiles fines qui scintillaient de concert avec les lumières chaudes du château. Dans son écrin d'ombres végétales, le lac miroitait de calme sous les nuances pales de la lune.

Un frisson la parcourut. Même en ayant suivi le conseil de Scorpius, elle n'était pas suffisamment couverte pour supporter la fraîcheur des hauteurs mêlée à celle de la nuit. Elle sursauta en sentant Ellis déposer sa cape sur ses épaules. Passé l'étonnement de le voir soudain si près alors qu'elle ne l'avait ni vu bouger ni entendu approcher, elle fit mine de refuser l'attention.

- Non, insista-t-il, je n'en ai pas _vraiment_ besoin.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire pensif, préoccupée par les questions qui la rattrapaient déjà...


	24. POSITIONS

- Viens, dit Ellis en reculant.

Derrière eux, dans la roche, se trouvait un replat lisse, assez large pour servir de siège. Lily s'assit sur la pierre froide et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes pour les ramener contre elle. Ainsi enveloppée dans la lourde cape, elle n'avait plus à souffrir du froid mais son corps continuait à être parcouru de petits tremblements.

Elle regarda Ellis prendre place à côté puis fixa de nouveau le paysage grandiose droit devant. Tout semblait à la fois figé et animé. Les sons de la nuit montaient en écho jusqu'à eux ; des bruissements d'animaux, pour l'essentiel, parfois ponctués de cris plus stridents qui auraient été parfaitement angoissants en d'autres circonstances.

- Es-tu certaine de vouloir savoir ? demanda d'abord Ellis, d'une voix indéchiffrable.

Lily prit une grande inspiration, une bouffée de cet air vif dans lequel elle venait de s'immerger toute entière, et répondit :

- Je sais déjà... Il faut juste que tu m'expliques certains détails...

Elle redouta en cet instant qu'il tienne à connaître la raison de sa curiosité, mais comprit que sa préoccupation était ailleurs lorsqu'il continua :

- Tu pourrais aussi bien choisir de tout oublier.

- Oublier qui tu es et ce que tu es ?

- Oui. C'est dangereux.

- Mais tu ne me feras pas de mal ? renvoya-t-elle aussitôt. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

- Ce qui est dangereux, c'est de savoir. Les humains qui savent sont toujours voués à un destin tragique.

- Parce qu'il faut taire votre existence ? Je me tairai.

- Il ne suffit pas de le vouloir, commenta-t-il, las.

- Altération de la mémoire ? Ça fait partie des choses que tu sais faire. C'est ainsi que tu t'y prendrais ?

- Disons que c'est une façon de faire, oui. La plus courtoise qui soit, en tout cas.

- Alors il suffirait que je te donne mon accord pour que tu me fasses oublier tout ce que je sais à ton sujet, comme ça, aussi facilement ?

- Il y aurait toujours une trace enfouie en toi, quelque part. Une réminiscence. Il y en a toujours... Mais oui, ce serait ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Et je ne réussirai jamais à retrouver complètement la mémoire ?

- Non. Ce serait irrémédiable.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

Perdu comme le sien dans le lointain, son regard n'oscilla pas, aussi dur et froid que la pierre qui les soutenait.

- Que veux-tu, toi ? éluda-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas oublier.

Il sembla considérer sa réponse avant d'ajouter :

- Sache cependant que tu peux décider de le faire à n'importe quel moment, dans le cas ou tu changerais d'avis, lorsque tu en sauras plus.

- Bien, répondit gravement Lily. Seulement promets-moi de me demander la permission avant de le faire, si jamais... Je veux dire, ne prends pas cette décision seul.

- Mais je dois de te faire savoir, fit-il après avoir acquiescé, que la promesse d'un vampire n'est pas gage de fiabilité.

- Peut-être, mais celle d'un ami se doit de l'être.

Elle se hasarda à lui lancer un autre coup d'œil. Son visage arborait à présent une expression d'inquiétude et non plus de neutralité.

- Je t'écoute, reprit-elle sans attendre. Commence donc par me dire comment tu as fait pour passer au travers des épreuves auxquelles je t'ai soumis en début d'année.

- C'est ce qui t'intéresse d'abord ? s'étonna-t-il en la dévisageant à son tour.

- Oui, répondit-elle franchement. À quoi t'attendais-tu d'autre comme première question ?  
- Je pensais que tu serais surtout curieuse de savoir comment je faisais pour me nourrir. C'est quand même ce qu'il y a de (il sembla chercher ses mots) _pire_.

Sans admettre qu'elle avait en effet occulté cet élément - peut-être parce qu'Ellis ne lui avait jamais inspiré la moindre impression de danger - elle déclara :

- Tu ne _suçotes_ pas d'élève, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'humour que Lily avait mis dans sa question. À vrai dire, je ne _suçote_ personne.

- Des animaux, alors ?

- Est-ce que tu as vu passer ça dans l'un de tes livres sur les vampires ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais j'ai réalisé depuis que tout n'était pas fondé.

- Les livres sont souvent bien loin de la vérité, commenta Ellis. Ceux qui les écrivent ne savent pas ou, au contraire, en savent trop et consignent leurs informations dans le but de brouiller les pistes.

- Les vampires écrivent des livres sur eux-mêmes ?

- Certains, oui, et ils les revendiquent comme tels. C'est d'ailleurs souvent ceux auxquels les humains accordent le moins de crédit.

- Habile, reconnut Lily.

- L'habileté est une faculté qui ne doit pas nous faire défaut pour passer inaperçu. C'est ce qui m'a permis de contourner tes petits tests, le trimestre dernier.

- Plus tard, fit-elle cette-fois ci, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué de quoi tu te nourrissais vraiment.

- Pas de sang animal non plus, même si effectivement, certains le font, mais d'une potion. Un substitut de sang, plus exactement, pas aussi nourrissant, mais suffisant pour me faire tenir.

- Où te procures-tu cette potion ?

- Je la fabrique.

- Ici ? À Poudlard ?

- Non. Ici, je me contente des réserves que j'ai avec moi.

- La formule de cette potion, continua Lily alors que l'information cheminait dans sa tête, elle te vient de Severus Rogue ?

- Oui, même s'il n'en est pas l'auteur original, il l'a améliorée depuis un certain nombre d'années.

- Améliorée dans quel sens ?

- Pour réduire autant que faire se peut certaines de nos faiblesses, comme la sensibilité à la lumière du soleil, par exemple.

- Alors ça veut dire que les propriétés de ce substitut sont finalement meilleures que celles du vrai sang ?

- D'une certain manière mais pas complètement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait défaut ?

- Mon apparence, déplora-t-il à voix basse en regardant à nouveau droit devant. Ce que tu as pu qualifier de mon « air de famille »...

- Ton aspect serait-il très différent de ce qu'il est si tu te conduisais comme un véritable vampire ?

- Je suis un « véritable vampire », objecta-t-il en la dévisageant d'un air quasi menaçant. Ne t'y trompes jamais ! La plus belle erreur que tu puisses faire est de sous-estimer la part de monstruosité présente en moi. Car même enfouie, elle reste toujours là, quelque part, prête à bondir au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins... Parce qu'elle fait partie de ce que je suis.

- Comme une bête qui prendrait soudain le contrôle ? fit Lily d'une voix tendue.

- Oui. C'est exactement ça...

- Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé ? continua-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que la _Bête_ à déjà pris le contrôle ?

- Oui. Ça arrive à chacun de nous. Fatalement.

- Mais tu peux t'y soustraire, non ? La potion t'aide aussi en ça ?

- Avec la potion et avec beaucoup de discipline, oui. C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire. Mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri de nos émotions...

- Tu veux dire que ces dérives ne sont pas uniquement provoquées par la faim ou plutôt, la _soif_ ?

- Non, répondit-il gravement, sinon j'en serais à l'abri. Elles peuvent être causées par l'intensité de certains états émotifs.

Les yeux dans le vide, Lily médita ses paroles un moment. Autour d'eux, les murmures de la faune nocturne se firent encore moins inquiétants.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà bu du vrai sang ? (Elle hésita avant de préciser sa question). Est-ce que tu as déjà tué ?

La non réponse d'Ellis, par un tragique mouvement de tête presque imperceptible, suffit à la renseigner. Ils se turent longtemps, puis, laissant volontairement cette révélation de côté, Lily souleva une autre de ses nombreuses interrogations :

- Alors c'est grâce à sa nature que Severus Rogue n'est pas mort, lorsque le serpent de Voldemort l'a attaqué ?

- C'est plutôt _à cause_ de ça qu'il n'est pas mort, reformula Ellis, la voix teintée d'âpreté.

Lily songea qu'il ne devait particulièrement pas porter son père dans son cœur pour dire ce genre de chose, mais évita d'en faire la remarque et reprit :

- Que s'est-il passé exactement cette nuit-là ?

- Lorsque le serpent l'a égorgé, répondit Ellis après une autre hésitation, ça n'est pas la perte de sang qui aurait pu avoir raison de lui. Certes, ça l'a affaibli, considérablement affaibli, mais ça n'était pas assez pour le tuer véritablement. Le poison, en revanche, aurait pu le faire. Si le serpent n'avait pas été abattu, peu de temps après, il aurait pu y passer pour de bon.

- Le serpent mort, son venin a cessé d'agir ? (Ellis confirma sa remarque d'un hochement de tête). Severus Rogue n'a eu besoin d'aucune sorte d'antidote, reprit-elle alors, et doit sa survie au professeur Londubat dans ce cas. (Il confirma à nouveau sans rien dire). Et après ?

- Après, il s'est passé que son cadavre a été mis en terre, dans un cercueil, envoya-t-il comme si l'explication tombait sous le sens.

- Là encore, aucun artifice n'a été nécessaire pour faire croire à sa mort, fit-elle en comprenant soudain, comme il n'a eu besoin d'aucun remède pour s'en remettre. Et il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit qu'un cercueil pour qu'il reprenne des forces, c'est ça ?

- Le cercueil n'est pas un accessoire indispensable, rectifia Ellis. Le fait d'être sous terre est largement suffisant.

- Il est donc resté là jusqu'à son rétablissement ?

- Oui. À l'abri du soleil, parmi une vie minuscule et grouillante, mais une vie quand même. Se nourrissant, à doses minimes, du sang des animaux qui passaient à proximité de lui. Lentement mais sûrement.

- Mon père avait faux sur toute la ligne, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer à voix basse et sarcastique.

Ellis se montra curieux de savoir ce que son père avait ainsi pu imaginer comme théorie. Lily lui raconta alors quelle fierté Harry Potter avait eu à se souvenir de ses vieux cours de potions.

- C'est dommage, conclut-elle ensuite, parce qu'il a vraiment failli trouver la bonne solution à Noël.

- Lors de la conversation que tu avais surprise ? demanda Ellis.

- Oui. J'y ai beaucoup repensé, ces derniers jours. Même si je n'ai pas su alors sur qui cette conversation portait, je suis quasiment certaine à présent qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue.

- De mieux en mieux, souffla-t-il avec dédain. Ainsi ton père ne s'est donc pas contenté de révéler à toi seule l'information qu'il devait garder pour lui... Avec qui en parlait-il ?

- Avec ma mère (elle hésita un peu mais Ellis ne réagit pas vraiment à cette information). Et aussi avec mon oncle et ma tante, Ron et Hermione Weasley (il fronça ostensiblement les sourcils). C'est d'ailleurs mon oncle qui avait lancé l'hypothèse que ton père aurait pu être un vampire.

- Et ?

- Et ils ont énuméré point par point ce qui pouvait étayer cette théorie.

Lily lui décrivit alors comment sa tante avait rafraîchi la mémoire de ses anciens camarades de classe au sujet de leurs cours de DCFM donnés par le professeur Lupin, sans omettre de préciser la nature de ce dernier.

- Mais ils ont fini par en arriver à la conclusion que ça ne pouvait pas être plausible.

- Par quel indice exactement ? voulut-il savoir.

Lily tenta de trouver une parade pour ne pas avoir à répondre, mais Ellis la dévisageait depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir manqué de lire la réponse dans ses pensées : le charme, le magnétisme inhérent aux vampires... Comme il laissait échapper une sorte de reniflement méprisant, elle se garda de répondre et préféra embrayer aussitôt :

- Pour ma part, c'est en me basant sur ces caractéristiques que j'ai commencé à me douter de ce que tu étais...

Le regard noir la libéra pour se détourner vers l'horizon transparent.

- Ton erreur, fit-il aussitôt observer, a été d'essayer d'en apprendre plus dans les livres après ça. Tu aurais dû suivre les conseils de ta tante et t'en tenir à ce qui avait été dit ce jour-là.

Il lui révéla alors comment et pourquoi il avait déjoué certains des pièges qu'elle lui avait tendus par la suite en revenant au château. La grande majorité des choses censées incommoder les vampires provenait ainsi de la déformation d'anciennes croyances, d'un folklore altéré au fil des siècles. L'ail n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui parce que seules les fleurs de la plante, et non les gousses, étaient incommodantes. Il avait un reflet – ainsi qu'une ombre – tout simplement parce que son corps, bien que surnaturellement en vie, était tangible, matériel. Les croix, comme tout autre symbole à caractère religieux, n'avaient d'effet que sur les vampires y accordant foi. Quant aux graines de pavot, même si Ellis lui avoua une certaine inclination pour les nombres, il résistait sans effort à l'envie compulsive de se mettre à les compter lorsqu'elles se trouvaient sur son passage. Il expliqua aussi comment il s'était forcé à ingérer l'œuf dur ou le jus de citrouille - s'attachant à préciser que le goût, comme n'importe quelle autre nourriture dite « humaine », en était des plus déplaisants - et comment son estomac invalide avait ensuite dû se délester de son contenu.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour résister à boire mon sang, lorsque je me suis entaillée la main en cours ?

- Je suis un vampire, pas un requin ! s'offusqua Ellis. Je t'ai dit que j'avais quand même un minimum de _self control_.

- Pourtant ce jour-là, je me souviens que tu avais réagi d'une drôle de façon, fit observer Lily, comme si tu étais justement hors de toi.

- Ce qui m'a mis hors de moi, comme tu dis, c'est que tu étais en train d'aller trop loin avec ces mises à l'épreuve. Tu commençais à prendre des risques inconsidérés, allant jusqu'à mettre ta propre santé en jeu... (Il s'interrompit un instant, le front à nouveau marqué d'inquiétude). Il fallait que ça cesse.

Lily baissa la tête, posa doucement son menton sur ses genoux joints, et contempla le bout de ses chaussures qui dépassaient de la cape noire.

- Il est temps de rentrer, déclara soudain Ellis en se remettant debout avec une agilité saisissante.

- Mais, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai encore des tas de questions à te poser !

- Je n'en doute pas, fit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève. Mais la séance de travail de ton petit ami est sur le point de toucher à sa fin.

Lily fixa le château un moment, bouche bée, avant d'oser demander :

- Tu... Tu peux voir ce qui se passe au château, d'ici ?

- Oui. Les fenêtres de la bibliothèque donnent de ce côté-ci du domaine.

- Prodigieux...

Ellis ne releva pas l'éloge et fit un petit geste d'insistance de son bras tendu. Lily saisit alors sa main, se forçant à ne pas laisser voir sa réaction - toujours la même - à son contact, puis se leva en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans la cape bien trop longue pour elle.

- Tu peux la garder jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour en bas, indiqua-t-il en lâchant sa main.

Lily se sentit à la fois ravie et inquiète en pensant subitement à la façon de « retourner en bas ». Elle resserra les pans de tissu autour d'elle, attendant les consignes pour leur nouvel envol. Il fut incontestablement moins brusque que la fois précédente. En silence, Ellis se plaça derrière elle et passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, par dessus la cape.

- Est-ce qu'il t'est possible d'aller un tout petit peu moins vite, cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant son dos contre lui.

La sensation était encore des plus étranges. Un parfait corps de marbre - sans allégorie ou presque - rigide, dépourvu de mouvements respiratoires et de battements de cœur. Elle n'eut aucune réponse, car Ellis avait déjà quitté le sol en tenant pourtant compte de sa requête, puisqu'aucun malaise ne la prit. La vitesse était là, toujours délicieusement grisante, mais supportable à sa simple physionomie d'humaine.

Le vol n'en fut pas moins bref. Ellis la déposa à l'endroit où il était venu la cueillir une heure avant, peut-être plus. Elle n'aurait en effet su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant leur échappée. La lune avait franchi l'autre côté du lac et des ombres bleues s'étiraient à présent autour d'eux.

- Quand pourrons-nous reprendre cette discussion ? fit Lily en ôtant la cape de ses épaules pour la lui rendre.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais pas demain, déclara Ellis en lisant à coup sûr la suggestion émise par les yeux noisette. Tu seras occupée à fêter votre victoire au Quidditch.

- Tu peux voir l'avenir ? s'ébahit-elle une fois de plus. J'avais lu que c'était possible mais...

- Non, la coupa-t-il instamment. Je peux interpréter certains signes mais c'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Là, je me fie simplement à ce que j'ai pu constater durant l'entraînement de ton équipe.

Se promettant de lui demander plus tard des précisions sur ses facultés de prémonition, Lily n'en demeura pas moins troublée à l'idée d'avoir été espionnée par quelqu'un qui avait en outre de très bonnes dispositions pour ce faire. Afin de masquer ses réflexions, elle reprit très vite la parole, sur un ton volontairement léger :

- Pardon d'insister, mais tu devrais sérieusement reconsidérer ton refus à te présenter aux prochaines sélections de Quidditch.

Ellis se contenta d'un semblant de rire à la limite de l'arrogance avant de répondre :

- Monter sur un balai fait partie des choses que je déteste avoir à faire pour donner le change. C'est frustrant. Le Quidditch n'est définitivement pas un jeu pour les vampires.

- Si j'avais seulement le tiers de tes réflexes et de ta rapidité, souligna-t-elle avec un sourire faussement rêveur, c'est la coupe des quatre maisons que je serais assurée de fêter bientôt !

Face à elle, le visage d'Ellis se referma derechef.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, maintenant.

- Bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je suppose que je ne serai informée de notre prochaine entrevue qu'au moment où elle aura lieu ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Tu ne rentres pas ? fit-elle en esquissant un pas en direction du château alors que lui restait sur place.

- Non. La nuit ne fait que commencer.

- Tu ne dors jamais.

- Pourquoi faire ? répliqua-t-il, flegmatique.

Lily sourit avant d'ajouter :

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle s'éloigna, allongeant le pas pour regagner sa salle commune au plus vite, histoire de ne pas inquiéter Scorpius de son absence lorsqu'il arriverait. En se retournant vers Ellis, à l'angle des tous premiers bâtiments, elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il se soit déjà évaporé dans la nuit.


	25. GÉNÉRATIONS

Le match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle fut remporté haut la main par l'équipe de Serpentard. La chute spectaculaire de Lily, survenue lors de sa participation précédente, fut oubliée de tous. Elle y songea cependant tout au long de la rencontre, se demandant comment s'y prendrait Ellis pour la secourir si elle devait à nouveau tomber de son balai. Bien qu'absent de la foule massée dans les gradins, elle imagina ce dernier se tenir quelque part, peut-être à des lieues de là, prêt à bondir pour la rattraper sans que personne dans l'assistance ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

Elle se surprit même à vouloir tenter la chute, simplement par curiosité, mais résista à la tentation en se remémorant l'accusation d'Ellis de vouloir aller trop loin dans le jeu et de se mettre volontairement en danger. Elle s'était alors contentée de filer à toute vitesse - mais une vitesse tellement dérisoire à côté de celle goutée la veille - téméraire comme jamais, infaillible.

Le couple vedette fut acclamé, plus encore que lors des victoires passées. La fête annoncée eut bien lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentard et elle se renouvela à la fin du mois, plus grande encore, lorsque l'équipe vert et argent se vit remettre la coupe de Quidditch après l'ultime match de la saison.

D'autres virées inattendues avec Ellis succédèrent à la première, en fonction de leurs emplois du temps respectifs ainsi que de celui de Scorpius. Le soir était le moment qu'il semblait préférer pour venir l'enlever même si au fil des jours, le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tard et leur imposait de devoir voler plus rapidement qu'en pleine nuit pour ne pas être repérés. Bien qu'elle supporta de mieux en mieux les terribles pics de vitesse, Lily continuait d'éprouver un malaise tout légitime à sa constitution. La contrepartie, dans ces cas-là, était qu'elle avait ensuite le loisir d'assister aux plus magnifiques couchers de soleils qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Le lieu de leurs conversations variait aussi selon le point de vue nécessaire à Ellis pour guetter le moment où celles-ci devaient prendre fin. Lily préférait ainsi se percher sur les versants d'adret, plus confortables que ceux au Nord, parce que la végétation y poussait plus dense. La vue du château y était sensiblement moins belle, le lac étant alors partiellement dissimulé par l'immensité des bâtiments, mais néanmoins grandiose. Il aurait été impossible de s'en lasser un jour.

Lily posa autant de questions à Ellis que son esprit put en imaginer. Il répondait toujours. Parfois de façon détournée, comme il s'était toujours montré habile à le faire, parfois très franchement, et les faits éludés ne l'étaient que pour un motif assez important, qu'il prenait alors soin de lui signaler.

Une question parut un jour le surprendre significativement. Lily venait de lui demander plus de renseignements concernant sa faculté de lire dans les esprits et d'appréhender l'avenir. Ellis lui avait expliqué que ces deux disciplines, liées d'une façon étroite, étaient toujours délicates à utiliser car elles fonctionnaient de manière sensitive, impossible à décrire, et qu'il fallait toujours les interpréter avec beaucoup de précaution, sans jamais savoir si l'on détenait ou non le fin mot des choses. Le moyen le plus efficace, avait-il précisé, était de « lire dans le sang ». Lily avait compris qu'Ellis faisait allusion à l'acte même du vampirisme, celui qu'il s'abstenait de pratiquer, l'Étreinte, mais il n'avait pas voulu s'étendre plus longuement sur le sujet.

- Est-ce que tu peux avoir accès à des choses en nous que nous ne pouvons nous-mêmes pas saisir ?

- Comme quoi ? avait-il voulu savoir après un moment d'absence.

- Des sentiments, s'entendit-elle préciser. Des choses en nous que nous refoulons, ou que nous sommes incapable d'appréhender de façon raisonnée...

- C'est possible, oui, s'était-il limité à répondre en détournant les yeux comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait décidé de mettre fin à un sujet de discussion.

Elle n'avait quasiment rien su de plus concernant l'objet qu'il était venu chercher à Poudlard pour Severus Rogue. S'agissant de ce dernier, les propos d'Ellis étaient invariablement suintant d'amertume et il occultait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à son enfance et à sa famille. Elle savait ainsi encore moins de choses sur sa mère que sur son père car Ellis avait une très bonne raison de se taire à son sujet. Lily l'avait deviné dès lors qu'elle avait cherché à savoir comment il était « venu au monde ».

- Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je te donne une leçon de choses ! avait répliqué Ellis en mettant dans ses paroles une dose d'humour toute inhabituelle.

Lily s'était sentie rougir en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion mais avait néanmoins réussit à se justifier :

- Mais les vampires ne sont pas censés _naître_, de façon _naturelle_, je veux dire.

- En effet, avait-il commenté en retrouvant son sérieux coutumier. Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur une autre singularité me concernant.

Il lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il était « né vampire » et n'avait pas été « fait vampire » comme la plupart de ses semblables. Il avait aussi laisser entendre que son cas était très rare même s'il n'était pas isolé. Il était passé très vite sur les causes d'une telle naissance, évoquant simplement le fait que les potions substituts de sang en étaient les principales responsables.

- Ta mère est aussi un vampire, alors ?

- Oui, et c'est la seule chose que je pourrai te dire à son sujet.

- C'est pour ne pas déroger à la règle que tu ne peux pas en parler ? (Ellis avait acquiescé) Pourtant tu me parles bien de ton père ?

- C'est différent, tu as deviné toute seule qui il était et ce qu'il était.

Lily ne remit ainsi plus le sujet de ses origines maternelles sur le tapis, comprenant qu'il aurait été inconvenant d'enjoindre Ellis à passer outre les lois vampiriques établies en révélant l'identité de cette dernière.

- Et ce substitut de sang, est-ce qu'il opère du même processus que la potion tue-loup que Severus Rogue préparait au professeur Lupin lorsque mon père était élève ici ?

Après s'être étonné que l'information fut parvenue jusqu'à elle, signe que leurs pères respectifs leur avaient dévoilé les moindres détails de leurs aventures passées, Ellis avait admis qu'effectivement, la base de la formule des deux potions était similaire. Elle visait à neutraliser la _Bête_ qui coexistait avec la part humaine présente chez un loup-garou comme chez un vampire.

Lily avait alors voulu savoir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de mettre au point une potion définitive, ultime, qui annihilerait une fois pour toute sa part non-humaine. Ellis n'avait pas répondu immédiatement. Il s'était contenté, dans un premier temps, d'assurer qu'une telle potion ne pouvait pas être créée. Lorsqu'elle avait à nouveau évoqué la chose, quelques jours plus tard, il avait alors laissé entendre que le combat définitif contre la Bête se situait à un autre niveau, distinct de la prise de potions, ou tout du moins couplé avec.

- Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'un retour à l'humanité est possible ?

- Certaines légendes vampiriques le prétendent, avait-il répondu, l'air soudain plus grave.

- Tu aimerais redevenir humain ? s'était-elle alors étonnée, provocant la propre surprise d'Ellis.

- _Devenir_ humain, avait-il corrigé avant d'ajouter que c'était en effet quelque chose auquel il aspirait.

- Oh... avait-elle laissé échapper, songeuse, mesurant avec beaucoup de difficulté ce qui le poussait ainsi à fuir ce qu'il était. Comment ?

- Les légendes ne le précisent pas, elles se bornent à dire que c'est possible, simplement possible.

- Est-ce que certains vampires ont réussi ? Tu en connais ?

- Il se dit que certains y sont parvenus, mais personne ne sait véritablement qui, quand, ni comment. Comme pour toute légende.

- Severus Rogue cherche aussi à redevenir humain, avait-elle alors soufflé, reliant très vite cette donnée à la raison de son retour.

Ellis s'était contenté de confirmer en silence. Comprenant qu'il n'osait pas en révéler plus que ce qu'il pouvait, Lily préféra alors juguler les autres questions qui se bousculaient en elle. Mais elle comprenait à présent ce qui avait dû motiver Ellis à endosser sa _mission_ alors qu'il ne nourrissait que peu d'estime à l'égard de son père. S'il avait accepté d'aider Severus Rogue, c'était certainement pour que ce dernier lui montre la voie à suivre pour changer leur nature profonde.

- Et si tu n'y arrivais jamais ? murmura-t-elle après un long moment. Si tu devais rester un vampire pour toujours ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu essayes de vivre avec ça, avec ce que tu es vraiment, au lieu d'essayer de changer ?

- Vivre avec ça ? se cabra Ellis. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'endure en étant ce que je suis ! Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'une simple question de conscience de soi, qu'il faudrait seulement que je m'assume !

- Non, fit-elle en essayant d'adoucir le ton sans pour autant s'incliner. Je voulais simplement te faire comprendre que tu es peut-être meilleur que ce que tu crois.

Il voulut mettre fin à la discussion, détournant le regard, semblant contenir en lui la colère attisée par cette hypothèse. L'avait-il seulement jamais considérée ?

- Peut-être, continua-t-elle, que ce vers quoi ton père veut que tu ailles, veut que vous alliez, n'est pas la bonne voie à suivre...

D'un bond Ellis se leva du sol d'herbes folles sur lequel ils étaient assis et commença à s'éloigner le long du terrain en pente douce. Lily se releva aussi, avec beaucoup moins d'aplomb et de souplesse, pour le suivre d'un pas assuré, craignant un instant qu'il ne prenne son envol et la laisse seule sur place. Parvenue près de lui, elle demanda, d'une voix posée, dénuée cette fois de toute virulence :

- Qu'en pensent les autres vampires ?

- Les autres ? s'étonna-t-il en se retournant pour la dévisager, maintenant plus soucieux qu'irrité.

- Oui, tu as bien dû être amené à rencontrer d'autres vampires. Est-ce qu'ils pensent tous comme vous ?

- Non, maugréa-t-il, nous sommes à vrai dire très peu nombreux à penser ainsi. Mais c'est différent. Et si tu tiens à le savoir, il est même plutôt préférable que nous ne nous souciions pas de rencontrer d'autres vampires. À leur yeux, nous sommes des parias. (Il se mit à chuchoter comme pour lui-même). Maudits dans la malédiction...

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- La plupart de mes semblables le sont devenus par choix, moi je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis !

La réponse déstabilisa Lily, faisant vibrer en elle une corde qui lui était familière.  
Les générations de vampires se créaient normalement par le sang, par l'échange consenti du fluide vital entre un vampire et un humain, lors de l'Étreinte, et non par la mise au monde dans tout ce qu'elle a d'humaine et d'arbitraire. Les ersatz de sang et leurs effets sur les Rogue avaient ainsi déplacé leur capacité à _engendrer_.

Lily se tut et il n'y eut plus d'autres paroles prononcées ce soir-là avant qu'Ellis ne la repose près de l'entrée du château.

- Severus Rogue est aussi « né vampire », alors ?

Pour toute réaction, Ellis se mit à scruter les alentours alarmé avant de revenir à elle, lui assurant à la fois que sa maladresse n'avait pas été entendue et qu'elle avait deviné juste. Lily continua, d'une petite voix peinée :

- C'est horrible de transmettre une telle malédiction à son fils...

Ellis la contempla un instant, le visage inexpressif, comme lorsqu'elle le soupçonnait de chercher à contrôler les émotions les plus fortes.

- Oui, ça l'est, murmura-t-il avant de la laisser seule et de repartir au plus profond de la nuit.

Leurs entrevues se firent dès lors plus rares, plus espacées. Lily voulut se convaincre que cela était dû au fait qu'elle avait peu à peu épuisé son lot de questions. Dans le même temps, aucune mention de la marche à suivre pour emprunter le passage secret menant aux anciens cachots de Severus Rogue n'avait été faite depuis qu'Ellis avait avoué que c'était là l'unique raison de lui dévoiler la vérité le concernant. Il prenait ainsi un soin curieux à ne plus revenir sur sa mission, comme s'il hésitait maintenant à l'accomplir.

Lily en vint à se demander si sa foi en les desseins de son père avait fini par se modifier. Doutait-il de ce pourquoi il était là ? D'ailleurs que ferait-il ensuite, une fois l'objet convoité par Severus Rogue revenu à celui-ci ? Quitterait-il Poudlard ? L'idée de ne plus le revoir l'attristait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, espérant que cette pensée était peut-être réciproque...

Le moment venu, Ellis ne prit pas la peine de la convier à l'un de leur rendez-vous sur les hauts de Poudlard pour lui annoncer la date fatidique de leur passage à l'action.

- Pendant l'épreuve théorique de DCFM, avait-il déclaré de but en blanc en plein milieu d'un cours de potion.

- Mais, tu me demandes de manquer mon épreuve ! Je sais bien qu'il faut que ce soit à un moment où tout le monde est occupé, mais de là à nous faire rater notre...

- Pas l'épreuve de B.U.S.E., l'avait-il interrompu à voix basse, la priant de faire de même. Celle d'A.S.P.I.C. Elle aura lieu le premier vendredi de juin...

- … l'après-midi, s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter avant qu'il n'aille au bout de sa phrase. Je le sais, puisque Scorpius y sera.

Elle avait accompagné sa remarque d'un regard soudain méfiant, s'interrogeant sur la coïncidence des dates.

- À ce moment-là, avait-il alors expliqué, nous serons parmi les premiers à avoir terminé nos examens.

Ce qui était en effet le cas. Les épreuves de cinquième année devaient prendre fin le matin même tandis que les élèves des autres classes - du moins pour certains de ceux de septième année - seraient encore occupés aux leurs, après le déjeuner. Quant aux pensionnaires également libérés de leurs obligations, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils préfèreraient profiter de moments de détente bien mérités à l'extérieur plutôt que de rester confinés dans le château.

- Pourvu qu'il ne pleuve pas, ce jour-là, avait observé Lily.

- Je ferai en sorte que non, avait assuré Ellis sans réagir au nouvel accès d'admiration de sa voisine de table.


	26. SURSAUTS

Les jours s'égrenèrent ensuite très vite jusqu'aux examens. Le temps des révisions fut passablement laborieux même si les épreuves en elles-mêmes se déroulèrent somme toute assez bien. Lily n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper qu'elle avait fait des prouesses mais elle était assez confiante quant à des résultats honorables. Elle regretta cependant que son questionnaire de DCFM ne fasse mention d'aucune allusion aux vampires car c'était en fin de compte le sujet qu'elle avait le plus étudié durant l'année.

Au jour J, lors du déjeuner, il régnait une ambiance étrange dans la Grande Salle, réunissant bon nombre d'élèves euphoriques d'avoir enfin terminé leurs examens et d'autres encore préoccupés par les dernières épreuves restant à passer après le repas. Attablée avec Scorpius parmi les Serpentard, Lily ne céda pas à son propre énervement.

- Allez, l'incita ce dernier d'un sourire détendu, inutile de contenir ton soulagement pour compatir avec moi. Il ne me reste qu'une seule épreuve et sans me vanter, ça n'est pas celle dans laquelle je suis le plus mauvais.

Un peu désorientée par la remarque elle esquissa un petit haussement d'épaules amusé et répondit :

- Ce soir, ce sera vraiment la fin.

- Oui, reprit-il. (L'entrain sur son visage fondit soudain en une déception). Ma scolarité à Poudlard, sera terminée...

Cette autre fatalité ainsi rappelée à son esprit tourmenté, Lily ne chercha plus à retenir son anxiété. Après Poudlard, Scorpius lui avait fait part de son projet de suivre son père et son grand-père à travers le monde afin de les assister dans leurs « affaires », comme il le faisait déjà occasionnellement. Sans céder à d'arrières pensées dignes de celles de Harry, elle avait été curieuse de savoir en quoi consistaient au juste ces « affaires ». Scorpius avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait que d'ennuyeuses négociations commerciales, et que ça n'était pas ce qui motivait son choix. En les accompagnant, il voyait là l'opportunité de découvrir d'autres lieux, d'autres personnes et surtout de nouvelles perspectives.

En effet, l'idée de se contenter de reprendre le flambeau familial et de faire fructifier la petite fortune des Malefoy en investissements juteux ne paraissait guère le séduire. Il avait depuis longtemps dû faire une croix sur son souhait de démarrer une carrière de joueur professionnel de Quidditch – impensable pour un Malefoy – mais ne semblait pas résolu pour autant à se contenter de suivre la voie royale tracée par sa famille.

Et bien que l'initiative fut tout à son honneur, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être navrée, car Scorpius allait ainsi être loin d'elle, et ce dès les premiers jours de vacances. Il devait se rendre en Italie pour y demeurer une bonne partie de l'été, suite à quoi un court retour au Manoir Malefoy précèderait un plus important séjour en Égypte. Ils pourraient s'écrire mais les messages allaient mettre en temps fou à leur parvenir...

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne pourra pas se voir, même un tout petit peu, lorsque tu vas revenir en Angleterre au mois d'août ?

- Je te le répète, ça ne serait pas raisonnable que tu viennes au manoir comme tu as pu le faire à Pâques, répondit Scorpius, l'air aussi désolé que toutes les autres fois où il s'en était déjà excusé. J'aurais peut-être pu arriver à quelque chose s'il n'y avait eu que mon père, mais t'inviter à venir chez nous alors que mon grand-père sera présent reste encore une très mauvaise idée.

Sans vouloir insister, Lily se demanda quand et comment les rancœurs partagées par leurs deux familles finiraient par s'estomper pour de bon. Chez elle, après l'officialisation de leur _couple_ lors des précédentes vacances, son père s'était montré encore plus distant qu'auparavant. Pire que de désapprouver son choix ou de la sermonner, sa réaction, maintenant qu'il avait soit-disant placé toute sa confiance en elle, semblait se borner à montrer le plus grand détachement vis-à-vis de tout cela. Et pour la première fois depuis que Lily était à Poudlard, sa chouette, Iris, ne la harcelait plus...

- J'aimerais pouvoir te proposer de venir chez moi, avait-elle déploré, mais je crois que c'est trop tôt aussi... Ce à quoi je pensais plutôt, c'était que nous aurions pu nous retrouver _en terrain neutre_.

- Écoute, fit Scorpius en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux, je te promets d'essayer de nous arranger ça.

Il avait retrouvé son ton confiant et enjôleur. Ils s'attardèrent un moment sans plus rien dire, avant que l'heure ne soit venue de quitter les lieux afin que la Grande Salle soit transformée en salle d'examen par les bons soins des professeurs. Tous les élèves se rendirent à l'extérieur du château à l'exception des plus anxieux, comme Rose, qui préférèrent rester dans le hall d'entrée.

Dans la cour, l'après-midi s'annonçait des plus estivaux, comme si la pleine saison avait plusieurs semaines d'avance. Le voile chaud du soleil sur son visage remémora subitement la situation à Lily. Elle chercha sans la trouver la silhouette élancée d'Ellis parmi la foule qui commençait à s'éparpiller dans le parc.

- Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure, envoya une voix derrière eux.

- Merci, Albus, répondit Scorpius avec toute la retenue cordiale que les deux garçons arboraient en présence l'un de l'autre depuis le mois d'avril. À toi aussi.

- Lily, fit son frère après avoir à son tour remercié Scorpius d'un hochement de tête, Hugo te cherchait pour te dire qu'il y avait une « traque au calmar » prévue cet après-midi sur la rive ouest du lac, si ça te dit.

- Ah, dommage, plaisanta Scorpius à l'attention de Lily, j'aurais donné cher pour te voir patauger dans l'eau en attendant que le calmar géant vienne te chatouiller les orteils !

- Et moi j'aurais donné cher simplement pour y participer, se lamenta Albus. La dernière fois que j'ai pu y jouer, j'étais en quatrième année ! Pourvu que le temps reste au beau fixe encore quelques jours, qu'on puisse refaire ça avant le départ.

Lily ne manifesta pas grand enthousiasme à la proposition mais fit mine de promettre d'y songer. Puis la cloche sonna le moment de la reprise des examens. Lily offrit à Scorpius un petit baiser porte-bonheur avant de souhaiter aussi une bonne chance à son frère – d'une façon bien moins distinguée – puis les laissa rejoindre la file d'élèves qui retournait au château.

La cour fut déserte en quelques minutes. Les bruits venant du hall s'estompèrent vite pour laisser place au silence. Lily hésita d'abord à retourner à l'intérieur, sachant qu'il était encore un peu trop tôt pour regagner sa salle commune, puis prit finalement la direction du parc.

Visiblement, la séance de barbotage dans le lac avait dû séduire pas mal de monde car les environs n'étaient plus parsemés que de petits groupes d'élèves isolés. Sans l'avoir cherché cette fois, ses yeux tombèrent sur Ellis, installé dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un épais fourré. Il était penché sur ce qui semblait être un parchemin et s'abstenait de relever la tête vers elle. Elle ne céda pas à l'envie d'aller le rejoindre et continua sa promenade sans point de chute précis. Elle avança ainsi jusqu'aux abords des serres, préférant marcher pour évacuer la tension, puis revint sur ses pas de la manière la moins empressée possible. Comme Ellis n'était plus à sa place, elle jugea que le moment devait être venu. Quelque chose parut se tordre dans son ventre. Elle tenta encore de maîtriser la cadence de ses pas mais fut tout de même à l'entrée du château très rapidement.

Le hall était vide, tout comme les couloirs souterrains. Le silence enveloppait les lieux comme figés dans le temps alors que Lily se rapprochait de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard sur la pointe des pieds.

- Si quelqu'un te croisait, il se demanderait certainement pourquoi tu prends tant de précaution à te rendre ici.

Bien que familière, la voix incisive la fit sursauter. Tapi dans l'obscurité, Ellis l'attendait pourtant à l'endroit où ils avaient convenus qu'il soit.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle sans vouloir le regarder et admettre qu'elle était nerveuse. _Trophée_.

À ce mot, le mur devant eux révéla son entrée secrète. Ellis laissa entendre un petit reniflement amusé auquel Lily ne souhaita pas accorder d'attention, se hâtant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle pour constater que personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle parcourut également les dortoirs, très vite, avant de revenir sur le pas de la porte pour inviter Ellis à entrer à son tour.

- C'est uniquement lors de la première venue dans un lieu qu'il est nécessaire de nous inviter à entrer, fit-il remarquer.

- Je le sais, répondit-elle de façon un peu trop abrupte. Excuse-moi d'être allée vérifier que la voie était libre !

Ellis sembla vouloir répondre mais se contenta d'un vague soupir et d'un haussement de sourcils en entrant. Lily comprit alors seulement que ses sens acérés avaient dû lui assurer depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient effectivement seuls en ces lieux.

- Assez perdu de temps, fit-elle alors d'un ton coupable en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau jouxtant les dortoirs.

- Du calme, intervint alors Ellis en la suivant. Nous ne sommes pas en train de commettre un crime.

- Hmm, acquiesça Lily sans se retourner, se voyant mal lui révéler qu'une impression étrange, un pressentiment, la tourmentait pourtant.

Une fois entrés dans les toilettes, Ellis s'avança devant l'alignement de lavabos et tira sa baguette magique de sa robe tandis que Lily attendait près de l'entrée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre sa piètre oreille humaine vers la salle commune.

- _Dissendium_, fit-il en donnant un petit coup de baguette sur le robinet du lavabo qui se trouvait au centre.

Aussitôt le lavabo se rétracta dans le mur, dans un frottement sonore de pierre et de faïence, pour laisser place à une ouverture à peine plus étroite qu'une porte mais haute de seulement un mètre.

- Ça descend, expliqua Ellis lorsqu'il dû remarquer l'air dubitatif que Lily arborait alors. Il y a une série de marches qui mène juste au-dessus du courant d'eau. À ce niveau, il ne doit y avoir que quelques centimètres. Tu pourras sauter dedans sans te préoccuper de la profondeur.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit-elle, toujours inquiète. Il faudra que je m'en soucie, après ? Tu avais pourtant dit qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de nager.

- Certaines portions du passage sont plus basses que d'autres, poursuivit-il calmement, ce qui fait que l'eau sera peut-être plus haute à certains endroits. Mais je maintiens que tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de nager pour progresser.

- Hrmpf, fit Lily en le rejoignant pour se pencher avec méfiance dans l'embrasure.

Du trou lugubre d'où l'on ne distinguait que les premières marches étroites, parvenait un air frais et un bruit d'eau vive, paradoxalement apaisant. Aucune odeur particulière, si ce n'était celle de la pierre, ne montait des profondeurs.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un égout, précisa Ellis lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, mais d'un conduit d'eau provenant tout droit du lac. Lorsque tu seras arrivée en bas, il faudra que tu marches dans le sens du courant jusqu'à te retrouver face à une impasse. Sers-toi du même sort que je viens d'utiliser pour y faire apparaître le passage dissimulé. Une fois de l'autre côté, remets le mur en place avec le contre-sort, _Assendium_. Il faudra ensuite tarir le flux d'eau en prononçant un sortilège de Sécheresse à l'attention de la fontaine.

Lily répéta à voix basse les formules des sorts dont elle allait avoir besoin tout en retirant ses chaussures, fébrilement. Elle tenta ensuite de ne pas faire attention au froid du sol sous ses pieds nus et avança recroquevillée pour passer l'ouverture.

- _Lumos_, fit-elle en se munissant de sa baguette magique, les deux premières marches descendues.

C'est seulement lorsque la lumière emplit la cavité qu'elle en appréhenda la profondeur. Des murs étroits soutenaient un plafond en pente juste assez haut pour qu'elle puisse se redresser, et les marches se succédaient, abruptes, vers un fond qu'on ne pouvait encore distinguer. Lily envoya un regard en arrière vers Ellis qui l'encouragea à continuer d'un hochement de tête assuré.

Elle amorça alors sa descente, très lentement, sa baguette tendue vers le bas, en s'agrippant aux aspérités du mur de l'autre main. Le bruit de l'eau devint plus présent au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonça, et derrière elle, le puits de lumière venant des toilettes s'estompa peu à peu pour céder à nouveau la place à l'obscurité. Après une vingtaine de marches, les parois commencèrent à devenir humides, puis des reflets mouvants apparurent enfin dans le halo de lumière. L'escalier prit fin peu après.

Lily s'asseya alors sur la dernière marche, les jambes dans le vide. Bien que le bout de ses orteils put toucher la surface de l'eau noire, il était impossible d'en évaluer la profondeur comme la hauteur du saut à effectuer. Le courant, même s'il était bien visible, ne semblait pas fort. Elle allongea un peu plus sa jambe droite pour plonger entièrement le pied dans l'eau et fut étonnée de ne pas la trouver froide - peut-être parce que ses pieds étaient déjà gelés. De sa main libre, elle releva ensuite le bas de sa robe de sorcière avant de se laisser doucement glisser de la marche.

La chute fut moins élevée que ce qu'elle avait anticipé, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre un instant et l'obligea à lâcher sa robe pour se retenir de justesse à la paroi gluante. Elle avança sans attendre dans l'eau qui ne lui arrivait en fin de compte qu'aux mollets, sa baguette toujours en avant. Le plafond était encore très bas et le sol semblait fait de la même pierre que le reste de la galerie. Le niveau monta ensuite peu à peu, jusqu'aux cuisses d'abord, puis jusqu'à la taille, la forçant à progresser encore plus rapidement pour ne pas laisser le froid, bien perceptible à présent, engourdir ses jambes. La galerie amorça ensuite une montée et la ligne d'eau s'abaissa à nouveau jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans une brèche au bas du mur qui barrait enfin le chemin.

Lily jeta le sortilège et la paroi s'abaissa jusqu'à disparaître dans le sol pour laisser place à une ouverture toute aussi étroite que celle qui se trouvait dans les toilettes. La pièce située au bout était tout aussi sombre que le tunnel. En s'avançant, Lily put néanmoins percevoir la dénivellation entre les deux endroits à la lueur de sa baguette. Elle prit appui sur la fontaine qui saillait de l'autre côté du mur, finissant de tremper ses vêtements dans l'eau glaciale qui s'échappait maintenant du conduit ouvert, et une fois parvenue à terre, elle s'empressa de faire remonter la paroi en tapotant la pierre au travers des éclaboussures. Lorsque le mur fut revenu à sa place initiale, Lily sursauta en découvrant la figure terrifiante d'une gargouille sculptée dans la fontaine. L'eau se mit ensuite à jaillir de la bouche de pierre hideuse pour s'écouler en un mince filet dans le bassin situé en-dessous.

Á nouveau, l'eau était le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence pesant des lieux. L'écho produit laissait deviner que la pièce était grande et certainement vide. Ne se hasardant pas à tenter de la visiter seule, Lily reporta immédiatement son attention sur la fontaine afin de lancer le sortilège de Sécheresse.

Le jet sortant de la bouche de la gargouille mit un petit moment à se tarir et le mur s'affaissa à nouveau presque immédiatement après. Ellis avait déjà bondi près de Lily avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son arrivée.

- Merci, fit-il d'une voix absente en s'éloignant aussitôt de la sphère de lumière émise par la baguette de Lily, tout absorbé par la découverte des lieux.

C'est en voulant lui répondre qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle grelottait de froid, son claquement de dents étouffant la moitié des sons qui sortirent de sa bouche. Ellis réapparut soudainement en pointant sa baguette sur elle et ses vêtements détrempés devinrent secs et chauds comme s'ils avaient été suspendus devant un bon feu.

- Merci, dit-elle à son tour avant d'essayer de le suivre dans l'obscurité où il avait déjà replongé.

Autour d'eux, la pièce se révélait être aussi vide et grande que ce qu'elle supposait être à l'oreille.

- C'est la salle de classe ? se hasarda-t-elle à demander pour retrouver le contact avec Ellis plus que pour s'entendre confirmer la chose.

Un « oui » s'éleva loin derrière elle. Elle tenta de suivre la direction de la voix, aussi vite que possible et stoppa net en arrivant à hauteur d'une nouvelle ouverture dans le mur, une porte en arcade marquant l'entrée d'une pièce attenante à la première.

- Ellis ? appela-t-elle en passant la porte.

- Ici, répondit la voix grave tout à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle dirigea la lueur de sa baguette sur lui. Il était en train de parcourir l'endroit des yeux, dans le noir quasi total, comme s'il n'osait plus avancer.

- C'est quoi cette pièce, au juste ? Une réserve ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant un pan de mur couvert d'étagères chargées de bocaux poussiéreux.

- C'était son bureau, se contenta-t-il de répondre, toujours atone.

- Alors c'est ici qu'il faut chercher ?

Pour toute réponse, Ellis se mit à la dévisager d'un air pensif. Lily redouta alors de l'entendre dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son aide et préférait qu'elle s'en aille. Il n'en fit pourtant rien et avança lentement dans la pièce en embrasant les torches suspendues au mur par de brefs mouvements de baguette successifs.

Alors que la précédente semblait être immense et vide, cette pièce se révélait petite et encore toute aménagée. Les murs concaves étaient entièrement parés d'étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient, outre les bocaux, pots et fioles, nombre de livres, le tout classé avec soin. Un plan de travail était disposé au centre, surmonté d'un assortiment d'instruments servant à l'élaboration de potions. Près d'une cheminée, deux fauteuils de cuir usé trônaient de part et d'autre d'une petite table basse arrondie sur laquelle étaient encore posés plusieurs livres et parchemins.

Étonnamment, il n'y avait qu'une infime couche de poussière sur les meubles et les objets comme si l'endroit, parfaitement clos, avait traversé les années en attendant d'être à nouveau visité.

Comprenant qu'Ellis ne l'excluait pas de la partie en prenant la peine d'éclairer les lieux alors qu'il n'en avait nul besoin, Lily demanda à nouveau :

- Même si je me doute que tu ne me révèleras pas ce qu'il est question de trouver, tu peux peut-être me dire où nous sommes censés chercher, exactement ?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit Ellis en continuant de scruter chaque parcelle de la pièce sans rien toucher.

Elle déambula alors avec précaution sans céder à l'envie d'ouvrir les livres dont certains portaient d'étranges titres évocateurs, traitant à n'en pas douter de magie noire.

- Est-ce que tout ce qui se trouve ici était à Severus Rogue ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs longues minutes.

Ellis la gratifia d'un regard agacé, comme si la question l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Légèrement confuse, Lily crut bon d'expliquer où elle voulait en venir :

- Je trouve ça un peu étrange que toutes ses affaires soient restées ici alors qu'il n'était plus Maître des Potions pendant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard.

- Il venait ici néanmoins, affirma Ellis tout en reprenant son inspection. Il venait ici même bien avant d'être Maître des Potions.

- _Avant_ ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu veux dire, lorsqu'il était élève ?

Ellis ne se donna pas la peine de confirmer ce qu'elle avançait. Il était assez évident d'en venir à cette conclusion puisqu'elle imaginait mal Severus Rogue pénétrer à Poudlard du temps où il avait été Mangemort.

- C'est à lui que servait le passage, alors, continua-t-elle comme si elle avait pensé à voix haute.

- Fine déduction, ne put s'empêcher de commenter sarcastiquement Ellis sans se retourner. En effet, il venait ici effectuer ses propres recherches, mettre au point les potions dont je t'ai parlé. C'était en quelque sorte son laboratoire personnel.

- Est-ce que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui lui en avait autorisé l'accès ? (Ellis lui envoya un rapide coup d'oeil étonné). Oui, continua-t-elle de se répondre elle-même. C'était certainement son genre. Il avait fait de même pour le professeur Lupin, à l'époque. D'ailleurs quand on y pense, quelle audace d'avoir accueilli sous le même toit un vampire et un loup-garou...

- Je qualifierais plutôt ça d'inconscience, maugréa Ellis.

- Et est-ce que Slughorn a pris le relais de Dumbledore, depuis ?

- Non. Slughorn n'est au courant de rien, si c'est ce que tu insinues.

Elle ne rebondit pas sur l'information et continua de repasser les nouvelles données dans sa tête.

- Un endroit souterrain... murmura-t-elle après un long silence, reprenant les termes qu'avait eu Ellis lors d'une de leurs discussions au sujet des vampires. Un _refuge_.

- Oui. Un tel lieu est indispensable pour nous _ressourcer_ et nous permettre de relâcher les tensions lorsque cela est nécessaire.

- Et toi, où est-ce que tu trouves refuge, si c'est une nécessité ?

- Dans un endroit meublé avec beaucoup moins de soin qu'ici, souffla-t-il en procédant à l'étude d'une nouvelle rangée d'étagères. Beaucoup plus exigu aussi. Mais très intimiste, quoi qu'il en soit, et confortable, par certains aspects.

- Oh ! laissa échapper Lily en devinant à quel lieu il faisait allusion. Mais tu m'as dit que les cercueils n'étaient qu'anecdotiques !

- Je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas une obligation. En revanche, cela s'avère être très pratique lorsque l'on n'a rien d'autre à disposition.

Lily essaya de chasser de sa tête l'image sordide d'Ellis allongé dans le cercueil vide de son propre père, même si elle savait pertinemment que cette solution n'avait pas fait partie du « plan » initial. Il s'écoula encore un très long moment avant que le silence ne soit à nouveau rompu, à l'initiative d'Ellis, cette fois-ci.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un vieux livre tout abîmé. Après ça, tu pourras oublier tous les autres ouvrages que tu auras pu lire à notre sujet.

Lily s'approcha de lui pour prendre le livre d'un « merci » à peine audible, et contempla avec curiosité la couverture de cuir élimé, vierge de toute inscription. En le feuilletant brièvement, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas véritablement d'un livre mais d'un manuscrit, où l'encre passée mais néanmoins toujours visible formait une écriture minuscule, en pattes de mouche, très difficile à lire. L'intérieur était aussi décrépit que la reliure, à tel point qu'il était étonnant de voir les pages jaunies et écornées tenir encore en place.

- _Le Livre de Nod_ ? demanda-t-elle en lisant le titre sur la page de garde, tracé avec la même petite écriture disgracieuse.

- C'est un titre comme un autre, fit observer Ellis avec détachement.

Contrariée par sa réponse et comprenant que l'intérêt principal de son geste n'avait été qu'un moyen de la tenir tranquille pendant qu'il continuait de chercher - voire de détourner son attention -, elle referma le livre et le plaça à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcière.

- Ma lecture peut attendre, non ? répondit-elle au regard dubitatif que lui décocha alors Ellis.

- J'imagine que oui, fit-il après un autre soupir, excessivement sonore.

Il retourna alors à son inventaire minutieux. Lily décida de prendre place dans l'un des deux fauteuils de cuir et se contenta de l'observer dans la lumière vacillante des torches, sans plus lui adresser la parole. Ellis ne s'arrêtait sur aucun objet en particulier, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir sur quoi se portait son attention, livre, ingrédient, instrument ou tout autre objet présent en ces murs.

Soudain, il se retourna brusquement vers elle, la faisant encore sursauter.

- Le passage ! fit-il d'un ton affolé en s'élançant vers la sortie.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se mit debout pour se lancer à sa suite que Lily comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Dans leur empressement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé à refermer le passage derrière eux. Et quelqu'un venait vraisemblablement de l'emprunter à son tour. Quelqu'un qui tenait à présent Ellis en respect dans l'embrasure de la porte...


	27. JOUTES

Ellis fit marche arrière dans le bureau, très lentement.

- Scorpius ! s'étonna Lily en découvrant l'identité de l'arrivant malvenu.

Sans répondre, celui-ci s'avança en continuant de faire reculer Ellis. La première chose qui frappa Lily fut qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune baguette magique pour ce faire, la seconde, que son visage arborait à la fois un air assuré et ravi. Elle n'aurait su dire alors quel sentiment se taillait la part belle en elle : le soulagement, l'embarras, ou la crainte.

- Scorpius ? répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois, Scorpius sembla prendre conscience de sa présence. Il se détourna d'Ellis pour s'approcher d'elle calmement, sans vraiment la regarder, tout absorbé qu'il était à découvrir l'endroit dans lequel il venait de pénétrer.

- Tiens, tu as oublié ça dans les toilettes, fit-il en lui tendant machinalement sa paire de chaussures.

Lily lança un rapide coup d'œil confus vers Ellis avant de récupérer ses chaussures avec un murmure de remerciement.

- Je te l'accorde, continua Scorpius en détaillant toujours la pièce d'un lent regard circulaire, c'est moins amusant que de se faire chatouiller par le calmar géant, mais c'est assurément plus intéressant. Beaucoup plus intéressant...

Se gardant de répondre quoi que ce soit, Lily se chaussa à la hâte tout en cherchant à nouveau à croiser le regard d'Ellis, en vain. Immobile au milieu du bureau tandis que Scorpius entamait à présent un tour des lieux, il restait rigoureusement impassible.

- Quel dommage, Malefoy, fit Ellis sur un ton doucereux alors que Lily s'était attendue à le voir charger, tu ne vas pas pouvoir obtenir d'Optimal à ton épreuve de DCFM.

- Oui, c'est fort regrettable, admit Scorpius sans se retourner. Mais même en étant resté jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve, je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu obtenir la note maximale car il y avait une question à laquelle j'aurais bien été en peine de répondre correctement. (Il s'interrompit un instant avant de citer l'intitulé de ladite question : ) _Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un vampire._

Lily se sentit comme traversée d'un souffle glacé. Se pouvait-il que Scorpius soupçonne la nature d'Ellis ? D'après le petit ricanement que ce dernier laissa alors échapper, cela semblait pourtant être le cas.

- Et puis, reprit Scorpius sans s'intéresser à leur réaction, je n'aurais pas voulu me priver de l'opportunité de venir _enfin_ ici, à seulement quelques jours de mon départ.

- C'est papa qui va être fier de toi, nargua alors Ellis.

- Hmm, fit Scorpius en hochant la tête avec un sourire entendu, on ne peut pas en dire autant s'agissant du tien.

Maintenant aussi affolée que les deux garçons paraissaient calmes, Lily ne put retenir ses mots :

- Scorpius, explique-moi...

Mais ce dernier la coupa d'un geste de la main, lui signifiant à la fois de ne pas intervenir et d'être patiente. Il reprit ensuite la parole, s'adressant toujours exclusivement à Ellis :

- Comme ce doit être étrange pour toi, de te tenir ici-même...

Ellis ne répondit pas, le visage toujours clos. Après en avoir fait calmement le tour, Scorpius revint vers le centre de la pièce et se posta face à lui. De côté, Lily les observait, tendue, faisant aller ses yeux de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre ce qui se jouait exactement entre eux.

- À quoi peux-tu bien être en train de penser, à cet instant précis ? demanda alors Scorpius en levant sa main pour pointer le front d'Ellis de son index.

Les gestes qui suivirent furent trop rapides pour que Lily en prenne véritablement conscience mais il lui sembla qu'Ellis avait tenté d'attraper la main de Scorpius et que ce dernier - aussi incroyable que cela puisse être - avait réussit à parer la prise. Ce fut alors au tour de Scorpius de se mettre à rire, provoquant chez Ellis comme une brève perte de contrôle. Puis, toujours désinvolte, il pivota et se remit à inventorier les étagères, prenant son temps, ainsi que Lily avait vu faire Ellis quelques minutes auparavant.

- Où est-il ? lança Scorpius après un moment, d'une voix qui trahissait maintenant une perte de patience.

Devant le profond silence qu'Ellis continuait d'observer, il laissa échapper un long soupir et secoua doucement la tête avant de faire soudain volte-face.

- Non ! cria Lily en s'apercevant qu'il venait de dégainer sa baguette magique et la pointait sur Ellis.

Mais dans le même temps, et sans qu'elle n'ait évidemment pu le voir faire, Ellis s'était muni de sa propre baguette. La scène se figea sous ses yeux. Les deux garçons se tenaient à présent en joue sans sembler se préoccuper le moins de monde de sa présence ni même de sa nouvelle supplique, cette fois adressée à l'un comme à l'autre.

Incapable d'approcher d'eux, elle réalisa très vite que quelque chose venait de basculer en découvrant la stupeur inonder le visage d'Ellis, comme trop forte pour qu'il réussisse à la dissimuler.

- Comme tu peux le constater, fit Scorpius avec un plaisir tout évident, j'ai été plus rapide que toi à m'octroyer l'aide de notre chère Lily.

D'abord frappée de la plus profonde incompréhension, une autre déferlante glacée ne tarda pas à submerger Lily lorsqu'elle nota que les yeux noirs n'étaient plus fixés sur ceux de Scorpius mais sur la baguette de ce dernier. La baguette...

- Plus rapide, répliqua Ellis en retrouvant son sang-froid, ou plus persuasif ?

- Tout est question de point de vue, ironisa Scorpius. Que veux-tu, nous ne jouons pas avec les mêmes armes, vous et nous, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

- Cette baguette... réussit à intervenir Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ? Scorpius, tu m'avais dit...

Mais Scorpius la coupa derechef en se bornant à parler à Ellis :

- Oh, tu me surprends. Tu ne lui as donc toujours rien dit au sujet de la baguette ? Ça n'est pas votre genre, pourtant, vous qui vous complaisez à révéler les choses censées demeurer les plus secrètes à la moindre occasion. Remarque, tant mieux...

- Ellis ? lança alors Lily en espérant que lui daignerait répondre à sa question.

- C'est la baguette d'aubépine, dit-il d'une voix atone sans dévier son regard de l'objet. _D'aubépine_.

Ellis avait répété ce dernier mot avec insistance. Lily laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Même s'il ne s'était pas appesanti sur la chose, il n'avait jamais démenti le fait admis par n'importe quel livre sur les vampires : le pouvoir du bois d'aubépine. Seulement, là où on le présentait comme une arme efficace lorsqu'il était planté droit dans le cœur de ces derniers, le bois d'aubépine était ici employé d'une toute autre manière. Une manière « sorcière ». Passant de pieu épointé à baguette magique. Et même si elle ne savait pas exactement comment cette arme opérait, Lily devinait que ce devait être suffisamment redoutable pour qu'Ellis réagisse de la sorte.

Presque simultanément, une autre réalité s'imposa à elle. Scorpius _savait_ pour Ellis. Plus aucun doute là-dessus. En outre, il avait l'avantage. Elle devait intervenir.

- Scorpius, fit-elle, implorante. Laisse-le. Il n'y a aucun risque...

- Ça alors ! fit mine de s'esclaffer Scorpius sans lâcher Ellis des yeux et de la baguette. Voilà qui contredit tout ce que nos cours de DCFM ont pu nous apprendre ! J'aurais encore eu tout faux si l'on m'avait posé cette question à l'épreuve théorique (il prit à nouveau un ton cérémonieux : ) _Peut-on avancer avec certitude que l'on n'a rien à craindre de la compagnie d'un vampire ?_ (Lily tressaillit une fois de plus).

- Lily, intervint Ellis avec un calme effrayant, Scorpius sait depuis le début. Il l'a toujours su.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle autant indignée que peinée. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous ?

Scorpius sembla perdre un instant de sa prestance. Son visage laissa poindre un certain inconfort lorsqu'il répondit, hésitant :

- Je n'en avais pas le droit...

Elle crut manquer d'air en entendant ces paroles, se tourna aussitôt vers Ellis, complètement déboussolée, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

- Ne blâme pas Ellis de ne pas t'avoir lui-même prévenu de ce que j'étais, continua Scorpius, confirmant ainsi ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Pour une fois qu'il aura su tenir sa langue...

- Ferme-la, Malefoy.

Sans relever l'injure d'Ellis, Lily reporta son attention sur Scorpius, plissant les yeux pour tenter de le découvrir comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, de l'appréhender tel qu'il était réellement : un vampire. Lui aussi...

- Mais... Tu... balbutia-t-elle. Vous êtes si différents...

- Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta Scorpius en faisant subitement un pas en avant.

Ellis recula pratiquement en même temps, se retrouva acculé contre la table de travail, derrière lui, mais son regard ne cilla pas.

Reprenant sitôt conscience de la situation, Lily tenta de s'approcher d'eux tout en essayant d'atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait sa propre baguette, s'efforçant, autant que faire ce pouvait, de dissimuler son geste.

- Reste où tu es ! se trouva-t-elle arrêtée d'une même voix par Ellis et Scorpius.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors à Ellis, désemparée. J'ai fait une erreur en rendant à Scorpius la baguette que mon père conservait dans son bureau.

- Non, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Scorpius. C'était au contraire l'un de mes plus beaux cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Ellis, quant à lui, ne réagit pas. Lily continua pourtant de s'adresser à lui :

- Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cette baguette. Scorpius m'avait dit qu'elle avait une valeur sentimentale parce qu'elle était dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations.

- Et c'est la pure vérité, fit encore Scorpius comme s'il cherchait maintenant à s'assurer de la considération de Lily. La baguette d'aubépine appartient effectivement aux Malefoy depuis très longtemps. Nous nous la transmettons de père en fils depuis des siècles. Elle devait me revenir. Mon père l'avait bêtement perdue et tu as fait en sorte de rétablir l'ordre des choses.

- Cette baguette aurait dû rester là où elle était, grogna Ellis. Chez les Potter, inaccessible.

- C'est ce que Severus Rogue est venu vérifier cet été ? demanda Lily, pleinement consciente de la réponse.

- En partie, répondit Ellis, toujours revêche. Et si ton père n'avais pas eu la merveilleuse idée de te faire partager son souvenir, tu n'aurais jamais su où se trouvait la baguette pour ensuite aller la rendre à ton charmant petit ami.

- Oh, je t'en prie, l'interpella alors Scorpius d'un ton cynique, ce qui est fait est fait. Nous remercierons l'Élu plus tard. Pour le moment cesse un peu de te chamailler avec Lily et revenons à ce qui nous amène ici aujourd'hui.

Ellis se mura à nouveau. Les chances de Lily de détourner l'attention fondaient comme neige au soleil. Elle n'était toujours pas plus avancée mais devait encore essayer de gagner du temps. Gagner du temps, oui, mais pourquoi, et surtout, pour qui ?

- Il ne serait pas possible, tenta-t-elle, de régler vos... affaires, d'une autre façon ? Rangez vos baguettes et essayons de discuter de tout ça comme des personnes civilisées.

Elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce qu'ils suivent sa proposition mais son intervention eut pourtant l'effet escompté. Scorpius laissa cette fois éclater un rire franc avant d'ajouter :

- Des personnes civilisées ! On dirait que tu surestimes certaines des personnes qui se trouvent actuellement dans cette pièce, Lily !

Encore une fois, Ellis n'embraya pas. Mais la diatribe de Scorpius laissa le temps à la main de Lily de trouver discrètement sa baguette dans sa robe. Maintenant qu'elle la tenait, elle se demandait comme l'utiliser au mieux, sachant pertinemment que quel que soit le choix qu'elle ferait, son sort devrait être rapide, extrêmement rapide...

- Permets-moi de réitérer ma question, poursuivit ensuite Scorpius à l'attention d'Ellis.

Il accompagna ses mots d'un bref mouvement de baguette, arrachant par son geste un sursaut presque imperceptible à Ellis. Mais aucun sort n'avait été lancé, Scorpius s'étant contenté de tirer à blanc comme pour éprouver la concentration de son adversaire.

- Où est-il ? insista-t-il.

Les deux garçons – ou plus exactement les deux vampires - se fusillaient à présent du regard, ainsi que Lily les avaient si souvent vu faire en sa présence, comprenant maintenant qu'ils utilisaient leurs dons naturels pour se toiser en fait par la pensée.

- Je ne laisserai rien échapper, marmonna Ellis. Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es pas de taille.

- Hélas j'en suis bien conscient, fit Scorpius en parodiant sa propre reddition. Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Je vais devoir te faire parler de vive voix.

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de jouer à ça, Malefoy, le mit en garde Ellis en paraissant se crisper sur sa baguette.

Dans un silence pesant, d'où seule sa respiration lui parvenait, saccadée, Lily assista impuissante à l'interminable face à face qui suivit. Qui de Scorpius ou d'Ellis, allait attaquer le premier ? L'unique chose dont elle était certaine alors, c'était que le duel physique s'engagerait d'un instant à l'autre. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'enrayer. Ne pouvant se résoudre à utiliser sa baguette, elle s'avança, d'un pas décidé. Les évènements se précipitèrent tout à coup d'une façon qui échappa complètement à sa simple vision d'humaine.

Un sort résonna, bien audible, suivi de jets de lumière verte, fusant à travers la pièce tandis qu'elle se retrouvait violemment plaquée au sol. Plusieurs bruits d'explosions suivirent, des fracas de verre. Puis soudain, plus rien, exceptée sa propre voix, suppliant encore à qui pouvait l'entendre d' « arrêter ça ».


	28. ÉCLATS

Lorsque Lily put enfin se libérer du sortilège d'Entrave qui la retenait, elle sauta sur ses deux pieds pour constater les dégâts autour d'elle. Plusieurs étagères ainsi que la table de travail avaient volé en éclats et leur contenu jonchait le sol en un mélange de verre brisé et de liquides malodorants.

- NON ! cria-t-elle, prise de panique en découvrant à terre le corps inerte de Scorpius.

Elle se précipita vers lui et tomba à genoux près de son visage, murmurant son nom à travers ses sanglots. Mais Scorpius ne réagit à aucun stimulus et ses yeux demeurèrent clos. Se retournant violemment, sa baguette toujours serrée dans sa main, Lily hurla :

- TU L'AS TUÉ !

Au centre de la pièce, celui des deux garçons qui avait remporté le duel, attendait debout, muet et immobile.

- TU L'AS TUÉ ! répéta-t-elle en se relevant, pointant avec rage sa baguette sur Ellis.

- Attends, la pria-t-il en déviant le maléfice Cuisant qu'elle venait de lui envoyer d'un geste du bras presque désinvolte. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! fulmina-t-elle. J'ai entendu que l'un de vous deux avait lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ ! J'ai vu le jet de lumière verte fuser ! Tu l'as tué ! Comment as-tu pu...

- Il n'est pas mort, la coupa-t-il d'une voix insistante. Du moins pas _réellement_.

Lily se tut et pencha légèrement la tête de côté, incrédule, avant de se retourner vers la dépouille de Scorpius. Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau près de lui pour constater l'absence de pouls et de respiration, tout à fait normale pour un vampire.

- Il est inconscient, continua Ellis en s'approchant.

- Mais... Et l'_Avada Kedavra_ ?

- Les _Avada Kedavra_ n'ont le même effet sur nous, expliqua-t-il en se baissant à son tour. Ce sortilège est censé transformer un corps vivant en un cadavre, ce qui est déjà notre cas...

Ses derniers mots débordaient d'amertume. Bouche bée, Lily releva la tête vers lui.

- Je te prierais d'éviter de répandre cette information-là aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Tout en parlant, il avait tendu le bras pour récupérer le manuscrit qu'elle avait dû faire tomber de sa robe dans sa précipitation. Il lui rendit, insistant pour qu'elle le garde, à la suite de quoi il s'éloigna pour ramasser cette fois la baguette de Scorpius, gisant un peu plus loin. Il observa un long moment le fin morceau de bois rougeâtre en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

- C'est de ma faute, tenta alors d'intervenir Lily.

Mais seul un chuchotement inaudible franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. L'idée lui avait semblé tellement anodine, sur le moment, quand Scorpius lui avait reparlé par hasard de la baguette dont son père s'était vu privé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à affronter le sien, près de vingt-cinq ans plus tôt...

Il fallait dire que cette initiative avait eu lieu durant les vacances de Pâques, lors d'une de leurs entrevues au manoir Malefoy, et qu'à ces occasions, les pensées de Lily étaient concentrées sur bien d'autres choses que le passé. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs fait la relation entre la baguette de Drago Malefoy et celle entraperçue dans le souvenir de Harry que plusieurs jours plus tard. Elle s'était ensuite débrouillée sans mal pour subtiliser ladite baguette et faire la surprise à Scorpius de lui offrir, le véritable jour de son anniversaire.

- Non, fit Ellis d'une voix sourde. C'est à moi de m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir anticipé ça. J'aurais dû savoir que Malefoy avait remis la main sur la baguette d'Aubépine.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle en entrevoyant simultanément la réponse. Est-ce que tu aurais dû le savoir en lisant en moi ?

- Hmm, acquiesça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme contrit. J'aurais pu voir passer ce souvenir, à ton retour des vacances.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché d'y avoir accès ?

Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre, les yeux toujours fixés sur la baguette d'Aubépine :

- J'ai volontairement arrêté de lire dans tes pensées, récemment...

- Oh... se contenta de laisser échapper Lily, ne sachant pas bien si elle devait être soulagée ou mal à l'aise face à cette révélation.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Scorpius, posa sa main à la base de son front froid et caressa doucement ses cheveux fins, d'un blond presque blanc.

- Quand va-t-il reprendre connaissance ?

- Dans moins d'une heure, répondit Ellis.

- Est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour que tu poursuives tes recherches ?

- Non, il y a plus urgent. Je préfère profiter de ce laps de temps pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette baguette et lui.

- Tu vas quitter Poudlard ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Mais il faudra que tu reviennes, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudra que tu reviennes ici, dans ce bureau, pour trouver sur ce que tu étais venu chercher en premier lieu ?

Comme Ellis mettait du temps à répondre, elle dû relever les yeux vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il en était de ce retour. Son visage ne laissa rien filtrer lorsqu'il répondit que « peut-être, il devrait revenir mais qu'il n'en était pas certain ».

- Bien, fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu résolu pour dédramatiser l'instant. Avant de partir, aide-moi juste à ramener Scorpius dans notre salle commune.

- Pourquoi faire ? maugréa-t-il. Il peut tout aussi bien rester là.

- Et passer tout le temps qui lui plaira à chercher ce qu'il n'a pas pu trouver ?

- Mais il ne trouvera rien ici. Et même en refermant le passage, il saura de toute façon y retourner.

- Pas si on le remplit à nouveau d'eau, objecta Lily, s'étonnant presque qu'Ellis n'y ait pas songé. Ou alors... Scorpius peut, lui, marcher dans l'eau courante ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, fit-il agacé en rangeant la baguette d'Aubépine dans sa robe pour ressortir la sienne. Aucun d'entre nous n'a encore trouvé le moyen de s'affranchir de cette contrainte, pas même les Malefoy.

Puis, sans prévenir, il pointa sa baguette magique sur Scorpius, faisant déguerpir Lily de son chevet.

- _Mobilicorpus_.

Le corps inerte se souleva, comme retenu par des fils invisibles noués à ses poignets, ses genoux et son cou, jusqu'à se retrouver pratiquement debout, flottant au-dessus du sol.

- Après vous, marmonna Ellis en faisant avancer le corps vers la sortie d'un petit mouvement de baguette.

La tête et les pieds amorphes de Scorpius ballottaient dans le vide lui donnant l'air d'une marionnette géante. Lily se mit à le suivre tout en replaçant le manuscrit dans sa robe. En franchissant la porte vers l'ancienne salle de classe, elle fit à nouveau briller sa baguette pour pouvoir se repérer. Ellis, qui les suivait, s'immobilisa un instant sur le seuil avant d'éteindre d'un geste ample toutes les torches qui se trouvaient dans la petite pièce arrondie. L'obscurité s'intensifia autour de Lily. Ellis disparut en même temps.

Elle se dépêcha alors de rattraper la dépouille flottante de Scorpius, et se retrouva très vite face à la fontaine surmontée de son horrible gargouille. Ellis était déjà posté au-dessus, à l'entrée du passage. Il fit d'abord léviter Scorpius jusqu'à lui, puis offrit sa main à Lily pour l'aider à escalader la fontaine.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à remonter le conduit d'eau, vide, cette fois. De sa baguette tenue en chandelle, Lily projetait assez de lumière pour ne pas perdre de vue le corps de Scorpius qui ouvrait la marche en rasant les murs, ni Ellis, derrière elle, dont les bruits de pas étaient quasi imperceptibles. Dans les premiers mètres, elle dut d'ailleurs se retourner plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il se trouvait toujours là.

- Quand tu as parlé de s'affranchir d'une contrainte, tout à l'heure, fit-elle après une longue hésitation, tu as laissé entendre que les Malefoy... (elle s'interrompit en prenant encore conscience de cette incroyable révélation) avaient un certain talent dans ce domaine. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

Sa voix avait sonné d'une manière étouffée, assourdie par l'étroitesse du passage. Un silence succéda, puis, alors que Lily s'apprêtait à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Ellis se manifesta. Il sembla d'abord trouver fort approprié de prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il se préparait à aborder un sujet épineux.

- Les Malefoy sont en effet passés maîtres dans l'art de se fondre aux humains, c'est un mérite qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas leur enlever.

- Comme vous ? Comme ta famille, les Rogue ?

- Non, pas comme nous, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Mieux ?

- Différemment.

- Tu veux dire par là qu'ils n'ont pas recours aux mêmes techniques que vous ?

- Précisément.

Lily se demanda si la concision de ses réponses était due à l'ennui que lui inspirait cette conversation ou à une retenue volontaire imposée par une quelconque loi du silence. Elle poursuivit cependant :

- La formule de leur potion est-elle différente ?

- Qu'est ce qui te pousse à croire qu'ils ont eux aussi recours à des potions ? demanda Ellis en réponse.

Sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de laisser entendre, elle stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers lui.

- Ils ne se contentent donc pas d'un substitut de sang ?

- Non, fit-il sans paraître inquiété de ce fait. Ils se nourrissent de véritable sang.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent plus encore, et sa stupéfaction l'empêcha de reprendre la parole. Ellis sembla prendre un certain plaisir à attendre avant de continuer, d'un ton toujours aussi nonchalant :

- Ce sont des _végétariens_. Ils se nourrissent de sang animal.

Un soulagement en demi-teinte la gagna. Absorbée par les images qui se formaient alors dans sa tête, elle mit un moment à prendre conscience de la grimace qu'elle arborait ce faisant, jusqu'à ce qu'Ellis la presse de continuer à avancer. En se retournant, elle s'aperçut que Scorpius avait disparu et courut en avant, baguette tendue, pour rattraper le corps flottant maintenant trop près du plafond et dont la tête cognait aux pierres saillantes. Ellis mit un peu de temps à les rejoindre et à corriger son guidage. Lily put alors reprendre :

- Alors, ils chassent pour se nourrir ?

- Oh non, ils ne se donnent même pas cette peine. Ils élèvent leurs proies, vois-tu. C'est tellement plus... _civilisé_.

- Les paons ! laissa échapper Lily en comprenant. Les paons albinos !

- Pas _albinos_, corrigea Ellis comme Scorpius l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant, mais leucistiques. La particularité de ces charmantes petites bêtes, remarquable, est qu'elles supportent mieux la chaleur du soleil que leurs congénères colorés.

- Les Malefoy se servent de cette particularité à leurs propres fins, murmura Lily, ébahie, avant d'allonger le pas pour s'approcher de Scorpius. (Elle s'exclama derechef : ) La couleur de ses cheveux !

- Et oui, commenta-t-il comme si ce détail aurait dû interpeller Lily bien avant. N'as-tu jamais rencontré d'autres membres de la famille Malefoy ?

- Si... J'ai déjà croisé sa mère, à la gare de King's Cross, son père aussi. Et... (elle marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt) Oh, c'est incroyable... J'ai aussi vu sa grand-mère, au manoir...

Tous blonds ! Du même blond clair tirant sur le blanc, alors que seul un membre de chaque couple, génération après génération, aurait pu prétendre le devenir à son tour...

- Mais comment fait Scorpius, ici à Poudlard, pour se nourrir ? Et ses parents avant lui ? Je le saurais s'il cachait des paons dans sa chambre ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de doses énormes de sang. Du moment qu'elles sont régulières. Les Malefoy ont mis au point une petite astuce très simple qui passe inaperçue depuis des années. Dis-moi, Scorpius t'as-t-il déjà offert une des friandises que ses parents lui font parvenir chaque semaine ?

- Des bonbons au sang ! lâcha-t-elle sans avoir besoin de répondre par la négative à la question d'Ellis. C'est comme ça qu'il se ravitaille ?

- Oui, tu vois, fit-il cynique, toute une technique !

Ils étaient à présent arrivés au niveau de l'escalier qui remontait vers les toilettes. Le corps de Scorpius s'éleva d'abord, puis Ellis bondit sans effort sur la première marche pour aider Lily à s'y hisser à son tour. Ils amorcèrent ensuite leur montée. Par moment, le bout des pieds de Scorpius raclait les marches mais Ellis ne semblait toujours pas enclin à rectifier la trajectoire de sa marionnette.

Parvenus en haut des escaliers, Lily se retint de proposer d'aller faire un tour en éclaireur et se tourna simplement vers Ellis pour savoir s'ils ne risquaient rien à sortir maintenant. Il se contenta de secouer la tête en silence.

La lumière revenue, même faible, fut aveuglante lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent hors du tunnel, face à la rangée de lavabos. Tandis que le corps de Scorpius faisait du surplace, Ellis s'appliqua à refermer le passage.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans la salle commune où Ellis entreprit de déposer Scorpius sur la banquette située près de la cheminée.

- Attends, l'arrêta Lily. Il vaudrait mieux l'installer sur son lit. (Le froncement de sourcils d'Ellis l'incita à s'expliquer : ) S'il tarde à se réveiller, personne ne s'étonnera de le trouver là-bas, plutôt qu'ici.

Même s'il était évident que cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point, Ellis conduisit sa marionnette jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de septième année. Lily le guida et, se gardant toujours de faire attention à son air consterné, lui indiqua à quel endroit _faire tombe_r Scorpius. Son corps atterrit alors sans ménagement sur son lit comme si les fils invisibles qui le retenaient avaient soudain été coupés. Lily prit ensuite place à ses côtés.

- Tu comptes rester là ? s'étonna encore Ellis.

Elle se refusa à répondre directement et préféra contourner la question :

- Je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à nous dire, une fois qu'il sera réveillé.

- Comme quoi ? insista-t-il soucieux, paraissant sincèrement ne pas savoir de quoi elle et Scorpius voudraient s'entretenir à son réveil.

- Il pourra m'expliquer, me parler de ce qu'il est, maintenant...

- Et s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de te le dire ?

- Il ne pouvait pas, s'efforça-t-elle de répondre, très calmement.

Ellis leva les yeux au ciel, gravissant encore un échelon dans la consternation.

- Alors, même maintenant, tu ne vois pas clair dans son jeu ! (Sa voix s'emportait comme Lily ne l'avait pas souvent entendue). Tu penses encore qu'il était sincère avec toi !

- Je ne sais pas encore quoi penser de tout ça, c'est vrai, insista-t-elle alors qu'Ellis soupirait encore. Tu le vois comme un ennemi, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelles obscures raisons – raisons que tu préfères garder pour toi -, mais ton opinion sur lui n'est pas objective. Elle ne peut pas l'être...

- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide !

- Je ne te demande pas de trouver ça bien ou pas. Je veux simplement laisser à Scorpius l'opportunité de me donner sa version des faits...

- Tu l'aimes ?

La question, et plus encore son caractère abrupt, la choqua. Le regard intense d'Ellis, alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, finit de la mettre très mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Il ricana avant de continuer, sur un ton plus bas, plus perfide :

- Sais-tu de quelle ruse, ou de quel talent, si tu préfères, se servent communément les vampires ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le sais, tu as lu beaucoup de choses à ce sujet. Ta tante n'a d'ailleurs pas omis d'insister sur ce point... Alors quand ce petit détail te sera revenu en mémoire, réfléchis bien à cette fameuse « version des faits ».

Et sans attendre cette fois d'elle une quelconque réaction, il s'éloigna vers la sortie.

- Attends !

Ellis pesta entre ses dents mais s'arrêta juste devant la porte.

- Je sais maintenant à qui j'ai affaire, continua Lily, peut-être moins pour le convaincre lui qu'elle. Même s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que ce que tu prétends soit vrai, je ne me laisserais plus mener en bateau.

Ellis ne se priva pas de faire retentir un autre rire méprisant mais elle enchaîna, d'une voix ferme :

- Je reste convaincue que Scorpius est quelqu'un de meilleur que ce que tu crois... Il n'est pas comme ses parents...

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers elle. Alors c'est ça ? Ta tâche n'était pas assez utopique comme ça, à vouloir réconcilier les Malefoy avec _ta_ famille que tu veux aussi accomplir ce miracle avec _la mienne_ ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'emballa Lily. Scorpius et toi avez été élevés avec des œillères, par vos pères, qui, je peux le comprendre, se sont reprochés des choses à un moment ou à un autre, mais n'ont jamais tenté...

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas ! Des choses que tu ne peux même pas comprendre...

- ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI ! C'est ce que je te demande depuis le début ! Explique-moi ce qu'il y a de si particulier qui oppose les Rogue et les Malefoy ? Si toi tu ne veux pas me le dire, alors peut-être que lui le fera !

Ellis s'abstint de répondre, peut-être parce qu'il songea réellement à le faire, un bref instant. Ou peut-être parce qu'il se retenait encore de l'envoyer sur les roses, ce qui semblait plus vraisemblable. Puis il fit à nouveau volte-face.

- Au revoir ! lança rudement Lily lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte.

Elle se leva, furieuse, hésitant un instant à se lancer à sa poursuite même en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rattraper s'il en avait décidé ainsi, puis se rassit avec la même rudesse, faisant bouger Scorpius sur son lit sans toutefois le tirer de son sommeil.

Elle se mit ensuite à attendre, repassant tous les évènements survenus en même pas l'espace d'une heure dans sa tête, hésitant à trop fixer Scorpius, toujours figé à côté d'elle, comme on observerait un nouveau spécimen en cours de soin aux créatures magiques...

Et bien qu'elle eût préféré les balayer, elle en vint à méditer les paroles d'Ellis. Ce pouvait-il que Scorpius ait abusé d'elle depuis le début ? C'était tellement impensable... Inconcevable. Ce talent qu'il avait évoqué, le charme, dans sa signification la plus basique, Lily l'avait toujours considéré comme une caractéristique des vampires indépendante de leur volonté. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient aussi la provoquer, l'utiliser, comme un piège efficace tendu à leur proie ? Non, elle refusait de se considérer comme une proie. Scorpius ne pouvait pas avoir joué ainsi le jeu depuis tant d'années... Elle ne pouvait y croire, elle avait confiance en lui...

- _En lui, peut-être, mais en toi-même ?_ lui murmurait une petite voix, tout au fond d'elle..


	29. FUITES

_[Dans l'incapacité de publier ce lundi, je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude (une fois n'est pas coutume ^^). Bonne lecture à tous ! Nausicaa_]

*

*

*

Assister au réveil de Scorpius fut quelque chose de particulièrement déconcertant. Effrayant aurait d'ailleurs été un terme plus adéquat si Lily n'avait pas eu au préalable une certaine connaissance du _sujet_. Cela devait faire à présent une bonne demi-heure qu'Ellis s'était enfui et elle continuait de veiller le corps inerte, toujours assise sur le bord du lit dans le dortoir vide, en proie à ses pensées agitées. Durant toutes ces longues minutes, son impatience avait eu le temps de se modifier, la rendant plus sereine, plus confiante...

Par moment elle se hasardait à tendre la main jusqu'au front blanc, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans l'ancien bureau de Severus Rogue, et caressait doucement la naissance des cheveux blonds platine. Si son toucher ne provoquait toujours pas la moindre réaction chez Scorpius, la sensation était des plus étranges pour elle. Sa peau devenait peu à peu froide, terne et dure, de même que la pigmentation de ses lèvres s'étiolait, passant d'un rosé soutenu à un gris de lin diaphane.

N'importe qui d'autre ayant découvert Scorpius dans cet état aurait singulièrement conclu au pire mais Lily savait que son corps ne faisait que retrouver son allure _normale_, celle qu'il devait avoir lorsque les effets du sang s'estompaient en lui, celle qu'il avait toujours mis un soin scrupuleux à dissimuler aux yeux de tous comme aux siens, particulièrement aux siens. Pourtant, aussi impressionnante qu'était sa lente métamorphose, Scorpius n'en demeurait pas moins beau...

Tout à coup, et sans le moindre petit signe avant coureur, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et se redressa prestement sur son lit.

- Désolée, dit Lily pour excuser le petit mouvement de recul désobligeant qu'elle ne put retenir.

« La baguette ? » furent les premiers mots que Scorpius prononça, sans qu'il ne paraisse avoir besoin de temps pour retrouver ses esprits et se souvenir du déroulement des évènements ayant précédé sa léthargie.

Il planta aussitôt ses yeux de nacre dans ceux de Lily et elle réalisa qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de chercher comment lui raconter, de la manière la moins pénible qui fut, ce qui était advenu de la baguette d'Aubépine. Après quelques secondes, il jura – et parut même ne pas s'en vouloir de l'avoir fait devant elle, renonçant un instant aux plus élémentaires règles de bienséance qu'elle lui avait pourtant toujours connu - puis s'avança au bord du lit en faisant cette fois en sorte de retenir son adresse naturelle.

Lily se fit violence pour ne pas prendre la parole en premier, tenant à savoir ce que lui choisirait de dire pour engager l'inévitable discussion. Mais Scorpius ne parla ni ne la regarda. Il se pencha en avant pour attraper sous son lit une boîte qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour en sortir une grosse dragée rouge en forme de berlingot qu'il porta fébrilement à sa bouche.

Le paquet n'avait pas été remis à sa place que déjà le changement opérait en Scorpius, troublant. Lily eut l'impression de pouvoir voir le sang affluer lentement en lui, s'insinuer dans les moindres détails visibles de son corps en rehaussant de manière subtile la couleur de sa peau, la rendant moins terne bien que toujours étrangement pâle, comme lumineuse.

Toute à sa captivante contemplation, elle ne réalisa que très tardivement que Scorpius s'était levé et s'avançait vers la porte du dortoir. Elle prononça alors son nom, l'implorant de rester, de parler, d'expliquer... Il la gratifia d'un bref regard, atrocement vide, avant de se retourner et de chuchoter, sans qu'il ne soit possible de distinguer regret ou crainte dans sa voix :

- Je ne peux pas... Il faut que je... Je dois y aller.

Et pour la seconde fois, Lily se retrouva seule, à nouveau complètement consternée, partagée entre une colère oppressante et une inquiétude insondable.

Scorpius serait-il à même de rattraper Ellis et de reprendre possession de la baguette d'Aubépine ? Un tel cas de figure était-il seulement souhaitable ? Était-ce d'ailleurs la cause de ce départ si précipité ?...

Elle gagna son propre dortoir et y demeura jusqu'au soir, sans prendre la peine d'aller faire semblant de dîner. Elle referma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin autour de ses tourments et plongea dans la lecture du _Livre de Nod_, jusqu'à s'endormir dessus, épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise - mais aussi incroyablement soulagée - de croiser Scorpius dans la Grande Salle. Seulement, il quitta la table des Serpentard à l'exact moment où elle vint y prendre place, l'obligeant à déjeuner seule parmi les élèves de sa maison, comme ce n'était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Il fut impossible de le trouver par la suite, ni ce jour-là, ni les suivants. Scorpius était présent mais en même temps complètement insaisissable, comme l'avait été Ellis quelques mois auparavant. Sauf que cette fois, Lily ne tenta rien pour l'approcher, sachant par expérience que c'était peine perdue de vouloir essayer... On ne trouvait pas un vampire. C'était lui qui vous trouvait, jamais l'inverse...

Personne autour d'elle ne sembla constater le passage à vide de leur couple. Lily ne s'en étonna d'ailleurs qu'à moitié car tout le château était à l'évidence bien plus préoccupé par l'arrivée imminente des vacances, Albus y compris. Ce dernier occupa en effet le plus clair de son temps à _traquer_ le calmar géant dans le lac, « en souvenir de Poudlard » ainsi qu'il le précisait à chaque fois qu'il avait décidé de remettre ça.

- Tu parles, avait un matin confié Rose à Lily après qu'il se soit encore précipité au lac. Ça n'est pas tant pour garder un souvenir impérissable de notre bon vieux calmar que pour s'en créer de nouveaux avec Emmy Corner. Ça va faire quasiment une semaine qu'elle me harcèle dans notre salle commune pour « tout savoir au sujet de mon _irrésistible_ cousin » !

Lily avait souri, peut-être plus amusée par l'accablement feint de Rose que par la nouvelle en elle-même. Car affirmer que ce flirt la remplissait de joie aurait été mensonger. Il lui faisait surtout repenser au sien et regretter que son frère n'ait plus autant d'attention pour elle que par le passé...

Hugo, de son côté, avait clairement déclaré qu'il s'estimait déjà en vacances et passa ainsi la majorité de ses quinze derniers jours à faire les quatre cents coups avec ses camarades de maison, puisque « de toute façon, c'était encore raté cette année pour que Poufsouffle remporte la coupe des Quatre Maisons ». Enfin, Rose, comme une parfaite antithèse de son cadet, paraissait trouver un étrange réconfort à repasser ses sujets d'examens en se plaignant de devoir attendre les résultats pendant de « longues et stressantes semaines ».

Ellis quant à lui avait bel et bien quitté le château. Albus confirma les faits en expliquant que les Gryffondor avaient été informés de son départ anticipé pour quelques obscures – et habituelles – raisons familiales. Lily se demanda s'il était effectivement retourné chez lui et s'il avait confié la baguette d'Aubépine à Severus Rogue.

S'agissant de cette baguette, elle ne put rien apprendre de plus, même en parcourant les pages du _Livre de Nod_. D'ailleurs l'essentiel des données contenues dans le manuscrit lui avait déjà été révélé, même si la formulation du _Livre_ différait beaucoup de celle d'Ellis. Les textes, anciennes légendes, lois et prophéties, y étaient en effet couchés de façon lyrique et regorgeaient de termes spécifiques au monde des vampires.

Le _Livre_ prétendait retracer l'histoire sinueuse de la communauté vampirique à travers les siècles et avançait qu'à l'origine, Caïn, frappé d'une malédiction divine infligée pour le meurtre de son frère Abel, avait été le premier des vampires. Ainsi, ceux d'entre eux qui se réclamaient à présent descendants de Caïn étaient nommés « Caïnites ».

Les lois vampiriques y étaient méticuleusement détaillées. Bien qu'elle ait été au fait de la plus fondamentale de ces lois - ne jamais dévoiler l'existence des vampires aux humains - Lily prit véritablement conscience du risque qu'Ellis et elle couraient en disposant de cet ouvrage. Néanmoins, elle se sentit en même temps investie d'une immense confiance de la part de ce dernier - à moins qu'il ne fallût voir là qu'un total mépris des règles et une insouciance effrontée face aux sanctions encourues...

Les lois soulignaient également l'importance de la notion de clans pour maintenir la prospérité de la communauté et la transformation d'un humain en vampire ne devait jamais être considérée comme un acte anodin. Une autre information, peut-être la plus préoccupante de toutes, se révéla être l'existence d'une guerre secrète que les vampires se livraient entre eux. Ce conflit remontait aux prémices mêmes de leur histoire et son apogée, la « Géhenne », prophétisait la fin ultime de toute la communauté. L'animosité entre les familles de Scorpius et d'Ellis prenait-elle sa source dans cette lutte de pouvoirs ?

Il était aussi question du retour possible à l'humanité même si, comme le lui avait dit Ellis, aucune mention de la marche à suivre pour ce faire ne figurait dans le manuscrit. Cette voie, appelée « Golconde », était simplement décrite comme le lieu à atteindre pour obtenir la rédemption espérée par certains.

Enfin, les termes de « Moldus » et de « sorciers » n'apparaissaient pas en tant que tels même si la magie était intimement liée au monde des vampires. Mais nulle mention de « baguette magique », d' « aubépine », et encore moins de « baguette d'Aubépine ». Seul le pieu fait arme y était évoqué sans que la nature du bois dans lequel il était taillé en soit précisée. Lily songea que « l'apport sorcier » devait être trop marginal ou trop récent pour qu'il fut intégré au _Livre de Nod_ lors de son écriture.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune mention de la date à laquelle l'ouvrage avait été rédigé, ni de son auteur. A se demander comment un tel témoignage avait pu parvenir entre les mains de Severus Rogue et si les Malefoy eux-mêmes en soupçonnaient seulement l'existence...

Autant de questions qui accompagnèrent Lily jusqu'aux vacances, lui occupant l'esprit et l'accablant à la fois. Car en mettant ainsi des noms bien précis sur des concepts jusqu'alors simplement évoqués, elle eut l'impression paradoxale d'être éloignée d'Ellis et de Scorpius comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, tout en ayant maintenant un pied dans leur univers. Un univers qui la dépassait et l'attirait inexorablement... Elle se demanda si cette impression était similaire à celle que pouvait éprouver un Moldu en découvrant le monde sorcier.

Le soir du banquet de fin d'année, Scorpius se tint à plusieurs places de Lily sans que personne ne semble encore y accorder une quelconque attention. L'idée que ce dernier avait peut-être fait circuler une explication à leur éloignement soudain lui traversa l'esprit. Mais encore une fois, la totalité des élèves paraissait avant tout s'intéresser à la fête, aux vacances, aux aurevoirs et... aux adieux. Et plus encore que toutes les autres nombreuses fois où cela lui était arrivé, Lily se sentit complètement en marge des autres élèves, horriblement seule...

Le retour en train du lendemain se déroula pratiquement de la même façon. Lily aurait souhaité pouvoir voyager isolée dans un wagon vide, espérant encore au fond d'elle que Scorpius aurait profité de l'occasion pour venir la voir. Malheureusement aucun wagon ne restait jamais totalement libre et elle dut se contenter de partager celui de Rose et de Hugo.

En apprenant la raison de l'absence d'Albus parmi eux – il partageait un autre compartiment avec Emmy Corner – Hugo fut étrangement le premier à se préoccuper de la _solitude_ de Lily. Comme elle avait prévu ce genre de parade depuis plusieurs jours, elle prétendit que Scoprius souhaitait utiliser les derniers instants qui lui restaient à passer avec ses camarades de classe. L'explication sous-entendait qu'il aurait en effet encore du temps à consacrer à Lily par la suite, après Poudlard, chose à laquelle elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore véritablement renoncée.

Plus que d'en être étonné, l'idée parut séduire Hugo. Et il ne tarda pas à quitter le wagon à la recherche de ses propres camarades, même si sa sœur lui fit remarquer qu'eux allaient encore se revoir pendant deux ans. Lily essaya ensuite en vain de somnoler avant de se résoudre à simplement faire semblant et Rose passa tout le voyage à lire en silence.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express fut parvenu à la gare de King's Cross, l'habituel comité d'accueil, Potter et Weasley, attendait les quatre cousins. Albus fut un tout petit peu plus long à trouver la sortie du train et Lily lui envia le petit air rêveur qui s'était figé sur son visage lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Mais son cœur se serra plus encore lorsqu'en remontant le quai surpeuplé, ses yeux tombèrent - presque par hasard - sur une singulière petite famille de sorciers aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, le regard de Scorpius croisa très brièvement celui de Lily. Il lui apparut aussi abattu que le sien devait l'être...


	30. ÉLOIGNEMENTS

Si les derniers jours de l'année à Poudlard avaient semblé interminables, cela ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui attendit Lily pendant l'été. Le traditionnel séjour de la mi-juillet au Terrier - entre cousins et sans parents – s'avéra salutaire. Même si les journées se succédèrent aussi longues et mornes que celles passées à la maison, au moins elle n'eut pas à subir les assauts de sa mère à propos de sa vie sociale et amoureuse, aussi bienveillants fussent-ils.

S'agissant de Scorpius, Lily n'avait encore fait que déformer un tant soit peu la situation réelle en expliquant qu'il était parti en voyage avec sa famille et qu'ils ne pourraient ainsi pas se voir de toutes les vacances. Et même si Ginny avait songé questionner sa fille d'avantage en la voyant guetter plus que de coutume l'arrivée du courrier sans qu'il n'arrive jamais de lettre à son nom, elle s'en était pourtant abstenue. Au grand soulagement de Lily qui se serait de toute façon très mal vue entrer dans les détails d'une situation qu'elle ne saisissait pas elle-même.

Et puis elle ne fut pas la seule à surveiller le passage quotidien des hiboux. Albus se montra en effet tout aussi curieux et leurs parents en vinrent peut-être réellement à croire qu'ils ne faisaient tous deux qu'attendre leurs résultats d'examens avec impatience...

Mais si les notes de BUSE et d'ASPIC allaient évidemment finir par arriver, espérer un quelconque petit signe de la part de Scorpius sembla de plus en plus illusoire au fil des jours. En plus du courrier, Lily se mit également à l'affût de la moindre annonce tragique dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle hésita aussi à demander à son père s'il avait eu des nouvelles de Severus Rogue, puis abandonna cette idée en craignant qu'il ne s'étonne d'une telle question de sa part et finisse par découvrir que la baguette qu'il croyait toujours en sa possession avait disparu. Il ne lui resta dès lors d'autre option que celle d'attendre.

Mais rien n'arriva. Absolument rien. Atrocement rien.

Lorsqu'elle le put, c'est à dire en cachette, elle tua le temps en replongeant dans les pages mystérieuses du Livre de Nod, si souvent que les petits caractères malhabilement tracés sur le papier fané ne perturbèrent même plus sa lecture. Elle en retint bientôt des passages entiers, avec cette impression âpre et tout à la fois rassurante d'être toujours reliée au monde de Scorpius et d'Ellis...

L'attente d'Albus fut en revanche récompensée dès le lendemain de leur arrivée au Terrier. Lily réussit à lui faire avouer qu'il avait expressément demandé à Emmy Corner de ne pas envoyer de lettre chez eux afin de retarder le plus possible les taquineries que la nouvelle allait lui valoir lorsqu'elle serait dissipée.

- S'il croit que ça ne va pas parvenir aux oreilles de James, s'était réjoui Hugo en découvrant la _manœuvre_ de son cousin, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

L'impatience de Rose, quant à elle, traîna jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet, le matin où se montrèrent enfin les quatre hiboux missionnés par l'Académie des examinateurs magiques. Les notes furent bien moins catastrophiques que ce que chacun – même Rose, surtout Rose – avait prévu. Une petite fête s'en suivit, durant laquelle on célébra de concert les anniversaires de Harry et de Lily - née la veille du jour d'anniversaire de son père.

La fête fut aussi l'occasion pour ceux de la famille qui n'avaient pas encore pu le voir, de faire la connaissance du dernier né Lupin. La question de savoir si le petit John allait hériter du fameux « problème de fourrure » de son grand-père avait ressurgi au moment de sa naissance, puisque ses parents, Ted et Victoire, possédaient l'un comme l'autre des racines lycanthropiques issues de leurs pères respectifs. Mais rien d'inhabituel n'avait été remarqué, pas même les prédispositions paternelles de métamorphomage, et à maintenant six mois, John ressemblait à n'importe quel autre petit garçon de son âge.

- C'est vrai qu'il est un tantinet plus agité pendant les périodes de pleine lune, indiqua sereinement Victoire, mais qui ne l'est pas à ces moments-là ?

- De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de « naître loup-garou », surenchérit Tante Fleur. Après tout, ni Ted, ni aucun de nos trois enfants, à Bill et à moi, ne le sont devenus.

- Mais si Rémus s'en était inquiété lorsque Teddy est venu au monde, c'est bien que ce devait être possible, fit cependant remarquer Tante Hermione même si, à l'évidence, personne n'avait envie d'abonder dans son sens.

Lily se garda bien de prendre part à la conversation mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que la chose était effectivement envisageable puisqu'elle existait bel et bien chez d'autres Créatures de la Nuit...

A la grande déception de Hugo, James ne fut pas aussi moqueur que prévu en apprenant que son frère avait une petite amie. Et pour cause, l'aîné des enfants Potter avait lui-même quelqu'un à présenter à la famille ce jour-là : une jeune Moldue prénommée Chang'E qu'il avait rencontré à Hong Kong.

- Mais ton séjour en Chine s'est effectué voilà plus de deux ans ! s'étonna Ginny à l'adresse de son fils.

- Oui, avoua James en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, nous avons préféré ne pas précipiter les choses...

Il essaya ensuite de détourner le sujet de son « secret de deux ans » en expliquant que grâce aux transports magiques, l'éloignement géographique n'avait pas été un souci - allusion qui ne manqua pas d'atteindre Lily – mais qu'il était d'ores et déjà question pour Chang'E et lui de s'installer ensemble dès que possible.

- Bien. Tâchez quand même de nous prévenir lorsque vous aurez décidé de vous marier, ironisa Harry qui semblait moins pris au dépourvu que ne l'était Ginny.

- Ou alors au moins, faites-nous parvenir un faire-part lorsque vous le serez ! ajouta Oncle Ron.

La fête dans le jardin du Terrier s'était poursuivie jusque tard dans la nuit, même si de gros nuages avaient menacé de l'écourter en fin d'après-midi avant de se faire souffler par un vent fugace au moment où Grand-Mère Weasley avait annoncé qu'il allait falloir rentrer.

Lily n'aurait su dire qui de l'hypothétique bébé loup-garou ou de la jeune Moldue avait le plus attiré l'attention autour de la grande tablée, mais avait songé, non sans une pointe d'amertume, qu'il aurait été plus cocasse encore si un vampire s'était ajouté au petit portrait de famille.

Le lendemain, James et Chang'E rentrèrent à la maison avec le reste des Potter pour y passer tout le début du mois d'août. Si Lily sympathisa étonnamment bien avec Chang'E, il n'échappa à personne que Ginny fut un peu perturbée par sa présence, les premiers jours. Mais l'atmosphère entre les très certaines futures bru et belle-mère eut cependant vite fait de se détendre, notamment lorsque Ginny découvrit que Chang'E pratiquait un sport moldu du nom de basket ball et qu'elle était à ce titre très intriguée par le Quidditch.

Tous les membres de la famille furent alors mis à contribution pour improviser un petit match de démonstration derrière la maison et Ginny, ravie de l'enthousiasme de Chang'E, lui proposa même de l'accompagner lors de la prochaine rencontre qu'elle devait couvrir pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Lily préféra décliner l'invitation pour les laisser toutes deux faire plus ample connaissance même si elle prétexta qu'« un simple match de sélection pour la Coupe d'Europe ne l'intéressait pas tellement ».

En outre, ce fut pour elle l'heureuse occasion de discuter un peu avec James ce soir-là. Tandis que Harry et Albus avaient préféré rester à l'intérieur après le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent en effet seuls sur la terrasse à profiter du peu de fraîcheur que les soirs d'été voulaient bien leur accorder.

- Comment a réagit Chang'E quand elle a appris que tu étais un sorcier ? demanda Lily sans préambule.

- C'est drôle... répondit James, pensif.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es la première à te préoccuper de la réaction de Chang'E. Les autres ont avant tout cherché à connaître ma réaction à moi. Ils ont voulu savoir si ce n'était pas trop_ étrange_ - pour ne pas dire _difficile_ - de fréquenter quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun pouvoir magique.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Même Maman a fait en sorte de m'interroger indirectement là-dessus en affirmant que tout était bien « si j'étais certain de mon choix ».

- Ça n'est pas comme si vous aviez mis deux années entières à peaufiner votre relation avant de venir nous l'annoncer !

James répondit au petit rire de Lily par un hochement de tête signifiant « Comme tu dis !» avant d'ajouter en retrouvant son sérieux :

- Il m'a fallu un certain temps avant d'avouer à Chang'E que j'étais un sorcier. Mais ça m'a fait un bien fou lorsque j'y suis finalement arrivé. Et bizarrement, elle n'a pas été aussi étonnée que ce que j'avais pu penser.

- J'imagine qu'une fois ta nature révélée, vous avez dû passer du temps à discuter de la magie.

- Ça oui ! répondit-il en haussant rêveusement les sourcils, et à lui montrer, aussi.

- Tu lui as tout dit, alors ?

- L'essentiel, oui.

- Et est-ce que tu lui as parlé de notre histoire, de Papa ?

- Et bien, fit-il avait un petit regard espiègle, je n'ai pas vraiment encore eu l'occasion de tout lui expliquer en détails.

Lily hocha doucement la tête avec un air de celle qui n'est pas dupe avant de soudain réaliser :

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'elle n'a aucune idée de qui est Harry Potter ?

Le sourire en coin, James se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de s'approcher de Lily pour lui confier :

- Pour le moment, c'est moi, son _héros_. Elle aura bien le temps de découvrir qui est mon père par la suite...

Cette idée enchanta Lily à tel point qu'il lui fut difficile de cacher son ravissement : James avait réussi à s'affranchir de la célébrité de leur père, même si lui n'avait certainement jamais chercher à fuir cet héritage.

- A côté de ça, avait-il enchaîné d'un ton plus grave, il est souvent arrivé à Chang'E de douter parce qu'elle estimait ne pas être du même monde que le mien. Elle regrette de ne jamais pouvoir devenir comme nous... C'est aussi pour cette raison que nous avons tant attendu avant de venir ici. Elle appréhendait beaucoup cette « rencontre ».

Là encore, les paroles de son frère firent écho à certaines de ses pensées profondes qu'elle préféra laisser ne pas trop remonter à la surface.

- Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien, toutes les deux, finit par conclure James, gentiment.

Le temps passa ainsi un peu moins lentement pendant que James et Chang'E furent à la maison et Lily s'attrista de les voir repartir pour la Chine, trois semaines avant la rentrée. Toute la famille leur souhaita bonne chance pour la suite de leur aventure qui consistait maintenant à présenter James aux parents de Chang'E.

Lily consacra en partie les jours qui suivirent à arrêter ses choix de matières pour l'année à venir en fonction de ses résultats de BUSE. Elle procéda avec un détachement peu commun, puisque tout pouvait relativement convenir pour amorcer une carrière de joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch et que seule sa note en Potions lui importait véritablement.

Pourtant, si le « E » obtenu était plus que suffisant pour pouvoir poursuivre le cours de Potions, elle déchanta en réalisant qu'il faudrait tout de même réunir nombre d'éléments pour qu'elle se retrouve encore à côtoyer Ellis lors dudit cours. En effet, le cas de figure supposait au préalable qu'Ellis revienne à Poudlard, qu'il ait lui-même obtenu une note nécessaire pour continuer les Potions, qu'il choisisse cette matière, que le cours commun réunisse une fois de plus les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, que Slughorn soit leur professeur et revendique à nouveau l'utilité des binômes de travail pour finalement choisir de faire coopérer Ellis et Lily cette année encore...

Mais peu importait la probabilité précaire d'une telle situation, car c'était au bout du compte ce qui motivait encore le mieux Lily pour cette prochaine rentrée. Elle avait déjà tant de mal à imaginer une nouvelle année sans Scorpius auprès d'elle, qu'elle n'osait pas penser à ce que ce serait si Ellis n'y était pas non plus. Albus et Rose partis, il ne resterait alors plus que Hugo, et même si les deux cousins s'étaient toujours bien entendus, elle se voyait mal passer son temps libre avec lui et sa bande de copains.

Elle eut aussi le temps de repenser, à l'occasion d'un de ses accès de grisaille particulièrement virulents, au non-souhait d'Ellis d'inonder à nouveau le passage secret et en arriva à la conclusion déroutante qu'en l'état, ce dernier aurait alors la possibilité d'y retourner seul, sans son aide.

D'une certaine manière, l'idée aurait du avoir de quoi la réjouir puisqu'elle laissait penser qu'Ellis reviendrait ainsi à Poudlard. Mais Lily entrevit en même temps la possibilité qu'il ait pu se rendre au château pendant les vacances sans être obligé de réapparaître à la rentrée. Et elle angoissa à cette idée pendant tout le reste de l'été, au moins autant qu'elle se désespéra de ne pas voir arriver de nouvelle de Scorpius.

Ces mêmes craintes se confirmèrent le jour de la rentrée lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas la moindre trace d'Ellis dans le Poudlard Express. Elle eut beau faire deux allers et retours complets du train, abandonnant honteusement ces petits cousins, Molly et Fred, à la compagnie facétieuse de Hugo, elle ne le vit nulle part.

Le poids dans son ventre sembla se briser ensuite comme si une fiole répandait son contenu acide dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle constata aussi son absence au banquet de début d'année.

Fred et Molly rejoignirent l'un après l'autre la table des Gryffondor, et se fut pratiquement la seule chose qu'elle retint de la répartition. Elle ne put non plus occulter la présence de Harry, qui avait pu se libérer au dernier moment pour pouvoir assister à la cérémonie ainsi qu'il le faisait souvent lorsque des membres de la famille entraient en première année.

Elle s'en voulut toute la soirée de ne pas avoir condamné le passage secret avant de partir en vacances et cette nuit-là, pourtant bien consciente de la futilité de son geste, elle se releva pour le faire. Elle passa inaperçue même en revenant à moitié trempée dans son dortoir endormi après trois quarts d'heure d'absence aux toilettes.

Personne ne remarqua non plus sa peine à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Elle se força ensuite à ingurgiter un petit déjeuner éclair dans la Grande Salle, le nez dans sa tasse de thé, taciturne au possible y compris lorsque ses camarades de maison vinrent lui annoncer qu'ils souhaitaient qu'elle succède à Scorpius pour devenir le nouveau capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch. Avant de partir, Harry passa aussi la saluer et lui souhaiter bon courage pour ce premier trimestre.

Son entretien de début de sixième année pour définir les cours à suivre en fonction des résultats de BUSE eut lieu en fin de matinée. Comme elle avait eu longuement le temps de se pencher sur la question pendant les vacances et que Mrs Kirke, sa directrice de maison, ne fit aucune objection à ses choix, Lily fut très vite libérée de ses obligations pour le reste de la journée. Aussi, après un autre repas expéditif, elle descendit dans son dortoir pour récupérer de sa nuit précédente.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de son tout nouvel emploi du temps, le sort sembla la narguer une fois de plus. Son premier cours de l'année était une séance de préparation de Potions, avec Slughorn et avec les Gryffondor.


	31. JEUX

Il fallut à Lily fournir un effort tout particulier pour se retenir de bondir sur Ellis lorsqu'elle le découvrit assis à leur table de travail en cours de Potions.

- Et bien, lança-t-il en la voyant s'installer à la place qui avait été la sienne l'année précédente, on dirait que tu viens de croiser un revenant !

Elle réprima sans mal l'éclat de rire que cette remarque faillit lui déclencher en prenant soudain conscience de l'éventualité suivante : Si Ellis était là, sain et sauf, c'était peut-être que les choses avaient mal tourné pour Scorpius.

- Est-ce que Scorpius va bien ?

- Comme c'est surprenant, fit Ellis en la dévisageant. Malefoy n'a donc pas pris la peine de te donner de ses nouvelles ?

- Ellis...

- Oui, répondit-il cette fois, très sèchement. La famille Malefoy, pour autant que je sache, se porte comme un charme.

Lily s'attendit à l'entendre déverser un flot de sarcasmes visant à lui faire admettre qu'« il avait eut raison », mais il n'ajouta rien, soupira et détourna la tête pour suivre le début du cours.

Slughorn commença par présenter le programme de l'année à venir avant d'expliquer ce qu'il attendait de ses élèves. Lily devança ses consignes à propos des groupes de travail inter-maisons et, tout en s'assurant de l'accord d'Ellis d'un rapide coup d'œil, demanda à ce que leur binôme reste le même cette année. Slughorn n'y vit pas d'objection et proposa à ceux qui le souhaitaient de faire de même avant de répartir les élèves restants.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois arrivé qu'aujourd'hui ? interrogea-t-elle lorsque toute la classe se fut mise au travail.

- Je suis arrivé hier, rectifia Ellis en chaussant son gant en peau de dragon pour manipuler l'œuf de Serpencendre que Slughorn venait de leur distribuer. J'ai eu un petit empêchement de dernière minute.

- Mon père, réalisa soudain Lily. C'était mon père, le « petit empêchement de dernière minute » ?

- Hrmpf, reconnut-il en examinant l'œuf rouge vif.

- J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas te... que tu n'allais pas revenir à Poudlard, se reprit-elle aussitôt.

- Sans terminer ma scolarité ? objecta Ellis.

- Tu aurais peut-être pu trouver le moyen de retourner à Durmstrang malgré ton renvoi.

- C'est une idée, en effet. D'autant que je n'ai jamais été renvoyé de Durmstrang.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que c'était un mensonge ?

- Oui, mais qui ne venait pas de moi, si tu te souviens bien, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Scorpius devait le tenir pour véridique, ne put s'empêcher d'avancer Lily pour prendre la défense de celui-ci. Il m'avait dit que l'information lui venait de ses parents.

À nouveau Ellis soupira mais n'alimenta pas le débat pour autant. Elle embraya sans attendre :

- Alors si tu es finalement revenu, c'est donc que tes recherches sont toujours à l'ordre du jour.

Il parut tenter de croiser son regard mais à peu près certaine de ce qu'il aurait pu y lire à cet instant, Lily s'intéressa à son propre œuf de Serpencendre avec plus de concentration que nécessaire. Il découvrirait bien assez tôt l'inaccessibilité revenue du passage secret et l'auteur cette initiative. Elle fit ensuite en sorte de chasser ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente en s'appliquant à geler son œuf au moyen du sort indiqué par Slughorn. Et c'est seulement bien plus tard dans l'heure qu'elle revint à la charge pour savoir quand leurs _petites discussions_ allaient pouvoir reprendre.

Comme Ellis semblait hésiter à répondre, Lily préféra ne pas lui laisser le temps de prétexter qu'il n'en voyait peut-être plus l'utilité. Elle attrapa alors son sac, puis, tout en faisant mine d'y chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur, l'entrouvrit suffisamment pour faire voir à Ellis la couverture muette et pourtant bien reconnaissable du _Livre de Nod_.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de _ça_.

- Bien, accepta-t-il contre toute attente et presque trop calmement. Mais nous n'en discuterons pas à l'un de nos lieux habituels.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour une raison simple, c'est que nous n'avons plus à nous cacher, dit-il sans avoir besoin de préciser « de ton petit ami ».

- Mais même sans Scorpius dans les parages, je nous vois assez mal discuter de ce que tu sais (elle fit un petit geste de la tête en direction de son sac) au beau milieu des autres élèves.

- Peut-être, mais je tiens à ne pas sortir de l'enceinte du château pour le moment.

Se promettant de lui demander ultérieurement des précisions quant à cette autre raison, Lily accepta les conditions, mais se trouva terriblement déçue à l'idée d'être privée de leurs habituelles sorties aériennes.

- À quel endroit, dans ce cas ?

En formulant sa question, elle mit encore beaucoup de soin à examiner ses affaires sur la table pour ne pas laisser l'image du passage secret s'imposer aux yeux d'Ellis. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, ce dernier ne proposa pas de retourner dans les anciens cachots de Severus Rogue et déclara qu'à présent, ils pouvaient à peu près parler n'importe où du moment qu'ils prenaient leurs précautions pour ne pas être entendus.

Dès lors, il ne fut pas rare de croiser Lily et Ellis ensemble dans la bibliothèque, leur lieu de prédilection, ou encore dans la Grande Salle, aussi bien à la table des Gryffondor qu'à celle des Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils étaient certains de pouvoir le faire sans susciter l'attention, ils lançaient un _Assurdiato_ pour couvrir leurs discussions les plus délicates, ou faisaient en sorte de parler à demi-mots, sans prononcer de paroles trop évocatrices.

En lui rendant le _Livre de Nod_, Lily avoua à Ellis qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir tout saisi de son contenu.

- Même ceux d'entre nous qui ont pu en avoir connaissance n'y entendent souvent pas grand chose, fit-il remarquer.

- Tous les vampires ne connaissent donc pas ce livre ? s'étonna Lily. Pourtant, en le parcourant on croirait avoir affaire à une sorte de texte fondateur...

- C'est plus ou moins le cas. Le véritable _Livre de Nod_ aurait été écrit à l'aube de notre histoire mais comme aucun témoignage à notre sujet ne doit exister, il a été en partie détruit et ses fragments ont volontairement été dispersés à travers le monde. Depuis, son contenu se transmet oralement, de générations en générations, avec des interprétations plus ou moins fidèles au texte original.

- Toi-même, tu connais ce contenu ?

- Oui, très bien, même.

- Par Severus Rogue ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui a recomposé cet exemplaire ? demanda-t-elle en contemplant le _Livre_ déposé devant eux sur la table de la bibliothèque.

- Non. Sa mère.

- Eileen Rogue, avança Lily en repensant à ce qu'elle avait pu lire au sujet de Severus Rogue.

- Eileen Prince, avant d'épouser Tobias Rogue, précisa Ellis.

- Était-elle « née vampire », elle aussi ?

- Non, elle avait été _étreinte_ contre sa volonté.

- Oh ! s'épouvanta Lily. C'est autrement plus condamnable que de restaurer un antique témoignage vampirique.

- Tout dépend des points de vue, commenta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Pourquoi ce vampire a-t-il fait ça ?

- Les raisons de cet acte demeurent à ce jour un parfait mystère.

- Peut-être qu'il voulait la transformer pour en faire son égale ?

- Son _égale_ ? répéta Ellis, surpris.

- Oui, peut-être qu'il l'aimait, continua-t-elle comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute. Peut-être qu'en lui donnant le sang vampirique, il voulait faire en sorte de la garder près de lui pour l'éternité...

Un long silence survint. Lorsque Lily releva la tête, sortant par là même de ses pensées, Ellis l'observait avec une étrange expression, comme perturbé.

- Alors ce vampire se serait rendu coupable d'un double crime, finit-il par déclarer. Mais désolé de détruire ton joli petit conte de fées, le vampire en question n'a jamais révélé son identité à sa victime.

- Oh... réagit-elle, attristée. Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison qu'Eileen a voulu retrouver les vestiges du _Livre de Nod_ ? Pour comprendre qui elle était devenue ?

- Très certainement. C'est aussi grâce au _Livre_ qu'elle s'est mise en quête de son humanité perdue et a fait en sorte de créer la potion substitut de sang.

- Alors c'est elle qui a ouvert la voie à Severus Rogue ?

- Oui. Elle était élève ici, et avait déjà à sa disposition le refuge secret dans les cachots pour expérimenter ses potions.

- Dumbledore ? demanda Lily sans avoir besoin de développer sa question.

- Oui. Dumbledore.

- Alors, ajouta-t-elle après un autre silence, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur le _Livre_, ce manuscrit est aussi inestimable que dangereux...

- Tu vois que tu as fini par tout comprendre toute seule, fit observer Ellis.

La remarque la saisit d'effroi, non pas par sa tonalité incisive mais par ce qu'elle lui fit soudain réaliser :

- C'était ce que Scorpius cherchait dans le bureau, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait le _Livre de Nod_.

- Malefoy n'aurait sûrement pas été mécontent de pouvoir mettre la main sur le _Livre_, en effet.

- En me le confiant comme tu l'as fait, reprit-elle déconcertée, l'ouvrage s'est alors trouvé hors de sa portée...

Ellis s'abstint de tout autre commentaire et il se passa encore un certain temps avant que Lily ne reprenne la parole pour marmonner :

- Alors maintenant que tu as récupéré le _Livre_, tu vas pouvoir repartir d'ici.

- Non. Je reste. En réalité, ce manuscrit m'importe peu même si j'avoue que ça m'aurait beaucoup déplu qu'il tombe entre les mains des Malefoy.

- Ta _mission_ en est donc toujours au même point qu'avant ?

- On peut dire ça, oui.

Elle crut bien qu'Ellis allait cette fois mentionner l'ancien bureau de son père, mais il n'y eut encore aucune allusion. Il mit d'ailleurs plusieurs jours, pour ne pas dire semaines, avant de se préoccuper à nouveau dudit bureau. Juste le temps nécessaire à Lily pour être certaine de la réponse qu'elle lui fournirait lorsqu'il lui reprocherait d'avoir à nouveau inondé le passage secret.

L'année démarra sans encombres, bien moins ennuyeuse que ce qu'elle aurait pu être – réunions du Club de Slugh mises à part - et Lily passa une bonne partie du mois de septembre à s'occuper des sélections de Quidditch.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle un jour pendant le déjeuner. J'ai surveillé de près les essais des futurs joueurs de Gryffondor et il manque encore un attrapeur digne de ce nom à leur équipe.

Ellis ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de lui adresser un regard aussi noir que las. Lily se pencha néanmoins vers lui et murmura :

- Et ne me réponds pas que c'est contre ta nature de voler sur un balai. Si Scorpius arrivait à jouer le jeu, tu devrais pouvoir le faire aussi.

- Mais ça n'est pas un _jeu_ ! objecta-t-il avec plus de froideur que d'habitude.

Elle se redressa, sans plus rien dire, mais continua d'observer les faits et gestes d'Ellis du coin de l'œil, ainsi qu'elle le faisait depuis qu'elle pouvait à nouveau déjeuner avec lui.

- Je me trompe ou ça t'amuse de me regarder faire du bruit avec mes couverts et ma vaisselle ? maugréa-t-il encore.

- Oui, répondit Lily sans se laisser démonter. Enfin, « amusant » n'est peut-être pas vraiment le mot, mais stupéfiant, oui. Même à quelques centimètres de toi et en sachant ce que tu fabriques, je n'arrive toujours pratiquement pas à voir que tu fais seulement semblant de manger.

- Merveilleux, en effet, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, j'apprécierais assez que tu t'occupes de ta propre assiette, parce que même pour quelqu'un qui ne mange pas vraiment, c'est très déplaisant de se savoir épié comme tu le fais.

Elle ne lui adressa plus la parole du repas, mais l'entraîna dans le parc avant la reprise des cours en cherchant à savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

- Non pas que je ne sois pas habituée à ta rudesse, mais je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as parlé comme ça, tout à l'heure ? Parce que j'ai fait allusion à Scorpius ?

- Oui, répondit-il tout aussi contrarié. Il me semble que tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qui nous différenciait vraiment lui et moi. Contrairement à Malefoy, je ne m'amuse pas à _faire semblant_ de savoir voler sur un balai ou de manger !

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il donnait à Lily le temps de prendre le recul nécessaire pour entendre ce qui allait suivre :

- Je ne fais pas semblant d'être humain, je cherche à l'être. C'est un but pour moi, et pas simplement un moyen comme ça l'est pour lui et sa famille.

- Un moyen pour quoi ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, consciente de saisir enfin sa chance d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la rivalité entre les Rogue et les Malefoy.

Ellis hésita, embrassa du regard les environs et continua à avancer dans le parc, toujours plus à l'écart des autres élèves. Il prit encore soin d'appliquer un _Assurdiato_ avant de reprendre la parole :

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu passer dans le _Livre de Nod_ parce que l'allusion est succincte et difficile à interpréter dans toute sa signification, mais un « né vampire » est censé être investi de pouvoirs très puissants. Des pouvoirs que n'importe quel autre vampire, transformé par l'_Étreinte_, devrait normalement mettre des siècles à acquérir.

Trop captivée pour l'interrompre, Lily attendit, bien qu'il marquât une nouvelle pause.

- Beaucoup de vampires ne croient pas à cela, d'autres ne soupçonnent même pas que cela puisse exister. Mais ceux qui s'y intéressent convoitent la méthode.

- La _méthode_ ?

- Tendre vers l'humanité pour engendrer une progéniture invincible.

- C'est ce que veulent les Malefoy ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, ils ont déjà réussi à trouver le moyen d'engendrer de façon _humaine_ ?

- Oui, ils ont effectivement mis au point un procédé qui m'échappe encore, mais au regard du résultat, ce procédé est assurément moins efficace que le nôtre.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont moins _forts_ que vous ?

- Oui, avoua encore Ellis. Du moins, sans la baguette d'Aubépine.

- La baguette... D'où vient-elle exactement ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ?

- Cette baguette est une invention empruntée au monde sorcier, lorsque nos deux communautés vivaient ensemble, ou du moins pas si retranchées l'une de l'autre.

- Les vampires ont voulu avoir des baguettes magiques ? Comme les Gobelins ?

- Non, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Les vampires n'ont jamais eu besoin de baguette magique.

- Ta baguette est aussi un leurre, alors ? intervint Lily, émerveillée par cette découverte supplémentaire. Elle ne te sert à rien...

- Pratiquement à rien, admit-il. Notre magie passe par le sang vampirique et il m'est possible d'invoquer quasiment tous les sorts sans baguette. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité des autres vampires.

Derrière eux, la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours se mit à sonner. Ellis s'interrompit une fois de plus, stoppa sa marche puis croisa les bras, comme ennuyé.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-il finalement, voilà des siècles de cela, l'un d'entre nous a cherché à combiner magie vampirique et magie sorcière. Et de ces recherches a été créée la baguette d'Aubépine.

- Et en pratique, qu'est-ce qui la différencie des autres baguettes magiques ?

- Pour un sorcier, rien du tout. Pour un vampire, la posséder revient à avoir une puissance supérieure à n'importe quel autre vampire.

- C'est un peu comme la baguette du conte des _Trois Frères_, commenta Lily, l'air de rien. La baguette d'Aubépine est aux vampires ce que la baguette de Sureau est aux sorciers.

- Sauf que la baguette d'Aubépine est bien réelle, elle, contrairement à celle du conte, objecta Ellis. Mais en effet, on pourrait résumer les choses ainsi.

Lily fixa volontairement le château et la file d'élèves en train de disparaître par la porte du hall avant de reprendre, en engageant la marche du retour :

- Les Malefoy ne vont donc pas renoncer à récupérer la baguette d'Aubépine.

- Il y a fort à parier que non, en effet.

- C'est pour ça que tu te caches ici ?

- Je ne me cache pas, répliqua Ellis comme s'il venait d'être insulté. Ils savent très bien que je suis ici.

- Oui, continua-t-elle, mais ils ne peuvent rien tenter contre toi tant que tu es à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Hrmpf...

- Est-ce que tu as la baguette avec toi ou bien est-ce que tu l'as remise à ton père ?

- Elle est en lieu sûr. Et le mieux que tu puisses faire concernant cette baguette, c'est encore de ne pas savoir où elle se trouve.

- Aurais-tu peur que j'aide encore Scorpius et sa famille à la récupérer ?

Pour toute réponse, Ellis lui décocha un regard oblique sans cesser d'avancer.

- Dans ce cas, tu te trompes, fit-elle comme s'il avait répondu affirmativement. Je sais qu'en votre possession, cette baguette n'est pas dangereuse pour les Malefoy. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas à l'inverse. (Ellis marqua un arrêt, visiblement étonné de la teneur de son raisonnement). Si j'ai bien compris, cette baguette ne vous sert à rien, ni à toi, ni à ton père. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Severus Rogue n'a pas cherché à la récupérer cet été.

- Oui, reconnut-il doucement, c'est dans l'intérêt de tous que cette baguette doit disparaître.

- Alors n'en parlons plus, conclut Lily en pressant le pas vers l'entrée du château.


	32. CŒURS

La première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard fut programmée pour la fin du mois d'octobre, à trois jours d'Halloween. Une semaine avant, Lily proposa à Ellis de s'y rendre ensemble mais il déclina spontanément l'invitation.

- C'est parce que tu ne veux toujours pas sortir de l'enceinte du château ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans ambages. Et je préfèrerais que tu n'y ailles pas non plus.

Lily s'interrogea sur ce qu'une telle requête pouvait bien sous-entendre et abandonna très vite l'idée qu'Ellis ne tenait pas à passer une journée tout seul au château en devinant qu'il craignait plutôt qu'elle ne fasse elle-même une _mauvaise_ rencontre au village.

Y aurait-il réellement une chance pour que Scorpius soit à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là ? Pour elle, cette hypothèse était plus séduisante qu'autre chose et l'idée de pouvoir le revoir l'obséda toute la semaine sans qu'elle ne réussisse à décider quoi faire. Ce fut d'ailleurs certainement pour cette raison qu'Ellis ne songea même plus à réitérer sa demande.

Et puis, même si elle rencontrait Scorpius - ce dont elle finit par être persuadée au fil des jours - elle n'avait de toute façon pas à le craindre puisqu'elle ne savait rien de l'endroit où se trouvait désormais la baguette d'Aubépine. D'autre part la raison de sa venue au village pouvait aussi ne pas concerner la baguette, mais elle seule...

Ainsi, Lily suivit finalement les autres élèves à l'extérieur du château au matin de la sortie et Ellis ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, elle se mit à arpenter les rues bondées d'un pas optimiste en guettant le moindre coin de rue et en s'arrêtant devant chaque vitrine pour mieux contempler le flot intarissable de promeneurs. Elle entra aussi dans plusieurs boutiques sans jamais s'intéresser à ce qu'elles proposaient, détaillant uniquement la clientèle en se fondant du mieux possible à elle. Son cœur sursautait à chaque fois qu'une silhouette blonde apparaissait au milieu de la foule sans que ce ne soit jamais la bonne tonalité de blond ni surtout la bonne personne.

Ce fut seulement vers le milieu de la journée que Lily songea à la possibilité que Scorpius ne tenait pas à être vu en public, notamment s'il passait outre le consentement de ses parents en venant ici aujourd'hui. Se morigénant de n'avoir pas pensé à ce détail plus tôt, elle s'éloigna sans attendre du centre du village et du monde. Il s'avéra alors moins évident de passer pour une simple promeneuse car il n'y eut bientôt plus de vitrine à feindre d'observer mais seulement quelques échoppes peu engageantes ainsi que plusieurs maisons isolées.

Les lieux devinrent ensuite véritablement déserts lorsqu'elle parvint en périphérie des bâtiments. Mais outre la vallée hérissée d'arbres tordus et teintée d'ocre à perte de vue, rien ne laissa encore augurer la présence de Scorpius. Lily contourna alors le village par l'extérieur, sans presser son pas, toujours attentive aux moindres signes environnants, et se retrouva bientôt aux abords d'un lieu familier.

Elle approcha de la clôture délabrée qui entourait la Cabane Hurlante et fixa un long moment l'endroit, sinistre au possible, jusqu'à ce que la lumière change et que le soleil déclinant finisse par incendier l'horizon. Autour d'elle, le vent commença de souffler, faisant vibrer l'écrin automnal et chuintant à ses oreilles tel un rire moqueur.

Alors que cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant, il lui prit l'envie soudaine d'approcher la Cabane. Elle franchit sans mal la barrière en enjambant une traverse cassée puis avança prudemment dans les broussailles jusqu'à la masure. Toutes les issues étaient condamnées de l'intérieur par des planches que l'on distinguait au travers des carreaux cassés des fenêtres. Lily connaissait la raison d'un tel ouvrage, tout comme elle savait qu'une entrée au moins devait être dégagée.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la découvrir en contournant la Cabane pour arriver devant une porte de bois vermoulue qui tenait encore miraculeusement en place dans ses gonds. La porte était au quart entrouverte, comme un gage d'invitation pourtant loin d'être accueillant alors que le vent s'insinuait dans la cabane en produisant un effroyable sifflement. Loin d'en être amusée, Lily songea que même après toutes ces années, la Cabane continuait ainsi à hurler seule, sans faillir à sa réputation.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière au jour déclinant avant de pousser la porte, qui résista, apparemment coincée dans cette position depuis très longtemps. En l'état, l'ouverture était malheureusement trop étroite pour que Lily puisse s'y glisser et elle dut redoubler d'efforts pour réussir à faire bouger la porte des quelques centimètres encore nécessaires à son passage.

À l'intérieur, tout était sombre et malgré les courants d'air, une odeur de bois âpre et sèche imprégnait l'atmosphère. Lily alluma sa baguette magique puis avança doucement parmi les débris de meubles et l'épaisse couche de poussière qui consignait sa visite à chaque pas ou objet qu'elle effleurait. Le plancher produisait par moments d'inquiétants grincements, lui rappelant implacablement sa solitude en ces lieux.

Car de toute évidence, personne n'était venu ici récemment. Personne n'était peut-être même jamais plus revenu depuis la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort. Lily dut une fois de plus se rendre à l'évidence : bien que la Cabane Hurlante fut à coup sûr l'un des meilleurs endroits pour se cacher, Scorpius n'était pas plus ici qu'ailleurs à Pré-au-Lard. Scorpius était irrémédiablement loin d'elle.

Abandonnant là sa dernière ration d'espoir, elle se retourna vers la sortie lorsqu'une portion du plancher, plus sombre que le reste, attira son attention. À ses pieds, sous la poussière, le sol portait encore la marque visible de l'endroit où Severus Rogue avait dû tomber et répandre son sang, bien avant que l'on ne vienne récupérer sa dépouille pour la porter en terre.

Une impression désagréable étreignit subitement le cœur de Lily et elle se dépêcha de fuir hors de la Cabane pour rejoindre le chemin du retour à Poudlard. La nuit n'était pas encore complètement tombée mais les fenêtres du château scintillaient déjà au loin, comme autant de jalons pour l'encourager à rentrer. À l'heure qu'il était, tout le monde devait s'apprêter à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner sans se soucier de son retard.

L'image d'Ellis se forma brièvement dans sa tête et la boule au creux de son ventre continua d'enfler, comme pétrie dans la peine et la colère, en réalisant qu'elle venait de passer la journée dehors à attendre en vain. À perdre son temps...

Elle ne ralentit sa course qu'au moment où les deux statues de sangliers ailés à l'entrée du château se dessinèrent dans l'ombre. Elle s'efforça ensuite de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'en passant le portail, elle se sentit tout à coup attrapée par le bras et attirée à l'écart du sentier sans beaucoup de ménagement.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi le passage est à nouveau inondé ? la pressa Ellis, le visage et la voix sévères.

Au moins autant sur les nerfs qu'il ne semblait l'être, Lily se dégagea brutalement et riposta :

- J'ai réactivé la fontaine la nuit de mon arrivée. Ne t'ayant pas vu revenir, j'ai pensé que tu étais certainement passé prendre ce qui t'intéressait pendant les vacances. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même regretté de ne pas avoir bloqué le passage l'an dernier, avant de partir !

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de baisser les yeux ni de cacher au fond d'elle ce qui prenait forme en mots par sa bouche. Il lui sembla qu'Ellis, rivé à elle, voulut intervenir mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit :

- Après ton retour, j'ai pensé que tu n'avais plus rien à faire de cet endroit parce que tu n'y as jamais plus fait allusion. Idée qui m'a en partie été confirmée lorsque je t'ai rendu le _Livre de Nod_.

Elle marqua une autre pause, mais Ellis ne chercha plus à parler et son regard parut se faire plus dur encore.

- C'est donc toujours là-bas, avança alors Lily, d'un ton calme mais ferme.

- Retournes-y ! se contenta-t-il de répondre, impérieux. Et fais en sorte que je puisse à nouveau emprunter le passage.

- Très bien, fit-elle en se plantant devant lui et en croisant les bras. Mais à une condition.

- Non, répondit Ellis avant même qu'elle ne formule sa demande à voix haute, le visage soudain animé d'une étrange panique.

- Donne-moi le sang.

Bien visible à présent et même dans la pénombre, l'effroi se déversa dans les yeux noirs comme jamais une émotion ne les avaient encore empli en la présence de Lily.

- Transforme-moi en ce que tu es, insista-t-elle. Transforme-moi en vampire.

Ellis demeura médusé pendant d'interminables secondes, scrutant à n'en pas douter le fin fond de ses pensées. Mais Lily savait qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une faille dans sa résolution, pas le moindre petit décalage entre ses paroles et sa volonté.

- Jamais.

- À toi de voir, fit-elle avec audace. Seulement, si tu tiens à retourner dans le bureau de Severus Ro...

- Es-tu seulement consciente du marché ignoble que tu es en train me proposer ? l'arrêta-t-il en grondant.

- Pourquoi une telle question alors que tu es probablement en train de lire la réponse en moi ?

- Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que ta vie, que tu es en train de mettre en gage !

- Ta vie vaut la mienne, et largement !

- Je n'ai PAS de VIE ! Je suis MORT !

Cette fois la voix d'Ellis trahissait sa fureur. Lily songea qu'en poussant encore un peu les choses, son but allait pouvoir être atteint, même sans son consentement.

- C'est ce que tu te complais à penser ! répliqua-t-elle avec encore plus d'ardeur. C'est ce que ton père veut te faire croire ! Mais tu n'es pas moins vivant que n'importe quel être humain ! Tu évolues et tu agis parmi nous. Tes pensées se forment et tes actes se réalisent exactement comme les nôtres. Tout cela est bien réel et ne le serait pas si tu étais véritablement mort !

Aucune réponse ne put franchir les lèvres d'Ellis. Non pas qu'il dut être à court d'arguments mais il semblait à présent concentré sur lui-même, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas s'emporter. Lily poursuivit, tenace :

- Et j'ai réfléchi à un autre détail. Si tu étais mort, alors tous les résidents du château, autant que nous sommes, devraient pouvoir voir les Sombrals ! Déjà lorsque ton père était à Poudlard...

Mais Ellis ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa petite démonstration, poussa un grognement sourd et déchira le col de sa robe de sorcier avant de saisir à nouveau la main de Lily pour la plaquer violemment sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur.

- Est-ce que tu peux sentir, haleta-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux sentir qu'il n'y a nulle vie en moi !

Son visage était maintenant déformé par la rage mais Lily contint sans mal son trouble pour répondre aussi calmement que possible :

- Il n'y a peut-être rien qui anime physiquement ton cœur, mais il est capable d'éprouver des émotions et des sentiments.

Les doigts d'Ellis relâchèrent leur étreinte mais la main de Lily resta posée sur lui.

- Ton corps est peut-être différent, continua-t-elle doucement, mais au fond de toi, tu es humain. Tu as réussi à t'affranchir de tes contraintes les plus insupportables et à présent tu en sors meilleur que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Non, fit-il d'une voix lasse en secouant la tête.

- Tu as des pouvoirs hors du commun, continua-t-elle, à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus accompli des sorciers. Tu es immortel ! Comment ne pas envier ce que vous êtes ?

- Alors c'est ça ? fit-il affligé comme s'il venait de trouver dans un recoin de l'esprit de Lily, le véritable pivot de sa conviction. Tu veux être comme _lui_. Tu penses qu'en étant comme Malefoy, il se rapprochera à nouveau de toi ?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle en ôtant lentement sa main de la peau marmoréenne. Mais même si ce ne devait pas être le cas, je ferai en sorte de profiter de la chance qui me serait donnée et je ne passerai certainement pas mon temps à me morfondre comme tu le fais...

- Une _chance_ ? s'offusqua encore Ellis.

- Oui, parfaitement. C'est toi qui as décidé que ce n'était pas une chance mais une malédiction. Mais au lieu de te priver de ce que tu peux être, tu ferais mieux de faire comme les Malefoy et de t'adapter !

- Tu as tout compris de travers, et ce depuis le début, marmonna-t-il tout en se mettant à reculer lentement. Comment peux-tu vouloir abandonner ton humanité ?

- Mais tu _es_ humain !

- Je ne le suis pas et je ne l'ai jamais été...

- Physiologiquement parlant, contra encore Lily, mais c'est tout. En réalité, tu es bien plus qu'humain !

- Non, tu te trompes, répondit-il en baissant encore d'un ton. Je suis moins qu'humain...

Comme s'il avait mis assez de distance entre eux, il s'immobilisa. Leurs yeux continuèrent longtemps de se défier en silence avant que Lily n'ajoute :

- Réfléchis-y...

- C'est tout réfléchi.

- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra... murmura-t-elle encore.

- Non. Peu importe le temps, pour moi c'est une donnée insignifiante. Ma décision ne changera jamais.

À la suite de quoi, Ellis se retourna et comme à son habitude, prit la fuite dans l'obscurité de son monde nocturne, froid et silencieux.

Ce soir-là, Lily s'étonna pourtant de le voir apparaître dans la Grande Salle, pensant qu'il ruminerait sa colère au fond de son sinistre refuge. Plus étonnant encore, il prit place à côté d'elle, à sa table.

Son visage était peint de calme, parfaitement lisse, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Savait-il combien cette façade était agaçante ? Oui, certainement. Mais Lily ne comptait pas renoncer à son vœu, présent depuis si longtemps dans ses pensées même s'il n'avait été formulé que récemment.

- Ce ragoût de bœuf à l'air vraiment succulent, déclara Ellis avec emphase en se penchant vers les plats qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux.

- Si tu crois que c'est le genre de chose qui va me faire revenir sur ma décision, grinça Lily.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il acerbe, c'était simplement pour faire _semblant_ d'être _humain_ et _participer_ à la _vie_ de cette école.

Lily se mit à regarder autour d'eux, un peu affolée, mais en réalisant que personne ne semblait avoir tiqué elle en conclut qu'Ellis avait dû lancer un _Assurdiato_ sans le formuler, et sans baguette.

- Prodigieux, fit-elle exprès de commenter en en venant à cette déduction, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

- J'ai autre chose qui devrait te faire revenir sur ta décision, reprit-t-il sans relever.

Méfiante, Lily dut attendre qu'il se serve une généreuse portion de ragoût et commence à l'entamer du bout de sa fourchette avant de poursuivre.

- Je suis sûr que tu te souviens d'une autre de mes capacités, dit-il sans la regarder, même si c'est l'une des premières dont je t'ai fait part.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui dénotait clairement son manque d'envie à jouer aux devinettes.

- Altération de la mémoire.

- Pas sans mon accord, rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu as dit que te ne ferais jamais ça sans mon accord.

- En effet, c'est ce que j'ai dit, fit Ellis avec flegme. Mais à situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle.

Lily résista à l'envie de s'écarter de lui et reprit, le menton aussi haut que sa détermination le lui permettait :

- Soit, mais pour le passage, alors ?

- Retourner dans l'ancien bureau prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Ce sera simplement un tout petit peu plus long que prévu. Il me suffira de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre d'y aller à ta place, même si je dois pour ce faire employer de plus grands moyens.

S'il était réellement prêt à altérer sa mémoire, Lily songea qu'Ellis n'hésiterait certainement pas à prendre le contrôle de n'importe qui d'autre par la suite pour accomplir sa besogne. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas procédé de la sorte dès le début. Pourtant, elle se garda de lui poser cette question, beaucoup plus préoccupée par la déroute soudaine de son plan.

Bien sûr, elle pensa enchérir le chantage en menaçant de révéler au grand jour qui était véritablement Ellis mais devina qu'il serait alors encore plus enclin à perturber sa mémoire ce faisant. Elle passa le reste du repas à l'observer nerveusement du coin de l'œil, se demandant si son idée allait rester à l'état de menace ou s'il comptait passer à l'action sans prévenir.

Et sa méfiance ne la quitta pas lors des jours qui suivirent, bien qu'Ellis et elle continuèrent de se côtoyer comme si de rien n'était, sans plus reparler du « marché » autrement que par d'incisives insinuations. Lily tenta de trouver à son problème toutes sortes de solutions plus ou moins pertinentes mais aucune ne semblait de taille face aux moyens détenus par Ellis. Elle n'abandonna pas cependant, intimement persuadée que même s'il y avait échec, la partie n'était encore pas terminée et qu'elle finirait par trouver un moyen de la remporter.

- Je serais assez curieuse de savoir si ma grand-mère savait, pour ton père ? demanda-t-elle un jour après leur cours commun de Potions tandis qu'ils se rendaient ensemble à la bibliothèque.

Sans modifier le rythme de ses pas pour autant, Ellis lui adressa un regard qui semblait trahir sa confusion.

- Lily Evans, avant de prendre le nom de Potter, crut bon de préciser Lily, faussement embarrassée. Ton père ne t'a peut-être pas parlé d'elle ?

- Si, finit-il par répondre d'un ton sec. Bien sûr que je sais qui était Lily Potter.

- Severus Rogue t'aura donc tout raconté ? reprit-elle après un court moment d'hésitation. (Ellis ne réfuta pas). Je dois dire que c'est assez étonnant parce que... enfin... du peu que j'en ai vu et surtout entendu dire à son sujet, il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à aimer raconter sa vie, même à son fils...

- C'est vrai. Néanmoins je connais beaucoup de choses de son histoire, non pas parce qu'il a eu l'irrépressible envie de me les confier mais parce que nous partageons certains souvenirs.

- Est-ce que ça a encore quelque chose à voir avec votre _nature_ ? tenta-t-elle de comprendre. Comme une autre forme de transmission de pensées ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Oui, c'est encore lié à la particularité de notre sang, en effet. On peut dire qu'entre Severus Rogue et moi les transmissions de pensées sont particulièrement développées.

Lily considéra quelques secondes cette nouvelle particularité vampirique en se demandant si tel était aussi le cas pour les Malefoy, avant de revenir à sa question initiale :

- Lily Potter savait-elle que son ami d'enfance était un vampire ?

Ils étaient à présent parvenus au quatrième étage mais passèrent devant la porte de la bibliothèque sans y entrer de manière à pouvoir continuer la discussion dans le couloir vide.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit-elle. Simple curiosité. Je me demande jusqu'où allait la confiance de Severus Rogue envers Lily.

- Elle savait, déclara simplement Ellis.

- Oh... fit Lily, songeuse, j'aurais cru que non...

- Développe, l'encouragea-t-il, je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir avec cette histoire.

- Et bien... Peut-être qu'à un moment où à un autre de leur amitié... Non, s'interrompit-elle en secouant la tête avant de faire demi-tour en direction de la bibliothèque. Laisse tomber, c'est trop absurde.

- Continue, insista pourtant Ellis en réglant ses pas sur les siens.

Dans un tableau sur le mur, un couple de sorciers voguant sur un étang à bord d'une fine barque de bois blanc, les regarda revenir en arrière d'un œil circonspect. Lily reprit alors d'une petite voix absente :

- Severus Rogue a dû s'en vouloir... Pas seulement pour ce que nous savons tous, la révélation de la prophétie à Lord Voldemort qui a provoqué la mort de son amie...

Elle s'arrêta près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque et marqua une nouvelle pause dans son raisonnement. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Ellis pour ajouter :

- Comme il a dû regretter de ne pas avoir fait d'elle ce qu'il était...

Le regard noir parut se modifier sensiblement en comprenant la nouvelle manœuvre. Pour esquiver le blâme qui allait encore immanquablement tomber, Lily pénétra aussitôt dans la bibliothèque. Ellis ne l'accompagna pas.

Le jeu de patience entre eux deux continua ainsi tout au long du trimestre sans que la situation n'évolue significativement, en bien comme en mal. Cause ou conséquence des préoccupations de Lily, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard perdit son premier match contre les Serdaigle. Ce n'avait pourtant pas été faute d'être restée en selle sur son balai jusqu'à la fin de la partie.

Bien évidemment, la « médiocrité du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe en l'absence de son coéquipier de petit ami » ne tarda pas à se répandre dans tout le château comme la cause de cette défaite. Et les bruits ne se cantonnaient pas aux couloirs des autres maisons, puisque Lily vint à surprendre des élèves de sa propre maison - quand il ne s'agissait pas d'élèves de sa propre équipe - s'accorder sur ce fait à plusieurs reprises.

Elle n'y prêta néanmoins que peu d'attention, songeant que si les choses prenaient enfin la direction qu'elle souhaitait leur donner, son jeu, sur un terrain de Quidditch comme partout ailleurs, serait exceptionnel, bien au-dessus du lot.

C'est donc à contrecœur qu'elle dût interrompre son insidieux travail d'usure sur Ellis à l'approche des vacances de Noël. Le matin du départ du Poudlard Express, elle traîna longtemps à table avant de se rendre à la gare. Ellis passa pratiquement tout le petit déjeuner à se taire malgré les amorces de conversations sur les fêtes et les réunions de famille.

Pour lui, cette année encore plus que l'an dernier, les vacances n'auraient d'autre décor que le château et son domaine. Lily se demanda s'il allait profiter ce laps de temps pour tenter un nouveau passage vers les cachots en l'excluant une fois pour toute de son équation. Elle se garda pourtant bien d'aborder le sujet, comme elle évita de trop montrer l'étrange sentiment que lui procurait leur séparation, même si une toute petite voix, très lointaine, lui murmurait au fond d'elle qu'il y avait encore une chance, pendant ces quinze prochains jours, de revoir Scorpius...


	33. ÉCHANGES

Lorsqu'Ellis entra dans le bureau du directeur, le soir de la rentrée des vacances de Noël, il ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à s'apercevoir que le professeur Slughorn n'était pas seul à l'attendre. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte et lança un regard horrifié en direction de l'homme qui se tenait en retrait dans un coin sombre de la pièce, avant de braquer sa colère silencieuse sur son hôte.

Slughorn vint précipitamment à sa rencontre en se raclant la gorge :

- Monsieur Prince, merci d'avoir répondu à ma convocation aussi promptement.

- Prince ? s'éleva du fond du bureau la voix étonnée de Harry avant qu'il ne s'approche de Slughorn et d'Ellis d'un pas hésitant en faisant aller ses yeux hagards de l'un à l'autre.

- Oui, fit Slughorn après avoir mis un autre court instant à trouver ses mots. Monsieur Ellis Prince est élève ici depuis l'année dernière même s'il semblerait que vous n'ayez jamais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance...

Le directeur s'interrompit encore et parut hésiter longuement à relever les yeux vers ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Prince, répéta Harry à voix basse en détaillant le jeune sorcier comme s'il s'accommodait de l'information.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez tenu à me faire venir ici, professeur ? s'impatienta Ellis.

- Oui oui, bien évidemment, répondit Slughorn en retrouvant sa constance en même temps que son fauteuil directorial.

Sur son bureau, à côté d'une grande cage à oiseau vide, il prit un parchemin encore tout enroulé sur lui-même et le lui tendit sans rien ajouter. Sous le regard toujours plus attentif de Harry, Ellis avança pour se saisir du rouleau orné d'un sceau de cire rouge brisé puis le déplia pour trouver à l'intérieur, en fines lettres d'encre, l'inscription suivante :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Votre fille se trouve présentement chez nous et bien que nous puissions vous assurer de sa parfaite santé, nous ne saurions être que trop alarmistes quant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver d'ici peu._

_Si vous souhaitez la revoir, vivante cela s'entend, nous vous proposons un marché dont les clauses mentionnées ci après ne pourront souffrir aucune modification :_

_Livrez-nous Severus Rogue ainsi que la baguette dans les plus brefs délais._

_Nous osons espérer que vous ne tenterez pas de contrarier nos attentes pas plus qu'il ne vous viendrait la très fâcheuse idée de faire part de cette missive au Ministère._

_Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Potter, que c'est avec un regret certain que nous avons dû recourir à un tel procédé, mais nous sommes intimement convaincus que vous saurez faire en sorte de répondre à notre requête de la façon la plus satisfaisante qui soit._

Le message n'était signé que d'un élégant M calligraphié, identique à celui qui figurait sur le sceau de cire.

- Les Malefoy... murmura Ellis sitôt sa lecture achevée. Quand avez-vous reçu ça ?

Bien qu'il se fût adressé à Slughorn, ce fut Harry qui lui répondit :

- Il y a moins d'une heure, juste après l'entrée en gare du Poudlard Express à Pré-au-Lard. Le message se trouvait à l'intérieur de la cage d'Iris, la chouette de Lily, dans un compartiment vide. (Sa voix se fit plus amère). Personne à bord du train n'a remarqué sa disparition avant qu'on ne découvre le message...

Ellis avait écouté les explications sans se retourner comme s'il cherchait exclusivement à croiser le regard de Slughorn devant lui, en vain.

- Il y avait également _ceci_ dans la cage, insista Harry.

Il désigna un perchoir en métal près de la porte d'entrée, sur lequel se trouvait la petite chouette grise, tenant dans son bec une baguette magique.

- C'est la baguette de Lily, crut-il bon d'ajouter lorsqu'Ellis s'approcha du perchoir, provocant chez l'animal une agitation soudaine.

- Avez-vous songé à vérifier le dernier sort émis par cette baguette ?

- Pourquoi faire ? s'offusqua Harry en cherchant à son tour le regard et le soutien de Slughorn. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train d'insinuer que Lily aurait pu mettre en scène son enlèvement ?

Ellis le considéra brièvement en silence, sourcils froncés, avant de se tourner lui aussi vers Slughorn.

- Voyons Harry, fit ce dernier. Peut être qu'en essayant de savoir quel a été le dernier sort invoqué par Lily avant d'être privée de sa baguette nous pourrions simplement y voir plus clair et trouver une piste.

- Quelle piste ? s'emporta encore Harry. Il n'y a rien à comprendre de plus que ce qui est écrit dans le message ! D'ailleurs il me semblait que c'était précisément pour cette raison que vous l'aviez fait venir ici (il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit geste agacé en direction d'Ellis).

- Effectivement, reprit Slughorn en se recomposant un visage concentré, notre problème immédiat n'est pas de savoir quoi faire mais comment le faire...

- Et que vous a-t-il dit exactement pour justifier ma présence ici ? demanda Ellis à Harry sans plus se préoccuper ni de la baguette ni de Slughorn.

- Qu'il y avait parmi les élèves, quelqu'un susceptible de nous mettre en contact avec Severus Rogue et que...

- Alors vous lui avez dit, l'interrompit Ellis d'une voix toujours maîtrisée. Vous lui avez dit pour Severus Rogue ?

- Je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'appuyer ce qui était suggéré dans le message, répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

Mais le regard d'Ellis se posa derechef sur Slughorn qui avança aussitôt :

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas mis bien longtemps à réaliser les choses. Et comme j'ai pu le dire à Harry avant votre arrivée, je dois avouer que l'annonce de la survie de Severus Rogue ne m'a pas causé une aussi grande surprise qu'elle n'aurait dû... (Il marqua une pause en voyant Ellis lancer un regard soucieux au-dessus de lui, sur le mur orné des portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école). Disons que c'est une suite de déductions plus ou moins logiques qui m'a fait venir à ce constat.

- Oh... renchérit doucement Ellis. Alors vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas cru à cette histoire de parentelle éloignée ?

- Si... Peut-être un peu... Au début... répondit Slughorn de façon évasive.

- Votre ressemblance avec Severus Rogue crève les yeux, intervint sèchement Harry. En sachant que ce dernier est toujours vivant, la déduction est plutôt aisée. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je vous ai vu. Vous êtes son fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Ellis ne semblait plus vouloir prêter attention à Harry et dévisageait à nouveau Slughorn avec insistance.

- Professeur, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse en retournant près du bureau pour y reposer le parchemin, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître la « suite de déductions qui vous a fait venir à ce constat ».

- Écoutez, s'interposa encore Harry en perdant patience, je suis persuadé que les déductions du professeur Slughorn pourraient intéresser beaucoup de monde mais je crois que vous aurez bien le temps de discuter de tout ça une autre fois ! Pour le moment, j'aimerais, moi, que vous me disiez si oui ou non vous pouvez joindre le professeur Rogue !

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il serait prêt à vous aider, même si j'arrivais à le contacter ? rétorqua froidement Ellis.

À ces mots, Harry et Slughorn échangèrent un regard inquiet, prouvant à l'évidence que les deux sorciers avaient déjà dû envisager cette complication.

- Nous ne sommes pas en train de dire que nous allons remettre le professeur Rogue aux Malefoy comme il est stipulé dans leur demande, déclara précipitamment Slughorn. Néanmoins, son avis sur le problème serait sans nul doute d'une très grande utilité.

- De quelle baguette est-il question dans le message ? enchaîna Harry en ignorant royalement le petit geste de patience du directeur. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la baguette ayant appartenu au professeur Dumbledore ?

Ellis se permit un petit moment de réflexion et balaya encore la galerie de portraits sur le mur face à lui. Dans son cadre d'or, Albus Dumbledore manquait à l'appel.

- Non, répondit-il, c'est une autre baguette que les Malefoy recherchent, une baguette très puissante.

- Mais... balbutia Harry sans oser soutenir son hypothèse.

- Ils veulent remettre la main sur l'ancienne baguette de Drago Malefoy, ajouta Ellis.

Derrière son bureau, Slughorn étouffa un petit hoquet de surprise qui lui valut un autre regard noir de la part de son élève.

- Cette baguette ? s'étonna encore Harry. C'est moi qui l'ai. Je l'avais prise à Drago lorsque...

- Non, vous ne l'avez plus, l'interrompit calmement Ellis. Lily l'a rendue à Scorpius Malefoy l'an dernier, et en vous épargnant les détails des péripéties de cette baguette, sachez simplement qu'elle se trouve à présent en possession de Severus Rogue.

Cette fois Harry garda le silence, comme complètement dépassé par les évènements, tandis que Slughorn semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil.

- Que savez-vous au juste, professeur Slughorn ? s'obstina Ellis en s'approchant plus près de lui.

- Voyons, commença Slughorn en se frottant nerveusement le front, je suis de l'avis de Harry, inutile de perdre du temps avec...

- Pour moi il ne s'agit pas de perdre du temps, fit sèchement Ellis non sans déclencher un mouvement de surprise de la part de Harry.

- Mais, tenta encore de dévier Slughorn, je ne vois pas de quoi...

- Essayez tout de même, insista Ellis en devançant la nouvelle intervention de Harry. Je suis sûr que vous devez aimer suffisamment Lily Potter pour faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien...

- En quoi cela pourrait-il l'aider ?...

- Il faut que je sache, répondit Ellis. Et puis, vous savez très bien que même si vous ne parlez pas de votre plein gré, je ferais en sorte de passer outre...

Harry continuait d'observer ce qui se jouait devant lui en s'efforçant de ne pas s'interposer, comme conscient de l'aberration de la scène et à la fois troublé par ce qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais Slughorn leva une main apaisante pour lui signifier de ne pas s'en mêler, avant de prendre la parole, à voix très basse :

- Harry, la situation est plus grave encore que je ne le pensais...

- Oui, en effet, commenta Ellis d'un ton aigre. Allez-y, parlez.

- Mais... Je ne peux pas... Pas devant Harry...

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui, trancha Ellis. De toute façon, il sait déjà, même s'il ne l'a pas encore réalisé.

Derrière eux, les poings de Harry se serrèrent et son front se plissa de confusion.

- Depuis quand ? insista Ellis de sa voix droite. Depuis quand savez-vous ?

- Depuis le début, répondit Slughorn d'un air contrit. Je le savais quand Severus Rogue est entré à Poudlard. Et je le savais déjà lorsque sa mère était elle-même élève ici...

Ellis leva encore ses yeux éteints sur le portrait vide de Dumbledore.

- Non... soupira Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore ne soupçonnait pas mes connaissances. Tout du moins, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'en discuter sciemment ensemble. Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas par lui que j'ai compris...

- Comprendre quoi ? s'éleva la voix nerveuse de Harry.

Mais Slughorn paraissait tétanisé à l'idée de prononcer le moindre mot de plus.

- Monsieur Prince, parlez, l'enjoignit alors Harry.

- Il ne peut pas, murmura Slughorn. Sa... nature l'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit...

- Sa _nature_ ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Et vous dites qu'il est au courant ? s'inquiéta Slughorn à l'attention d'Ellis.

- Lui non, mais son amie, Hermione Weasley, a eu une étincelle de lucidité à ce sujet, l'an dernier.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry avant de perdre ses mots.

Les yeux à présent aussi arrondis que ne l'étaient ses lunettes, il s'approcha lentement de Slughorn et d'Ellis, toujours face à face.

- Un vampire ?... souffla-t-il alors comme s'il craignait de donner une mauvaise réponse à une interrogation orale en classe.

Gratifié d'un simple et silencieux hochement de tête de la part de Slughorn, Harry se mit ensuite à observer Ellis avec encore plus de stupéfaction.

- Continuez, pressa ce dernier, sans sourciller.

Slughorn prit une longue inspiration et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour commencer sa plaidoirie :

- Lorsque j'étais un jeune sorcier, il y a de ça bien longtemps maintenant, je me suis découvert un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui avait trait à l'immortalité (il lança un regard plein de sous-entendu à Harry avant de revenir vers Ellis). Parmi bien d'autres voies vers la vie éternelle, le statut vampirique a suscité en moi un intérêt tout particulier. C'était aussi l'un des domaines qui requéraient le plus de précautions, ne serait-ce que par l'invalidité de la grande majorité des informations existantes à ce sujet. Je me suis ainsi mis à collecter une somme assez conséquente de données tout en découvrant bien vite qu'aussi poussées pouvaient être mes recherches, je ne parviendrai certainement jamais à rencontrer un véritable vampire. J'en étais même venu à me dire que cet état de fait était préférable, car les humains qui croisent la route d'un vampire peuvent être certains d'avoir à craindre pour leur vie tôt ou tard, lorsque mon espoir insensé s'est un jour réalisé...

Un autre silence succéda, non plus provoqué par l'hésitation de Slughorn mais à l'évidence par une plongée vers des souvenirs qu'il se plaisait à revivre en pensées.


	34. HÉRÉDITÉS

Un toussotement de Harry fit émerger Slughorn de sa rêverie. Il reprit alors en fixant le dessus de son bureau :

- J'étais Maître des Potions depuis presque quinze ans lorsqu'Eileen Prince est entrée à Poudlard, au beau milieu l'année en cours, pour d'obscures « raisons familiales », aux dires du directeur tout nouvellement en place alors, Dumbledore. (Il avait pratiquement chuchoté son dernier mot). Curieusement, j'ai mis un assez long moment avant de me rendre à l'évidence, le plus étrange ayant été pour moi d'accepter l'idée d'un vampire refusant sa condition.

- Un vampire refusant sa condition ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, reprit Slughorn, contrairement aux us et coutumes des vampires, Eileen avait été transformée en l'un d'eux contre sa volonté et n'avait jamais accepté ce qu'elle était devenue. C'était en partie pour cette raison que Dumbledore avait accepté de l'accueillir à Poudlard. (Harry hocha la tête en signe de sa relative compréhension). Eileen était en effet très différente de ce que devait être un vampire, non seulement par ses convictions mais aussi dans son allure. Par la suite, j'ai compris que c'était précisément ce refus d'être ce qu'elle était véritablement qui était la cause de sa... (il hésita) de son apparence _singulière_.

En même temps que Harry, il adressa un bref regard à Ellis avant de baisser à nouveau la tête et poursuivre :

- Je me suis alors mis à observer Eileen, sans jamais trahir ce que je savais, ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre. Lorsque j'ai cru avoir cerné son problème, j'ai commencé à lui fournir différentes indications pour y remédier, aussi bien dans la confection d'une potion substitut de sang, par l'intermédiaire de mes cours, que dans la quête de ses mystérieuses origines, fort du savoir que j'avais déjà accumulé en la matière. De mon côté, mes recherches personnelles n'en étaient que plus motivées encore. Ces années ont sans nul doute été les plus fascinantes de ma très longue carrière...

Les yeux de Slughorn étaient à nouveau perdus au loin, tandis que devant lui, toujours debout et parfaitement immobile, Ellis le fixait, insondable.

- Et par la suite, vous avez réitéré votre petite expérience d'observateur de l'ombre avec son fils.

Slughorn acquiesça sans rien dire, son visage trahissant sa confusion.

- C'est donc de cela que voulait parler le professeur Rogue lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas fait part de tous ses souvenirs ! fit Harry, stupéfait.

Bien que ni Slughorn ni Ellis ne lui accordât d'attention, il continua :

- Est-ce que ma mère savait ?

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit doucement Slughorn. C'est même par l'intermédiaire de Lily Evans que j'ai tenté d'apporter à nouveau mon aide aux Rogue.

- Mais vous n'avez pas fait qu'observer et aider Eileen et Severus Rogue, avança Ellis en paraissant rendre Slughorn encore plus incommodé. Outre ces deux « spécimens », vous en avez rencontré d'autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois Slughorn blêmit sur place et la sueur se mit à perler sur son front dégarni.

- Mais... fit-il en lançant des regards inquiets en direction de Harry. Il ne sait pas... Pour ceux-là... Je ne dois pas...

- J'aurais peut-être dû vous contraindre à parler, en fin de compte, déplora Ellis. Ça aurait simplifié les choses pour tout le monde...

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de donner des noms, c'est ça ? questionna alors Harry.

Slughorn se contenta encore d'un petit signe affirmatif pour répondre. Ellis quant à lui, soupira bruyamment et lança :

- Parlez. Nous nous occuperons de votre _blanchiment_ par la suite.

- Oui... En effet, se décida alors à poursuivre Slughorn, au pied du mur, ma chance de connaître un autre vampire s'était déjà réalisée et ce seulement quelques années avant l'arrivée d'Eileen. Mais à la différence de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, j'avais alors agi à visage découvert, et pour cause, c'est lui qui était venu à ma rencontre... Ce vampire a fait en sorte de se rendre _reconnaissable_ à mes yeux et lorsque j'ai eu conscience de qui il était, il m'a demandé mon aide...

- De l'aide pour lutter lui aussi contre sa nature ? demanda Harry.

- D'une certaine manière, fit Slughorn, toujours très embarrassé.

- Et vous vous êtes alors servi de ce que vous appreniez en observant Eileen afin de transmettre vos découvertes à ce vampire, lança Ellis sur un ton accusateur.

- Oui, avoua Slughorn, penaud. Tout comme j'ai aussi pu transmettre bien des données à Eileen me venant de lui. Ses recherches sur les caïnites n'auraient pas été aussi fructueuses sans ça...

- Les caïnites ? fit Harry

Une expression de panique se peignit sur le visage de Slughorn comme s'il réalisait subitement qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ce mot.

- Euh... Oui, bégaya-t-il. Caïnites est un autre terme pour désigner les vampires, enfin... tout du moins certains d'entre eux...

- Passez sur ces détails qui ne m'apprennent rien d'intéressant, voulez-vous, l'interrompit encore Ellis. Continuez plutôt à me parler de cet autre vampire à qui vous avez apporté votre « aide ».

- Sa vision personnelle des choses était tellement différente de celle d'Eileen, reprit piteusement Slughorn avant de se taire.

- C'est donc grâce à vous qu'il a réussi à avoir une descendance _naturelle_, grommela Ellis.

- Attendez, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Harry, je ne vous suis plus du tout. De qu'elle descendance parlons-nous au juste ? Qui était cet autre vampire ?

Slughorn déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté et répondit :

- Abraxas. Abraxas Malefoy.

La bouche de Harry sembla mettre un petit moment à retrouver sa mobilité pour qu'il questionne encore :

- Alors... lorsque vous parlez de « descendance »... vous faites allusion à... Lucius Malefoy ?

- Oui, se contenta de confirmer Slughorn à voix basse. Puis à Drago et à Scorpius... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils se ressemblent tous autant, génération après génération.

À nouveau, Harry toisa machinalement Ellis comme s'il réalisait tout à coup bien des choses.

- Mais, c'est complètement insensé ! s'emporta-t-il ensuite. On s'en serait rendu compte !

- Non, lui assura Slughorn, leur modus operandi a été soigneusement mis au point pour ne pas soulever le moindre soupçon, à ce sujet-là, en tout cas...

- Mais vous venez de dire que les vampires qui refusaient leur nature étaient... manquaient de...

- Avaient une « apparence singulière », reformula Slughorn en évitant, de même que Harry, tout regard en direction d'Ellis, ce qui n'est assurément pas le cas des Malefoy, je vous l'accorde. Comme je le disais, cela est dû à leur conception toute personnelle des choses et en particulier au fait qu'ils ne se privent pas de ce qui leur permet de maintenir cette apparence.

- Vous voulez dire de sang ? s'exclama Harry.

- Pas de sang humain mais animal, précisa Slughorn. Ils cherchent à dominer cette contrainte autant que possible.

- Autant que possible ! C'est censé me rassurer, ça ? Ma fille se trouve chez eux en ce moment, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

- Lily ne risque rien, déclara Slughorn. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis les braqua sur Ellis, silencieux depuis un long moment comme s'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion :

- Est-ce que c'est aussi ce que vous pensez ? Est-ce que Lily est hors de danger ?

Ellis demeura absent quelques secondes encore avant de faire volte-face en direction de la petite chouette agrippée au perchoir. Il ôta la baguette de son bec d'un geste vif, sans faire cas des grands mouvements d'ailes et piaillements qui lui furent alors destinés, puis pointa sa propre baguette sur celle de Lily :

- _Prior Incanto_ !

Un filet de fumée grise se forma entre les deux baguettes suivit d'une sorte de petite décharge au milieu du lien vaporeux qui provoqua un sursaut à Ellis.

- Un maléfice Cuisant, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Slughorn et Harry pour ajouter, d'une voix toute solennelle : Je crois au contraire que Lily risque bel et bien quelque chose chez les Malefoy...

- Alors assez parlé ! s'enflamma Harry. Avec ou sans Severus Rogue, je pars chez les Malefoy.

- Harry, non ! fit Slughorn en le voyant se précipiter vers la sortie.

- Mais je ne vais certainement pas rester ici les bras croisés ! Nous pourrions lancer un assaut au manoir Malefoy. Il suffirait pour cela que je contacte mes confrères au Bureau des Aurors.

- Et faire exactement le contraire de ce qui vous est demandé dans le message ! intervint Ellis d'une voix tranchante. Ça ne servirait à rien d'autre que de précipiter encore plus les choses.

- Nous sommes de taille contre eux.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Les Malefoy auront toujours une longueur d'avance sur vos faits et gestes et en réalisant votre présence chez eux, quelque chose me dit qu'ils deviendront alors beaucoup moins regardant à épargner votre fille.

- Il faut essayer !

- Non, répéta Ellis. Quand bien même vous arriveriez à pénétrer leur manoir avec l'aide de plusieurs dizaines de sorciers, les affronter sans craindre pour la vie de Lily serait vain. Ils sont immortels, souvenez-vous. Même le mieux lancé des sortilèges d'attaque ne suffirait pas à les atteindre.

Harry poussa une sorte de grognement de rage et se mit à faire les cents pas devant la porte du bureau, tel un lion en cage.

- Et un sortilège Impardonnable ?

Il leva la tête en direction des deux autres. Slughorn secoua lentement la tête, comme désolé, attirant à nouveau l'attention d'Ellis sur lui.

- Ils sont déjà morts, techniquement parlant, ajouta-t-il. Il existe évidemment d'autres moyens qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ pour en venir à bout mais... (Il lança un pauvre regard vers Ellis avant de continuer) ils sont particulièrement difficiles à mettre en œuvre, surtout pour un clan comme le leur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ellis, les traits encore plus durcis, sembla attendre la réponse de Slughorn tout autant que Harry.

- Les Malefoy, commença Slughorn, fondent leur puissance sur leur nombre et le lien qui s'établit entre eux à chaque nouvelle génération. C'est un peu comme s'ils se transmettaient cette puissance, tel un héritage.

- Alors cette puissance se fractionne à chaque nouveau Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Non, tout au contraire, et c'est là qu'ils sont remarquables. Leur puissance est renforcée à chaque fois qu'un nouveau membre vient au monde, plus fort encore que son père avant lui.

- Mais si un élément venait à être touché ?

- Alors toute la structure s'en trouverait fragilisée...

- Dans ce cas il suffit d'en atteindre au moins un.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Mais, et cet Abraxas dont vous parliez, le grand-père de Drago, il est pourtant bien _mort_ ?

- Oui, soupira Slughorn d'un air qui trahissait une peine certaine.

Il observa Ellis un bref instant. Entre Harry et lui, ce dernier écoutait l'entretien sans faire mine de vouloir intervenir, paraissant à la fois retranché dans ses réflexions et très intéressé par ce qu'il entendait.

- Abraxas a péri d'une manière assez épouvantable, reprit Slughorn. D'une dragoncelle.

- D'une maladie aussi bénigne que ça ?

- Les Malefoy ont fait en sorte de laisser penser qu'Abraxas avait succombé à cette maladie parce qu'il était alors très âgé, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, mais la cause de sa mort était en réalité plus atypique. (Slughorn marqua une autre pause, comme si les souvenirs étaient à présent beaucoup plus douloureux à revivre). C'est Lord Voldemort qui l'a tué. Et sans l'avoir voulu, pour une fois...

- Voldemort ? fit Harry sans cacher sa surprise. Est-ce qu'il savait, pour les vampires ?

- Évidemment qu'il le savait, mon garçon ! Lorsqu'on s'intéresse un tant soit peu à l'immortalité, on ne fait pas l'impasse sur la possibilité de devenir vampire ! L'erreur de Lord Voldemort fut seulement de l'avoir envisagée un peu trop tard...

- Voldemort a demandé à Abraxas Malefoy de faire de lui un vampire ?

- « Demander » n'est certainement pas le terme adéquat, dit Slughorn, mais le résultat est le même. Abraxas a _étreint_ Lord Voldemort, ou a procédé à sa transformation en vampire, pour parler de façon profane, sauf qu'au moment où il l'a fait, Lord Voldemort avait déjà eu recours à d'autres moyens pour s'assurer une vie, disons.... plus longue que la moyenne.

- Les horcruxes, commenta Harry.

- Oui. Il n'était alors déjà plus _entier_... Or, le sang d'un mort peut être fatal aux vampires, et même si dans le cas présent les choses étaient un peu différentes, je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'Abraxas a été comme _contaminé_ par le sang de Lord Voldemort.

- Abraxas Malefoy est donc vraiment mort d'une dragoncelle ?

- Oui, ou plus exactement d'une maladie du sang similaire à une complication de dragoncelle. Et dans d'atroces souffrances... Quelle pitié...

- Et Voldemort ?

- Et bien, je n'ai là encore pu faire que des suppositions mais l'« Étreinte » n'a pas eu les effets escomptés sur lui, c'est certain. Cela étant, Lord Voldemort a tout de même retiré de cette expérience quelques petits bonus, comme la capacité de voler ou de lire de façon surprenante dans les pensées...

- Mais pas la capacité d'être immortel ni de résister à un _Avada Kedavra_, ajouta Harry.

- Non, fort heureusement, admit Slughorn à voix basse avant de se taire complètement.

- Comment pouvons-nous délivrer Lily ?

Cette fois Slughorn sembla n'avoir aucune réponse satisfaisante à la nouvelle question de Harry.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, se chargea alors de répliquer Ellis.

Harry donna l'impression de vouloir encore s'emporter mais le regard de Slughorn lui fit comprendre que l'opinion d'Ellis était partagée.

- Est-ce que Severus Rogue le peut ?

Slughorn et Ellis s'entre-regardèrent mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit.

- Que veulent les Malefoy, au juste ? insista Harry. Si c'est cette baguette, alors je peux peut-être convaincre le professeur Rogue de me la confier et me rendre moi-même au manoir.

- Harry, fit Slughorn sur un ton excessivement grave, la baguette ne sera pas suffisante. Les Malefoy et les Rogue, même s'ils sont proches de par leur nature, ne partagent pas les mêmes idéologies concernant la place des vampires dans notre monde. Les Malefoy cherchent à imposer la puissance de leur... race. L'ultimatum envoyé aujourd'hui tend à faire penser que leur projet est sur le point de prendre un tournant décisif. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'imaginer les conséquences d'un tel événement, s'il venait à arriver pour de bon...

Il y eut à nouveau d'autres lents regards croisés entre les trois sorciers, puis Slughorn ajouta :

- Harry, êtes-vous assez sûr de l'estime que peut vous porter le professeur Rogue pour qu'il consente à se rendre au manoir Malefoy ?

La mine sombre, Harry ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Ellis :

- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer comment le contacter ?

Ellis secoua lentement la tête avant de déclarer tout bas :

- Je vais y aller, moi...

- Hors de question, objecta aussitôt Harry.

Il se tourna vers Slughorn pour l'entendre appuyer son avis, mais ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas disposé à le soutenir.

- Voyons, professeur, vous ne pouvez décemment pas accepter qu'un de vos élèves prenne un tel risque !

- Sous-entendez-vous par là qu'il serait déraisonnable pour un directeur de laisser un élève courir un danger pour venir en aide à quelqu'un qui lui est cher ?

Harry considéra gravement Slughorn et Ellis sans pouvoir répondre. Il regarda aussi en direction du mur de portraits, mais avant qu'il ne trouve une nouvelle objection, Ellis avança :

- Si je me rends chez les Malefoy, Severus Rogue sera obligé d'y aller aussi.

- Alors je viens avec vous.

- Non.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau dans la pièce, plus pesant que les fois précédentes et la réponse d'Ellis à Harry se trouva une fois encore renforcée par l'avis muet de Slughorn.

- Ça ne me plaît pas, murmura Harry. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout...

Il fixa Ellis un long moment dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui, puis souffla de dépit en détournant la tête :

- Allez-y, partez sans plus attendre.


	35. PLANS

Lily n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy après y avoir transplané de force depuis le Poudlard Express avec Scorpius et son père, récoltant à leur arrivée un _Petrificus totalus_ du second pour avoir tenté d'étrangler le premier à grand renfort d'injures suraigües.

Elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'endroit, même si la pièce était bien plus lumineuse que lorsqu'elle y était venue pour la première fois, à l'occasion du bal d'anniversaire de Scorpius. La lueur caressante des bougies disposées sur les meubles avait cédé la place à une lumière crue projetée par un lustre de cristal sur les murs violet foncé. Debout près d'une haute fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts, donnant sur une nuit d'encre, Lily, _immobilisée et bâillonnée_, pouvait à présent distinguer plusieurs portraits dont les yeux des occupants étaient braqués sur elle avec des expressions de dégoût ou de satisfaction.

Devant elle, tandis que sa colère décuplait sans qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau la laisser exploser, les deux Malefoy restaient silencieux en attendant manifestement que les choses suivent un cours qui n'était connu que d'eux. À l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la cheminée de marbre, Scorpius semblait avoir été frappé du même maléfice que Lily, assis tout droit à l'avant d'un fauteuil d'une façon qui aurait été parfaitement inconfortable pour le commun des mortels après seulement cinq minutes, figé et muet, la tête résolument baissée vers le sol.

Contrairement à son fils, Drago Malefoy s'évertuait à faire des allers et retours entre la table et le canapé en lançant d'effroyables regards à Lily à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle. Sa femme, la mère de Scorpius, fut la première à les rejoindre. Élancée et dotée de la même chevelure blond platine que tous les autres membres de la famille, son visage se peignit d'une certaine inquiétude lorsqu'elle repéra Lily en entrant. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et se précipita vers son mari pour le serrer un moment dans ses bras avant de s'enquérir :

- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, même si tout ne s'est pas exactement déroulé comme prévu, répondit Drago en posant brièvement les yeux sur son fils.

- Il n'aurait pas dû y aller, sermonna sa femme. Il était évident que la fille n'allait pas vous suivre de son plein gré.

Depuis son fauteuil, Scorpius donna l'impression de vouloir répliquer mais n'en fit rien, préférant visiblement abandonner son opinion au silence.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Drago, la fille de Potter est ici et le message a bien été transmis. Maintenant il faut attendre.

- Attendre... souffla Mrs Malefoy en s'éloignant de son mari pour s'installer dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de son fils. Je déteste attendre. Combien de temps ?

- Pas très longtemps, n'aie crainte, Astoria, se chargea de répondre Lucius Malefoy en pénétrant à son tour dans le salon d'une démarche assurée.

Bien que Lily n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le grand-père de Scorpius, l'air de famille qui se dégageait de sa personne ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur son identité. Comme pour Drago, la couleur de leurs cheveux y était évidemment pour beaucoup mais les traits de leur visage, de même que leur allure générale, rappelaient de façon saisissante ceux de Scorpius, en plus matures. Maintenant que les trois générations se trouvaient réunies sous ses yeux, l'impression n'en était que plus troublante encore. Pour un peu, on aurait juré être en présence d'un seul et même homme à trois âges de sa vie...

Comme sa bru juste avant lui, Lucius parût ne pas faire cas de la présence de Lily et se contenta dans un premier temps de tirer un à un tous les rideaux des fenêtres au moyen de sa baguette magique. Après quoi, il dévisagea son fils et son petit-fils – lequel semblait avoir miraculeusement retrouvé le moyen de relever la tête – dans le silence le plus complet. Tous trois avaient sans aucun doute bien plus à échanger que de simples regards, Lily comprenant qu'il devait s'agir là pour Lucius de s'informer du bon déroulement de leur plan.

Leur plan. Quel plan ? Lily continuait de trépigner, alors que la curiosité commençait à prendre le pas sur la colère. Pourquoi cet enlèvement ? Qu'y avait-il sur le message laissé à son père dans le train ? C'était horrible de se sentir complètement impuissante comme elle l'était alors, étriquée physiquement et vocalement. Son esprit seul avait le droit d'être actif et devenait chaque minute tellement remuant qu'elle se serait crue prête à imploser tel un chaudron de potion mal préparée.

Comme s'il avait perçu ses revendications muettes, Lucius Malefoy se retourna subitement dans sa direction et la jaugea un moment, sans rien dire. Derrière lui, Drago s'était mis à pianoter nerveusement sur le rebord de la table en observant la scène, tandis que Scorpius avait replongé dans son inspection du carrelage, sous le regard toujours soucieux de sa mère.

- Voici donc notre invitée, fit-il d'une voix trainante en s'approchant lentement.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Lily n'aurait certainement pas pu fixer ses yeux gris teintés de reflets violets sans ciller et détourner le regard. Si ceux de Scorpius lui avaient toujours inspiré de la bonté et de la délicatesse – même feintes – ceux de Lucius ne laissaient paraître que mépris et suffisance. Elle aurait voulu répliquer, lui cracher au visage que les Malefoy avaient une curieuse façon d'accueillir leurs _invités _mais ses pensées ne purent évidemment pas être formulées en paroles.

Lucius parut pourtant les avoir entendu. Il se mit à ricaner avant de répondre :

- Oh, mais il ne nous arrive que très rarement d'immobiliser nos invités. En règle générale, ils savent se tenir.

Il la fixa encore un instant avant d'ajouter :

- Seras-tu à même de te _tenir_, si je consens à te libérer de ce sortilège ?

À nouveau, Lily ne put répondre de vive voix et dût lutter avec elle-même pour être certaine de réussir à se contenir. Après un long silence, elle accepta mentalement. Dans la seconde qui suivit, et sans le moindre mot ou geste de la part de Lucius, l'étau invisible se desserra autour de son corps, la faisant presque tomber tant ses jambes étaient en coton. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, toussa pour vérifier que sa voix lui était également revenue, mais garda le silence.

- Prends donc place, continua Lucius en lui indiquant un siège près d'une commode, sur sa droite.

Avec toute la politesse dont elle put faire preuve à cet instant, Lily refusa d'un prompt mouvement de tête.

- Prends place, répéta Lucius en se montrant bien moins affable que la première fois.

Lily se sentit alors attirée vers le siège proposé comme si elle avait été tenue par un fil invisible noué autour de sa taille et s'y assit, comprenant que la manœuvre consistait à lui faire prendre conscience que même libérée du sortilège de Bloquage, elle était toujours à la merci de ses hôtes. Cette fois, la peur empiéta largement sur toute autre forme de sentiment, même si les injures, dans sa tête, reprenaient de plus belle.

- Petite arrogante, gronda Lucius en ressortant sa baguette magique. Exactement comme son père.

Lily eut un petit mouvement instinctif en cherchant à se saisir de sa propre baguette avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Mais Lucius se contenta d'approcher sans lancer de sort et stoppa devant elle en la surplombant de toute sa malveillance.

- Par contre, reprit-il d'une voix soudain plus maîtrisée, je constate que tu avais raison, Narcissa, elle ressemble de manière pour le moins troublante à son aïeule...

Sans l'avoir vu arriver, Lily réalisa qu'il s'adressait à sa femme, laquelle se tenait immobile devant la porte d'entrée, le regard tendu vers son mari. Il ne lui échappa pas non plus que Drago s'était également crispé en voyant son père procéder et que Scorpius était toujours effroyablement rivé au sol.

- Où en sommes-nous ? demanda alors Narcissa en s'avançant vers la table, sans plus se soucier du sort de Lily.

Elle prit place près de Drago, toujours debout, et lui proposa de faire de même, d'un geste silencieux mais ce dernier refusa et reporta son attention sur son père.

- Encore un peu de patience, fit Lucius avec sérénité en se détournant de Lily. Tout dépend maintenant de la capacité de _l'Élu_ à comprendre ce qu'il faut faire. Drago, c'est toi qui le connais le mieux, combien de temps cela devrait-il lui prendre, selon toi ?

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules avec détachement comme s'il était clair qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas savoir cela.

- Hmm... commenta Lucius. Heureusement que nous pouvons compter sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas seul à interpréter la demande faite dans notre message.

- Quelle demande ? osa demander Lily en s'étonnant elle-même de ce que sa voix ait réussi à porter tant la peur la muselait encore.

Tous les visages des Malefoy - sauf un - se tournèrent ensemble vers elle comme s'ils venaient de se souvenir de sa présence, mais ce fut Lucius qui prit encore la parole pour répondre, amusé :

- Un marché. Tu es une monnaie d'échange. D'ailleurs, tu devrais presque t'estimer honorée de tenir un tel rôle.

- Pourquoi vous en prendre à mon père ? répliqua-t-elle en s'obligeant à ne pas détourner les yeux pour chercher à croiser ceux de Scorpius. Après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'il a ...

- Non, voyons, l'interrompit Lucius en levant la main, le ton mièvre au possible. Il n'est pas question de ce _très cher Harry Potter_. De quel manque de convenance ferions-nous preuve en nous en prenant ainsi à _l'Élu_ ! C'est sur un autre « élu » que se porte notre intérêt, un autre « survivant »...

- Severus Rogue. Vous avez demandé à mon père de vous livrer Severus Rogue contre moi ?

- Perspicace. Assez étonnant, je dois dire.

- Mais mon père n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve ! Si vous n'avez pas réussi à le repérer, je ne vois pas comment lui pourrait y arriver comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

- Nous ne lui en demandons pas tant, même si nous ne doutons pas qu'un sorcier tel que lui serait tout à fait en mesure d'accomplir ce genre de prouesse. Non, par contre nous savons qu'il y a, dans son entourage, d'autres personnes à même de contacter Severus Rogue...

Lily se força à ne pas songer à Ellis mais le sourire en coin esquissé par Lucius lui fit comprendre que sa pensée avait néanmoins été lue.

- Oh, belle tentative d'Occlumencie, s'étonna-t-il sarcastiquement. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ton père qui t'a appris cela.

- Personne ne m'a appris ! rétorqua Lily en sentant une certaine forme de hardiesse lui revenir.

- Hmm, voilà encore qui est étrange, commenta-t-il un ton en dessous avant de reprendre avec emphase : Ellis Prince, la pierre angulaire de notre plan.

Un autre silence suivit. Le regard de Lily se déporta vers Scorpius en le voyant relever brièvement la tête et se dérober presqu'aussitôt. Face à elle, Lucius semblait attendre une nouvelle réaction mais la panique qui l'avait maintenant gagnée paraissait agir tel un bouclier, comme si son esprit, tellement embrouillé, ne pouvait laisser échapper la moindre pensée intelligible.

Lucius eut un autre petit rire méprisant et lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher à nouveau de Drago. Père et fils, exactement de la même taille, se considérèrent une fois encore sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Narcissa prenne la parole comme pour couper court à un débat :

- Il viendra.

Aucune autre parole ne fit suite. Lucius alla s'asseoir en place d'honneur, sur le canapé face à la cheminée surmontée de l'immense miroir au cadre doré et les minutes s'égrenèrent ensuite très lentement sans que plus rien ne se passe ou presque. Un elfe de maison fut appelé pour venir servir du vin sans que quoique ce soit ne fusse proposé à Lily. Car aucun des Malefoy ne se préoccupait plus d'elle, comme si elle avait été absente, insignifiante, un élément de décoration parmi les meubles, un jouet délaissé, un appât...

Voilà donc ce qu'elle était réellement pour eux, pour Scorpius. La douleur piquait son cœur à vif, au-delà de la colère et au-delà de l'angoisse. Non seulement elle se sentait trahie et blessée, mais elle allait entraîner dans sa faiblesse des personnes innocentes, qui n'avaient rien demandé ou qui, au contraire, avaient tout fait pour qu'une telle situation n'arrive pas.

- Si c'est le _Livre de Nod_, que vous voulez, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc après avoir longuement considéré la chose, je peux vous aider sans que personne n'ait à risquer sa peau.

Drago, qui s'était remis à faire les cent pas, s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de son père, imité par les autres membres de sa famille, Scorpius y compris. Même les portraits aux murs semblaient à présent profondément intéressés. Lucius prit d'abord le temps de finir son verre et de le reposer à côté de lui sur une table, puis se releva lentement et s'approcha de Lily, le sourire à nouveau fiché sur ses lèvres minces.

- À défaut d'obtenir le _Livre_, reprit-elle très vite, je peux vous apprendre ce qu'il y a dedans. Je l'ai lu un nombre incalculable de fois et je le connais quasiment par cœur.

- Voyez-vous ça, nargua Lucius en plissant les yeux. Voilà qui accroît encore le nombre de charges portées à l'actif des Rogue...

Lily se trouva incapable de répliquer, consciente de sa nouvelle erreur laquelle sembla beaucoup amuser Lucius.

- Nous avons déjà eu connaissance de toutes ces fadaises ! Le _Livre de Nod_ ne contient rien qui soit véritablement utile. Cela dit, il aurait été très plaisant de pouvoir remettre la main sur ce témoignage afin de le détruire une fois pour toutes.

Sans prendre à nouveau le risque de commettre un autre impair en parlant, Lily se contenta de réfléchir sur l'objet de la recherche de Scorpius le jour où il les avait suivit, elle et Ellis, dans le bureau de Severus Rogue. Elle en vint assez vite à la conclusion que ce qu'il cherchait alors n'était pas le _Livre de Nod_ mais Severus Rogue lui-même.

- Oui, fit Lucius comme s'il avait soutenu son raisonnement intérieur, c'est lui que nous voulons.

- Pour obtenir la formule de sa potion ? Sa méthode ?

Les mots de Lily ôtèrent toute espèce d'amusement du visage de Lucius. Il répondit d'une voix glaciale :

- Il n'existe que deux façons, pour nous, de monter dans l'échelle de puissance vampirique. (Il marqua une pause, inconfortable). La première méthode est l'alliance, chose qui a déjà été proposées aux Rogue à maintes reprises et qui s'est hélas à chaque fois soldé par un refus. La seconde méthode est un peu plus radicale. (Il fit une nouvelle pause, encore plus désagréable). Gageons que nous n'aurons pas à en venir là et que Severus Rogue saura cette fois retrouver la voix de la raison...

- Il vous faudrait pour ça avoir en votre possession la baguette d'Aubépine ! lança Lily en omettant encore de prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de parler.

- D'où notre marché, notre échange. Toi contre la baguette, remise en mains propres, cela va de soi.

- Rien que ça ! s'entendit-elle répondre. Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être si sûr que le marché soit accepté ? Je ne connais même pas Severus Rogue et si vous aviez été un peu plus observateur du temps où vous le côtoyiez, vous sauriez qu'il ne porte pas énormément mon père dans son cœur !

- Mais il a toujours tout fait pour le protéger et continuera de le faire, en mémoire de Lily Evans.

- Le protéger, lui, mais pas moi ! Severus Rogue n'a rien à faire de moi !

- Mais pas Ellis Prince.

La réponse la laissa sans voix puis après s'être persuadée elle-même de sa réplique, elle avança :

- Si vous misez sur le fait qu'Ellis puisse convaincre son père d'intervenir, j'ai le regret de vous dire que ça n'est pas une idée très brillante. L'un et l'autre sont plutôt en froid.

- Si tout se déroule selon notre idée, Ellis ne cherchera même pas à convaincre Severus Rogue. Il l'y forcera.

Les yeux de Lily s'arrondirent de stupeur et sa voix se noua pour de bon en comprenant la manœuvre. La situation était encore pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Ellis allait endosser le rôle de l'appât à sa place afin de faire venir Severus Rogue au manoir, pour qu'il le sauve, lui. Son cœur se mit soudain à battre très fort dans sa poitrine et des sueurs froides la gagnèrent.

Elle risqua un regard circulaire dans le salon, éprouvant encore plus cruellement sa vulnérabilité, son impuissance. Comment enrayer les choses ? Et Scorpius qui se bornait à ne pas lever les yeux vers elle !

Un nouveau ricanement retentit, ranimant sa haine. Elle se précipita sur Lucius qui regagnait sa place près de la cheminée mais n'eut même pas le temps de lever ses poings sur lui qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau immobilisée, sans savoir de qui exactement venait d'être lancé le sortilège. Sa petite incartade avait en effet provoqué un mouvement général parmi l'assistance et tous les Malefoy, sans exception, pointaient à présent leur baguette dans sa direction.

- Il y a vraiment des arbres qui mériteraient d'être élagués dès leur prime jeunesse, déclara dédaigneusement Lucius en lui lançant un regard perçant. Je crois qu'il est temps pour notre _invitée_ d'être conduite à ses appartements. Scorpius.

Il fut aisé de comprendre que Lucius chargeait son petit-fils de mettre Lily hors de sa vue pourtant seul le principal intéressé mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Lorsqu'il se leva enfin de son fauteuil, Scorpius s'approcha de Lily en évitant de la regarder en face autant que faire se pouvait. Il parut hésiter à lui saisir le bras, mais s'y résolut finalement avant de lancer le contre sort pour la libérer de son immobilité et l'entraîna non pas vers l'entrée principale mais vers une porte plus petite, sur le mur opposé.

*******

_« Avec le temps, il advint qu'il y avait trop de Vampires_

_La guerre revint alors._

_Les Anciens s'étaient déjà soigneusement cachés, ayant tiré des enseignements des temps passés._

_Mais leurs enfants fondèrent leurs propres cités et lignées,_

_Et ce sont eux qui moururent dans cette grande vague de guerres. (...)_

_Une fois que cette guerre fut finie, tous les Vampires se cachèrent les uns des autres, ainsi que des humains qui les entouraient._

_Nous sommes toujours cachés, mais le Jyhad perdure. »_

_L'Histoire de la Première Cité, La Chronique de Caïn_ (extrait du _Livre de Nod_ )


	36. ALLIANCES

Lily suivit Scorpius sans même tenter de se soustraire à sa prise, les baguettes des autres Malefoy toujours fermement braquées sur elle. La petite porte donnait sur un long couloir obscur au bout duquel se trouvait un escalier étroit qui obligea Scorpius à la lâcher un instant. Elle s'engagea encore sagement dans la volée de marches, très abrupte et attendit que son escorte ouvrît la lourde porte qui leur fit face une fois parvenus en bas.

Une forte odeur de moisi mêlée à un vague parfum de fleurs se dégageait de la pièce, complètement noire. Scorpius fit un mouvement de baguette vers l'intérieur pour allumer une lanterne posée sur une table, logée dans le coin gauche de ce qui semblait être une cave, au plafond très bas et aux murs de pierre suintant d'humidité. Sur la droite, un matelas avait été jeté à même le sol et une couverture pliée dessus. À côté de la lumière, sur la table, se trouvaient une cruche d'eau et un verre, ainsi qu'un vase, rempli de camélias blancs.

Sans attendre d'être poussée à l'intérieur par Scorpius, Lily entra dans la cave mais ne trouva pas la force de commenter l'aspect de « ses quartiers ». Elle considéra la chaise qui se trouvait près de la table un instant avant de choisir de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, en tailleur, les coudes plantés dans ses genoux, le menton posé sur ses poings joints. Puis elle se mit à fixer le dessus de la table, ne sachant pas ce qui retenait le plus son attention de la lumière, de l'eau ou des fleurs.

Elle vit sans le voir, Scorpius entrer à son tour et hésiter à refermer la porte derrière lui pour finir par la laisser entrebâillée. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table et s'appuya contre le rebord, face à Lily, obstruant alors son point de mire pensif. Un long moment s'étira durant lequel il fut possible d'entendre les voix des Malefoy, au-dessus d'eux dans le salon, même si aucune parole ne pouvait clairement être comprise.

- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, finit par déclarer Scorpius, dans un murmure.

Les yeux noisette mirent un long moment à faire le point pour venir à la rencontre des gris. Scorpius avait un visage livide, ou tout du moins, un masque livide. Comment savoir désormais si ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui était vrai ?

- C'est vrai, fit-il en réponse à sa question muette. Je suis déso...

- Ah non, par pitié, pas ça ! le coupa-t-elle méchamment.

- J'étais obligé de le faire.

- Tu veux parler de mon enlèvement ou du fait de sortir avec moi ?

- Les deux, répondit-il à demi-mots sans céder à l'envie manifeste de baisser à nouveau le regard.

- Ha ! s'exclama Lily avec mépris. Ravie de constater qu'il te reste encore un brin de franchise !

L'un et l'autre se turent, Lily ne se sentant plus l'envie de déverser sa colère en cet instant pour le moins critique. Une pure perte de temps et d'énergie. Et puis c'était vers elle-même qu'une grande partie de sa haine se dirigeait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle, alors que tout le monde autour d'elle avait cherché à la mettre en garde ?

- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, continua doucement Scorpius. Je me suis servi de mon pouvoir de séduction vampirique sur toi. Au début, en tout cas...

Lily l'encouragea malgré elle à développer ses dernières paroles d'un pitoyable froncement de sourcils.

- Le « plan » initial consistait uniquement à ce que je me rapproche de l'un des enfants Potter, pour savoir où se trouvait la baguette d'Aubépine. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu nouer aucune espèce d'amitié avec l'un ou l'autre de tes frères. Lorsque tu es arrivée à Poudlard et que tu as été envoyée chez Serpentard, tu n'imagines pas quelle aubaine cela a constitué pour nous. Nous avons (il se reprit),_ j'ai_ tout mis en œuvre pour devenir ton ami. Les choses ont pris un peu de temps, parce que j'ai vite compris, par quelques questions et allusions bien placées, que tu n'avais aucune information sur la baguette d'Aubépine. Ça aurait pu, ça aurait dû, s'arrêter là.

- Tout ce temps, pour une aussi petite information ?

- La baguette a de l'importance pour nous, alors que le temps, pas du tout. Le temps est l'une des grandes forces des vampires.

- Et lorsque j'ai enfin su où se trouvait la baguette, en la découvrant dans le souvenir de mon père, tu as alors enclenché la vitesse supérieure ?

- Oui... Mais je ne me servais plus de mon pouvoir, à ce moment-là... Je veux dire... Je ne me forçais plus vraiment à te séduire. J'en avais aussi envie...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ?

- Parce que même après avoir récupéré la baguette, nous avons continué à nous voir. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien choisir de mettre fin à notre relation à ce moment-là. (Il s'arrêta encore avant de reprendre, âpre). J'aurais peut-être dû le faire...

- Tu as beau jeu de dire ça maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Que je comprends, que je ne t'en veux pas ? Que tu t'es laissé conduire par les desseins de ta famille et que tu n'y es pour rien ? Sûrement pas !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je n'y étais pour rien. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisais et j'adhérais au plan dans son entièreté. Je continue d'ailleurs à y adhérer.

Lily eut un autre reniflement dédaigneux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en se massant le front, complètement harassée. Le silence s'abattit de nouveau, à peine perturbé par les voix diffuses des Malefoy conversant à l'étage.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

- Même si certains d'entre nous peuvent entrapercevoir l'avenir, répondit Scorpius, l'air navré, ce n'est pas encore mon cas. Il aurait été préférable que Rogue ne s'en soit pas sorti, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cru le tuer...

- En réalité, vous ne tenez pas à vous allier aux Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils ont toujours refusé d'admettre que notre vision des choses était la meilleure, renifla Scorpius, les traits froncés. Les Rogue ne cherchent qu'à fuir, ils excellent dans la lâcheté, ils s'évertuent à vouloir tirer notre race vers le bas alors que nous nous appliquons à lui faire retrouver la place qui était la sienne avant. Ils s'accrochent à des légendes que plus personne ne croit depuis des siècles mais il n'y a rien à gagner à redevenir humain ! Nous valons mieux ! Les humains ne sont que...

Il s'arrêta net en découvrant l'effroi de Lily sur son visage, sinon dans ses pensées.

- Alors c'est bien ça, fit-elle froidement, vous n'avez pas l'intention de réitérer votre proposition d'alliance.

Scorpius s'abstint à nouveau de répondre. Lily prit un autre temps de réflexion pour envisager la tournure des évènements, essayant d'évaluer la réussite de chacun des deux camps s'ils venaient réellement à se faire face. Les Malefoy, peut-être moins forts que les Rogue, seraient tout de même en surnombre. Deux contre cinq. Et si la baguette d'Aubépine était restituée d'entrée de jeu, contre la vie sauve de Lily, les seconds avaient encore moins de chance de réchapper aux premiers... Et si son père venait à se mêler de la partie - chose qui d'après elle n'allait pas manquer d'arriver - est-ce que ce serait alors suffisant pour que la balance s'équilibre ? De minute en minute, le poids dans son ventre se faisait terriblement plus lourd.

- Le rôle de ton père se limite à nous servir de messager, intervint Scorpius comme s'il avait voulu la réconforter. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il vienne ici aussi.

- _Aucune raison_ ? s'exclama Lily. Mais je suis sa fille !

- Tiens, tu te réclames de lui, maintenant ? fit-il remarquer avec une pointe de sarcasme avant de se reprendre encore. Il vaut mieux souhaiter pour lui qu'il ne s'en mêle pas...

- Mais si l'option venait à se présenter, répliqua-t-elle, incisive, j'imagine que tes parents se feraient un plaisir de lui régler son compte, à lui aussi ! Est-ce que tu avais pensé à tout ça, quand tu as accepté le « plan » ?

- Il ne s'agissait pas d'accepter ou non, parut vouloir se dédouaner Scorpius. Nous sommes une famille, un clan, nous nous devons d'aller dans le sens qui sera le plus profitable pour nous, tous autant que nous sommes. Nous sommes liés.

- Par le sang ?

- Oui, et ce dès notre naissance.

- Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que vous n'avez pas de libre-arbitre ?

Le visage de Scorpius se modifia encore, lui donnant l'air d'hésiter à satisfaire la curiosité de Lily.

- C'est difficile à expliquer, finit-il par dire en se détournant d'elle pour s'éloigner vers un recoin plus obscur de la cave. Pour simplifier les choses, je pense qu'on pourrait comparer le lien qui nous unit, mon grand-père, mon père et moi, à du clonage, sauf qu'au lieu de se résumer à une duplication de notre patrimoine physique, le procédé englobe également notre esprit, ou du moins une part de notre esprit véhiculé par notre sang vampirique.

Scorpius se retourna brièvement vers Lily, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait dans ses explications étranges, et continua à marcher lentement dans la pénombre :

- C'est mon arrière grand père, Abraxas Malefoy, qui a mis au point cette « technique », avec l'aide d'un ami à lui. Nous continuons à procéder selon son enseignement, mais nous peinons à reprendre ses travaux pour les améliorer depuis qu'il est mort, _véritablement mort_, sans nous avoir jamais révélé l'origine de ses recherches.

- Qui l'a tué ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voldemort ? Mais vous vous êtes pourtant alliés à lui ?

- Oui, c'est une longue histoire, là encore, mais il était normal, voire nécessaire, que les Malefoy se rangent derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, attendant leur heure. Ce fut au-delà de leurs espérances de le voir être anéanti.

- Tout comme ce dut être au-delà de leurs espérances de voir Severus Rogue disparaître...

Ils se turent encore longuement, puis soudain, alors qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce à regarder dans le vide, Scorpius tressaillit. Au même moment, des mouvements d'agitations - pas précipités et intonations de voix plus fortes - se firent entendre à l'étage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Lily en se mettant debout, dominant son nouvel accès de fébrilité. Est-ce qu'ils sont là ?

- Pas encore, répondit Scorpius, lui-même visiblement très tendu. Mais quelqu'un approche du manoir. (Il fixa ensuite Lily avant de déclarer d'une voix sans timbre). Je dois allez rejoindre ma famille.

- Non, attends ! s'exclama-t-elle pour gagner du temps et mettre de l'ordre dans le formidable enchevêtrement d'idées qui avait pris forme dans sa tête.

Près de la porte, Scorpius s'immobilisa, moitié surpris, moitié inquiet.

- Attends, pria-t-elle encore en s'approchant de lui. Est-ce que tu tiens toujours à moi ?

- Oh, Lily, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Là n'est pas la question ! Même si ma réponse était « oui », je ne pourrais pas te libérer, je comprends que tu me le demandes mais...

- Non, le coupa-t-elle en s'efforçant toujours de se concentrer. Je le sais très bien. Je ne vais pas te demander de me libérer mais juste de considérer la situation.

- Quoi ?

Au-dessus d'eux, le silence était revenu dans le salon, pire encore que les pas et les voix affolées. Un calme angoissant. Lily, tout près de Scorpius à présent, prit une profonde inspiration et commença, à voix très basse :

- Et si Severus Rogue ne venait pas ?

- C'est certainement lui qui est en train d'approcher.

- À moins que ce ne soit Ellis, seul, objecta Lily, ou encore mon père. Peut-être que Rogue décidera tout compte fait de ne pas venir ? Peut-être que vous ne récupérerez pas la baguette ? Je connais mon père, il tentera quelque chose malgré tout, même si Rogue ne se montre pas. Que feront les tiens, à ce moment-là ?

Scorpius refusa de considérer la question d'un mouvement de tête revêche.

- Comment allez-vous vous y prendre, pour me tuer ? continua-t-elle pourtant avec un peu plus d'audace. Est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ça de façon sorcière ou de façon vampire ? Et qui va s'en charger, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que vous allez tirez ça au sort ?

- Arrête ça ! Il n'est pas question que tu meures !

- Mais c'est une issue possible ! Il vaut mieux toutes les évaluer lorsqu'on échafaude un plan, non ?

Le grognement qu'émit Scorpius ne l'arrêta pourtant pas :

- Et si Rogue venait, mais qu'il n'était pas du tout disposé à vous rendre la baguette ? S'il trouvait là l'occasion de vous défier ?

Scorpius ferma les yeux et leva les mains devant Lily pour lui réclamer d'arrêter.

- D'accord, obtempéra-t-elle, toujours décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de sa démonstration. Mettons qu'il vienne. Mettons que tout se passe exactement selon votre plan. Rogue vous rend la baguette, vous me libérez, mais vous l'attaquez et vous gagnez. Que vaudra ma vie, même épargnée, après ça, une fois que vous aurez enfin atteint votre but ? Tu n'es pas assez naïf pour imaginer que ta famille, tôt ou tard, va à nouveau se retrouver face à la mienne ? Quelque chose me dit qu'en quittant ce manoir avec ce que nous savons maintenant de votre _petit secret_, nos vies ne bénéficieront pas d'un très long sursis...

- Je ferai en sorte que tu sois épargnée.

- Trop aimable ! Mais même dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi la majorité Malefoy se rangerait à ton seul avis !

Scorpius ne parut rien trouver à répliquer et Lily embraya aussitôt, d'un ton excessivement grave :

- Dans toutes les configurations où ta famille sort victorieuse, moi j'y passe.

- Alors, déclara presque sournoisement Scorpius, il vaut mieux pour toi que ma famille n'en réchappe pas...

- Non, murmura-t-elle, parce qu'alors, c'est toi qui risquerais d'y passer.

Face à elle, les yeux gris se voilèrent soudain d'un trouble profond. Lily fit le seul pas qui la séparait encore de Scorpius, s'étira lentement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Elle entretint ensuite le silence un moment avant d'abattre sa dernière carte :

- Il y a encore une autre possibilité. Il y a un moyen de changer la donne, un moyen pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne meure.

Une étincelle s'anima dans l'acier liquide, faite d'effroi et d'espoir.

- Donne-moi le Sang, susurra-t-elle, toujours à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Scorpius.

- Je... eut-il du mal à répondre. Je ne suis pas censé le faire...

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais songé lorsque nous étions ensemble.

- Mais... Je ne l'ai jamais fait... Notre façon de procéder veut que nous ne donnions le Baiser qu'à une seule personne, notre compagne.

- Et est-ce si difficile à envisager que cette compagne, ce soit moi ?

Un « non » inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne s'approchent à leur tour de celles de Lily. Mais Scorpius céda à un nouveau sursaut et recula d'un pas. À l'étage, l'effervescence était également revenue.

- Cette fois, ils sont là.

- Alors fais-le, réclama Lily en se blottissant contre lui. Fais-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Il faut d'abord que je boive ton sang, presque tout ton sang, jusqu'à ce que tu sois à l'article de la mort. À la suite de quoi je te ferai boire à mes veines...

- Je sais. Fais-le.

Dans ses bras, Lily ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Scorpius, mais ressentit encore son hésitation lorsqu'il dégagea délicatement ses cheveux de son cou. Elle trembla. Les doigts froids s'attardèrent un instant sur sa peau, effleurant sa nuque pour incliner doucement sa tête de côté. La bouche prit ensuite le relais et vint déposer de légers baisers près de ses lèvres, de son menton et de sa gorge. Enfin sa gorge.

La morsure ne fut douloureuse qu'une infime fraction de seconde avant de s'effacer aussitôt en une caresse, puis un son bas et humide lui parvint, en même temps que le rythme puissant des battements de son cœur enflait à ses oreilles. La tête se mit alors à lui tourner, lui faisant prendre conscience de son corps, dans les moindres extrémités et lui donnant à la fois l'impression d'échapper à la pesanteur. Bientôt les murs de la cave semblèrent se dissoudre pour laisser place à des images floues, des impressions. Lily essaya un moment de se concentrer sur ses visions, crut apercevoir un duvet de plumes blanches, des mains fines, un serpent, les barreaux d'une prison, un feu intense, des pétales ou des flocons de neige, puis s'abandonna aux seules sensations qu'elles suscitaient en elle...

Soudain tout s'arrêta net. Les évocations, l'étourdissement, l'étreinte. Le visage de Scorpius s'écarta d'elle, complètement transformé, plus magnifique encore qu'il ne lui était jamais apparu, mais aussi bien plus redoutable. Sa bouche entrouverte, encore toute humectée de sang, formait un pantomime parfait du bouleversement. Ses yeux, arrondis par l'effroi, avaient perdu leur tonalité liquide et semblaient d'une dureté de verre.

- Scorpius !?

Il sembla revenir à lui, la fixa pour de bon, d'un air à peine moins médusé et la guida en arrière, dans le coin de la cave. Ses lèvres remontèrent en un rictus écœuré lorsqu'il la lâcha, tout près du matelas où elle s'écroula littéralement.

- Tu m'as menti, assena-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ça n'était pas pour moi que tu voulais le Sang !

- Scorpius... ne réussit qu'à gémir Lily.

Son corps, comme si les effets d'un puissant anesthésiant prenaient subitement fin, était parcouru de douleurs lancinantes. Elle se redressa sur un coude, tant bien que mal.

- Le sang ne ment pas, continua Scorpius, impérieux. Le sang ne ment jamais. J'ai vu en toi tes désirs profonds. C'est pour _lui_, que tu veux devenir immortelle ! C'est avec _lui_ que tu as envie de passer l'éternité !

- Non, implora-t-elle, s'il te plait, écoute.

Mais elle ne put continuer. Son souffle commençait déjà à lui manquer et la douleur à se propager partout. Une tiédeur émanait aussi de son cou. Elle porta ses mains à l'endroit de la morsure de Scorpius et comprit que la blessure n'était pas refermée et que son sang coulait encore, lentement mais sûrement.

Prise de panique, elle tenta de juguler l'écoulement avec ses mains, en vain, avant de relever la tête vers Scorpius.

- Fais quelque chose ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça !

- Oh, si, je vais te laisser ! Mais je ne manquerai pas de transmettre ton bon souvenir à ton _cher Prince_ !

Son regard était celui d'un vrai dément, à présent. Il éclata d'un rire sonore, affreusement identique à celui de son grand-père, puis s'interrompit presque aussitôt en entendant des voix, très fortes cette fois-ci, retentir à l'étage. Il leva encore les yeux vers le plafond, comme complètement surexcité par la perspective des évènements qui se jouaient au-dessus de lui, et quitta la cave sur-le-champ, sans un regard pour Lily, prenant soin, comme si cela avait été nécessaire, de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Lily essaya encore d'évaluer la situation, mais se rendit compte que ses facultés de raisonnement l'abandonnaient aussi sûrement que son sang et ses forces. Elle tenta de calmer autant qu'il lui fut possible sa respiration, pour essayer de percevoir à son tour ce qui se passait dans le salon des Malefoy.

Des pas, essentiellement des pas, de long en large, sans aucune espèce de précipitation et des voix, de nouvelles voix, à la résonance toute familière. _Ellis_...

Elle essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais le souffle lui manquait trop cette fois pour arriver à former un son assez fort pour être perçu un étage au-dessus. À la douleur, s'ajoutait maintenant l'engourdissement, gagnant peu à peu tous ses membres et l'empêchant de rester relevée comme de laisser ses mains autour de son cou. Le haut de sa robe était à présent trempé de sang et collait, visqueux, à sa peau. Elle s'affala sur le matelas, parcourue de tremblements.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, entre deux râles douloureux, elle crut soudain discerner quelques bribes de paroles, plus fortes à présent, signe que la situation s'envenimait :

- Ne t'avise pas de faire ça, Severus !

- _Vous_ m'y contraignez !

Severus Rogue était là aussi. Sa voix aux inflexions plus graves que celles d'Ellis, était bien reconnaissable. Envahie par un élan d'espoir, Lily s'imagina alors assez forte pour basculer du matelas et se traîner vers la table pour la renverser, faire du bruit pour être localisée. Mais plus aucune partie de son corps ne semblait vouloir lui répondre.

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui sembla que la pièce s'effaçait à nouveau autour d'elle.

Puis loin, très loin, des coups retentirent, des explosions, et encore des voix, des cris. Lily se sentit tomber, ou plus exactement soulevée. Comment savoir précisément ? Son corps bougeait, en tout cas, non pas mu par sa force disparue mais par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui la soutenait à bras-le-corps.

D'autres bruits sourds, d'autres cris. Le froid, la nuit. Et... une sensation, un fragment de sensation. Le vent. Juste le souffle du vent sur son visage. Puis un murmure, tout proche cette fois.

_Ellis_...

Elle n'entendait pas vraiment ses paroles, mais les comprenait, les ressentait.

- Ça va aller.

Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, elle parvint alors à murmurer, assez fort pour être entendue par l'oreille d'un vampire :

- Mon... père ?

Il lui sembla que la réponse sonnait à nouveau dans sa tête, vibrante :

- N'essaye pas de parler.

- Harry ? insista-t-elle

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'emmène là où on pourra te soigner.

- Non... Plus le temps...

- Chut. Fais-moi confiance.

Mais dans un effort désespéré, Lily souffla encore :

- Ne fais pas... la même erreur... que Rogue... Donne... moi... le Sang.

Puis elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Ellis, sous ses longs cheveux, enveloppée dans sa cape, flottant très haut, très vite, blottie étroitement contre lui, et crut ressentir une dernière fois son étreinte avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité la plus totale_._

*******

_« Il est très difficile, mes enfants, de vous dire de punir par le feu, par l'exsanguination, par la décapitation, par la torture, par la paralysie, par le soleil._

_Vous êtes mes enfants : seuls vous parmi le reste de la création êtes mes compagnons, à jamais._

_Vous êtes liés tels des pères à leurs enfants et des enfants à leurs pères._

_Aussi, je débusquerai les mauvaises graines, j'éliminerai les pires d'entre vous, j'élaguerai mon sombre arbre, à la manière de mon Père, Adam, ainsi qu'il me l'a appris. »_

_Lois et punitions de Caïn, La Chronique des Ombres_ (extrait du _Livre de Nod_ )


	37. ÉVEILS

Noir. Noir et froid. Lorsque Lily revint à elle pour la première fois après sa fuite du manoir Malefoy, elle ne perçut que le noir et le froid qui continuaient de l'envelopper. Et une voix, très lointaine et proche à la fois, mouvante. Une psalmodie entêtante.

Lorsqu'elle émergea à nouveau de sa torpeur, elle eut conscience d'être étendue sur une surface dure et essaya, au prix d'efforts surhumains, de tendre la main pour éprouver la nature de l'endroit où elle reposait. Le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec une matière froide et légèrement rugueuse, semblable à du bois.

Au réveil suivant, tout aussi bref que les précédents, elle avait un goût étrange dans la bouche, comme une saveur métallique. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ne parvint qu'à soulever péniblement les paupières sans arriver à distinguer autre chose que l'obscurité, devinant néanmoins une présence près d'elle. Des silhouettes, sombres et hautes. Une odeur âpre lui parvint également, un effluve fugace où se mêlaient plusieurs parfums indistincts et qui persista jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde encore connaissance.

Et à nouveau les ténèbres...

Malgré sa défaillance, une partie de son esprit s'acharnait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps se modifiait, elle le sentait. Ellis s'était finalement résigné à faire la seule chose qui fût encore possible pour qu'elle ne meure pas, ou tout du moins pas véritablement.

Lily savait qu'à l'Étreinte devait suivre un état de transition qui s'avérait être douloureux, parce qu'il témoignait de sa mort physique avant que sa renaissance en tant que vampire puisse s'accomplir. Aussi ne s'étonna-t-elle pas lorsqu'elle vint à être prise d'une souffrance atroce qui non seulement la tira de sa léthargie encore plus sûrement que les fois précédentes mais lui arracha un cri si effroyable qu'il dût retentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ellis apparut à son chevet presqu'aussitôt, plus blême que jamais dans sa vision pourtant confuse. Lily eut la sensation de sa main tenant la sienne, sans que la température de leurs peaux ne diffère l'une de l'autre.

Puis les tremblements reprirent, incontrôlables. Ellis lâcha sa main pour s'éloigner un instant - une éternité - et s'adressa sèchement à quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce avant de réapparaître tout près d'elle.

- Bois, lui intima-t-il.

S'attendant à le voir lui offrir son propre sang pour la revigorer, ainsi qu'il avait dû le faire plus tôt, elle angoissa soudain de ne pas se souvenir comment s'y prendre. Mais Ellis se contenta de présenter une petite fiole à ses lèvres en l'aidant à soulever légèrement la tête. Bouger lui fit l'effet d'un supplice et le liquide qui s'écoula dans sa bouche sembla lui brûler la langue.

- Ça va aller, fit-il doucement à son oreille tout en l'enlaçant. Ça va aller.

Le ton de sa voix était inédit, jamais Lily ne l'avait entendu sonner aussi inquiet.

Ellis demeura ainsi serré contre elle durant de longues minutes, étreignant son corps et ses sursauts jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci cessent complètement. Alors seulement, il la relâcha, avec une infinie précaution, et appliqua la paume de sa main contre son front. _Froide_.

- Ta température est revenue à la normale, déclara-t-il atone.

- _Quoi ?_ tressaillit-elle.

Mais aucun son n'avait pu s'échapper de sa gorge et Ellis continuait son examen, penché maintenant à son côté pour ausculter son cou.

La blessure ! Lily frémit derechef en sentant se poser sur elle les doigts d'Ellis. _Froids_. Au frisson de douleur s'associa un tressaillement de répulsion lorsque le souvenir du touché de Scorpius lui revint en mémoire, mais aussi, et surtout, un élan de détresse lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée. Trompée sur toute la ligne.

Ellis la fixait à nouveau en silence. Alors qu'elle aurait dû pouvoir lui parler sans mot, écouter ce qu'il avait à lui fournir comme explication, Lily ne put rien entendre, rien dire, ni même bouger. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Aucune explication n'était nécessaire. Elle était sauvée. _Vivante_.

Elle continua de le regarder, longtemps, tandis que les larmes roulaient sans bruit sur ses joues réanimées. Et pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, chuchota-t-il, tragique. Tu souffres la douleur de ta blessure bien moins que celle de ne pas avoir été faite immortelle. (Il ne releva pas la tête pour vérifier sa réponse muette). Tu penses encore que ta vie est fade en comparaison de la nôtre. Mais tu fais allusion à des choses que tu ne connais pas.

Il fit une longue pause, le front barré de tourments, résolument incliné vers le bas, puis reprit dans un murmure :

- La vie est précieuse, magnifique, justement parce qu'elle est éphémère, parce que chaque instant compte, que rien n'est jamais acquis et que tout peut changer, tout le temps, d'un simple petit battement d'ailes. Parce que ce temps ne doit pas être perdu en choses futiles et qu'il faut s'atteler à le rendre beau, chaque jour, chaque instant, de peur de le voir soudain nous échapper. Parce que la vie est fugace, comme un parfum qui s'évapore, comme une onde à la surface de l'eau, tu dois la chérir, sans te retourner, et la savourer.  
Je rêve d'une vie comme la tienne.  
Mon univers n'est que torture et éternel recommencement. Aucun lien ne m'attache à cette terre et pourtant tout m'y retient. Je veux fuir et j'en suis incapable. La mort se joue de moi, me nargue. Toujours. Le vide, le rien, l'absence, le silence. Je vois tout ce qui m'entoure flétrir et mourir et ma condition œuvre pour gâcher tout ce qui se veut beau par nature.  
Je rêve d'une vie qui aurait un commencement et une fin, une boucle à boucler, une œuvre à achever. Je ne veux pas être un simple spectateur, je ne veux pas me contenter d'admirer toutes ces choses, je veux aussi y participer, être dedans, exactement dedans. Un maillon parmi d'autres dans la grande chaîne de l'immortalité. Tant de mortels ne mesurent pas cette chance qui leur est accordée.  
Je rêve d'une vie...

Ses derniers mots moururent dans un soupir puis il se tut complètement, le regard perdu au loin, absent, comme si une révélation inattendue s'était soudain imposée à lui.

La vision voilée de larmes, Lily éprouva un certain soulagement à ne pas pouvoir parler. Elle guetta avec une émotion toute neuve le moment où les yeux noirs se poseraient à nouveau sur elle. Mais l'épuisement eut raison de sa volonté bien avant que cela ne puisse se produire.

Ce fut le pouls battant à son oreille qui la sortit ensuite doucement de son long sommeil. Un véritable repos et non plus un état comateux, empli de rêves et de visions insolites.

Longtemps avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua que son environnement avait changé et qu'elle était à présent confortablement allongée sur un matelas, bordée de couvertures chaudes et douces. Un oreiller avait été placé sous sa tête, caisse de résonance moelleuse des pulsations de son cœur, toujours plus rythmées à mesure que les souvenirs récents refaisaient surface en elle.

Des particules de poussière flottaient au ralenti dans le halo de lumière dorée qui se répandait à l'intérieur de la pièce par les rideaux tirés d'une étroite fenêtre à sa droite. Le silence régnait malgré un léger ronronnement semblant venir de dehors, des bruits de rue diffus et rassurants. Lorsqu'elle put enfin faire le point sur ce qui l'entourait, Lily vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre, à peine meublée du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait et d'une armoire en bois clair, contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Une ampoule électrique pendait du plafond par un bout de fil et la tapisserie se décollait par endroits. Il y avait dans l'air comme une odeur de renfermé piquetée d'effluves plus âcres, certainement ceux des potions destinées à la soigner.

Elle présuma de ses forces en essayant de se redresser. Son cou l'élançait encore violemment au moindre petit mouvement de tête et tout son corps irradiait de courbatures.  
Elle retint du mieux qu'elle put un gémissement mais Ellis apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Bonjour, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Ellis la considéra un instant avant d'approcher, sans rien dire ni paraître. Il arborait le même masque taciturne que lors des premiers mois qui avaient suivi leur rencontre. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis ce temps. Tant de mauvais choix. Si seulement elle avait pu revenir en arrière...

Concentré sur ses gestes, attentionné quoique toujours effroyablement distant, Ellis lui fit boire une nouvelle fiole de potion, amère.

- Merci, fit-elle après une grimace d'écœurement.

- Potion de régénération sanguine, se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'affairant à ranger le contenu de sa table de nuit.

- Merci, répéta Lily en mettant dans ses mots le plus d'intensité possible.

Mais Ellis ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de lui demander, toujours aussi morne :

- Est-ce que tu as soif ?

Elle accepta le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait d'un petit hochement de tête et dut surmonter la vague de douleur que lui déclencha encore ce simple geste comme la vision fugace qui traversa son esprit : le souvenir de la cave des Malefoy et avec lui, la peine et les remords.

Ellis approcha le verre de sa bouche tout en l'aidant à se redresser. Après de longues gorgées d'eau claire – d'un goût nettement meilleur que la potion bien que tout aussi pénible à avaler – le visage inopinément tout proche du sien, Lily murmura :

- Je suis désolée...

- Moi aussi.

Lui vint alors l'envie insensée d'être à nouveau prise d'un violent épisode de fièvre, pour qu'Ellis la tienne une fois encore étroitement serrée contre son corps froid. Mais la hausse de température semblait hélas n'affecter que ses joues à cet instant. Ellis mit néanmoins un très long moment avant de l'aider à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, de reculer et de détacher son regard muet.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir. Tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Lily acquiesça d'un lent battement de paupières avant de s'infliger une nouvelle brûlure à la gorge :

- Mon père ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien. Il viendra te voir dès que ce sera possible. Il est informé de tout ce qui t'arrive dans les moindres détails.

Le soulagement parut faire effet sur ses blessures, physiques comme morales. Elle tenta de pousser l'interrogatoire :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi, répondit Ellis non sans un certain agacement. Il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant.

- Oui, fit-elle dans un souffle las, ne se sentant de toute façon plus la force de rester éveillée. Mais la prochaine fois, je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé, là-bas, au manoir.

Ellis parut là encore ne pas accueillir l'idée avec grand enthousiasme, mais hocha néanmoins la tête avant de remettre le verre sur la table de nuit et de quitter la chambre sans plus rien dire.

La pièce était inondée de lumière lorsque Lily se réveilla la fois suivante. Elle fit un long effort pour se relever dans son lit et essayer de regarder par la fenêtre mais ne vit rien de particulier sinon qu'elle se trouvait en rez-de-chaussée et que la rue semblait couverte de neige. Elle put cependant saisir une meilleure vision de sa chambre.

Une chaise était disposée sur sa gauche, à côté de ce qu'elle avait pris pour une table de chevet et qui n'était en fait qu'un minuscule guéridon sur lequel s'alignaient plusieurs petites fioles de potions ainsi que le verre, à nouveau rempli d'eau limpide. Juste au-dessus sur le mur, était fixée une applique en faïence couronnée d'un vieil abat-jour jauni. Les draps de son lit étaient dépareillés, leurs couleurs aussi ternes que les tons et motifs de la tapisserie aux murs. En soulevant ses couvertures, elle constata qu'elle portait une ample chemise de coton grise, qu'une bouillotte avait été déposée au fond du lit et une paire de grosses chaussettes en laine enfilée à ses pieds.

Bien qu'il ait à coup sûr dû l'entendre s'agiter, d'où qu'il fut dans la maison, Ellis donna l'impression d'avoir attendu la fin de sa petite acrobatie pour entrer. Quelqu'un l'accompagnait.

- Papa ! laissa-t-elle jaillir dans un sanglot en voyant Harry se précipiter vers elle.

- Ma chérie, souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, d'abord avec précaution puis plus intensément lorsque Lily se pressa d'elle-même contre lui.

Ce fut comme si la douleur qui s'agrippait fermement à son corps devenait tout d'un coup complètement surmontable. Père et fille demeurèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment, partageant des émotions trop longtemps refoulées.

- Pardonne-moi, Papa...

- Chut, la calma-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. Personne ne t'en veut, ma chérie, et surtout pas moi. Je suis certainement la personne la plus mal placée pour te reprocher d'avoir foncé tête baissée là où tes sentiments te poussaient à aller...

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle parvint à maîtriser ses pleurs que Harry s'écarta en essuyant doucement du pouce les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. Derrière les petites lunettes rondes, il n'échappa pas à Lily que les yeux verts étaient également humides.

À la porte de la chambre, Ellis s'était éclipsé. Harry entreprit alors de se débarrasser de la lourde cape qu'il portait encore en étudiant la pièce du regard, comme soudain absorbé par quelques pensées insondables, puis la déposa sur le dossier de la chaise. Les pans du tissu étaient trempés et se mirent à goutter sur le sol carrelé de blanc et de noir.

- J'ai dû transplaner à l'autre bout du quartier, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant, et j'ai mis un petit moment avant de trouver la bonne adresse. Il y avait beaucoup de neige mais heureusement que le temps s'est remis depuis hier soir. Ellis m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une terrible tempête.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu avant ? demanda Lily alors qu'il lui venait déjà une autre question. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Depuis trois jours, fit gravement Harry et non, ça n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a aucun accès sorcier dans cette maison que je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Je serais venu en balai, même dans la tempête, si j'avais pu ! C'est le professeur Rogue qui a insisté pour qu'on ne vienne pas avant que tu sois (les paroles qu'il voulut prononcer semblèrent s'étrangler dans sa gorge) hors de danger. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis venu tout seul. Il a demandé à ce que tes visites soient les plus succinctes possibles.

- Le professeur Rogue... C'est lui qui m'a soignée ?

- Lui et Ellis, oui. Ils t'ont ramenée ici car c'était plus sûr, selon eux, que de te transporter jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste.

Lily observa encore la chambre, s'abstenant de mentionner que l'endroit était loin de ressembler à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée s'agissant de la demeure des Rogue.

- Alors tu n'es pas allé au manoir, reprit-elle ensuite d'un petit air surpris.

- Non, je ne devais surtout pas y aller, répondit Harry, sourcils froncés.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies réussi à te retenir de les suivre. Mais j'en suis contente, ça aurait pu être vraiment périlleux pour toi.

- Oui, fit-il comme s'il n'en avait pas été convaincu. C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Ellis.

Lily ne doutait pas un instant que l'interdiction avait dû être véritablement difficile à accepter et s'abstint de penser tout haut au fait que son père était finalement bien plus raisonnable qu'elle. Elle embraya aussitôt :

- Alors tu as fait la connaissance d'Ellis ?

- Oui. Étrange rencontre, commenta-t-il comme pour lui-même en jetant un coup d'œil vers le seuil de la chambre, pourtant désert.

Elle hésita à parler plus avant d'Ellis, de Rogue ou encore des Malefoy, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait savoir de leur nature particulière, mais ne pût s'empêcher de l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé au manoir.

- Je n'ai eu pour le moment qu'un compte-rendu très approximatif des choses, répondit-il. Les seules informations que j'ai pu avoir étaient celles qui se trouvaient dans le message qu'Ellis m'a fait parvenir par Patronus, juste après votre arrivée ici.

Comme elle attendait toujours, son père lui adressa un sourire débordant de bienveillance et continua :

- D'après ce que je sais, Ellis s'est rendu au manoir en premier, suivi du professeur Rogue. Les choses se sont précipitées lorsqu'ils ont découvert que tu étais blessée. Il y a eu un combat contre les Malefoy mais Ellis a pu profiter d'une brèche pour venir à ton secours et fuir. Rogue vous a rejoint ici pour te soigner.

Puis il se tut, certainement en partie parce qu'il venait de réaliser, un tout petit plus tôt que Lily, qu'Ellis était réapparu à la porte. Ce dernier lui demanda civilement de sortir pour que sa « fille puisse à nouveau se reposer ».

Harry accepta sans discuter, se leva pour se pencher à nouveau vers elle et déposer un baiser sur son front, puis récupéra sa cape.

- Ah, j'allais oublier, fit-il en farfouillant dans l'une des poches du vêtement.

Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvée, il plaça sur le « guéridon de chevet » une carte toute enluminée des pensées de Ginny, James et Albus. Une nouvelle vague d'émotions noua la gorge de Lily. Il déposa aussi sa baguette magique en lui précisant qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Iris de la lui confier.

Un petit rire complice marqua son départ suivit de la promesse qu'il reviendrait vite, accompagné, il l'espérait. Puis se tournant vers Ellis, il demanda à voir le professeur Rogue.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille vous voir, répondit celui-ci, toujours profondément enfoui dans son mutisme.

- Moi j'y tiens, fit Harry. Je n'attendrai pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau sans avoir eu cette fois l'occasion de le remercier...

Ellis prit une grande inspiration, comme contraint à répondre, puis déclara :

- Venez. Il doit être dans son laboratoire à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je ne vous promets rien.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, bien avant que le sommeil ne la submerge à nouveau, Lily médita sur sa visite et sur l'étrangeté de ces drames qui avaient le pouvoir de rapprocher les gens entre eux, dans l'adversité. Elle se mit aussi à espérer que son père et elle allaient pouvoir profiter des circonstances pour prolonger leur trêve, voire cesser pour de bon les hostilités, et que même si la distance venait encore à les tenir éloignés à l'avenir, la preuve de leur amour n'en serait jamais moins présente.

« _Écoutez les mots de Caïn, Lui qui édicta ses propres lois :  
Sachez qu'en tous temps les Enfants se révolteront contre leurs Sires.  
Sachez que, comme en toute chose, le Père triomphe de son Fils,  
__Et la Mère triomphe de sa Fille._

_Ce n'est que par Moi que vous arriverez à la Vérité,  
Ce n'est que par Moi que vous découvrirez la paix,  
Ce n'est que par Moi que vous éveillerez vos pouvoirs._

_Sachez que comme du temps qui fut le mien, le Sire aura toujours le droit de vie ou de mort sur ses Enfants._ »

_Paroles à propos des Enfants_, _La Chronique des Ombres_ (extrait du _Livre de Nod_ )


	38. CONTES

La notion de temps devint de moins en moins abstraite pour Lily au fur et à mesure de sa convalescence, même si elle passait encore le plus clair de ses journées et de ses nuits à dormir profondément et à n'entrevoir son infirmier qu'en de très brèves occasions. Ellis se bornait en effet à ne venir qu'aux moments où elle se sentait le moins en forme pour engager une discussion, souvent dans les premiers instants de ses réveils ou lorsqu'elle était sur le point de se rendormir. Il se contentait alors de lui administrer ses remèdes et repas - composés essentiellement de potages, laitages et jus de fruits – sans beaucoup parler puis s'empressait de la laisser à nouveau seule, avec l'implacable consigne de « repos total ». Elle n'eut par contre aucune visite de son médecin.

Le lendemain de la venue de Harry, ou peut-être le surlendemain, elle éprouva l'envie inattendue de se lever et s'étonna plus encore de pouvoir y arriver. C'était au beau milieu de la nuit. Après qu'elle eut réussi à se hisser jusqu'au bord de son lit, elle dut attendre un moment que ses jambes retrouvent la force de la soutenir. Elle étendit la main vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, l'alluma, puis lorsque l'aplomb lui fut parfaitement revenu, amorça quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Avec les grosses chaussettes en laine à ses pieds, elle ne sentit d'abord pas la froideur du sol. La sensation de froid lui parvint au moment où elle regarda au dehors.

Il devait y avoir au moins vingt bons centimètres de neige sur les trottoirs. La rue, que même le vent semblait avoir déserté à cette heure tardive, était bordée en face par une rangée de petits bâtiments, et en son milieu, quatre longs sillons grisâtres venaient trancher sur le blanc irisé de la lumière crue des réverbères. Une route. Ça plus l'électricité permit à Lily de bien réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans un quartier moldu, dans une maison moldue. Celle des Rogue depuis au moins trois générations, pensa-t-elle en rassemblant toutes les informations qu'elle possédait à ce sujet.

Elle revint ensuite sur ses pas et attrapa la couverture beige qui se trouvait au-dessus des autres sur le lit pour la jeter sur ses épaules. Elle récupéra aussi sa baguette sur le petit guéridon, enfouie sous l'amoncellement de cartes de prompt rétablissement qui s'y trouvait maintenant. Puis, plutôt étonnée de ne pas encore avoir vu Ellis débarquer pour la sommer de se recoucher, elle se hasarda vers la porte de la chambre, grande ouverte.

Bien qu'elle fut dans l'incapacité de rendre sa démarche légère, son pas étouffé par la laine ne faisait pas le moindre bruit sur le carrelage. Elle avança le long d'un couloir très court et passa la tête par une porte entrouverte sur ce qui lui apparût très vite être une salle d'eau. Le minuscule hublot, dans le mur du fond, permettait de distinguer sommairement les lieux : une baignoire émaillée et un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir ébréché qui lui valut un beau sursaut lorsque son reflet y bougea dans la pénombre.

Sans s'attarder, elle continua sa lente exploration. Le couloir débouchait ensuite sur deux pièces. Elle laissa de côté la première, fermée par une porte vitrée, pour entrer dans la seconde : une cuisine, toute en longueur et particulièrement exiguë. Là encore, la lumière pâle de la rue suffisait à voir assez clair pour en discerner l'essentiel : un plan de travail abîmé, juste assez grand pour supporter un évier, une corbeille de légumes ainsi que divers objets dont l'utilité se révéla être très approximative pour Lily. Repensant aux rares fois où elle avait pu mettre les pieds dans la demeure des grands parents de Rose et de Hugo, elle réussit à se souvenir que la grande armoire blanche, dans le coin de la pièce, était un réfrigérateur. Celui qui se trouvait là était pratiquement vide, exception faite d'une demi douzaine de bouteilles de lait et de fruits. Un vieux placard était fixé en hauteur sur le mur et un autre sous le plan de travail, leurs poignées de portes manquantes ou cassées. Enfin, un comptoir, qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas qualifier de table tant il était petit, venait s'enchâsser dans le mur de droite et finissait, avec deux tabourets en bois, d'occuper la place restante.

Tout au fond, une autre porte donnait sur un salon, certainement le salon le plus inondé de livres qui lui ait été donné de voir. Une pièce pourtant là encore très modeste par sa superficie, mais dont les murs étaient entièrement couverts d'ouvrages, du sol au plafond. Même la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer en était tapissée, si bien que le passage vers la cuisine en devenait invisible une fois refermée. Seuls une petite fenêtre et le foyer fermé d'une cheminée - dont la taille suffisait à comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait être reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette - venaient rompre le décor. Ici l'obscurité était percée par une lueur plus chaude, rassurante et l'odeur de renfermé, bien plus prégnante que dans tout le reste de l'appartement, était aussi étrangement plus supportable, presque agréable. S'y mêlaient en outre celles de la fumée et du cuir.

Cette fois Lily ne bondit pas en faisant face à son propre reflet dans le miroir accroché au manteau de plâtre de la cheminée et s'approcha du feu qui ronronnait sans bruit dans l'âtre vitré pour en apprécier un moment la chaleur. Elle ôta alors sa cape de fortune, la déposa sur le dossier d'un antique fauteuil qui faisait face à un canapé en aussi mauvais état, puis se mit à parcourir du regard les étagères saturées.

Il ne paraissait y avoir aucun livre de magie mais seulement des ouvrages qu'elle estima provenir du monde moldu. Cédant enfin à sa curiosité, elle voulut illuminer la pièce pour mieux poursuivre son inspection et pointa d'abord sa baguette sur le plafonnier avant de se résoudre à allumer la lampe sur pied qui se trouvait à côté du fauteuil. Lorsque la lumière artificielle eut envahi un côté du salon, elle déposa sa baguette magique sur une petite table branlante et piocha dans les rayonnages au hasard de ses découvertes.

Il y avait ainsi des encyclopédies, de grands livres d'images et un nombre incroyable de romans. L'un d'eux attira plus particulièrement son attention. Après l'avoir tiré de la multitude, elle souffla sur sa tranche poussiéreuse et l'ouvrit avec précaution pour en survoler les premières pages. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle se retourna pour aller prendre place dans le fauteuil et sursauta en découvrant qu'elle n'était plus seule. Ellis était adossé au chambranle de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, et l'observait, insondable.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, fit Lily en suspendant sa phrase, sous-entendant de façon évidente qu'elle voulait savoir depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là.

Mais Ellis ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus, comme s'il était figé sur place, en proie à une réflexion toute intérieure, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle et à la fois atrocement lointains.

Lily ravala sa salive, la gêne dans sa gorge n'étant à présent qu'un vague souvenir, et reprit, pour se donner la seule constance qu'elle put encore trouver :

- Tu es venu me dire que je n'aurais pas dû me lever et de retourner immédiatement me coucher ?

Sa voix sonna à ses oreilles avec beaucoup d'âpreté, involontairement. Elle voulut aussitôt corriger le tir mais Ellis s'était animé. Il décroisa les bras en soupirant et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du salon.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je renonce une bonne fois pour toute à te donner des conseils, aussi avisés puissent-ils être.

Lily n'eut pas envie de deviner s'il y avait dans ses mots une trace, même infime, de plaisanterie et songea qu'elle aurait encore préféré le voir s'emporter, manifester sa colère contre elle au lieu de s'entêter à garder ses sentiments ainsi rentrés. Elle détourna alors la tête pour se pencher à nouveau sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et déclara comme si elle reprenait une conversation déjà commencée :

- Cette histoire me dit quelque chose. C'est un conte moldu. Papa nous la racontait lorsque nous étions petits.

- C'est donc qu'il vous a raconté autre chose que ses propres aventures.

- Oui... répondit-elle, pensive. Beaucoup d'autres histoires. Mais c'étaient les siennes que je préférais écouter.

Consciente du paradoxe que ses paroles devaient inspirer à Ellis, elle poursuivit aussitôt :

- J'ai toujours été fascinée par le récit de ses aventures, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je crois même n'avoir jamais pensé un instant qu'elles puissent être inventées, même à un âge très précoce, je faisais parfaitement la différence avec les autres histoires (elle désigna du menton le livre dans ses mains). J'étais son admiratrice numéro un. En tout cas j'en étais persuadée.  
En grandissant, cette admiration n'a fait que se renforcer, parce que j'ai pris peu à peu conscience de la réalité des épreuves qu'il avait dû endurer, autant morales que physiques et du fait qu'elle lui étaient tombées dessus sans qu'il les ait voulues.

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer d'une voix peinée :

- Mais je me suis également aperçue d'autre chose, quelque chose que j'étais loin de pouvoir soupçonner lorsque je buvais ses récits, chez nous, à la maison. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'admirer, à le considérer comme un héros.

Au début, je crois me souvenir que cette découverte ne m'avait pas déplu, peut-être parce que le fait de voir d'autres gens, même de parfaits inconnus, lui témoigner tant d'estime rendait encore plus authentique son rôle dans l'histoire. Mais très vite, cet engouement est devenu envahissant. J'ai commencé à le jalouser, à détester être abordée dans la rue en sa compagnie ou à passer les deux tiers d'une des nombreuses soirées à laquelle ma famille pouvait être invitée à entendre parler des exploits du _grand Harry Potter_, du _Survivant_, de l'_Élu_... Pour moi, c'était juste mon père. Le _mien_...

Sans lever les yeux vers Ellis, elle s'approcha alors du fauteuil et s'y installa en s'efforçant de dissimuler au mieux son affaiblissement soudain. Le livre posé sur ses genoux, elle reprit ensuite sur le même ton mélancolique :

- C'est devenu pire encore lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Le second trimestre là-bas, chaque année, est tout simplement intenable. Toutes ces attentions, ces regards, ces rumeurs à son sujet. C'est à qui peut savoir le plus de choses sur lui ou sera gratifié de la plus grande attention de sa part pendant l'un de ses cours. Et le nombre de ses fans se renouvelle chaque année !

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau et osa cette fois adresser un regard à Ellis. Contre toute attente, ce dernier semblait intéressé par le sujet, du moins ne tentait-t-il pas de l'arrêter et vint même prendre place sur le canapé, face à elle. Quelle curieuse façon de renouer le dialogue songea-elle avant de déclarer doucement :

- Désolée de t'avoir embêté avec ça.

- Non, d'habitude c'est toi qui m'écoutes parler, alors ça change un peu.

- D'habitude, tu me parles beaucoup plus de toi mais rarement de ton père.

- Si tu comptes m'entendre m'épancher à mon tour sur les sentiments que peut m'inspirer mon propre père, tu risques d'être déçue.

- Est-ce qu'il est ici ? fit Lily en considérant soudain cette possibilité.

- Qui peut savoir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne surveille pas ses faits et gestes et il n'est pas du genre à me faire part de son emploi du temps.

Le sujet n'était effectivement pas encore à l'ordre du jour étant donné le ton rêche de sa réponse. Lily trouva ainsi plus raisonnable de ne pas pousser Ellis à parler de Severus Rogue, d'autant plus que la possibilité pour que ce dernier puisse se trouver dans les environs et surprendre la conversation n'était finalement pas écartée. Peut-être se trouvait-il dans le laboratoire mentionné par Ellis lors de la visite de Harry ?

- Tu as parlé d'un laboratoire l'autre jour, où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Je n'ai rien vu de tel alors qu'il me semble avoir fait le tour du propriétaire.

- Pourtant tu y es déjà allée, c'est même la toute première pièce que tu as pu visiter ici.

- Oh, fit-elle tandis que des impressions fugaces lui revenaient en mémoire. Je me souviens effectivement d'un endroit sombre et j'étais étendue dans quelque chose de dur...

- Pas « dans » mais « sur » quelque chose de dur, rectifia Ellis. Une table. Désolé pour le manque de confort, mais il était beaucoup plus commode de t'administrer les premiers soins sur place. Et pour ton information, un cercueil est plus confortable qu'une simple planche de bois.

Lily acquiesça du bout des lèvres en se sentant un peu sotte d'avoir envisagé cette explication et préféra alors ramener la conversation sur l'emplacement dudit laboratoire.

- Il se trouve à l'étage, expliqua Ellis. C'est une annexe non négligeable à la superficie ridicule de cet appartement. L'accès est dissimulé derrière ces étagères. (Lily se retourna doucement vers le mur désigné, sans distinguer autre chose que les rangées de livres comprimés). Mais il y a peu de risque pour que l'occupant des lieux débarque ici à l'improviste, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Lily fit à nouveau face à Ellis, tout en se massant le cou, là où sa blessure tirait encore et se garda bien de formuler les sentiments que lui inspirait cette dernière remarque : à la fois regret et soulagement. Car elle avait beaucoup de mal à savoir quel comportement il lui faudrait adopter en présence de Severus Rogue tant elle se sentait à la fois confuse et redevable de son sauvetage chez les Malefoy...

- De toute façon, continua Ellis comme pour couper à nouveau court à ses réflexions intérieures, il est de notoriété publique que le professeur Rogue n'est pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit.

- Hmm, approuva-t-elle d'abord d'un petit sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux. Mon père a souvent fait état de son caractère très « spécial » du temps où il était son élève à Poudlard.

Elle marqua une pause afin de rendre la parole à Ellis mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir réagir, elle reprit :

- Bien entendu, mon père n'était pas le seul à en pâtir mais pour lui la situation était un peu particulière... (Elle évoqua rapidement dans sa tête les noms de ses grands-parents, Lily et James). Il m'a confié une fois qu'il pensait que les choses ne se seraient pas passées différemment entre eux, s'il avait su avant, pour Lily. Quand bien même aurait-il pu réussir à comprendre Rogue, le comportement de celui-ci n'aurait sûrement pas varié d'un iota le cas échéant, ou alors en pire. Preuve en a d'ailleurs été faite l'an dernier, le jour de son retour...

À son tour, Ellis émit un petit rire sans joie, avant de déclarer :

- Ton père a raison. Je crois Severus Rogue parfaitement incapable d'éprouver la moindre estime pour qui que ce soit. Il a un « cœur velu ».

La sentence ramena le silence dans la pièce. Lily médita sur le conte de Beedle le Barde dont était tirée l'expression et au destin tragique de ses deux protagonistes, les yeux baissés sur le livre qu'elle tenait toujours sur ses genoux.

- _La Petite Sirène_, remarqua Ellis en découvrant le titre de l'ouvrage. Encore une histoire d'amour qui finit mal...

Un nœud se reforma subitement au creux du ventre de Lily. Elle posa alors la question qu'elle n'avait pas pu formuler à Harry :

- Est-ce qu'il y a eu des victimes, du côté des Malefoy ?

Ellis la dévisagea longuement avant de répondre :

- Aucune véritable victime. En revanche, la baguette d'Aubépine a été brisée.

- La baguette ? laissa échapper Lily.

- Oui. Le marché entre eux et nous a été rompu bien avant que les négociations aient pu commencer.

- Parce que j'étais blessée, enchaîna-t-elle avant lui. C'est Severus Rogue qui a décidé de rompre la baguette d'Aubépine ?

Ellis se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

- Mais les Malefoy ont néanmoins essayé de riposter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, mais le fait que l'un des leurs ne fasse alors plus corps avec le reste du clan a fortement joué en leur défaveur, et les a aussi certainement sauvé, ce faisant...

- L'un des Malefoy s'est opposé aux autres ?

- Oui. Il s'est mis entre eux et nous pour nous laisser venir à ton secours et partir.

N'osant pas demander à voix haute de quel membre de la famille il était question, Lily se borna à soutenir le regard d'Ellis, intense et froid.

- Non, trancha-t-il enfin. Ça n'était pas Scorpius.

Elle détourna les yeux, pour les reposer très vite sur son livre tandis qu'Ellis continuait :

- Il t'a menti depuis le début. Et même s'il a tenté de te faire croire qu'il en est venu à tenir à toi, c'était faux. S'il tenait véritablement à toi, alors ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. Son dévouement à la cause de sa famille était largement au-dessus de l'estime qu'il pouvait te porter.

Le ton de sa voix était devenu dur mais il ne paraissait toujours pas vouloir s'emporter.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où il nous a surpris dans les cachots ? reprit-il comme s'il était sur le point de faire une déclaration qui lui coûtait. L'_Avada Kedavra_ n'était pas de mon fait. C'est Scorpius qui l'a lancé. Et dans _ta_ direction.

Lily releva brusquement la tête, horrifiée. Ellis continua son aveu :

- J'ai fait en sorte que le sortilège soit renvoyé sur Scorpius en me plaçant entre lui et toi.

Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de Lily et en même temps, tout lui semblait clair, parfaitement logique. Bien qu'elle éprouvât un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi Ellis ne lui avait pas expliqué tout ça avant, elle sentait aussi qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

- C'était moi qu'il visait, reformula-t-elle doucement. Pour te forcer à parler...

- Oui.

- Alors je te dois la vie par trois fois.

- Mais c'est aussi à cause de moi que tu t'es mise en danger, intervint-il amer.

- Tout n'est pas toujours de ta faute, il faut arrêter de te faire passer pour le martyr de service.

Le regard noir parût changer sensiblement, se décontenancer, comme si cette hypothèse paraissait inconcevable.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta-t-elle, c'est une dette monumentale et j'ai bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir te rendre la pareille.

- Si j'étais certain de ne jamais avoir à intervenir une fois de plus, répondit Ellis, ce serait amplement suffisant.

- Je ferai tout mon possible, promit Lily avec un petit sourire tragique.

Il y eut alors un long flottement entre eux, à la fois interminable et beaucoup trop court.

- Il serait plus sage que tu retournes te coucher, finit par déclarer doucement Ellis en se levant.

Incapable de le contredire, Lily déposa le livre sur la table et récupéra sa baguette magique puis s'empara du bras qu'Ellis semblait vouloir lui tendre pour l'aider à se relever. Après quelques pas hésitants, elle reprit la parole pour estomper le malaise ambiant :

- Celui des Malefoy à s'être soustrait aux autres, est-ce que c'était Drago ?

Ellis se contenta de hocher la tête sans la regarder.

- Oui, fit-elle en y réfléchissant, c'est assez compréhensible, il avait une dette envers mon père... Ce ne serait pas arrivé si Scorpius ne m'avait pas Étreinte.

- Oh, répliqua-t-il ironiquement, c'était finalement une merveilleuse idée d'avoir demandé le Sang à Scorpius ! (Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face). Si je ne connaissais pas tes motivations profondes, j'aurais même pu trouver ton acte très courageux. Inconscient, certes, mais néanmoins courageux !

- Et si je te disais, répondit-elle sans se dérober, que c'était effectivement le cas, que mes intentions étaient exactement celles-ci ? Est-ce que tu me croirais ?

Le silence referma sa prise intense autour d'eux, regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Ellis pouvait-il voir les véritables raisons qui avaient poussée Lily à agir ? Provoquer le Baiser était la seule solution. La seule façon de faire échouer le plan des Malefoy et de prendre une longueur d'avance sur eux. Elle avait précisément envisagé la tournure des choses à ce moment-là, sachant que lorsque les Rogue découvriraient ce qui lui était arrivé, ils n'auraient alors plus eu aucune raison de céder la baguette d'Aubépine, seul élément à pouvoir avantager les Malefoy.

Bien entendu, aucune réponse audible ne lui parvint mais Ellis semblait indéniablement plus tourmenté qu'auparavant lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le petit couloir et lui lâcha le bras devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Je vais prévenir ton père pour qu'il puisse venir te chercher dès demain, se contenta-t-il de déclarer avant de partir, sans plus un regard.

Et ce fut seulement en se recouchant, seule, que Lily réalisa qu'Ellis avait peut-être été capable de voir encore plus profondément en elle, capable de trouver le recoin secret qu'avait entrevu Scorpius par le Sang... Cette pensée la glaça autant qu'elle l'embrasa.


	39. DILEMMES

Comme Ellis l'avait annoncé, le retour de Lily eut lieu au matin même de leur petit tête à tête nocturne. Bien entendu, la perspective de retrouver sa famille et son foyer l'avait transportée de joie mais une pointe de déception avait également miné son euphorie à l'idée de devoir quitter Ellis.

Sans véritablement en prendre conscience sur le moment, elle avait même tenté de retarder son départ en insistant pour improviser une petite visite du quartier et essayer de trouver l'endroit où avait habité sa grand-mère. Mais Ellis s'y était formellement opposé, faisant d'abord remarquer que Lily n'était pas encore assez valide pour faire des "glissades dans la neige" et précisant en outre que cela ne servirait probablement à rien de rechercher l'ancienne adresse des Evans puisque tout le quartier avait été récemment réaménagé.

- Il aurait fallu pouvoir y aller avec quelqu'un qui connaissait bien les lieux, avait-elle fait observer non sans provoquer chez Ellis un petit ricanement dédaigneux.

Car il était impensable que Severus Rogue se montre, a fortiori pour jouer les guides, et Lily s'était résolue à comprendre que contrairement à ce que son père avait affirmé, quelqu'un au moins lui en voulait.

- Évidemment qu'il t'en veut ! avait répondu Ellis lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le sujet. Tu as perturbé tous ses projets.

- Alors il doit t'en vouloir à toi aussi... avait-elle dit, désolée.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Elle avait aussi soulevé la question de sa sécurité, vis à vis des Malefoy.

- Est-ce que je n'aurai rien à craindre d'eux, une fois partie d'ici ?

- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas rester ici toute ta vie ? avait rétorqué Ellis avant de continuer plus sérieusement : sans la baguette d'Aubépine, ils ne tenteront plus rien, du moins pas avant longtemps. Et puis leur solidité a été mise à mal...

- D'accord, leur force n'est plus ce qu'elle était, mais s'ils essayent de rallier d'autres vampires à leur cause ?

- Ils n'ont pas attendu ce jour pour commencer à le faire, mais ça n'est pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît. Tu oublies que les Malefoy sont en fait très marginaux parmi les vampires. Leur mode de _vie_ est quand même assez éloigné de ce qui est communément accepté et acceptable.

- Comme pour vous ?

- Oui, même si leur cas est sans doute moins désespéré que le nôtre.

- Alors ils vont s'en tirer comme ça, aussi simplement, comme si de rien n'était ? Le Ministère ne peut même pas faire quelque chose ?

- Hélas non. Il ne s'agit d'ailleurs pas d'une affaire isolée. Les rapports entre le Ministère de la magie et la communauté vampirique reposent sur des bases très obscures établies il y a fort longtemps. Les Malefoy vont ainsi continuer sur leur propre voie. Et ceux qui savent désormais pour eux devront se taire.

- Mais nous courons maintenant un risque, ma famille et moi. Même sans qu'il soit question de vengeance, le seul fait de connaître leur véritable nature nous met en danger, avait encore insisté Lily sans oser préciser sa pensée et demander si les Rogue seraient toujours là pour les protéger.

- Ils ne s'abaisseront pas à ça, avait assuré Ellis. Ils sont tout à fait conscients de ce qui leur en coûterait le cas échéant.

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'ils attendront leur heure pour revenir à la charge ? Le temps finira par jouer en leur faveur, non ?

- C'est exact, le temps est la grande force des vampires. (Lily tressaillit à ces paroles, si semblables à celles de Scorpius). Mais c'est aussi une immense faiblesse. Si nous avons effectivement l'éternité pour parvenir à nos fins, parfois, à être trop confiants en l'immobilité de ce temps, nous nous mettons à réfléchir bien plus que de raison, et nous doutons. Voilà notre plus grande faiblesse...

- Alors, ils vont continuer à berner les gens, avait déploré Lily, à voix basse.

- Tous les vampires bernent les gens.

- Certains plus que d'autres...

Lily demeura moins d'une semaine à la maison. Tout le monde fut aux petits soins pour elle bien qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas jouer les assistées. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit bien, chez elle.

Harry, qui passait normalement son fameux trimestre à Poudlard, s'arrangea pour être là le plus souvent possible. Même si tous deux ne parlaient pas beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, l'atmosphère avait changé, c'était perceptible. Elle était devenue moins empruntée, plus naturelle, comme si toutes les barrières invisibles construites entre eux au fil des années s'étaient soudain dissoutes, effondrées grâce à une simple petite brèche dans la pierre.

Mis à part Albus qui vint lui confier son propre choc et son remords à la découverte de l'imposture de Scorpius, on ne parla pas des Malefoy. Les concernant, nul doute que Severus Rogue devait avoir donné à Harry le même entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Ellis. Il fallait à présent occulter cet épisode autant que faire se pouvait et se concentrer sur un rétablissement total et parfait.

Sa guérison, quant à elle, s'accéléra d'autant plus que Lily s'impatienta très rapidement de reprendre le chemin de l'école, de revoir Ellis qui n'avait pris ou donné aucune nouvelle depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il avait certainement dû retourner à Poudlard après son départ, et une petite voix intérieure la félicitait d'avoir maintenu le passage vers l'ancien bureau de Rogue inaccessible même si une autre voix l'en blâmait.

Elle réussit ainsi le tour de force de persuader ses parents de la laisser regagner Poudlard avec un jour d'avance, en insistant sur le prétexte imparable qu'Harry serait de toute façon sur place et pourrait veiller sur elle.

Elle revint donc au château un mardi matin, avec un double cours de potions pour commencer. En la voyant entrer dans la classe, Ellis secoua la tête et soupira avec l'air de dire : « Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! ».

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, lâcha-t-elle mutine en prenant place à côté de lui.

- Tu ne devais revenir que demain, fit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à mentir à mon médecin et lui confirmer que j'ai respecté ses consignes à la lettre la prochaine fois que tu le verras !

Il souffla à nouveau, sans répondre mais un imperceptible sourire se posa au coin de sa bouche. Le plus efficace de tous les remèdes, indéniablement...

Les autres élèves ne lui adressèrent que de courtois "bon retour" dans les jours qui suivirent et Lily se réjouit de ne pas avoir à expliquer précisément les raisons de son absence aux plus curieux d'entre eux. Exceptés Ellis, Harry et le professeur Slughorn, personne à Poudlard n'était censé savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle n'était même pas persuadée qu'Hugo ait été mis au courant des moindres détails bien qu'il soit venu la voir pendant sa convalescence.

Il avait en effet été convenu de conserver l'explication de l'enlèvement de Lily dans le Poudlard Express mais en limitant les éléments à un _simple_ règlement de compte avec un sorcier qui en voulait à Harry pour une ancienne arrestation, sans qu'aucun nom ne soit jamais cité. La blessure lors de son sauvetage n'avait pas non plus été minimisée même si personne ne savait vraiment à quoi était due la marque que l'on pouvait encore apercevoir dans son cou lorsqu'elle ôtait le foulard qu'elle ne quittait que pour dormir.

Nonobstant, de nombreuses rumeurs ne tardèrent pas à circuler dans les couloirs du château sans qu'aucune d'elles ne soit jamais aussi incroyable que la véritable histoire. De même, personne ne sembla rapprocher sa disparition de celle d'Ellis, certes beaucoup plus courte que n'avait pu durer sa convalescence et Lily en déduisit qu'il avait probablement dû invoquer une nouvelle fois l'excuse des "raisons familiales" pour tromper son monde.

Au début, elle peina quelque peu à compenser son retard en cours mais rien ne fut insurmontable, d'autant qu'Ellis ne trouva pas comment se défiler pour refuser de l'aider. Elle ne réussit toutefois pas à le traîner aux séances du club de Duel de son père.

Elle laissa aussi le soin à Vaisey, l'attrapeur Serpentard qui l'avait remplacée pendant son absence à la tête de l'équipe de Quidditch, de conserver sa fonction jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, mais participa aux entraînements autant qu'il le lui fut possible. Le match contre les Seirdaigle fut même remporté. De justesse, puisque l'équipe adverse avait mené pendant tout le match, mais néanmoins remporté, et ce grâce à une magnifique attrape de Lily.

Les supporters vert et argent exultèrent, car il fallait avouer que personne parmi les Sepentard n'avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans cette rencontre. Mais la tribune des Gryffondor attira l'attention de Lily plus encore : à plusieurs places l'un de l'autre, Harry et Ellis avaient également salué sa performance, chacun à leur manière, l'un résolument plus expansif que l'autre.

Tout paraissait ainsi aller pour le mieux. Pourtant une ombre au tableau persistait, infime mais lancinante... Lily se refusait à y penser pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette évidence mais sentait, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, que le point en question préoccupait Ellis tout autant qu'elle.

- J'ai ré-ouvert le passage jusqu'aux cachots, lui annonça-t-elle un soir, peu avant les vacances de Pâques.

- Oh... se contenta de commenter Ellis en revêtant son masque tragique, celui qu'il avait pourtant réussi à mettre de côté depuis de longues semaines.

Il n'ajouta rien et Lily, consciente que la question qui allait suivre n'aurait pas de réponse non plus, continua pourtant :

- Si tu es toujours ici, c'est encore pour accomplir ta mission, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à son tour, savoir si une autre raison le poussait également à rester à Poudlard et à retarder l'implacable moment de son départ.

- Je crois, se força-t-elle alors à expliquer, que je dois bien ça à Severus Rogue, après ce qu'il a fait pour moi... Et je ne voulais pas t'obliger à me réclamer une fois de plus mon aide.

Elle lui confia également le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune des Serpentard et assura de le tenir au courant lorsque celui-ci serait modifié.

La mission ne fut plus évoquée par la suite et l'initiative de Lily ne sembla pas presser Ellis d'agir pour autant. Elle fut même très agréablement surprise – et tellement soulagée - de constater qu'il était toujours présent à la rentrée des vacances de Pâques.

Elle se mit alors à espérer que lorsque l'objet convoité par Rogue serait revenu à lui, Ellis ferait tout de même en sorte de continuer sa scolarité à Poudlard sans devoir suivre ce dernier. Peut-être était-ce déjà même le cas ?

Plusieurs semaines filèrent encore et les craintes se dissimulèrent doucement, quasiment jusqu'à l'insouciance. Mais l'inévitable finit par se produire, et selon le scénario le plus terrible que Lily ait eu à redouter.

Ellis manqua à l'appel du jour au lendemain et demeura introuvable dans tout Poudlard. Le matin du premier jour où il disparut, Lily demanda à ses camarades Gryffondor ce qu'ils savaient à son sujet mais personne ne semblait être au courant ni même véritablement préoccupé de cette nouvelle absence.

Elle pensa aller trouver le directeur mais se résolut à repousser la sentence fatidique pendant deux jours encore, jusqu'au cours de Potions. Là, Slughorn lui expliqua que son coéquipier avait dû s'absenter pour d'urgentes "raisons familiales" mais que si elle éprouvait une quelconque difficulté avec l'élaboration de son _Amortentia_, elle pouvait tout à fait faire équipe avec un autre binôme jusqu'à son retour.

_Son retour_... Si Slughorn semblait y croire, Lily était persuadée du contraire. Elle refusa néanmoins la proposition de son professeur et prépara sa potion seule, en s'efforçant de croire que son pressentiment était erroné. En vain...

Trois jours vides suivirent encore, durant lesquels elle se sentit plus atrocement seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une personne disparaisse pour que l'on se rende compte à quel point on aimait sa présence ? Chaque vision, chaque son, chaque odeur la ramenait à Ellis et au regret de ne pas avoir fait clairement état de ses sentiments envers lui, de vive voix. Parler, avec des mots, de vraies paroles qui coulent et qui savent lier les êtres entre eux sans laisser place au doute.

La sixième nuit, complètement égarée, poussée par le regret et attirée par le chagrin, elle se rendit dans les cachots.

Cette fois encore plus que les précédentes, sa descente dans les galeries cruellement silencieuses eut quelque chose de méditatif, comme une plongée vers un lieu oublié de tous, des secrets enfouis, des actes manqués... Elle était devenue par hasard la clé qui avait pu ouvrir ce passé et les mystères encore scellés en lui. À présent elle n'avait plus aucun rôle dans l'histoire, le livre était clos.

Son cœur malmené eut un raté lorsqu'elle atteignit la grande salle de cours. Au fond de la pièce sombre, une lumière s'échappait du petit bureau attenant. Alors frappée d'inertie, elle mit un moment avant d'avancer vers la source lumineuse, d'un pas lent d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapide.

Les lieux étaient sens dessus dessous, dans un état pire encore que lorsqu'elle les avaient quitté pour la dernière fois, après l'attaque de Scorpius. Toutes les étagères étaient écroulées, les contenus des bocaux et fioles répandus sur le sol parmi les livres et les morceaux de verre.

Et Ellis était là, assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils de cuir, au milieu du chaos.

Il ne réagit pas à la venue de Lily. Il semblait pétrifié, le regard intensément fixé sur la table ronde devant lui. Elle approcha avec précaution, sans tenter de maîtriser la chamade dans sa poitrine, et commença d'une petite voix comme pour ne pas l'effrayer :

- Alors tu étais ici, pendant tout ce temps...

Les yeux noirs se tournèrent brièvement dans sa direction sans véritablement se poser sur elle puis reprirent leur position initiale. Lily s'approcha encore, soudain inquiète de le découvrir si différent de ce qu'il avait pu être, même dans ses pires accès de mutisme.

- Ellis ? appela-t-elle en se penchant près de lui.

Mais toujours pas la moindre réaction. Le regard demeura figé, voilé, comme si une scène invisible se jouait devant lui, hypnotique. C'est alors seulement que Lily prit conscience du point de mire d'Ellis. Sur la table, au milieu des livres et des parchemins déchiquetés, se trouvait une petite flasque de potion, intacte.

- C'est ça ? Tu as enfin trouvé ce que tu étais venu chercher ?

Il confirma d'un lent hochement de tête. Elle persévéra :

- C'était donc d'un échantillon de potion que Severus Rogue avait besoin.

- Pas une _potion_, répondit enfin Ellis d'une voix mate, sans paraître s'adresser à Lily mais au vide. Pas une potion, des souvenirs.

Elle regarda à nouveau la flasque de verre sur la table et réalisa que son contenu était effectivement scintillant et mouvant. La solution apparut aussitôt dans son esprit :

- Ses souvenirs ! Ce sont les souvenirs que Rogue a confié à mon père le jour où il a disparu.

- Oui, murmura Ellis. Les souvenirs qui ont permis à ton père de triompher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les souvenirs qui ont ensuite manqué à son propriétaire lorsqu'il en a eu le plus besoin...

- Besoin ? interrogea Lily incapable de comprendre de quoi il pouvait être question.

Sans quitter la flasque des yeux, Ellis répondit, toujours atone :

- Severus Rogue a réussi à trouver l'entrée de Golconde, la porte du retour à l'humanité.

Lily voulut réagir mais s'en trouva incapable, soufflée par cette révélation. Ellis continua :

- Seulement cette porte ne s'ouvre qu'à celui qui a pleinement conscience de lui-même, de tous les actes qui ont forgé son existence. Sa mémoire altérée, privé de certains morceaux de sa _vie_, il lui est impossible d'entrer.

Suivit un très long silence, durant lequel l'explication se fraya un chemin bien net dans l'esprit de Lily mais l'obligea en même temps à réaliser la perspective tragique qui en découlait, toujours la même.

- Est-ce que tu vas passer cette porte, toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec un trémolo dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable... Si seulement je pouvais être certain de ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté...

- C'est pour ça que tu es encore ici ? Parce que tu hésites à partir ? (Il acquiesça doucement). Alors, tu pourrais aussi rendre ses souvenirs à Severus Rogue et continuer d'avancer sur ton propre chemin, prendre encore le temps d'évaluer les choses.

- Non, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Ça c'est impossible.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre, reprit-elle avec un peu plus de force. Même liés comme vous pouvez l'être par le Sang, tu peux très bien choisir de ne pas te plier à ses décisions. Drago Malefoy a bien réussi à se soustraire à la volonté des siens, tu dois pouvoir le faire, toi aussi.

Il fit encore non de la tête, cette fois sans parler, comme submergé par son impuissance. Lily contempla à nouveau le flacon empli de souvenirs sans savoir quoi ajouter pour plaider sa cause. Pouvait-elle d'ailleurs encore se permettre de le faire ? Toute autre parole lui semblait désormais vaine.

Soudain, Ellis se mit debout et tendit le bras vers la flasque pour s'en saisir d'un geste vif, comme s'il avait craint qu'elle ne lui soit dérobée. À présent tout près de lui, Lily fit une nouvelle tentative pour accrocher son regard et ouvrir son cœur du mieux qu'elle put. Les yeux noirs se dérobèrent alors au néant pour venir enfin à la rencontre des siens, lucides et la contemplation échappa à toute notion de temps et d'espace.

Lily s'étira lentement sur la pointe des pieds, frôlant le corps immobile d'Ellis de son souffle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste une caresse, infiniment douce, puis elle recula de quelques centimètres, le regard toujours soudé au sien, heureuse de ne pas avoir provoqué sa déroute comme peinée de sa résistance.

Elle renouvela alors l'assaut, passant cette fois ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer tendrement vers elle. Le contact de leurs bouches se fit plus ferme et les lèvres froides s'entrouvrirent. Puis, leurs yeux se fermèrent au monde pour laisser s'unir entre elles leurs pensées les plus profondes.

Les visions d'Ellis lui apparurent fugitivement mais se délitèrent presque aussitôt, comme fanées : un scintillement, peut-être celui de la neige ou bien de la poussière, la légèreté d'une aile de papillon et la violence de celle du vent, le sang, la brûlure, le brouillard... Tout était trouble, dilué par le désarroi, le _doute_. Le doute submergeait presque entièrement son esprit.

Emportée par le mascaret des émotions d'Ellis, Lily redoubla d'ardeur pour ne pas se laisser aller avec lui, serra son corps contre le sien et ses peurs contre son amour.

Et l'horizon vacilla.

Par quel terrible hasard se retrouvait-il dans cette situation ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait marche arrière lorsqu'il en était encore temps ? L'enveloppe des bras de Lily autour de lui, douce et chaleureuse, ravivait une brûlure atroce. Ce qu'il pouvait découvrir en elle le ravissait, faisait chavirer sa volonté alors qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas céder. Comment un être aussi fragile était-il capable de mettre à bas des barricades aussi solidement édifiées ?

Il resserra l'étreinte autour de la flasque et le verre céda dans sa main.

Alors seulement, la douleur l'envahit, réelle cette fois, impossible à juguler. Il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur, les entrailles, tout ce qui hurlait en lui. Sa Bête. Le baiser fut rompu et leurs lèvres sauvagement séparées. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore, très brièvement, dans la stupeur la plus totale.

Lily venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle baissa instantanément les yeux vers sa main, là où la flasque emplie des souvenirs de Severus Rogue venait d'être brisée. Il la vit ensuite s'affoler, prononcer des paroles d'urgence sans les comprendre clairement, chercher en vain autour d'eux un moyen de récupérer les volutes argentées qui s'évanouissaient lentement dans l'air.

Puis il s'écroula, littéralement, entendant simplement au loin le cri de Lily qui n'arrivait pas à retenir son corps, entraînée avec lui dans sa chute sur le sol et les débris.

Alors les yeux noirs se fermèrent et les yeux noisette disparurent...


	40. CROISÉES

La chute sembla ne jamais devoir finir et le choc d'une violence extrême, même si la douleur physique ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il avait basculé dans un lieu sombre et désert, sans limite et sans horizon. Un univers qui lui était familier, bien trop familier...

Il resta étendu de côté sur le sol dur, nu, incapable d'éprouver la moindre sensation de froid bien que l'endroit fût des plus glacials. Autour de lui, des brumes noires et épaisses se mouvaient mollement en des formes évocatrices, des images éthérées qui faisaient écho aux pires douleurs de sa morne existence.

Il était déjà venu. Il avait erré ici des heures durant, des jours, des années. Le temps importait peu, aucune chose tangible n'avait de prise sur ce bas monde. À plusieurs pas de lui ou bien là, juste à côté, se trouvait un précipice dont le fond disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Il n'essaya même pas de se relever ni même de bouger pour constater que le gouffre était bien là.

Le bruit étrange était là aussi. Un feulement sinistre, venu des profondeurs.

S'élancer dans l'abysse n'aurait servi à rien, il en avait fait l'expérience des dizaines de fois, si ce n'était des milliers. À chaque saut, il reviendrait précisément à l'endroit où il se trouvait alors, dans son corps et dans son esprit, inexorablement.

Non, il ne servirait à rien de sauter, et à plus forte raison maintenant, comme il serait encore vain d'espérer trouver une quelconque issue ailleurs. Il demeura allongé, immobile et ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne changea, autour de lui le décor était exactement le même.

- Non, le décor peut changer, fit une voix venue de nulle part, comme chuchotée dans sa tête et hurlée dans l'air. Il ne tient qu'à toi de le faire changer.

Cette voix ne faisait pas partie du scénario habituel et le phénomène s'avéra être assez étrange pour le convaincre de bouger. Avec des mouvements lents, il se redressa, se mit assis en tailleur et chercha du regard alentour.

Émergeant du brouillard obscur, une silhouette s'avança près du précipice, devant lui. L'homme était vêtu d'une longue robe améthyste et portait une barbe blanche aux reflets argentés de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Vous ?

- Mon garçon... fit Albus Dumbledore en se retournant vers Ellis, un sourire chaleureux inondant son visage.

Il se pencha vers lui et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais Ellis préféra se mettre debout seul. Il nota qu'il portait maintenant une robe de sorcier aussi noire que la brume environnante.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas se formaliser de son refus et l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Impossible de lire dans le bleu perçant de ses yeux, derrière les petites lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Alors, déclara Ellis d'un ton neutre, j'en déduis que cette fois, c'est pour de bon.

- Ainsi qu'il en est pour le décor, fit Dumbledore, les déductions que tu peux faire ici n'appartiennent qu'à toi.

- Mais vous êtes _mort_, alors je suppose que si nous nous trouvons ensemble, c'est que je le suis aussi, véritablement s'entend.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Dumbledore, toujours plus rayonnant.

- Comment ça, "pas tout à fait" ?

- Et bien, disons qu'il s'agit effectivement d'une _fin_ mais qu'un dernier chemin te reste encore à parcourir.

- Golconde ? demanda Ellis avec méfiance. Le chemin de l'humanité ? Je sais exactement où il se trouve (il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule vers le précipice), et je sais aussi que son accès me sera à jamais refusé.

- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

- Parce que je suis incapable de faire le point sur ma _vie_ passée, certains souvenirs sont manquants, à jamais évaporés.

- Et tu penses que sans ces souvenirs, tu es condamné à errer ici jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- Si seulement il y avait une fin, déplora Ellis, sans répondre à la question.

- Hmm... ponctua pensivement Dumbledore en se tournant à nouveau vers le gouffre.

Des fonds obscurs, le râle sourd résonnait toujours, plus intense et menaçant.

- Cette fois, le chemin qui se trouve ici mènera bien à la _fin_.

La voix de Dumbledore s'était soudain teintée de gravité. Ellis voulut le dévisager pour éprouver la sincérité de sa déclaration mais il ne lui accorda aucun regard, continua de fixer l'abîme et ajouta :

- Tu vois, tu touches enfin à ton but...

Ellis fit un pas en avant pour se retrouver à côté de lui et observer à son tour le trou sans fond. Le feulement se rapprochait et dans la noirceur des abysses, une forme bougea, imprécise.

- Qu'y a-t-il au-delà ?

- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, dit Dumbledore en le considérant, une lueur toute neuve dans les yeux.

- Êtes-vous venu pour me pousser dans le précipice dans le cas où je tarderais à me décider ?

Les mots d'Ellis étaient volontairement rudes et le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit derechef :

- Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?

- Alors c'est bien ça, continua Ellis d'un ricanement âpre. Si le plaisir de votre apparition ne m'est dû que pour vous entendre palabrer sur vos erreurs, je préfère autant sauter dès à présent.

Dans le gouffre les râles s'étaient changés en grognements féroces.

- Non, ça n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, fit amèrement Dumbledore.

- Bien évidemment qu'il ne s'agit pas de vous ! répliqua encore Ellis. C'est _ma_ fête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il restait un chemin à parcourir, mais je n'ai pas précisé le fait que plusieurs chemins étaient accessibles.

- Expliquez-vous, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes.

La remarque tira un petit rire à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne s'exécute :

- Il existe un second chemin, différent de celui que tu as déjà identifié, là devant toi. Un chemin plus abscons...

Ellis balaya les environs du regard, autour et au-dessus de lui, sans rien distinguer d'autre que le brouillard mouvant.

- Oh, non, fit Dumbledore, tu ne peux pas le voir, puisque tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé.

- Le décor.

- Oui, le décor.

Tous deux se fixèrent ensuite un long moment avant qu'Ellis n'annonce :

- Je vous écoute.

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête de contentement, joignit ses mains dans son dos et se mit à marcher le long du précipice. Ellis lui emboîta le pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici, selon toi ?

- Je croyais que c'était à vous de me l'expliquer.

- Ça fait partie de la démonstration, expliqua Dumbledore. Réponds cette fois à ma question, veux-tu.

Des rugissements s'échappèrent alors du gouffre, puis Ellis finit par répondre :

- Je suis ici pour méditer mes actes et leurs conséquences afin de m'affranchir de ma condition de Créature des Ténèbres. Je suis ici pour... mourir. Accéder à l'humanité en mourant, _réellement_.

- Il s'agit là du but de ta présence, mais quelle en est la cause ?

- J'ai perdu à jamais les souvenirs que j'étais allé chercher.

- Oui, mais ça tu l'as déjà évoqué, fit encore remarquer Dumbledore. Si ces souvenirs étaient le seul élément manquant pour échapper à ta condition, alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tu te retrouves maintenant ici au lieu de continuer à "vivre ton existence de vampire pour l'éternité sans plus aucune autre chance de retour à l'humanité" ?

Ellis s'arrêta et décocha un regard torve à Dumbledore qui n'eut d'autre réaction que de lui sourire et de continuer d'avancer seul. Autour d'eux, la brume était moins épaisse et l'on distinguait maintenant toute la circonférence du gouffre même s'il était impossible de savoir de quel endroit précis leur marche avait pu débuter.

À l'intérieur, la créature rugissante s'extirpait elle aussi peu à peu de l'ombre, hideuse. Elle avait à peu près l'envergure d'un fauve mais ne ressemblait à rien d'identifiable dans le règne animal, moldu comme magique. Son corps décharné, à la peau terne parsemée de poils noirs, s'agrippait à la paroi vertigineuse au moyen de quatre longues griffes, une au bout de chacune de ses pattes membraneuses.

- Est-ce que c'est...

- Oui, ta Bête, acheva Dumbledore en réapparaissant soudain près d'Ellis, ou tout du moins une représentation de ce qu'elle pourrait être. Elle ressemble un peu à une chauve-souris géante, si tu veux mon avis.

Sans relever la remarque, les yeux toujours fixés sur la créature qui semblait s'échiner à essayer de grimper plus haut, Ellis reprit :

- Elle est réellement hors de moi ?

- Elle est virtuellement hors de toi, corrigea Dumbledore, c'est à dire que potentiellement, oui.

- _Potentiellement_ ?

- Les deux chemins qui s'offrent à toi, te sont destinés à toi seul. Pas à elle.

- Alors, quel que soit le chemin que je prendrai, je ne serai plus un vampire ?

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête triomphal.

- Et si ce chemin mène à ma véritable mort (Ellis pointa le gouffre), où conduit l'autre ?

- À ta véritable mort aussi ! répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Seulement cet autre chemin est beaucoup plus long que le premier. Avant d'y trouver le repos éternel, il te faudra vivre une vie mortelle.

Nouveau silence. Puis dans le trou, les grognements devinrent plus aigüs, comme des couinements plaintifs. Lorsque le son devint strident, à la limite du supportable, Ellis demanda :

- Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu croyais, répondit Dumbledore, il ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé et de ressasser tes souvenirs et tes fautes. Ce qui t'empêchait de voir s'ouvrir une nouvelle voie, d'aller de l'avant, c'étaient précisément ces souvenirs. Tu t'es enfermé toi-même dans la peine et la douleur.

- Mais je n'ai pas payé ma dette, j'ai même fait en sorte de l'alourdir encore ! J'ai mis _ses_ jours en danger, exactement comme pour ceux de Lily Evans, ou comme pour ma mère...

- Tu n'étais pas le seul fautif. Et il n'est rien arrivé d'irréparable, cette fois-ci.

- Peut-être, mais je suis le seul à ne pas avoir répondu de mes actes.

- Tu t'es acquitté de ta dette voilà bien longtemps.

- Mais ça n'a pas ramené les personnes que j'aimais pour autant !

- Rien ne peut ramener les êtres disparus, fit Dumbledore avec un petit sursaut de voix. Cela étant, certains actes peuvent être à l'origine de nouvelles destinées...

- Vous êtes en train de parler de destin alors que vous savez très bien que je ne crois pas en ces choses-là, protesta Ellis.

Dumbledore marqua alors une pause et croisa les bras très consciencieusement avant de déclarer, comme pour le mettre au défi :

- Refais le chemin inverse autant de fois que tu le veux.

Ellis se tut et baissa la tête vers le précipice, les yeux dans le vide vers la Bête qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, incapable de continuer sa progression, glissant sans cesse de la falaise pour se rattraper d'une griffe au dernier moment.

- Tu as renoncé à cette vie-là en brisant la flasque et en libérant les souvenirs, reprit doucement Dumbledore. Tu as fait un choix.

- Lily... murmura Ellis.

Dans le gouffre, la Bête décrocha soudain de la paroi. Elle plongea dans l'abysse en poussant un effroyable hurlement qui résonna pendant sa longue chute et fut englouti par les ténèbres. Le décor se mit alors à trembler légèrement, comme les grondements du tonnerre pendant un orage, d'abord par à-coups espacés puis de plus en plus rapprochés.

- Mais ? fit tout à coup Ellis en levant ses mains pour les observer, alarmé. Comment ?

- Ça aussi ça fait parti de ton choix, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je suppose que tu aurais pu commencer là où tout commence pour chacun de nous, mais tu peux aussi ouvrir le livre un peu plus loin. Après tout, tu n'as jamais eu d'âge.

- Et _elle_ ?

- Elle est la clé. Peut-être même qu'elle l'a toujours été...

Derrière Dumbledore, le brouillard s'était mis à changer tout doucement de couleur. En tournant sur lui-même, Ellis découvrit que plusieurs endroits se délitaient ainsi : l'obscurité se perforait de volutes blanches et étincelantes. Le tremblement était devenu régulier, apaisant. À chaque nouvelle secousse, les ténèbres disparaissaient un peu plus.

Bientôt la brume lumineuse enveloppa Dumbledore.

- Ne lui en veux pas, lança alors ce dernier tandis que sa silhouette commençait à s'effacer.

- En vouloir à qui ? demanda Ellis.

- À ton père. Ne lui en veux pas, mon garçon. Un jour tu comprendras...

Puis Dumbledore disparut dans la brume. Alors Ellis se concentra sur le décor, maintenant complètement blanc. À côté de lui, le gouffre était toujours là mais il s'agissait à présent d'un puits de lumière. Il s'en éloigna d'un pas encore vacillant sans savoir où aller précisément.

Et le chemin lui apparut très clairement.

- _ELLIS !_

Il fallait suivre la voix.

- SEVERUS !

Se concentrer sur la voix de Lily, s'accrocher à elle...

*******

«_ Il existe un endroit_  
_Au-delà de l'esprit, au-delà de la vie,_  
_Qui est Ténèbres_  
_Et où les Ombres s'étendent._  
_Une île, une forteresse, un pays de Mort._

_(...)_

_Prenez garde aux esprits des morts,_  
_Sachez que leur force n'est pas la nôtre,_  
_Écoutez leurs paroles, elles portent la sagesse._  
_N'écoutez pas leurs chants : ceci conduit à l'Oubli._  
_Ne cherchez pas à les lier, mais libérez-les si vous le pouvez,_  
_Tel est le commandement de Caïn,_  
_Qui lui-même a été emprisonné et libéré. _»

_Des ces Esprits de la Mort_ - _Chronique des Ombres_ – Extrait du _Livre de Nod  
_


	41. RÉMINISCENCES

Il était à nouveau étendu de côté sur la pierre usée, parmi les livres et les bocaux brisés. Lily était penchée sur lui et appelait en sanglotant.

- SEVERUS !

Il saisit le devant de sa robe et s'accrocha à elle pour se redresser. L'air s'engouffra comme une lame dans sa gorge, puis il cracha, toussa en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Un long râle s'échappa encore de ses poumons avant qu'il ne réussisse à surmonter le choc. Lily le serra fort en invoquant son nom :

- Severus !

Il ne bougea pas, resta blotti contre elle de longues secondes, prenant peu à peu conscience de la douleur qui inondait sa poitrine avant de devenir supportable puis complètement agréable. Alors il s'écarta lentement et la regarda droit dans les yeux, haletant.

Lily fit glisser sa main sur lui jusque dans les replis de sa robe, pour venir la poser à l'endroit de son cœur palpitant. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage mais la joie succédait maintenant à l'effroi. Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle, tout doucement pour être certain de son consentement, et sécha ses pleurs par de petits baisers avant de goûter son sourire.

- Severus... susurra encore Lily lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur respiration.

Et leurs regards s'accrochèrent derechef.

- Depuis quand ? souffla Ellis. Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ?

- Je crois que je le sais depuis longtemps, inconsciemment. Je crois que je l'ai su le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard dans le souvenir de mon père. Tes yeux...

Lily caressa doucement son visage pour effleurer ses paupières du bout des doigts. Quel délice de pouvoir sentir son toucher suave sans s'horrifier de la différence de température de leurs peaux.

- Mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui que j'ai véritablement réalisé que c'était toi, continua-t-elle. Lorsque tu es tombé, tout est soudain devenu lumineux.

- J'aurais dû te le dire, se lamenta Ellis en baissant la tête, réellement accablé. J'aurais dû...

- Chut... lui somma Lily en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je comprends...

Il voulut prendre sa main dans la sienne pour la presser contre ses lèvres et l'embrasser mais elle s'affola soudain :

- Tu saignes !

Ellis n'identifia la douleur qu'en découvrant la coupure au creux de sa paume. Le sang s'écoulait en un mince filet le long de son bras gauche. Il remarqua également que sa peau avait changé de couleur. Bien que toujours pâle, elle avait perdu de sa blancheur maladive.

Lily retira doucement le petit éclat de verre qui était encore fiché dans sa chair, puis, sans lâcher sa main, tira sa baguette magique et la pointa dessus :

- _Episkey_ !

La plaie se referma aussitôt et le mal avec. Lily détacha ensuite le foulard noué autour de son cou et s'appliqua à faire disparaître les traces de sang autour de la blessure estompée, jusque sous sa manche, qu'elle releva. Elle eut un petit temps d'arrêt en découvrant le stigmate de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras mais nettoya là encore les fines coulures carminées avec une infinie délicatesse.

- Merci, murmura Ellis.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de potion de régénération sanguine, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire désarmant.

Il était étonnant de l'entendre s'adresser à lui d'un ton léger, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il était encore plus troublant de ne pas réussir à entrevoir ses pensées comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais son visage était assez expressif pour deviner où elle en était.

- Tu as changé, fit-il à mi-mot. Avant, tu serais montée sur tes grands chevaux et tu m'aurais traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux que tu distribues généralement à ceux qui peuvent se mettre en travers de ta route.

Lily sourit de plus belle, donnant à Ellis l'envie folle de savourer encore le goût de ses lèvres, puis elle répondit, soudain très sérieuse :

- J'ai changé, oui. Et je crois que tu y es pour quelque chose...

Il la fixa un long moment sans savoir comment répondre. Mais il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il se décharge de tout ce qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps. Il bougea doucement, prenant conscience que la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était devenue très inconfortable. Tout son corps était endolori, contusionné par les débris sur lesquels il était tombé et se trouvait toujours.

Lily dut remarquer son malaise mais au lieu de l'aider à se relever, elle dégagea d'un coup de baguette les livres éparpillés sur le sol près du fauteuil pour s'y installer puis l'invita à la rejoindre. Ellis se traîna lentement jusqu'à la place nette et s'adossa à côté d'elle contre le montant du fauteuil, soulagé.

- Quand vous vous êtes affrontés ici, Scorpius et toi, fut-elle la première à reprendre, les yeux fixés dans le vide comme si elle revivait la scène en question, tu n'as pas volontairement renvoyé l'Avada Kedavra, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et continua sans attendre sa confirmation.

- Le sort a ricoché sur toi parce que la baguette d'Aubépine ne pouvait pas t'atteindre. Une baguette ne peut pas atteindre son maître.

Il acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête en lui laissant le soin d'achever sa démonstration.

- Tu t'étais rendu maître de la baguette d'Aubépine en désarmant mon père, lorsque tu es allé le trouver chez nous.

- Oui, fit-il encore, mais dans un chuchotement, avant d'avouer : c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu te parler du geste de Scorpius ce jour-là, de peur que tu ne découvres la vérité me concernant. C'était une terrible erreur de ma part, une parmi les nombreuses autres... Si je t'avais tout révélé sur ce qui s'était réellement passé ici, tu aurais pu faire une croix sur lui dès cet instant au lieu de continuer à t'y accrocher et mettre ta vie en jeu...

- Est-ce que lui savait ?

- Non, en tout cas pas au début. Les Malefoy n'ont envisagé ce cas de figure qu'à partir du moment où Narcissa m'a aperçu au manoir, à la fête d'anniversaire de Scorpius. Mais ils n'ont eu la confirmation de ma véritable identité que lorsque j'ai répondu à leur ultimatum, après ton enlèvement.

- Il n'y avait donc que toi seul, au manoir, pour me délivrer ?

- Il n'y a toujours eu que moi seul... confirma Ellis, contrit.

- Pourtant lorsque j'étais dans la cave, j'ai cru entendre... (Elle hésita, certainement parce qu'elle ne savait pas en quels termes différencier ses deux identités) j'ai cru entendre ta voix, une voix différente de celle que je connaissais ?

- Ma voix a toujours été la même, simplement il me fallait la moduler en fonction de mon apparence et de l'âge que je souhaitais lui donner.

- Explique-moi...

Il soutint le regard noisette, baigné de perplexité, pendant un instant. Il redoutait de devoir parler de ce qu'il savait impossible à garder pour lui plus longtemps, inquiet de ce que Lily finirait par penser, même si elle avait assuré qu'elle le comprenait.

- Est-ce que tu pouvais changer d'apparence comme bon te semblait ? précisa-t-elle alors.

Ellis éprouva un petit soulagement en réalisant que la conversation ne s'engageait pas encore là où elle serait la plus pénible à tenir et répondit, toujours à voix basse :

- Non, ça n'était pas aussi _simple_ que ça. En réalité je ne pouvais pas changer complètement d'apparence. Je ne faisais qu'influer sur la croissance de mon corps.

Lily sembla réfléchir profondément à la question.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt, comment les vampires s'y prenaient pour faire croire qu'ils vieillissent alors qu'ils sont physiquement "hors du temps".

- Non, en effet, fit-elle. Maintenant que j'y songe, c'est une immense lacune.

Ellis fut un peu déstabilisé par cette réponse, ne sachant pas s'il fallait y voir un véritable regret ou un nouveau témoignage de cette malice qui la caractérisait et le charmait tant. Il finit par expliquer simplement :

- Les vampires qui se mêlent aux humains ont souvent recours à cette « technique » pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à leur nature.

- C'est ainsi que procèdent également les Malefoy ? intervint Lily.

- Oui, répondit Ellis en considérant le petit air dépité qui teintait maintenant son visage. Il faut beaucoup de maîtrise pour y arriver. Les Malefoy, comme je l'ai fait il y a longtemps, font vieillir leur corps petit à petit, ce qui est relativement simple. Lorsque j'ai dû me présenter à ton père, après ma retraite, j'ai fait en sorte que mon aspect corresponde à ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Plusieurs jours d'efforts intenses ont été nécessaires pour y arriver et j'ai mis encore plus longtemps pour réussir à faire rajeunir mon corps lorsqu'il m'a fallu ensuite revenir à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas arrivé à un résultat optimal, puisque tu as été l'une des premières à remarquer que j'étais encore trop _grand_ pour mon âge...

Il fut heureux de voir à nouveau Lily esquisser un timide sourire, certainement dû à une plongée dans le souvenir de leur rencontre. Aussi préféra-t-il laisser le silence reprendre ses droits et attendre, lui aussi. Il prit à nouveau conscience du flot qui parcourait son corps, le sang qui battait délicieusement en lui. Puis il commença à être parcouru de petits tremblements et comprit avec ravissement qu'il était en train de découvrir la sensation de froid.

De tout évidence, Lily le remarqua également, car elle se leva pour aller ramasser deux gros morceaux de bois, vestiges des pieds de la table de travail, pour les placer ensuite dans le foyer vide de la cheminée. Elle embrasa le bois à l'aide de sa baguette magique et revint s'installer près d'Ellis sans rien dire, tout contre lui. Devant eux, le feu se mit très vite à crépiter et à enfler. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil bien-être...

- Explique-moi... répéta Lily après un autre long moment d'absence partagée.

Cette fois, la voix argentine avait pris une tonalité toute tragique. Il allait falloir parler, tout révéler. Lily avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait en lui, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir ni seulement effleurer...

Ellis s'adossa plus fermement contre le fauteuil en faisant attention à ne pas perdre le doux contact de Lily, puis, les yeux toujours fixés sur les flammes vigoureuses, il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

- Lorsque je suis tombé, le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lâché son serpent sur moi, j'ai espéré voir venir ma dernière heure, ma véritable mort. Je l'ai appelée de mes vœux, longtemps. Vingt-cinq années, pour être exact. Et pendant ma léthargie, sous terre, j'ai trouvé le chemin de Golconde. Mais aussi longue que put être ma méditation, un verrou s'obstinait à ne pas céder sur la porte qui devait me permettre d'accéder à mon humanité.

À côté de lui, Lily sembla vouloir intervenir, c'était perceptible. Elle avait bougé, légèrement, et Ellis devinait son regard braqué sur lui dans une question muette, si facile à entendre, même pour qui n'avait aucun don télépathique.

- Lily Evans, répondit-il alors comme si l'on venait de lui retirer un nouveau morceau de verre profondément fiché dans sa chair.

Contre lui, Lily n'ébaucha aucun geste et continua de le dévisager sans rien dire.

- Bien entendu, il me restait nombre d'autres souvenirs la concernant. Mais c'était insuffisant, du moins en étais-je persuadé. Lorsqu'après maintes et maintes tentatives vaines j'ai enfin cru comprendre ce qu'il me fallait faire pour remplir ce trou noir dans mon esprit, j'ai mis fin à mon retranchement. J'ai refait surface dans le monde tangible afin de raccommoder les morceaux oubliés de ma vie écoulée... Rien d'autre n'avait alors d'importance, pas même l'alibi que j'ai servi à ton père s'agissant de la menace des Malefoy. Si je me suis rendu chez lui, c'était avec l'unique but de remettre la main sur les souvenirs que je lui avais confié. Seulement il s'est passé quelque chose d'inattendu lorsque je me suis retrouvé là-bas.

Il quitta les flammes des yeux et se tourna vers Lily pour la contempler longuement en silence, comme le jour où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Son visage s'était empourpré, peut-être à cause de la chaleur du feu qui avait à présent envahi toute la pièce, même s'il souhaitait ardemment qu'il n'en fut rien. Il reprit alors d'une voix profonde :

- J'ai cru gravir un ultime échelon dans la folie lorsque j'ai vu ces photos sur le mur, dans le bureau de ton père. Une hallucination... Dès lors, l'envie de te rencontrer est devenue aussi forte que mon souhait de recouvrer la mémoire. Et alors que j'aurais pu tout simplement demander à Harry Potter de m'aider à récupérer mes souvenirs abandonnés, j'ai voulu aller les chercher moi-même, là où ils devaient se trouver, à Poudlard, là où tu étais aussi. Il m'a été facile de duper Slughorn pour procéder à mon inscription, je le connaissais bien, en tout cas jusqu'à un certain point... Une fois mon apparence ajustée, j'ai donc pu intégrer l'école, à la rentrée.

L'espace d'un instant, Ellis se perdit encore dans le brun orangé des yeux de Lily, aussi chaud que son toucher et son souffle légers, tandis que les scènes de leur rencontre se rejouaient dans sa tête.

- J'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas la Lily de mes souvenirs au premier regard que nous avons échangé...

Il osa un petit mouvement vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue de la main droite, ramenant ses cheveux roux en arrière. Les yeux noisette vacillèrent légèrement mais Lily ne répliqua pas.

- Au début, je dois avouer t'en avoir voulu de ne lui ressembler que si peu. Et je m'en suis voulu aussi pour m'être lancé dans un tel projet. Mais il était déjà trop tard... Je n'ai ensuite eu de cesse de bien réaliser à quel point vous pouviez être différentes, elle et toi, mais rien n'a pu me décider à faire machine arrière. Tout au contraire... Puis les choses se sont emballées lorsque tu t'es mise à me porter de l'intérêt. Et j'ai commis exactement les mêmes erreurs que dans ma _vie_ précédente.

Malgré sa volonté, le ton de sa voix commençait à défaillir significativement. Il s'interrompit et se mit à nouveau à fixer le feu remuant. La main de Lily rejoignit alors la sienne et la serra fort comme pour lui donner le courage de continuer.

- J'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu puisses te rapprocher de moi. Je pouvais voir ta fascination à mon égard monter graduellement en ton for intérieur. Je maudissais Scorpius pour sa machination tout en le remerciant de faire en sorte de te détourner de moi. Ainsi, lorsque tu as avancé cette histoire de fils que j'avais pu avoir, je m'y suis engouffré volontiers. Et je suis devenu ce fils - mon fils - m'en persuadant peu à peu jusqu'à me séparer presque complètement de ma véritable identité. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas tout t'avouer. (La pression sur sa main se fit plus intense). Mais je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je te maintienne le plus possible éloignée de moi. Te mentir me semblait être la façon la plus sûre, et certainement aussi la plus lâche, d'assurer ton salut, et le mien. Car je cherchais toujours à retrouver le chemin de mon humanité, au-delà de tout ce qui pouvait m'arriver près de toi. Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit que ce pouvait être la condition nécessaire pour enfin pouvoir me livrer à toi...

Il médita un instant sur le bien-fondé de cette pensée. À présent l'amertume colorait la moindre de ses paroles.

- J'avais mal appréhendé la nature profonde des sentiments que tu me portais... J'étais convaincu que tu ne t'intéressais à moi que parce que j'étais un vampire et que c'était ce à quoi tu aspirais également.

Dans un mouvement las, Lily abaissa lentement le regard sur leurs deux mains jointes.

- J'avais réellement cessé de lire en toi, avança Ellis, hésitant. J'étais loin de me douter, même si je l'espérais... Je n'ai vraiment compris qu'au moment où Scorpius a débarqué dans le salon des Malefoy, juste après t'avoir étreinte. J'ai alors vu en lui ce qu'il avait pu voir en toi... Et le monde s'est écroulé, une fois encore...

Lily se serra un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il marquait une nouvelle pause forcée. Il fut content qu'elle ait détourné son regard car il sentait le chagrin noyer peu à peu ses yeux. Pourtant il devait continuer, aller jusqu'au bout.

- J'ai failli céder pour de bon, ce jour-là, et procéder à ta transformation. Ma volonté la plus solide a été sur le point de s'effondrer pour ne pas te voir mourir. Le pire dilemme de toute mon existence, le choix que je n'avais pas pu avoir, la première fois et que j'ai tant regretté. J'ai lutté avec moi-même des heures durant. Je me suis détesté et ai maudit tous ceux qui avaient fait de moi ce que j'étais alors...

- Mais tu m'as sauvée... murmura Lily en se blottissant contre son torse.

Ellis l'enveloppa tout doucement de ses bras, comme s'il eut encore peur de la blesser, et enfouit son visage dans la rousseur de ses cheveux soyeux, l'embrassant et la respirant. Puis il laissa aller ses larmes...

- Ton errance est terminée... le réchauffa-t-elle encore.

Ils demeurèrent l'un et l'autre à l'écoute des battements effrénés de son cœur novice pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable question finisse par être posée :

- Alors quand tu me regardes, ça n'est pas _elle_ que tu vois ?

Lily n'avait pas osé relever la tête pour faire sa pénible demande. Ellis l'invita pourtant à le faire en soulevant tout doucement son menton, posa un baiser sur son front, sa paupière puis sa joue et planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

- Non. Je te vois, _toi_.

Mais l'inquiétude sur le visage de Lily ne disparut pas complètement. Elle déglutit comme pour dénouer sa gorge et avança encore :

- Mais tu ne l'as pas oubliée pour autant ? Tu penses toujours à elle...

- Je n'ai pas oublié, en effet, répondit-il avec la plus grande franchise. Lily Evans fait et fera toujours partie de mon histoire. Mais tu n'es pas là pour prendre sa place.

Les yeux noisette s'étaient voilés de larmes. Ellis inspira profondément puis reprit :

- Je comprends que ça puisse te troubler... Mais j'ai fait mon choix, aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui et pour le restant de mes jours...

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? ajouta Lily tandis que la petite lueur mutine emplissait à nouveau son regard.

- La mort a déjà tenté de nous séparer mais elle n'y arrivera plus. Plus jamais, déclara Ellis avant de l'embrasser fébrilement...

*******

" _Quand les neiges consumeront la terre_  
_Et que le soleil vacillera telle une chandelle dans le vent_  
_Alors, et à ce moment seulement, naîtra une femme,_  
_La dernière fille d'Ève,_  
_Et en elle, elle portera le destin de tous_  
_Et vous ne saurez pas qui est cette femme, excepté par la marque de la Lune,_  
_Et elle rencontrera la tricherie, la rancœur, et la douleur,_  
_Mais en elle est le dernier espoir._ "

_Les Signes de la Géhenne_ – _La Chronique des Secrets_ – Extrait du_ Livre de Nod_


	42. NAISSANCES

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda Lily longtemps après que les dernières flammes moururent dans la cheminée pour laisser place à des tisons incandescents.

- C'est difficile à expliquer, répondit posément Ellis, toujours enlacé à elle sur le sol du bureau circulaire. J'ai l'impression d'être à la fois léger et tout à fait impotent... Mon corps me paraît lourd, dépourvu de toute agilité mais aussi totalement libéré. J'ai conscience de lui, pleinement conscience de chaque partie de moi, mais surtout, j'ai la sensation d'exister, d'être réel, vivant...

- Mais tu as perdu toutes tes capacités surnaturelles, fit-elle remarquer d'une petite voix triste.

- Je suis enfin comme tout le monde ! Tu n'imagines pas quelle satisfaction cela peut me procurer.

Mais Lily ne sembla pas réagir et son silence aurait presque eut de quoi faire douter. Ellis lança alors :

- Est-ce que tu vas partir à la recherche d'un nouveau petit ami vampire ?

- Non ! Non, fit-elle en s'écartant vivement de lui pour mieux lui faire face, paraissant autant choquée que peinée par sa question. Et tu le sais bien, tu l'as lu en moi...

Ellis s'excusa d'un baiser sur son front et l'invita à reprendre sa place contre lui sans rien ajouter.

- C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter en se forçant cette fois à ne pas paraître trop ironique. C'est le monde à l'envers !

Mais le ton de Lily demeura soucieux lorsqu'elle continua :

- Maintenant que tu es vulnérable, les Malefoy vont pouvoir s'en prendre à toi. Il n'y aura plus personne pour contrecarrer leurs plans.

Ellis renouvela ses excuses d'un autre baiser, cette fois sur ses cheveux, et inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole :

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que dit le _Livre de Nod_ s'agissant des pouvoirs d'un vampire qui parviendrait à atteindre Golconde ?

- Oui, soupira Lily. Il est écrit qu'un vampire redevenu humain ne perdrait pas ses pouvoirs et les verrait même décupler. Mais c'est faux !

- Pas tout à fait, rectifia-t-il. Disons que c'est une sorte de métaphore, comme il en existe beaucoup dans le _Livre_. La force que j'ai pu acquérir en devenant humain c'est d'y être arrivé, tout bonnement. Ma quête va servir d'exemple, témoigner de l'existence de Golconde.

- Et tu vas ainsi forcer le respect des autres vampires... Mais qu'en sera-t-il de ceux qui n'ont aucune envie de retrouver leur humanité ?

- Beaucoup prétendent ne pas le vouloir mais rares sont ceux qui n'y ont jamais songé. La plupart s'en détournent parce qu'ils considèrent ça comme une utopie. La donne devrait changer, à présent, même si les conflits sont loin d'être terminés.

- Alors si les Malefoy s'acharnent à suivre leur propre voie, observa-t-elle encore avec un regain d'optimisme, d'autres vampires se rangeront maintenant de ton côté, même si tu n'étais plus en mesure de les arrêter seul.

- Oui.

Ellis sentit Lily se détendre dans ses bras et profiter à nouveau du silence un moment.

- Est-ce que tu arrives encore à lire dans les pensées ? Ça n'est pas une faculté réservée aux seuls vampires que je sache.

- Non, en effet, mais je n'ai vraisemblablement plus aucune aptitude en légilimencie sans mes dons vampiriques...

Lily se retourna encore pour l'étudier avec une moue amusée. Assuré du même constat que précédemment, Ellis ajouta avec un haussement de sourcil affirmatif :

- Non, plus aucune de tes pensées ne m'est visible. Et je dois avouer que ça ne devrait pas me manquer.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit encore.

- Oh et puis si la légilimencie venait finalement à trop te manquer, fit-elle, tu pourras toujours demander à mon père de te donner quelques cours particuliers !

- Je n'ai essayé de l'initier qu'à l'occlumencie...

Mais avant qu'il puisse aller au bout de sa réplique, Lily s'arrêta de rire, tout soudain, comme si elle venait de s'alarmer d'autre chose :

- Est-ce qu'il sait ? Mon père, est-ce qu'il se doute de qui tu es vraiment ?

Ce fut au tour d'Ellis de rire seul.

- Non, finit-il par la rassurer. La dernière fois que j'ai sondé son esprit (il s'abstint de tout commentaire s'agissant de l'affligeante facilité de cette tâche), il ne se doutait toujours de rien.

- Mais avec quelle parade t'en es-tu encore sorti lorsqu'il est venu me visiter chez toi, pendant ma convalescence ?

- Je l'ai invité à aller dans le laboratoire, à l'étage, et nous avons simplement constaté ensemble que "le professeur Rogue" s'était éclipsé. Ça ne l'a pas navré autant qu'il avait l'air de le prétendre et il m'a juste demandé de lui transmettre ses remerciements.

- J'ai cru un instant que tu lui avais fait un "lavage de cerveau", avoua Lily, un peu confuse.

- Non, ça n'était pas nécessaire. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je tiens à ce qu'il ait certaines données de l'histoire en tête, surtout s'agissant des Malefoy.

- Et est-ce qu'il sera mis au courant du fait que tu n'es plus un vampire ?

- Oui. Je crois que ce sera loin d'être inutile. Ça permettra certainement d'atténuer sa très prévisible animosité pour moi, dans l'avenir.

Lily se figea un autre instant, pensive, puis reprit :

- Et comment as-tu fait lorsque tu lui as envoyé ton patronus pour communiquer avec lui sur mon état de santé ? Il ne s'est douté de rien, là non plus ?

- Non, de rien du tout, bien au contraire.

Ellis laissa planer le silence afin de lui faire réaliser seule la porté de sa réponse. Le rouge eut tôt fait de lui monter aux joues et elle se mit à commenter, ravie :

- Ton patronus n'a plus la forme d'une biche...

Il secoua la tête doucement, accordant son sourire au sien.

- Il faudra continuer ainsi, reprit-elle ensuite, très sérieuse. Il faudra laisser penser à tout le monde que tu es Ellis Prince, le fils de Severus Rogue, du moins à ceux qui savent déjà qui est Ellis Prince.

- Oui, ça vaudrait mieux. Mais il va falloir que tu t'abstiennes de m'appeler par mon véritable prénom.

- En public, du moins, minauda-t-elle avant de lui planter un petit baiser dans le cou, tout près de son oreille et de le nommer encore dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Positivement troublant...

- Et qu'en est-il de Slughorn ?

- Le _cas_ de Slughorn est un tout petit peu plus ardu, fit Ellis en reprenant ses esprits. J'ai découvert qu'il savait bien plus de choses que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous avons eu une très longue discussion, lui et moi, après ton rétablissement. Mais il ne devrait pas mettre notre secret en péril, à l'avenir.

- Tu as altéré sa mémoire ? demanda-t-elle, presque offusquée.

- Sur sa demande expresse, oui.

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête, dans un geste de compréhension muet.  
Ce fut un gargouillement sourd qui les tira ensuite de leur quiétude.

- Tu as faim ! s'enthousiasma Lily comme si Ellis venait d'effectuer là une incroyable prouesse.

Elle bondit aussitôt sur ces deux pieds et l'encouragea à l'imiter.

- Viens, la cuisine se trouve tout à côté de la salle commune des Serpentard. Tu vas pouvoir y prendre ton tout premier repas !

Quelque peu déçu de devoir quitter leur petit cocon mais incapable de miner la jubilation de Lily, Ellis accepta l'invitation. Il s'étonna encore de la relative difficulté qu'il éprouva à se mettre debout, tout ankylosé d'être resté assis sur la pierre si longtemps. Tandis que Lily s'afférait à faire disparaître les dernières braises dans la cheminée au moyen de sa baguette, il amorça quelques pas lents dans le bureau ravagé.

L'endroit était quasiment méconnaissable, tant visuellement qu'émotionnellement. L'espoir avait été le sentiment le plus optimiste qui ait jamais pu s'aventurer jusqu'ici. À présent tout était possible...

Lorsque Lily fut revenue à ses côtés, Ellis tira sa propre baguette magique de sa robe et la pointa sur les torches accrochées aux murs concaves pour éteindre la lumière de la pièce et les souvenirs qu'elle avait pu contenir une fois pour toutes.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Frappé de stupeur, il se tourna vers Lily, elle-même visiblement très étonnée de la chose, puis leva à nouveau sa baguette. Mais Lily le devança et se chargea d'envoyer le sort elle-même.

- Il faut sans doute que tu te remettes un peu d'aplomb, fit-elle d'un ton apaisant en faisant ensuite luire sa baguette dans l'obscurité qui venait de naître.

Et sans lui donner le temps de réfléchir à la plausibilité de cette explication, Lily prit la main d'Ellis et l'entraîna dans la salle attenante. La sensation fut là encore des plus surprenantes. Pour la première fois, il était totalement aveugle dans le noir et ne distinguait rien au-delà de ce que permettait la lumière émise par la baguette de Lily.  
Dissocié des ténèbres, bel et bien.

Et tandis qu'il avançait toujours guidé par Lily, il se réjouit intérieurement de ce qui l'attendait à présent, de ce que chaque chose banale en apparence, allait être à ses yeux nouvellement ouverts : un parfait mystère. Chaque pas semblait le mener vers une nouvelle découverte, une nouvelle promesse...

- Fallait-il être complètement dérangé pour donner des cours dans un endroit aussi glacial ! fit-il remarquer lorsque les tremblements de froid le gagnèrent encore.

La réaction de Lily à ses mots résonna dans la salle vide en un sublime carillon d'éclats de rire. Là encore, un son totalement inédit en ces lieux...

Puis ils parvinrent devant l'entrée du passage secret. Figée dans la pierre, la gargouille surmontant la fontaine paraissait défier Ellis de passer, aussi ricana-t-il entre ses dents :

- Toi, tu restes là...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? voulut savoir Lily alors qu'elle commençait déjà à escalader la fontaine jusqu'à l'ouverture située au-dessus dans le mur.

- Que je préfèrerais que nous réactivions le courant.

- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il n'y a plus rien ici qui pourrait intéresser qui que ce soit.

- Je sais bien, justement. Il me semble dans l'ordre des choses de refermer cet endroit derrière moi, tel qu'il l'était avant mon retour.

- Ton ancien bureau n'est plus vraiment dans l'état où il était avant ton retour mais soit, si tu tiens tant que ça à tomber malade sitôt ton immortalité envolée...

Ellis ne comprit réellement l'objection que quelques minutes plus tard, en se retrouvant à marcher dans le tunnel rempli d'eau glacée. Mais là encore, l'expérience en valait la peine.

- Avoue qu'en réalité, c'était pour ça que tu tenais tant à réactiver la fontaine, fit Lily après s'être retournée vers lui plusieurs fois pour l'observer pendant leur progression. Tu voulais voir ce que ça faisait de marcher dans l'eau vive.

- Suis-je vraiment si transparent ?

- Non, c''est juste que j'ai tellement été habituée à ne rien deviner venant de toi que les moindres expressions que peuvent à présent prendre ton visage me paraissent faciles à interpréter.

- Rappelle-moi de travailler ça, rétorqua-t-il comme contrarié avant que Lily ne se remette à rire.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent du tunnel, la lumière de la salle d'eau les aveugla un instant, puis, lorsque sa vision finit par se faire plus nette, Ellis fut surpris de croiser son reflet dans un des miroirs accrochés au-dessus des lavabos le long du mur. Son visage d'adolescent, d'ordinaire cireux et blafard, avait maintenant pris une teinte toute ordinaire, légèrement olivâtre et ses traits semblaient moins anguleux, comme renflés de chair et de sang. Ses cheveux avaient conservé leur couleur sans plus paraître ternes ni gras et ses yeux, toujours d'un noir profond, étaient à présent animés d'une lueur jusqu'alors absente.

- Tu as bien meilleure mine, fit observer Lily en apparaissant à côté de lui dans le miroir. Mais il va falloir que tu remplisses encore un peu tout ça !

Ellis fit un bond en sentant les mains de Lily se poser sur ses côtes pour le chatouiller, puis l'observa se réjouir de l'effet de son geste en s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur lui afin de sécher ses vêtements encore ruisselants d'eau ainsi qu'elle avait déjà dû procéder pour elle-même.

Il ne lui échappa pas, à son grand soulagement, que le regard noisette laissait clairement sous-entendre que son nouvel aspect était en fait loin d'être repoussant, même dénué de tout magnétisme vampirique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger pour ton premier repas ? déclara alors Lily comme pour détourner le sujet.

- Pourquoi pas un œuf dur, nargua Ellis.

- Bof, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais plutôt commencer par un dessert, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, fit-il en s'avançant vers elle pour l'embrasser encore.

- Est-ce que... tu te rends compte... de ce qui pourrait arriver... si on nous surprenait ici... sermonna-t-elle sans pour autant se soustraire à l'étreinte.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, répondit-il en s'écartant aussitôt, ravi de constater que Lily s'en voulait clairement d'avoir parlé. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen d'entendre venir la menace, si quelqu'un arrivait ici et je n'ai pas envie de perdre aussi vite les points de sympathie gagnés jusqu'à présent auprès de ton père. Autant se dépêcher de tout remettre en place.

Il joignit alors le geste à la parole en se retournant vers l'entrée du passage secret toujours visible dans le mur et en tirant sa baguette magique d'un geste hésitant.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ? proposa Lily.

Il secoua doucement la tête et pointa sa baguette vers la brèche.

- _Assendium_.

Mais là encore, rien ne se produisit et le choc se fit cette fois plus vif dans sa poitrine lorsque l'évidence éclata en lui au grand jour.

- Peu importe le temps que je passerai à me remettre de ce qui s'est produit cette nuit, murmura-t-il, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir magique.

- Non... fit la voix déroutée de Lily, derrière lui.

Ellis n'osa pas affronter son regard, complètement épouvanté de sa découverte et plus encore de ce qu'elle allait signifier pour Lily et lui.

- Je n'avais jamais songé à ça... Tous mes pouvoirs me venaient uniquement du sang vampirique. (La main de Lily s'empara de la sienne pour la serrer très fort). Je ne le savais pas... Je peux te l'assurer... Je suis désolé...

- Chut, lui intima doucement Lily en l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers elle. Pourquoi être désolé ? Ça n'est pas si important que ça...

Il la fixa, consterné, et essaya de s'accrocher à ses paroles dans le flot d'émotions qui l'emportait encore, une nouvelle vague puissante et dévastatrice.

- Tout ira bien, assura-t-elle en le serrant doucement dans ses bras fins. Tout ira bien. Il n'y a rien de changé pour moi te concernant. Rien ne pourra jamais changer...

Leurs lèvres s'unirent encore plus tendrement et les angoisses ne purent que battre en retraite.

- Et je vais te confier un secret, ajouta Lily après que le sourire de'Ellis eut enfin commençé à répondre au sien, je souhaitais ardemment faire ma vie avec un moldu...


	43. ÉPILOGUES

**ÉPILOGUE**

Ce matin-là, il était assez difficile de se croire un premier septembre tant il faisait encore chaud et beau dans les rues de Londres. Pourtant la vue du monde massé dans la gare de King's Cross, sur la voie 9 3/4, confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un nouveau jour de rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Une petite famille avançait doucement sur le quai, le long du train à la locomotive rouge vif. L'homme, très grand, était vêtu de noir de pied en cape et donnait le bras à une femme dont la chevelure rousse était coiffée en chignon autour de sa baguette magique. À côté d'eux, une fillette poussait un chariot chargé de paquets et surmonté d'une petite cage recouverte d'un tissu sombre.

- Voilà, cette fois nous y sommes, soupira Lily en s'efforçant de sourire lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un wagon qui ne semblait pas encore avoir été pris d'assaut.

Elle se pencha vers sa fille pour replacer ses longs cheveux raides en arrière puis la regarda dans les yeux, d'un noir profond, et demanda :

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens, ma chérie ?

- Bien, Maman, fit Eileen en haussant gentiment les épaules. Je t'assure que tout va bien.

- Tu m'as quand même l'air fatiguée, insista Lily. Promets-moi d'essayer de te reposer un peu dans le train.

- Tu as encore mal dormi la nuit dernière ? s'inquiéta à son tour Ellis en lançant un bref coup d'œil à sa femme. Toujours tes cauchemars ?

- Oui, répondit Eileen, mais c'est sûrement dû à l'excitation de la rentrée. Je parie que la moitié au moins des élèves ici présents a passé une aussi mauvaise nuit.

- Ça devrait allez mieux une fois que tu seras là-bas, dit Lily. Mais s'il y avait le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à envoyer Moon pour nous en faire part.

- Je me demande encore si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, maugréa Ellis tout en soulevant un pan du tissu qui recouvrait la cage. Les chauves-souris n'ont jamais fait partie de la liste des animaux de compagnie acceptés à l'école.

- Bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée ! rétorqua la fillette en faisant mine de se mettre en colère. Et puis, pour ce qui est de l'autorisation, je te rappelle que c'est le directeur de Poudlard en personne qui m'a offert Moon, alors...

Ellis céda dans un soupir en fusillant sa femme du regard tandis qu'elle peinait à se retenir de rire. Puis il laissa retomber le morceau de tissu sur la cage et Eileen la lui prit aussitôt des mains pour commencer à charger ses affaires dans le train.

- Non, laisse, intervint alors Lily avec un petit air audacieux, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça.

Elle tira sa baguette magique de ses cheveux, lesquels retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, et l'agita en direction du chariot. Tous les paquets et bagages se soulevèrent pour flotter mollement les uns à la suite des autres en direction de l'entrée du wagon. Fermant la lente procession, Lily commença à monter à bord du train mais se figea sur le marchepied.

- Ta _bestiole_, fit-elle en pointant la cage, toujours dans les mains de sa fille.

- Moon ! Elle s'appelle Moon ! répondit Eileen d'un ton faussement indigné en regardant la cage et son occupante s'envoler à leur tour.

Mais Lily se contenta de sourire de plus belle et de disparaître avec les derniers bagages à l'intérieur du wagon. Ellis dut se recomposer un visage sérieux lorsque sa fille se retourna vers lui et l'observa un moment sans rien dire avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

- Je suis si fier de toi...

- Mais, je n'ai encore rien fait ! s'exclama Eileen. Attends au moins que les cours aient commencé ou simplement de savoir dans quelle maison je vais être envoyée...

- Si tu savais comme le nom de la maison à laquelle tu vas appartenir m'importe peu ! D'autant qu'il y a belle lurette que le Choixpeau magique n'a plus toute sa tête.

Eileen se mit à rire, de ce rire spontané et gazouillant que perdent trop tôt les enfants lorsqu'ils rentrent à la "grande école", puis sauta au cou de son père. Leurs cheveux étaient exactement de la même couleur.

- Je te promets d'écrire souvent.

- Écris quand tu le pourras, suggéra Ellis en la relâchant doucement. Et si jamais tu n'avais pas trop le temps de le faire, nous ne t'en voudrons pas, au contraire, nous saurons que tu profites pleinement de tes jours passés là-bas.

Eileen hocha la tête, toujours souriante.

- Voilà ! fit Lily en sautant du train pour revenir près d'eux. Tes affaires se trouvent dans le premier compartiment à droite. Il me semble avoir croisé le fils Vaisey, dans le couloir. C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à son père. Essaye de sympathiser avec lui si tu te retrouves chez Serpentard, ça t'aidera peut-être pour les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Mais le recrutement pour les nouvelles équipes ne se fera certainement pas chez les première année, objecta Eileen.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Lily. Ça s'est déjà vu !

- En parlant de portrait craché... intervint alors Ellis d'une voix mate en fixant sur le quai, quatre wagons plus loin, un homme et son fils, tous deux blonds.

Sans réussir à réprimer un hoquet de surprise, Lily attrapa la main de son mari, comme par réflexe :

- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver vingt-cinq ans en arrière...

- Vingt-sept, pour être plus précis, avança une voix sémillante, derrière eux. C'était lors du jour de rentrée d'Albus.

- Grand-Père ! s'écria joyeusement Eileen en découvrant Harry Potter, cheveux gris argent et yeux verts pétillants derrière ses petites lunettes rondes.

- Papa ? s'étonna Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je viens assister au départ de ma petite-fille pour Poudlard, pardi !

- Mais vous allez vous revoir dans quelques heures à peine !

- Oui, mais je tenais à être là avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train, ainsi que je l'ai fait pour chacun de mes petits-enfants. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change.

Lily acquiesça, amusée, et s'avança vers son père pour l'embrasser affectueusement sur la joue, sans lâcher la main d'Ellis.

- Et puis, ça me donne l'occasion de revoir enfin ce bon vieil Ellis, reprit ensuite Harry en se tournant vers son gendre pour lui tendre la main. Comment allez-vous ? Ça fait une éternité !

Le sourire un peu forcé d'Ellis se changea en une petite grimace aigre-douce lorsqu'il serra la main de Harry :

- Je vais on ne peut mieux, je vous remercie, Monsieur.

- Oh voyons, inutile de m'appeler "Monsieur", je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Il y eut soudain un blanc entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Lily impriment une invisible pression à ceux d'Ellis :

- Je suis très pris par mon travail à Sainte Mangouste, répondit alors ce dernier d'une voix monocorde.

- Oui, enchérit aussitôt Lily, Ellis a surtout des horaires complètement anarchiques.

- Bien entendu, fit mine de parfaitement comprendre Harry sans cesser de fixer Ellis, il est de notoriété publique que vous vous investissez beaucoup dans votre poste de médicomage. Mais si jamais vous vouliez un peu ralentir le rythme ou passer à autre chose, vous savez que ma proposition tient toujours.

- Je vous remercie, mais je crois que vos élèves risqueraient de ne pas accueillir avec un très grand enthousiasme l'idée qu'un moldu puisse leur donner des cours de préparation de potions...

- Vous sous-estimez l'ouverture d'esprit de mes élèves, répliqua Harry avec un franc sourire. Vous n'êtes pourtant pas sans ignorer que c'est une des grandes orientations que je souhaite donner à Poudlard. (Il se tut un court instant avant de reprendre). Quoiqu'il en soit, Mrs Kirke songe de plus en plus sérieusement à prendre sa retraite alors réfléchissez-y. En outre, je suis certain que le portrait de votre père dans mon bureau, serait content de vous revoir...

Lèvres pincées, Ellis échangea un autre regard entendu avec Lily avant de répondre laconiquement :

- J'y réfléchirai.

- Bien, bien, fit machinalement Harry en se mettant subitement à la recherche de quelque chose, autour de lui. Mais où est Moon, Eileen ?

- Elle est déjà à bord, Grand-Père.

- Ah, parfait ! Je suis certain qu'elle va beaucoup se plaire là-bas, avec nous.

Lily resserra encore son étreinte dans la main d'Ellis pour le retenir d'intervenir et le sifflement du train permit de couvrir son soupir excédé.

Il était temps pour les derniers passagers de prendre place. Eileen, embrassa tendrement chacun de ses parent et disparut dans le wagon pour ressurgir quelques secondes après à la fenêtre de son compartiment. Le noir de ses yeux brillait très fort lorsque le train commença à avancer dans un nuage de vapeur blanche.

Lily, Ellis et Harry agitèrent tous la main en signe d'au revoir jusqu'à ce que le dernier wagon disparaisse complètement. En se retournant vers le quai, une nouvelle vision de Scorpius Malefoy s'éloignant vers la sortie, s'imposa à eux.

- Et quelles sont vos intentions, s'agissant de ce point là ? demanda Ellis à Harry en continuant de fixer la silhouette blonde, toujours bien visible dans la foule.

- Toujours les mêmes, répondit Harry cette fois sur un ton très sérieux. Surveiller. Surveiller de très près...

- Nous te faisons confiance, déclara Lily en se tournant vers lui et en incitant Ellis à faire de même.

- Merci, fit doucement Harry en soutenant leurs deux regards, l'un après l'autre. Tout ira bien.

Il se passa encore un certain temps avant que les visages ne se détendent, puis Harry reprit :

- Je dois y aller. Il vaut tout de même mieux que j'arrive là-bas avant eux ! Qui plus est, il faut encore que je répète un peu mon discours. On se voit à Noël. Ta mère se fait une joie de revenir de Chine accompagnée de toute la famille de Chang'E.

- Ça promet d'être animé ! commenta Lily.

Après d'autres saluts cordiaux, Harry s'éclipsa sans paraître incommodé des regards, tantôt étonnés tantôt admiratifs, qui n'avaient cessés de l'environner depuis son arrivée dans la gare.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, fit aussitôt Lily en se retournant vers Ellis, mais je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis sûre qu'il ne sait pas.

- Ah bon ? répondit Ellis en haussant un sourcil circonspect. Et depuis quand apprend-on la légilimencie aux joueurs de Quidditch ?

Lily esquissa une adorable grimace enfantine avant de rétorquer, mine de rien :

- En y réfléchissant bien, ça pourrait être une bonne idée... Nous arriverions ainsi à savoir ce que projettent nos adversaires durant les matches...

- Hrmpf... grommela Ellis avant de demander innocemment : Et est-ce que tu comptes mettre ton tout nouveau projet au point dans l'heure qui suit ?

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Lily d'un regard flamboyant.

- Eh bien, je me disais simplement que si tu n'avais rien d'urgent, on aurait pu passer un moment seuls, puisque c'est ce que nous sommes à présent...

- Oh, mais dites-moi donc, Monsieur Prince, oseriez-vous abandonner ainsi honteusement vos malades ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir m'occuper d'eux.

- Non, mais tu es le meilleur.

- Ah... soupira Ellis et levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as toujours su parler à ma conscience. Je capitule. Je vais prendre un taxi et retourner de ce pas à l'hôpital.

- Non ! s'écria Lily, hilare. Je t'interdis de capituler ! Et puis avec ces embouteillages, tu mettrais à coup sûr plus de temps pour retourner à ton travail que si tu transplanais avec moi, même en faisant un crochet par la maison.

Ellis ne répondit pas et se contenta de la toiser de haut avec un sourire en coin.

- Donne-moi ton bras, ordonna gentiment Lily sans attendre qu'il s'exécute.

Elle fit courir sa main sous sa manche puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir chuchoter son nom tout près de ses lèvres minces. Ellis l'étreignit doucement et tous deux disparurent comme les dernières volutes de fumées du Poudlard Express dans le paysage...

**FIN**


End file.
